


The Deep Blue Sea

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de una ruptura amorosa, Harry Styles se siente inestable, frágil y solo, tal como un barco en altamar en medio de una tormenta. Harry quiere volver a sí mismo, y sin quererlo poco a poco va encontrando su camino en un ex compañero de secundaria, un chico que siempre llamó su atención, un chico con los ojos del color del mar, quien quizá lo hará sumergirse en lo más profundo de aquel terreno en el cual ya había incursionado y en el que tan mal le había ido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic Larry, espero les guste (:

_**The Deep Blue Sea** _

 

 

 

 

 

**I**

 

****

**Compass, Ship & Helm**

 

Sus torpes pasos, sus hombros caídos y su vista perdida, denotaban cansancio y frustración mientras caminaba por las frías y vacías calles de la ciudad. Un suave viento movía el follaje casi inexistente de aquellos árboles que seguían dándole la lucha al implacable otoño, y también movían su abrigo, colándose a través de éste, congelándole los huesos. 

La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado pequeños charcos de agua que yacían prácticamente congelados bajos sus pies. El cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, cubierto por aquellas inmensas nubes de oscuro color que se apoderan de él, logrando que cada viva tonalidad se rinda ante su lúgubre majestuosidad.

Todo el mundo debía haberse dirigido a sus empleos o simplemente se encontraban bajo las mantas de sus camas en busca de calor. Él, en cambio, necesitaba despejar su mente, alejar todos sus pensamientos de aquel hombre que le atormentaba, aquel que se apoderaba de su mente, aquel que ocupaba cada especio de su día a día, haciéndole temer por su salud mental. No quería seguir pensándolo, viendo su rostro en cada lugar, le estaba haciendo mal, lo estaba matando poco a poco y no, no podía permitírselo, _él_ no tenía ese derecho…

_Pero sí tal vez el poder de hacerlo._

 

Suspiró y luego mordió fuertemente sus labios para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima. No quería seguir llorando, no lo merecía. Él no merecía absolutamente nada, ni sus lágrimas, ni sus suspiros, ni sus lamentos, sin embargo, aún así no podía evitar sentir aquel terrible dolor en su pecho. 

_¿Cuándo pasará? ¿Cuándo volvería a ser él mismo?_

Llevaba así casi dos semanas y ya era tiempo de que se detuviera. Se odiaba por no dejar de verlo en su mente, por no dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasaron. Se odiaba por no dejar ir aquellos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue una bella relación.

_Se odiaba por no poder dejar de amarlo._

 

¡Y dolía! Sólo él sabía cuánto, sólo él sabía hasta dónde, y no podía hacer nada para que dejara de doler. Las heridas seguían allí, abiertas, sangrando… 

Decidió pasar a la cafetería que le quedaba de camino, ya que en serio no sería capaz de soportar el frío por sí sólo. En cuanto ingresó, el exquisito olor del lugar le reconfortó e incluso casi le hizo sonreír. La cajera coqueteó con él mediante miradas y eso sí terminó por sacarle una sonrisa, ya que la chica era bonita, bastante, pero él era completamente homosexual, lo cual no dejaba ninguna posibilidad para ellos. 

_Por lo menos alguien cree que soy apuesto aun con estas terribles ojeras y mis labios resecos_ , inconscientemente relamió sus labios, acto que los ojos cafés de la chica admiraron sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó ella para escribirlo en el envase de su café.

— Harry. –su voz grave al parecer agradó aún más a la muchacha, cuya sonrisa lasciva se acentuó.

— Por el costado te entregarán tu pedido. –señaló ella mientras le pasaba el recibo. Él sólo se limitó a asentir. 

Luego de un par de segundos, un chico le llamó para entregarle su pedido, y con un quedo “gracias”, abandonó el lugar. 

Dio un sorbo a su café de vainilla y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del exquisito sabor que inundaba su boca. Iba a tirar la boleta, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito al reverso de ésta: el nombre y el número de teléfono de la chica. Hilarante, él pensaba que eso sólo ocurría en las películas.

Guardó el número, quizás algún día necesitara hablar con alguien, o tal vez sólo pasar el rato. Claramente sabía que Camille probablemente no quería precisamente hablar con él, pero bueno, ella se había arriesgado a darle el número.

 _Já, como si algún día la fueras a llamar_ , pensó.

Para cuando llegó a su destino, un par de rebeldes lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, acariciando sus mejillas con delicadeza, finalizando su recorrido en sus pálidos labios. 

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, tomándose unos minutos para admirar su alrededor, y posteriormente cerrar sus ojos para sentir el sonido de las hojas cayendo al suelo, el sonido de algunos valientes pájaros que aún se atrevían a salir pese al frío. Sus músculos se relajaron, y el nudo de su garganta se había aflojado un poco, probablemente gracias al café de vainilla que tanto a amaba, lo cual era una muy buena señal. 

Extrajo de su bolso la copia de “Cómo matar a un Ruiseñor” para continuar su lectura, y así poder realizar el ensayo que su profesor le había pedido para esa semana. 

Sin embargo, él seguía en su mente, estaba presente en cada uno de sus latidos, en cada pulsación, en cada respiración…

_Oh, Dios, esto tiene que parar._

El viento pasó por su lado dejando un sutil beso junto a una caricia en su tan atractivo y característico cabello, logrando desordenarlo un poco. Se sintió como un consuelo, como lo que su madre y su hermana habían hecho cuando él les había contado lo acontecido. 

Suspiró nuevamente y miró la tapa del libro y, sólo se quedó allí, sollozando, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, sintiéndose un poco culpable por eso.

~

Harry Styles, un chico especial desde el día de su accidentado nacimiento. Queriendo liberarse antes del vientre de su madre, adelantó su llegada al mundo en un día, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a sus padres y hermana mayor, quien ansiosa esperaba la llegada de aquel nuevo integrante de la familia a quien había jurado proteger con su vida. 

Durante su infancia llamó la atención de sus padres la facilidad con la que aprendía cosas nuevas. Tardó un poco más de lo esperado en comenzar a hablar, pero siempre estuvo un paso más adelante que sus compañeros. Era un niño bastante tímido y retraído, al cual siempre podías ver dibujando o pintando con una prolijidad poco común en los chicos de su edad. 

Al comenzar la escuela, las cosas no cambiaron mucho para él. No tenía mucha “habilidad social”, por lo que hacer amigos nunca fue uno de sus fuertes, mucho menos una preocupación. Se las arreglaba bien él solo. Como era de esperarse fue un alumno sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas, incluso en los deportes, sobre todo en su favorito: soccer. Ganó más de una vez el concurso de literatura que su escuela organizaba anualmente. Incentivado por sus profesores, su gusto por aquel arte se fue incrementando con el paso de los años, haciendo que, una vez graduado, optara por profundizar sus conocimientos e ingresar a la carrera de Literatura. 

Allí fue donde conoció a Tyler, su profesor de lingüística, diez años mayor que él, prácticamente su primer amor, con quien había aprendido lo que era sentirse enamorado, con quien había descubierto lo mágico que se sentía amar. El mismo por quien había estado llorando, el mismo que había hecho mierda su corazón. 

El mismo que había dejado su autoestima por el suelo, haciéndole sentir miserable sin su compañía. Tyler, quien le había hecho saber lo que poco y nada valía.

Dios, ¿qué andaba mal con él? ¿Por qué simplemente no había podido prosperar aquella relación? ¿En serio había sido sólo su culpa? 

No, no, claro que no. O al menos eso decían sus amigos. Sin embargo, si él le hubiese dado un poco más de espacio, si no lo hubiera buscado cada vez que se sentía solo, si no hubiese salido cuando Tyler le había dicho que no lo hiciera, si no hubiese visto a sus amigos cuando él se lo hubiese prohibido, si no le hubiera aburrido su mierda de persona, tal vez sí seguirían juntos…

— Quizá deberías salir con Brad. –sugirió su madre luego de intercambiar miradas de preocupación con Gemma mientras tomaban el té. Él suspiró.

— Estoy bien, mamá. –habló bajito mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. 

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine mañana, eh? –ofreció su hermana con fingido entusiasmo. 

— Tengo mucho que estudiar.- mintió. Harry jamás estaba demasiado ocupado con su estudio ya que era un chico bastante ordenado con sus horarios, por lo tanto, tenía tiempo para todo. Siempre.

— Pero…

— Saldré. –Anunció.- Iré a visitar a la abuela. –dijo como último recurso.

— Debes salir a divertirte. Está bien que vayas a ver a la abuela, pero… supongo que entiendes a lo que me refiero. –habló su madre.

— Tengo muchos exámenes, mucho que leer, ya saben, no puedo permitirme muchas salidas. –prosiguió sin mirarlas, temiendo que su mentira fuera descubierta.

Odiaba mentir, sobre todo odiaba mentirles a su madre y a su hermana, pero probablemente aquella mentira no sería contada, ya que ellas sabían de sobra que en realidad no quería salir y sólo estaba inventando excusas.

Ni su hermana ni su madre siguieron insistiendo en que saliera y se distrajera, lo cual agradeció mentalmente, y aunque él, de vez en cuando pensara en ir a alguna fiesta, en salir a divertirse como lo hacían los demás chicos de su edad, no sabría con quién hacerlo; desde su relación con Tyler, había perdido a la mayoría de sus amigos. Para su suerte, aún estaba Brad, quien siempre estuvo a su lado, su mejor amigo y el enemigo número uno de su ex novio. 

Bradley Aldridge, un rubio de ojos esmeralda muy bueno para las fiestas y la vida nocturna, amante de las fiestas, las chicas y la vida, lo cual contrastaba bastante con la personalidad de Harry. Si bien ambos eran muy distintos, con caracteres y personalidades totalmente opuestos, de alguna manera se compenetraban muy bien, logrando así tener una amistad que sólo se volvía más fuerte con el pasar de los años y a pesar de todos los altibajos. 

Entonces lo pensó: _Quizá… sólo quizá podría pedirle a Brad que me… lleve de fiesta algún día_.

Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes agradecerle a su madre, y luego volvió a su habitación. Una vez dentro, tomó su móvil y estuvo dispuesto a llamar al oji-esmeralda para preguntarle si había alguna posibilidad de salir a… bailar, o algo así.

 _¿Bailar, Harry? ¿Estás loco?_ , se cuestionó devolviendo el aparatito a la mesita de noche tan rápido, como si quemara. No hizo más que suspirar y luego su móvil vibró obligándole a tomarlo nuevamente. 

La pantalla anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, justamente, de Brad.

 _“¿Recuerdas que mañana es la exposición, verdad Rulos? Te espero. ¡Estoy ansioso!”_ Una sonrisa danzó en sus labios al leer el final de aquel mensaje. 

Casi había olvidado aquello, así que agradecía al cielo que Bradley fuera tan precavido y le hubiese enviado un mensaje para recordarle.

Bien, lo mejor que podía hacer si pretendía levantarse temprano para acudir a la primera exposición formal de su mejor amigo, era dormir en ese mismísimo instante, por lo que fue al baño, lavó sus dientes, se puso el pijama y se acomodó bajo las mantas.

Perfecto, algo diferente para mañana. Quizás así podría volver a retomar el curso normal de su vida. Tal vez pudiese volver a ser el chico retraído, pero risueño una vez que entraba en confianza, aquel chico cuya sonrisa dejaba ver unos adorables hoyuelos que todo el mundo adoraba y que tan poco se habían dejado ver durante las últimas semanas. 

Quizá podría volver a tomar el timón de aquel barco, quizá podría encontrar su propia brújula y así hallar el camino de regreso a sí mismo. 

~ 

Había olvidado poner la alarma de su móvil, por lo cual había sido prácticamente un milagro que se despertara sin ningún tipo de aviso. Pese a levantarse un poco más tarde de lo que debería haberlo hecho, logró llegar justo a la hora, cansado, con sus piernas rogando por un lugar en el cual sentarse, pero lo había logrado y eso era lo que importaba. 

Había mucha gente para ser sábado por la mañana y eso le sorprendió un poco, ya que si no fuese porque Brad era su amigo y era su obligación estar allí en un momento tan importante, se hubiese quedado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. 

Sin quererlo, bostezó pero intentó disimularlo. 

— ¡Viniste! –oyó a sus espaldas y luego sintió unos brazos rodeándole. 

— Claro que sí. –contestó con media sonrisa. 

— Muchas gracias, Rulos. –dijo su amigo con notable emoción. 

— Hey, ¿cómo iba a perderme esta maravilla? –bromeó.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Siento no haberte visitado durante esta semana, pero ya sabes, todo esto implica mucho tiempo. –lamentó sinceramente. 

— Oye, no tienes nada por lo cual disculparte. Yo estoy bien.- Una segunda mentira, eso estaba mal. 

— No, no lo estás. Te conozco. –el rubio le dedicó aquella mirada de compasión que él tanto odiaba. 

— Brad, estaré bien, ¿sí? No te preocupes por mí, mucho menos ahora que tienes algo mucho más importante que atender. –le sonrió para tranquilizarle. 

— Tú eres muy importante para mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Rulos? –preguntó el rubio mientras le abrazaba nuevamente.

— Claro que sí. Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Brad. –respondió.- Y ahora vete a atender a todo este público. –le golpeó suavemente el brazo.

— Está bien, nos vemos luego. –indicó el oji-esmeralda para luego perderse entre la gente. 

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon por las pinturas y más de una llamó su atención. Brad siempre había sido muy bueno con esas cosas, y se sentía más que orgulloso de tenerlo como amigo, de saber que le estaba yendo bien pese a lo difícil que era la vida de un artista. Estaba realmente muy orgulloso porque sabía cuánto le había costado al rubio llegar hasta allí. Ciertamente no sabía mucho sobre pintura, pero cada vez que tenía tiempo libre con su amigo, le pedía que le explicara algunas cosas, por lo que el pequeño conocimiento que tenía, se lo debía enteramente al rubio. 

Recorrió la galería y se detuvo en el lugar de las esculturas. Vio trabajos preciosos e incluso se atrevió a tocar algunos aunque eso estuviese estrictamente prohibido. Recorrió un poco más y sin saber cómo, en un torpe descuido, tropezó quién sabe con qué e intentó afirmarse en una de las esculturas, la cual por suerte no cayó, mas él no corrió la misma suerte y de todas maneras terminó en el suelo. 

— Hey, ¿estás bien? –escuchó una particular voz y posteriormente una mano lo tomó fuertemente del brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie nuevamente. 

— Sí, gracias.- volteó un poco el rostro para ver de quién se trataba y a primera vista no reconoció a ese chico de llamativos ojos azules y cabello castaño claro. 

— ¿Harry? –preguntó el muchacho mirándole incrédulo mientras una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en sus finos labios. 

— Uhm… sí. –respondió inseguro arreglando sus ropas.

— ¡Oh, no me recuerdas! –Exclamó con una sonrisa, mas se notaba un tanto desilusionado.- Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson, el presidente del Consejo estudiantil en la secundaria.  – Oh y ahora que hacía un poco de memoria, lograba recordar a ese chico. 

— Oh, Louis, ¡claro! Qué estúpido soy. –Respondió él con gesto neutro - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió sin saber por qué, ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

— Estoy bien, muchas gracias y ando aquí con mis alumnos.- Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia un grupo de muchachos quienes les miraban atentos. 

— ¿Traes a tus alumnos un día sábado por la mañana a ver una exposición de pintura? –preguntó con notable curiosidad.

— Así es. Créeme, sus madres están más que contentas de saber que sus hijos estarán en una galería de arte en lugar de tener los ojos pegados al televisor durante horas. –Explicó de manera graciosa- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –averiguó.

— Nada, pasando el rato, mi amigo expone hoy sus pinturas. -respondió mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –el castaño se mostró interesado. Harry se sintió un poco intimidado por aquel par de ojos azules que le miraban expectantes.

— Brad, Bradley Aldridge. –señaló.

— ¿Lo juras? –Louis parecía muy contento, como hiperactivo, tal y como lo recordaba. El castaño siempre había sido un chico alegre, lleno de energía. Sin embargo, se veía distinto, había algo nuevo en él, sin embargo, nunca fueron tan amigos como para que Harry pudiera dar con ese “algo” que había cambiado en Tomlinson. 

— Ahá. –asintió. 

— Brad también es amigo mío, de hecho fue él quien me invitó. – Eso sí que era una sorpresa. – Bien, yo… debo volver con los chicos. –Anunció- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, ponernos al día y esas cosas, ya sabes. –sonrió nuevamente. –Nos vemos, Harry. -estrechó su mano. 

— Claro, nos vemos. –Louis volteó para volver con sus alumnos.

Harry igualmente volteó y siguió curioseando en el lugar. A medida que caminaba fue recordando más y más cosas de la secundaria, de su curso, de Louis y oh… recordó que durante tres años, Louis Tomlinson, el chico con el cual acababa de toparse, había sido algo así como su amor platónico. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color escarlata al recordarlo e instantáneamente llevó sus manos a su rostro para asegurarse de que nadie lo notara. 

_Dios, que vergüenza_ , pensó con una mueca en su rostro. 

Luego de eso se rió, lo cual llamó la atención de algunos visitantes. No sabía por qué estaba riendo, no sabía si era una risa nerviosa, o sólo le parecía gracioso haberse topado con quien tuvo una especie de “flechazo” durante prácticamente toda la secundaria. Bueno, en realidad la situación era graciosa, pero aun así se sorprendió al oír su risa por primera vez en un par de semanas. 

— Rulos, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó su amigo llegando a su lado. 

— Bastante, ¿por qué? –respondió volviendo a la normalidad. 

— No lo sé, eso fue… extraño, es decir, genial, pero extraño. –Harry sabía a lo que se refería, y sólo sonrió. 

— Estoy bien. –afirmó. 

— Genial. Oh, me he topado con Louis, me dijo que habían ido a la misma secundaria. –Brad le miró inquisidor, dejando la idea abierta, claramente esperando a que él hablara, le contara de qué se conocían y eso.

— Uhm sí, él era el presidente del consejo estudiantil y ya sabes, fui presidente de mi curso durante toda la secundaria, por eso nos conocíamos. –dijo escuetamente intentando obviar un pequeño detalle para así no estallar en risas nuevamente.

— ¡Genial! Quizá podríamos salir juntos esta noche, u otro día y así me cuentan más acerca de ustedes. –su amigo sonrió ampliamente; le gustaba mucho la idea y a decir verdad, para él eso constituía un escenario bastante divertido, aunque la idea no le convencía del todo.

— Claro. –respondió de todas maneras. 

— Bien, entonces iré a decírselo. –Oh, genial.- Nos vemos luego, Rulos. –Brad le sacudió el cabello y posteriormente desapareció.

Al rato se aburrió, por lo que decidió irse, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje al oji-esmeralda disculpándose por haberse retirado sin despedirse, pero se le había hecho imposible encontrarlo. 

Una vez en su casa, en la cocina específicamente, Anne y Gemma le preguntaron acerca de la galería y quisieron sacarle hasta el más mínimo y estúpido detalle, logrando que incluso les contara que había caído al suelo sin saber cómo, obviando el hecho de que _alguien_ le había ayudado a levantarse, ya que definitivamente no quería que se enteraran que había vuelto a ver aquel chico, ya que sabían acerca de los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por él.

— ¿Entonces lo pasaste bien? –inquirió su hermana ayudando a su madre a preparar el almuerzo.

— Si olvidamos el hecho de que me caí, sí, estuvo bien.- respondió con simpleza mientras mordía una manzana.- Además, Brad parecía fascinado, me dijo que había recibido muy buenos comentarios con respecto a su trabajo.

— ¡Eso es genial! Me gustaría poder ir a ver sus pinturas. –señaló Anne.

— Claro, puedes ir. Creo que estarán hasta el próximo sábado o algo así. Le preguntaré. –señaló.

Subió hasta su habitación y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar los débiles rayos del sol que mantenían una silenciosa lucha con las nubes allí arriba. Ordenó un poco, topándose así con un par de fotografía de él junto a Tyler. Sus ojos se humedecieron y los cerró, impidiendo que las lágrimas nuevamente hicieran aparición. 

Todo había estado genial hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué no había tirado aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué aún conservaba las fotografías, las cartas y todo ese tipo de cosas? 

Nuevamente se sintió solo, vacío, y era estúpido porque tenía a su familia, tenía a Brad y ellos se preocupaban por él, sin embargo, él necesitaba sentir otro tipo de amor, aquel que al parecer no estaba destinado para él. Aquel que al parecer sólo le correspondía mirar desde fuera.

Demonios, en serio necesitaba saber qué andaba mal en él.

— ¿Harry? –escuchó desde la puerta de su habitación. – Hey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó su hermana sentándose junto a él en el suelo. 

No respondió, sólo se refugió en el cuello de su hermana y lloró durante mucho tiempo. 

— Todo irá bien, Harry, ya verás. –dijo ella acariciándole la espalda.

Luego de un rato, logró calmarse y decidió que estudiaría cada segundo libre para así evitar pensar, ya que eso le hacía terrible, le dañaba en lo más profundo. 

Agradeció a su hermana y ésta le hizo prometer que le diría cuando se sintiese mal, a lo cual él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Hizo su cama y luego se tendió sobre ésta para leer; tenía montón de exámenes durante la semana, así que sólo le quedaba leer y tener, una vez más, una enorme taza de café en la mesita de noche. 

Una sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en Camille, la chica que le había dado su número de teléfono.

 _Por lo menos tendré toda la semana ocupada,_ ese era su consuelo. 

Suspiró mirando todo el material que debía leer y se preparó mentalmente durante unos minutos. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y comenzó. 

~ 

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir por comida. Había estudiado bastante, aunque claramente se había tomado varios descansos para estirar sus piernas, acercarse a la ventana a respirar e incluso se dio el lujo de tomar algunas fotografías al atardecer –aunque éste no tuviera nada de especial- para así olvidar el dolor.

Bajó al primer piso por algo de comer y se encontró solo. Seguramente su madre había ido a trabajar; al ser enfermera debía cubrir turnos y Harry sabía que aquella semana le tocaba trabajar de noche. Gemma probablemente había salido de fiesta, lo cual confirmó cuando vio su nota en la mesita de la cocina, y junto a ésta, la de su madre, diciendo que lo quería y que la cena estaba en el microondas. 

Harry sonrió: su madre y su hermana sabían que su concentración era muy frágil, por lo que únicamente interrumpían su estudio cuando era estrictamente necesario, de lo contrario, sólo dejaban notas. 

El sonido del teléfono de la casa lo hizo saltar del susto y maldijo por lo bajo para luego tomar el auricular. 

— ¿Diga? –contestó.

— ¿Por qué jodidos no contestas tu celular? ¡Te he dejado muchos mensajes y te he llamado por lo menos tres veces, idiota! –le gruñó Brad. 

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta. –se disculpó. Su amigo bufó.

— Como sea, ¿estás listo? –preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Listo? –inquirió confundido.

— ¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que debíamos salir con Louis? Pues saldremos esta noche. – El tema ya no le causaba risa. Que tristeza.

— No… no puedo salir hoy, Brad. –susurró.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Vamos, Harry, sólo una noche! –dijo en tono suplicante. 

— Tengo millones de exámenes, debo estudiar. Además ni Gemma ni mamá están en casa. –se excusó.

— Okay, tu último motivo es un tanto aceptable, pero eso de que tienes que estudiar me vale, Rulos, lo sabes. Puedes darte el lujo de divertirte un día porque eres un excelente alumno. –Harry sonrió ante eso.

— Gracias, Brad. 

— Bueno, habrá que postergar la salida… ¡La próxima semana no te escapas, Rulos! –dijo su amigo en tono gracioso.

— Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. Diviértanse, adiós. 

— ¡Nos vemos, amigo! –finalizó la llamada.

Nuevamente fue hasta la cocina para calentar la comida que su madre le había dejado. Mientras esperaba se puso a tararear una canción que no sabía de quién era, ni su nombre, sólo la tenía en mente. 

Poco a poco fue recordando un par de cosas acerca de Louis y de todo el tema de la “secundaria”, fue entonces cuando se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando miró _de esa manera_ al chico de ojos azules. Intentó recordar qué había sido eso que le había llamado la atención, lo primero que había notado de aquel alegre chico cuya expresión denotaba completa amabilidad…

¿Qué había sido eso que había hecho suspirar a Harry como una chica cada vez que debían verse por asuntos académicos? ¿Cuál había sido aquel pequeño detalle que le había atraído de Louis?

¿Su imborrable sonrisa? ¿Su particular tono de voz? O tal vez, ¿sus ojos?

Oh, sí, aquellos hermosos y penetrantes ojos de color azul.

 

Internamente agradecía haberse reencontrado con Louis, ya que recordar aquel sentimiento que tenía por él, la secundaria y todo eso, le habían hecho sentir un poco mejor, de hecho había sonreído bastante gracias a ello. Incluso comenzaba a sentirse _un poco como él mismo._

 

Tal vez había encontrado su brújula, quizá aquel mismo día había tomado nuevamente el timón de su barco sin darse cuenta, y en gran parte se lo debía a Louis, al chico de los ojos azules, aquel azul que Harry sólo podía comparar con el azul del mar… 

_Sí, eso era, los ojos de Louis eran exactamente así, tan azules, tan profundos como el mismísimo mar._

 

_:*_

    


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Old Crushes**

El lápiz danzaba entre sus manos y la hoja, dando pasos torpes debido a la falta de práctica. Frente a él había una pequeña libretita en la cual intentaba terminar una pequeña historia que se le había ocurrido hacía ya bastantes meses, pero que había dejado sin terminar, guardada en el último cajón de su escritorio, ya que Tyler no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena.

_¿Qué tan profundo había calado él en su interior? ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho realmente?_

Sonrió con tristeza al sentir una estocada en su corazón; aún dolía, la herida seguía allí, pero ahora tenía fe, no sabía a qué se debía aquella sensación de fruición en su interior, y realmente poco y nada le interesaba hallar una respuesta. Sólo le importaba que aquella esperanza de que todo iría bien a partir de ese momento, floreciera cada día. Justamente por eso escribía, para sanar sus heridas, para dejar fluir su mente a través del papel, para que todo se fuera junto a la tinta que desprendía su lápiz.

Aquella era como una especie de terapia, escribir le hacía bien, le liberaba y eso le encantaba.

La brisa nocturna le rozó suavemente las mejillas, dejando caer además un par de hojas débiles sobre su cabello, las cuales se unirían a las que ya se encontraban sobre el verde pasto, indicándole que ya era hora de irse, que probablemente su madre debía estar preocupada porque hacía más de dos horas que debía haber llegado a casa.

Sin embargo, necesitaba un minuto a solas, tranquilo, y ese lugar le daba lo que necesitaba. Además, necesitaba un respiro luego de todos los exámenes en la universidad; había tenido una semana bastante agitada, lo cual le tenía bastante cansado.  
Incluso su madre le había regañado más de una vez por encontrarlo estudiando en la madrugada.

_“Cielo, debes descansar un poco”_ , había dicho su madre.

_“Harry, luces terrible, deberías dormir mejor”_ , había dicho su hermana.

_Y sinceramente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había oído aquello durante la semana._

Al llegar a casa las había encontrado mirando el noticiario, y no fue hasta entonces que se percató de lo tarde que era.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? –inquirió Anne besando su frente.

— Terrible, al igual que toda la semana. –respondió sin muchas ganas.

— Tranquilo –Habló Gemma – verás que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena. –le removió el cabello con cariño.

Su hermana, al igual que su madre, era enfermera, así que sí él creía estar presionado por la Universidad, no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo tuvo que pasar Gemma, antes de graduarse.

Luego de cenar, subió su cuarto y contemplar el desastre que había en su habitación lo desanimó. Pasó las manos por su rostro en repetidas oportunidades intentando “volver” al mundo real, ya que era tanto su cansancio, que a veces sentía que todo era un eterno déjà vu, una copia de una copia de una copia. Sin embargo, por fin ya era jueves y al día siguiente sólo quedaba un examen, el cual no era algo muy difícil, mucho menos para él, pero de todas maneras le dedicaría un par de horas y luego dormiría ocho horas seguidas, por primera vez en aquella semana.

Ordenó y posteriormente se sentó para repasar la materia de su último examen.

_Vamos, un último esfuerzo_ , pensó.

Sacó sus libros y justo cuando se disponía a comenzar, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_“Recuerda que mañana saldremos, y no, Harry, no aceptaré un no por respuesta”_ , sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cansada al terminar de leer el mensaje. Había estado tan ocupado que olvidó por completo que la semana anterior Brad le había prácticamente obligado a aceptar salir con él y Louis.

En realidad le parecía una buena idea, ya que sinceramente necesitaba salir de su rutina. Aunque comúnmente no le gustaría romper con ella, sentía que necesitaba un cambio, volver a ser como antes, antes de Tyler, antes de las prohibiciones, antes de todo.

Así que sí, saldría con ellos, porque parecía una buena idea. Buenísima en realidad.

Prosiguió su estudio hasta cerca de las doce de la noche y luego se acostó, deseando que pronto acabara la semana.

~

Al día siguiente, luego de haberse alimentado bastante bien durante el desayuno, de que su madre le besara en la frente deseándole éxito y que su hermana hubiese hecho lo mismo pero con un -nada ligero- apretón de mejillas, partió rumbo a la Universidad para rendir el último examen de aquella maldita semana.

— ¡Harry! –oyó a sus espaldas, haciéndole voltear para encontrarse un par de lindos ojos color avellana y una sonrisa que parecía jamás borrarse de su rostro; Mike, un chico bastante parecido a él y con quien siempre repasaban antes de los exámenes.

— Hey, ¿cómo estás? –saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Feliz ahora que te veo –El oji-verde le miró sin entender.- Necesito ayuda con algunas cosas que no entiendo. –mordió su labio inferior.

— Bien, veamos de qué se trata. –caminaron hacia uno de los árboles más grandes del campus y se sentaron bajo sus largos brazos, los cuales les protegían de los rayos del sol.

Mike era bastante gracioso y risueño. A él le encantaba oírlo reír, ya que su risa era escandalosa e incitaba a seguirle. Era muy silencioso y tímido hasta que tomaba la suficiente confianza… ahí debías temer.

Harry le ayudó a entender aquello que complicaba al oji-avellana y luego de eso se quedaron conversando de lo estresante que había sido la semana, minutos antes de tener que entrar al salón de clases para rendir.

Si bien el oji-verde había entrado con confianza, todo se fue a la mierda en cuanto tuvo la prueba en frente. ¿Qué jodidos eran aquellas preguntas? ¿Por qué demonios no sabía las respuestas? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿A caso se había confundido de sala?

Respiró en reiteradas ocasiones, no queriendo caer en pánico. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y se dispuso a contestar aquello que sabía con seguridad, dejando para el final aquellas preguntas que no sabía de qué iban.

Además, vamos, no podía ser tan difícil, él sabía un poco y con ese poco, sabía podría escribir y escribir y escribir sin decir nada. En realidad era algo así como un don o así lo consideraba.

Suspiró con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y continuó.

~

Al salir, maldijo a su profesor y a todos sus antepasados, mientras Mike sólo se dedicaba a reír a su lado, mientras no paraba de repetir:

— Es sólo un examen, Harry, la nota que saques, sea cual sea, no afectará demasiado en tu promedio. –le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. – Tranquilo.

— Es que… ¡Es que cómo jodidos se le ocurre hacer algo así! –vociferó una vez más con la ira brotándole por los poros.

— Hey, ya, cálmate, no sacas nada poniéndote de mal humor.- el oji-avellana le miró amistosamente.

— Sí, tienes razón. –Por segunda vez en el día, su móvil vibró en su pantalón.

_“Hey, ¿cómo han estado los exámenes?”_ , leyó en la pantalla. Era un número desconocido y eso lo desconcertó un poco. Miró varias veces el número para ver si lo reconocía, pero no fue hasta que llegó un segundo mensaje que supo la identidad del emisor. _“Soy Louis, por cierto. Robé el número del teléfono de Brad, para molestarte un rato, supongo.”_ , Harry sonrió sin saber por qué.

— ¿Quién es? –curioseó el castaño.

— Nadie, un… conocido de la secundaria. –dijo con simpleza dispuesto a contestar el mensaje.

— ¿Sólo eso? –averiguó el chico con una sonrisa ladina.

_“Como la mierda, ha sido una semana terrible. ¿Qué tal la tuya?”_ , preguntó por cortesía.

— ¡Harry! –llamó nuevamente el muchacho.

— ¿Uhm? –el oji-verde guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y posteriormente miró a Mike.

— ¿Sólo un conocido? –el muchacho enarcó una ceja mirándole inquisidor. - ¡¿Quién es?! ¿Cómo se llama? –averiguó entusiasmado.

— Es… sólo un chico, Mike, no sé por qué le tomas tanta importancia. –soltó con desgana.

— Oh, Rulos, vamos, puedes contarme, además, quiero saber. –dijo el oji-avellana con una gran sonrisa.

— Mike en serio, no es nadie especial. –intentó convencerle.

— Harry… -llamó nuevamente y el tono de voz que había empleado le indicó al oji-verde que el castaño no dejaría de joder hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber.

Soltó un suspiro y Mike se alegró, ya que sabía que había conseguido lo que quería.

— Está bien, pero no es nadie importante.

Entonces Harry comenzó a contarle sobre la secundaria, y lo “normal” que había sido ésta para él. Su hermana un montón de veces le había dicho que la secundaria era difícil, bastante, por lo que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Si bien él no había sido víctima de algún tipo de maltrato por parte de nadie, sí fue testigo de varios abusos, lo cual le hacía doler el corazón, porque Harry Styles era una especie de esponja: absorbía todos los problemas, los suyos y los de los demás, hasta que llegaba un punto en el que no podía más y explotaba así sin más.

Harry veía todo lo que ocurría mas nadie lo notaba a él, lo cual era a veces una ventaja, ya que sabía los secretos de cada uno de los estudiantes y aunque jamás fuese a decírselo a nadie, le era gracioso saberlo. Sabía, por ejemplo, que la mayoría de las animadoras eran ambiguas sexualmente, aunque se acostaran con el equipo completo de rugby de su colegio, también estaba seguro, e incluso había oído, que así como dormían con chicos de igualmente dormían con chicas y a veces las chicas se sentían mejor. También sabía que Chester, el capitán del equipo de fútbol tenía un pequeño –gran- problema con el alcohol, razón por la cual varias veces había estado a punto de ser expulsado del equipo.

Igualmente, sabía del amorío entre una de sus compañeritas y el profesor de física, cuya relación mostraban abiertamente cuando creían que nadie los veía, pero se equivocaban. Nadie veía a Harry, pero él sí podía ver a todo el mundo.

— Ya, Rulos, te has dado vueltas innecesarias. –Le reprimió su amigo.- ¿Qué sucede con este chico?- averiguó.

Sin quererlo, sonrió, comenzando así el relato. Harry siempre se había sentido atraído por las chicas, fantaseaba con ellas y aquellas cosas normales en un adolescente. Sin embargo, siempre se había fijado en ellas superficialmente y no es que él fuera ese tipo de chico, era sólo que sabía que ellas jamás se fijarían en él porque, otra vez, el oji-verde era prácticamente invisible.

Hasta que, claro, llegaba el momento de elegir al presidente de curso. Harry fue el elegido durante toda la secundaria porque era el único que no se oponía, el único al que le parecía interesante, y le gustaba asistir a las reuniones tanto de profesores, como las que organizaba el Consejo Estudiantil.

— Fue ahí donde lo conocí. –señaló sin darle mayor relevancia.

— ¿A quién? ¿Al chico? –preguntó ansioso.

— Ahá, Louis, Louis Tomlinson. –reveló.

Louis, el presidente del Consejo, siempre había llamado su atención. Su tan particular tono de voz, objeto de burlas debido a lo poco “masculina” que era, pero que a él le encantaba; su piel dorada, sus tan marcadas pero sutiles facciones, y por último, aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos azules…

Otra vez estaba siendo superficial, mas con el tiempo, fue conociéndole, dándose cuenta que Lou era bastante inteligente, sabía mucho de cualquier tema que quisieras hablarle, siempre y cuando éste no implicara el campo científico, lo cual le parecía bastante gracioso, ya que para él era bastante fácil.

— Y eso es todo, no sé qué es lo interesante del asunto. De todas maneras fue gracioso encontrarlo allí, de hecho fue bastante divertido recordar lo que pensé alguna vez sobre él porque… -no alcanzó a terminar ya que su móvil vibró.

_“Uhm… mi semana ha estado tranquila. Oush, te lees tenso, por lo que supongo te nos unes esta noche”_ , leyó y tragó grueso

Mike le quitó el aparatito de las manos para también leer.

— ¿Se van a juntar? –inquirió con emoción.

— Algo así. Brad es quien insistente en que salgamos los tres y estoy obligado a presentarme esta noche.-dijo cogiendo el aparatito para responder.

_“Sí, si no voy, Brad me matará. Así que… nos vemos.”_

— ¡Eso es genial! –dijo efusivo. Harry rió si comprender por qué aquello era tan “genial”. – Y… creo que deberías ir a tu casa, dormir toda la tarde y luego darte una ducha, ponerte guapo y salir con ellos. ¿Cómo sabes si esta noche te depara alguna sorpresa? –sus cejas se movieron, logrando que Harry riera.

— Estás loco, Mike, pero sí, tienes razón, debería ir a casa a reponer fuerzas. –dijo estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. – Nos vemos entonces. –se despidió.

— Claro, ¡espero los detalles el lunes! –exclamó.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! –le respondió el oji-verde, quien ya había emprendido su camino a casa.

~

Luego de almorzar solo en casa, ya que su madre y su hermana habían salido, se fue a la cama para dormir toda la tarde y así poder pasar una buena noche.

Llamó a Brad para preguntarle a qué hora pasaría por él, y así no dormir más de la cuenta y estar listo a la hora acordada. Se suponía que su amigo estaría allí a las nueve de la noche, por lo que despertar a las siete de la tarde le parecía algo bastante razonable.

Puso la alarma de su móvil y se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama, cayendo en un sueño profundo durante toda la tarde.

A las siete, tal y como lo había acordado con la alarma de su celular, se despertó. Rodó por la cama un par de veces, no queriendo levantarse ya que estaba muy cómodo allí, sin embargo, sabía que debía levantarse porque Bradley era capaz de subir y sacarlo a la fuerza, y definitivamente no quería eso.

Se dio una ducha larga, como las que siempre acostumbra a darse, y buscó ropa en su armario; y le daba pena aceptar que no sabía qué ponerse, por lo cual, se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a Gemma.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí, Harry? –preguntó ella con aires de superioridad mientras buscaba entre las ropas del menor.

— No lo sé, Gem, no lo sé. –admitió él.

— Bien, veamos qué tenemos por aquí. –Luego de aproximadamente dos minutos de búsqueda, en la que él estuvo en un rincón observando a Gemma, por fin ella tuvo dos tenidas sobre la cama. – Supongo que irás a un lugar relajado, por lo que cualquiera de estas dos opciones, vendría bien. Anda, veamos cómo te quedan.

Primero se calzó unos pantalones negros junto a una polera blanca y encima de ésta, una camisa de mezclilla. Le gustó, pero de todas formas su hermana le obligó a probarse el otro conjunto, el cual era una camiseta de color gris junto a una chaqueta de cuero.

— Prefiero la primera, ¿qué dices? –preguntó su hermana.

— Sí, me gustó más. –dijo mirándose con una mueca en el rostro.

— Entonces cámbiate ya, seguro Brad no tarda en llegar. –señaló Gemma saliendo de la habitación.

Harry se cambió y se miró varias veces en el espejo, no sintiéndose completamente cómodo, mas eso le sucedía a menudo. En realidad jamás estaba cómodo con lo que usaba, siempre algo le molestaba, no sentía que se veía “bien” y… ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró y decidió dejar de mirarse.

Definitivamente debía trabajar en el tema de su inseguridad.

Cabizbajo y un poco desganado, meditó la posibilidad de cancelar. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que su amigo le matara, pero ya no le importaba.

Odiaba que su ánimo cambiara con sólo mirarse al espejo, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no le gustaba lo que veía, no le gustaba absolutamente nada de aquella imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Dios, quería a Tyler de vuelta, él era el único que soportaría aquellos cambios de ánimo, y cada uno de sus defectos. Sin él, podía dar por sentado que le esperaría una vida solitaria.

Sin embargo, sabía que Tyler no volvería. Se había ido sin siquiera dejarle una nota, ni siquiera en la Universidad sabían de su paradero. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero aun así lo seguía amando.

— Vamos, Harry, Brad debe estar por llegar. –dijo su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Suspiró, tomó su móvil, las copias de las llaves de la casa, su billetera y el sonido de una bocina le hizo asomarse por la ventana, dando con el auto de su amigo. Salió de la habitación, y se despidió de su madre y su hermana, quienes le dijeron que se veía muy guapo, comentarios que claramente ignoró por completo.

— Hey, Rulos. –le saludó el rubio en cuando el oji-verde se hubo sentado a su lado.

— Hola, Brad. –contestó él.

— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó su amigo acelerando, notando en el rostro del menor que algo no andaba bien.

— No, todo está bien. –forzó una sonrisa. – Sólo que es extraño… hace mucho que no salía. –en parte aquello era cierto, por lo que no era una mentira, al menos no en su totalidad.

— Ya verás que la pasaremos genial. –una sonrisa reconfortante se asomó en el rostro de su amigo, lo cual le tranquilizó.  
Bradley no había mencionado nada de Louis y aunque no sabía por qué quería saber si iría o no. De acuerdo a los mensajes que se habían enviado mutuamente, claramente el mayor asistiría, pero aun así deseaba que su amigo por lo menos lo nombrara.

— ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó el rubio de pronto.

— Bien, gracias. –respondió extrañado.

— Me refiero a lo de Tyler… ¿Cómo lo llevas? –averiguó su amigo.

— Oh, eso… no creo que sea bueno hablar de eso ahora, Brad. –señaló.

— Debemos hablar de aquello, Rulos. Quiero saber qué sucede. –indicó.

— Entonces es una conversación pendiente. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar con tranquilidad y entonces te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. –una nueva sonrisa falsa se dejó ver en sus labios.

Llegaron al bar, el cual quedaba en el corazón de la ciudad, justo donde convergían todos los locales nocturnos. Había mucha gente por lo que no era extraño que las carcajadas, y las conversaciones casi a gritos, se oyeran tan fuertes en el lugar. Buscaron una mesita, se sentaron y a los pocos minutos apareció un chico para tomar su orden.

— No, aún no pediremos nada, estamos esperando a alguien.- Harry se alegró. – Lou, siempre tan impuntual. –alcanzó a oír de la boca de Brad, mientras éste escribía algo en su móvil. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana, Rulos? ¿Demasiado agitada? –preguntó mirándole.

— Bastante, fue terrible. –Rió.- Pero al fin ya acabaron los exámenes y puedo respirar un poco más tranquilo. ¿Qué tal estuvo la galería esta semana?

— Muy bien, fue mucha gente y… realmente fue emocionante. –aceptó con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

— Me alegro, te felicito. Por cierto, mamá quería ir a visitarla, había olvidado por completo decírtelo. –lamentó.

— Dile que mañana es el último día y estaremos desde las once de la mañana hasta las ocho de la tarde. –señaló el rubio.

— Genial, se lo di…

— ¡Hey! –escucharon a sus espaldas. – Siento la demora. –dijo dándole un apretón de manos junto a un abrazo a Bradley. – Hey, Harry.- imitó el gesto con él, para luego tomar asiento junto a su amigo.

— Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Lou. –dijo Brad llamando al mesero con la mano.

— Lo sé y en serio lo siento. –señaló con gesto dramático.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? –interrumpió el muchacho.

Los tres decidieron pedir cervezas. Lo que Harry no se esperaba era el tamaño de los vasos, que en realidad eran monstruosos, enormes, algo que el oji-verde definitivamente no imaginó.

Debido a su poca costumbre, demoró bastante en acabar la primera ronda, mientras que Brad y Louis bebían a la par, incluso haciendo competencias, bebiendo sin siquiera respirar, lo cual le causaba mucha risa, y le hacía soltar estruendosas carcajadas.

Cuando al fin acabó su primera cerveza, se sentía un poco mareado, pero de todas maneras decidió pedir otra porque se sentía bien, extraño, porque hacía tiempo no salía con amigos a divertirse, pero estaba bien. Se sentía contento.

Mientras él recién comenzaba su segunda ronda, sus acompañantes ya estaban pidiendo una tercera.

— Rulos, ¿verdad o reto? –preguntó Brad de la nada, haciéndolos reír.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –respondió gracioso.

— Quiero que elijas, ¿verdad o reto? –reiteró.

— Verdad. –contestó intentando no sonreír estúpidamente, mas fue inútil, ya que el resultado final fue una lobuna sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? –inquirió causando la risa explosiva de Louis mientras éste preguntaba _“¿Cómo jodidos haces esas preguntas?”_

Era una pregunta estúpida, digna de Bradley, y aunque en circunstancias normales, quizá le hubiese causado pudor, había demasiada cerveza en su organismo como para que le interesara.

— Un mes. –respondió sonrojándose.

— ¡Ow! ¡Eso es demasiado! ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? – Exclamó Brad sobreactuando lo cual le hizo soltar una gran carcajada.

— Eres un idiota –sentenció mientras volvía a beber de su vaso y los otros dos reían.

— Bien, Lou, tu turno. –El oji-azul sonrió solemnemente.

— Dispara, amigo. Verdad. –señaló el castaño.

— ¿Quién fue tu primer flechazo homosexual? –Harry se sorprendió. ¿Louis era homosexual? Es decir, siempre tuvo sus sospechas, pero el oji-azul se caracterizaba por tener muchas chicas alrededor, todas guapas y era sabido que con más de una, se había acostado. Igualmente la pregunta lo puso nervioso, por lo que bebió cerveza exageradamente intentando evadir todos aquellos pensamientos que había tenido con Louis durante la secundaria.

— Oh… Verás, Brad. –comenzó Louis apoyando uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Brad. – Esto es algo que nunca nadie supo. Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera tú, Harry –le apuntó mientras reía de manera estúpida. – Durante la secundaria, tuve mi primer flechazo con un chico, y ese chico… -con sus manos golpeó la mesa imitando el sonido de “suspenso”- fuiste tú, Harry Styles. –confesó haciendo que de pronto, todo el mareo de Harry se fuera a la mierda. Nuevamente se sentía sobrio, era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

Le había tomado por sorpresa aquella declaración; jamás había esperado algo así, ya que casualmente, Louis Tomlinson también había sido su primer flechazo. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

— ¡Oh, eso es nuevo, Lou! –exclamó Brad riendo. La mirada azulada de Louis se fijó en la de Harry, mientras bebía, quizás esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Por su parte, Harry, luego de la sorpresa que le causó aquello, soltó un par de carcajadas. - ¿Qué opinas, Rulos? –molestó su amigo al tiempo que movía sus cejas.

— Estoy… en shock. –Rió estruendosamente.- Es decir, muchas gracias, supongo. Jamás me imaginé que podría haber sido yo. –confesó sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Louis con una insinuante sonrisa. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso el oji-azul estaba coqueteándole? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿La hora de burlarse de Harry Styles?

— Simplemente porque… no. –respondió con gesto neutro.

— Por si nunca lo supiste, muchas chicas de la secundaria estaban tras de ti. Sólo que jamás las miraste. Probablemente estabas muy sumido en tus estudios.- El oji-verde no alcanzó a descifrar si eso había sido sarcasmo, aunque en realidad él sí había estado muy metido en los estudios durante aquellos años.

— ¡Ya lo creo! –profirió Brad sabiendo cómo había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre.

— ¡Bien, es tu turno! –señaló deseando cambiar de tema lo antes posible, ya que le incomodaba sentir la atención puesta sobre él.

Ni siquiera escuchó lo que Louis le preguntó a Brad sino que se bebió su cerveza de un sopetón y entonces sí volvió a sentirse ebrio. Veía a los chicos reír y aunque no tuviera idea de lo que hablaban, igualmente reía porque nuevamente todo volvía a sentirse bien.

Las horas pasaron y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba en el auto de Brad frente a su casa.

— Bien, Rulos, sano y salvo. –señaló su amigo removiéndole el cabello.

— Gracias por todo, Brad. Lo pasé bien. –le sonrió.

— De nada, me alegra que te hayas divertido.

— Nos vemos, buenas noches. –dijo abrazándole para luego bajar del auto.

— Buenas noches.

Palpó sus bolsillos para encontrar las llaves de la casa, entró y subió las escaleras sigilosamente para no despertar ni a su hermana ni a su madre, y se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Alzó su celular para ver la hora y éste vibró entre sus manos, logrando asustarlo, lo cual hizo que lo soltara y le cayera en el rostro.

— Oush, estúpido. – se quejó y lo tomó para abrir el nuevo mensaje.

_“No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo, pero mentiría si dijera que no me gustó ver cómo tus mejillas tomaban color. Que duermas bien, y nuevamente, lo siento si hice que te molestaras, no fue esa la intención. Buenas noches. L.”_

Sintió un cosquilleo molesto en su estómago, el cual quiso ignorar, ya que definitivamente no quería volver a ilusionarse con algo que sabía, jamás funcionaría.

Sonrió amargamente y se recostó, justificando el actuar de Louis, llámese el coqueteo durante el juego, y aquel mensaje, con las cervezas que había bebido. Se encontraba bastante ebrio, ya que Harry estaba seguro de que sobrio, siquiera le miraría.

:*


	3. Chapter 3

  
****

III

**Fire Alarms**

 

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y mucha sed, lo cual le hizo sonreír al recordar la noche anterior. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajó al primer piso para desayunar junto a su madre y a su hermana. 

Su humor aquella mañana era bastante bueno, lo cual sorprendió a las mujeres de la casa, quienes compartieron miradas alegres entre ellas al verle en ese estado. Realmente habían extrañado al antiguo Harry, a ese que tenían en casa antes de Tyler, aquel de risa fácil y ojos sonrientes. 

Les alegró saber que probablemente aquel chico había encontrado nuevamente el camino hacía sí mismo. 

— ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar esta noche? –preguntó su madre bastante entusiasmada. 

— Me parece una excelente idea. –Sonrió Gemma.- ¿Qué opinas, Harry? – inquirió ella.

— Genial, claro que sí. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa. 

Al volver a su habitación, ordenó un poco y como hacía tiempo no hacía encendió su equipo de música y se puso a cantar.

Otra cosa que había dejado de hacer porque a Tyler no le gustaba. 

Sólo ahora, luego de la ruptura, lograba dimensionar el daño que le había hecho, ya que cuando se encontraba con él, pensaba que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, ahora podía notar lo ciego que había estado todo ese tiempo.

Suspiró abriendo las cortinas, notando que las nubes seguían allí, pero durante la tarde, el sol iluminó un poco, por lo cual no hizo falta nada más para abrigarse que la camisa cuadrillé que llevaba encima. De pronto había sentido la necesidad de salir a caminar, ya que el día estaba bastante agradable.

Pasó por la cafetería y Camille no estaba, lo cual le desilusionó un poco, ya que le hubiese gustado hablar con ella un rato. ¿Sobre qué? No tenía idea, sólo tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, de lo que fuera, ni siquiera le importaba el tema de conversación. 

_“Hey… siento lo de anoche, lo del mensaje y eso. Me gustaría ir a comer o lo que quieras, para compensar el mal rato. L”_

Sonrió con ternura al ver aquel mensaje. Sinceramente no consideraba que Louis hubiese hecho nada malo, nada fuera de lugar, y no creía que debía tomarse la molestia de invitarle a algún lado, por lo que dudó en aceptar.

 _“Vamos, no muerdo.”_ , eso le causó una sonrisita y finalmente aceptó, fijando como lugar de encuentro un restauran bastante apartado que quedaba en el centro, y que por suerte, el oji-azul también conocía. 

En menos de quince minutos estuvo allí, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Louis, ya que pensó que éste tardaría un poco más. 

— Hola. –le saludó tímidamente. – Pensé que tardarías más. –comentó.

— ¡Hey! -respondió bastante más efusivo que él, incluso abrazándole. - Vivo tan sólo a un par de cuadras –explicó. Harry asintió. - ¿Entramos? –ambos pasaron y se sentaron, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.- Yo… -Louis rascó su cabeza un tanto nervioso.- siento lo del mensaje, creo que lo hice para disculparme pero a final de cuentas sólo dije estupideces y yo…

— Lou, está bien. –El apodo sorprendió a su interlocutor, e incluso a él mismo. – No tenías que molestarte en realidad. 

— No es ninguna molestia, en serio. Además, me sirvió como una pequeña excusa para invitarte a salir. –le guiñó un ojo, y Harry se sintió un tanto confundido. 

— Si querías invitarme a salir no necesitabas ninguna excusa –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.- Es decir, no tengo ningún problema en salir contigo. –El oji-azul se sorprendió ante la inocencia del oji-verde. 

— Bien, lo tendré presente para la próxima vez. - ¿Próxima vez? Harry le miró atento, intentando encontrar alguna señal que le indicara sarcasmo, o burla o algo así, mas no encontró nada más que una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Louis comenzó a tocarse la cara frenéticamente, lo cual logró arrancarle una ruidosa carcajada. 

— No, sólo… nada, sólo te miraba. –respondió bajando la mirada. El oji-azul sonrió y luego decidieron ordenar del menú que tenían sobre la mesa. 

Hablaron sobre la secundaria y los recuerdos que ésta le traía a ambos. Louis recordó los triunfos de Harry en el equipo de fútbol, mientras éste celebraba todas las veces en que el equipo de rugby en el que participaba el oji-azul había ganado los campeonatos inter-escolares. Louis le habló de las chicas que sabía querían tener algo con Harry, y él se sorprendió, ya que con más de una habló alguna vez, pero jamás había notado nada extraño.

Al parecer nunca fue tan invisible como pensó. 

— Pobre de ellas. He de admitir que ni siquiera yo sabía que eras gay. Es decir, no se te nota en lo absoluto. –Louis le miró inquisidor.- De haberlo sabido probablemente te hubiese coqueteado. –soltó sin pensar mucho las palabras que abandonaban su boca, por lo que no le sorprendió sentir sus mejillas tomar color ante la mirada atenta de Harry.

A ambos les sorprendía saber que el otro era homosexual, porque jamás notaron nada que los delatara. 

— No lo sé, es extraño. –Comenzó el oji-verde ignorando por completo el comentario del castaño.- La gente cree que por ser gay, se deja de ser hombre, pero claramente no es así. –Señaló. 

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, aunque, en mi caso, no estaba en el equipo por decisión propia. –su rostro se volvió sombrío. El oji-verde guardó silencio para indicarle que continuara. – Papá era un amante del rugby y él insistió mucho para que yo participara en el equipo. –Sonrió con tristeza.- Siempre tuvimos una relación muy buena con papá, por eso no puse objeción alguna cuando se le metió aquella idea en la cabeza. Creí ilusamente que si entraba al equipo, él no se opondría a que también participara en el equipo de teatro y danza. –Harry notó que tras las palabras de Louis había algo más y si bien quiso saber, respetaría el hecho de que Louis no profundizara en el tema.

— Comprendo. –Dijo.- Pero, hey, ahora estás en algo que en realidad te gusta, ¿verdad? –intentó animarlo. 

— ¡Sí, bastante! Realmente es genial. –su rostro nuevamente volvió a tener aquel gesto alegre que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Ves? Eso es muy bueno. –le animó.

— Sí, en realidad lo es… ¿Qué hay de ti, Hazz?, ¿puedo llamarte así? –Harry le dedicó una mirada extraña pero asintió sin comprender.- Genial, entonces, ¿estudias literatura, verdad? Eso te hace un chico bastante interesante. –señaló bebiendo de su café. 

— ¿Interesante? ¿Hablas en serio? –inquirió el menor un tanto descolocado. 

— Bastante en serio. –confirmó.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ti, Tomlinson? –preguntó seriamente mirándole a los ojos. Louis no entendió la pregunta, lo notó porque en su rostro se dibujaba un gran signo de interrogación. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? 

— Primero me invitas a salir y luego dices que soy un chico interesante porque estudio literatura, lo siento, pero eso es bastante extraño. –Louis le miró con notable confusión.- Es decir…no estoy acostumbrado a que me inviten a salir, menos que alguien encuentre que lo que estudio me haga una persona interesante. –explicó.

— Pues lo eres, y no sé qué hay de malo en eso. –respondió con simpleza. 

— Sólo es… extraño. –señaló ladeando su cabeza con rostro meditativo. 

Dejaron el tema a un lado y siguieron conversando hasta terminar su comida. Luego salieron y Louis le contó que debía tomar unas cuantas fotografías para el taller que llevaba el mismo nombre. Harry se entusiasmó con la idea y le pidió la cámara un par de veces, a lo que el oji-azul obviamente no se negó. 

Sin notarlo, prácticamente ya era de noche. La tarde junto a Louis se le había ido volando, ni siquiera había notado la hora que era. Y la verdad la estaba pasando genial, como hace mucho tiempo.

Todo fue perfecto hasta que de pronto, sin previo aviso, la lluvia se dejó caer sobre la ciudad, empapándolos a ambos de un sopetón. Harry ni siquiera había llevado una chaqueta, por lo que Louis rápidamente guardó su cámara dentro de su estuche, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su cabeza y la del oji-verde, pero la altura del menor le dificultó la tarea, por lo que terminó pidiéndole que él la sostuviera. 

— ¡Pero qué es esto! De la nada apareció toda esta agua y… -El oji-azul soltó una carcajada saliendo del improvisado “refugio”.- Louis, ¿qué haces? ¡Ven acá! –el menor se acercó, pero Louis, sin borrar la sonrisa pícara de su rostro, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos con sus brazos extendidos y su cabeza hacia el cielo. 

Harry le miró entre sorprendido y divertido por su actuar. Louis podía tener veintitrés años, pero al parecer siempre actuaba como un pequeño niño de diez. 

— _I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again._

Comenzó a cantar el oji-azul, mientras imitaba al antihéroe Alex DeLarge, de la película Clockwork Orange. Incluso Louis estaba vestido de una manera similar al personaje, con camisa y suspensores, los cuales le ayudaban en su imitación. 

— _I’m laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun’s in my heart, and I’m ready for love._ –Continuó mientras simulaba un bastón con el cual golpeaba el aire.- _Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place, come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face I walk down the lane with a happy refrain._ – Harry sentía que en cualquier momento se moriría de la risa. - _Singin', just singin' in the rain. Dancing in the rain._

Cuando se detuvo le miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; quizá ese había sido su cometido, hacerle reír hasta que sus mejillas y estómago dolieran.  
— Hey, Hazza, es estúpido que intentes cubrirte, ya estás todo empapado. –indicó el mayor acercándose dando pasos de baile. Harry rió una vez más. - ¡Vamos! –Louis dio tres pasos y tomó su chaqueta tirándola sobre el suelo, sin importarle que se ensuciara, o rompiera. El oji-azul jamás reparaba en detalles tan superficiales. 

Tomó ambas manos del menor, quien permanecía quieto tan sólo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin saber qué hacer. Louis apretó un poco más sus manos, tomándolo con fuerza para luego comenzar a girar. Las carcajadas se hicieron oír por parte de ambos.

Para Harry aquel simple acto fue como retornar a su niñez, nuevamente se sintió a salvo, seguro de todo, como cuando era pequeño, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eso se lo debía a Louis. Bueno, a Louis y a sus locuras. 

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el rostro del mayor, escrutándolo, intentando traspasar aquella barrera azul que constituían sus ojos, intentando ver más allá, ansioso de saber más de la vida de Louis, deseoso de conocer cada detalle de ese chico que en ese momento lo hacía tan feliz. 

_Feliz._

¿Hace cuánto no se sentía así? ¿Hace cuánto que aquella palabra había quedado totalmente olvidada dentro de su vocabulario?

— ¿Hazz? –preguntó Louis deteniéndose a mirarle. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? –averiguó preocupado. Harry pestañeó repetidas veces, tal como el aleteo de una mariposa que recientemente descubre sus alas. 

— Sí, estoy bien. –aseguró. Notó que la lluvia al parecer ya había cesado. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Lo extrajo y el nombre de su madre se dejó ver en la pantalla. - ¿Mamá? 

— ¿Dónde estás, Harry? Has estado fuera todo el día, me tenías preocupada. –dijo ella. 

— Oh, lo siento, olvidé llamar. Estoy en el centro -vio los nombres de las calles y se los dijo a su madre. 

— ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Estás con alguien? –el tono utilizado por Anne, era de preocupación. 

— Salí con un amigo. –Louis le sonrió.

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Qué amigo, Harry? –averiguó con notable curiosidad. 

— Mamá, te cuento en casa. 

— Oye, ¿por qué no lo invitas a cenar con nosotros? –propuso ella con entusiasmo. 

— Dudo que él quiera… 

— Sí quiero, señora Styles. –gritó él, lo cual hizo reír a Harry. 

— Genial, nos vemos allá entonces, cielo. –dijo su madre. 

— Está bien, mamá. Adiós. –cortó la comunicación.

— ¿Por qué creíste que diría que no? –preguntó el mayor.

— No lo sé, pensé que te podrías espantar. –comentó soltando una risita nerviosa. 

— ¡Tonterías! –Exclamó- Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos. –dijo más para sí mismo. – Podemos ir a mi casa. –señaló, y el oji-verde le miró con confusión.- Hey, si vamos a ir a cenar, es mejor que estés bien vestido. Imagina lo que dirán de ti al verte así. –A Louis realmente no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar el resto, sólo lo decía para que Harry aceptara.- Además, puedes resfriarte. –Eso sí logró convencer al menor. 

— Está bien. –sonrió. 

Comenzaron a caminar, restándole importancia a la lluvia que nuevamente se hacía presente, pero con mayor sutileza. Louis seguía cantando la misma canción mientras bailaba, y se notaba demasiado que seguía tomando clases de danza gracias a la fineza y limpieza de sus pasos. No es como si él fuera un experto en el tema, pero podía notar que el oji-azul tenía estudios. 

El departamento de Louis era un completo y absoluto desastre. Había libros y ropa tirada por doquier. Pinturas, lápices, blocks, de todo. Literalmente de todo. 

— Estaría siendo un completo descarado si te digo “siento que tengas que ver este desastre”, porque en realidad no lo siento. – dijo con simpleza. – Soy muy desordenado y me gusta así. 

— No te preocupes, no tengo problema con ello. –respondió él, siguiendo al chico a través de la casa, teniendo que levantar sus pies en más de una oportunidad para evitar pisar algo durante el camino. - ¿Tocas piano? –preguntó al ver el piano que había en una esquina del living.

— Sí, algún día te mostraré. ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento? –inquirió de vuelta.

— Solía tocar batería, pero perdí la práctica.-señaló. 

— Es una pena, me hubiese gustado oírte tocar. –lamentó el mayor.

— Aún conservo mi batería, quizás algún día pueda preparar algo para ti. –Louis se volteó a mirarle y sonrió. 

— Muchas gracias, te cobraré la palabra. –dijo risueño. - Bien, veamos qué hay por aquí. –murmuró buscando ropa limpia dentro de su armario. – Esto estará bien para ti. –dijo pasándole unos jeans azules, una camiseta y un hoodie negro. – Puedes ir al baño. –indicó una puerta dentro de la misma habitación. – Hay toallas también, de hecho, si quieres, puedes darte una ducha. 

— No, mamá ya debe estar por llegar al restaurant, es mejor que nos apresuremos. –dijo el oji-verde antes de ingresar al baño. 

— Oh, está bien. 

Ambos se cambiaron rápidamente, terminando casi al mismo tiempo. Louis insistió en que la ropa mojada de Harry se quedara en su casa, después de todo, no tenían dónde llevarla, y bueno… tener su ropa le daba una excusa perfecta para volver a verlo.

Abandonaron el departamento y se subieron al auto del oji-azul, un mini cooper descapotable color rojo de techo blanco, el cual le encantó, ya que siempre le había gustado aquel modelo. 

Harry le dio la dirección del lugar al cual debían dirigirse y en menos de diez minutos se hallaban a las afueras de éste. 

— Espera. –Le había detenido el menor antes de ingresar.- Mi madre y mi hermana pueden ser un poco… entrometidas. Probablemente hagan montón de bromas sobre “nosotros”, así que no te sientas incómodo. Realmente lo harían con cualquier chico que les presentara. –Louis rió.

— Creo que sé a lo que me enfrento. –Señaló guiñándole un ojo.- No te preocupes. – y con una sonrisa radiante logró convencerlo, alejando todo lo que podría incomodarle. 

El lugar era amplio, bonito y parecía elegante, aunque no lo fuera en realidad. Harry miró hacia todos lados, intentando abarcar todo el lugar con su mirada, hasta que dio con su madre, quien agitaba su brazo en el aire para llamar su atención. Sin notarlo, tomó la mano de Louis guiándolo hasta la mesa, y no fue hasta que llegaron que le soltó. 

— Uhm, mamá, Gemma, él es Louis, un ex compañero de colegio. –indicó.

— Es un gusto, Louis. –dijo Anne. El oji-azul tomó la mano de la mujer y dejó un beso en el dorso de ésta. 

— El gusto es todo mío. –aquella infantil sonrisa tan característica se formó en sus labios. – A Gemma creo que ya la conocía. –no pudo imitar el gesto con ella ya que se encontraba sentada en el rincón. 

— Creo que sí. –respondió ellos mientras se sentaban.- Louis, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, ¿no? 

— El mismo. –contestó él con orgullo. 

— Bien, los estuvimos esperando así que es hora de que ordenemos. –anunció Anne. 

Le había extrañado que su madre no mencionara que aquella ropa que estaba utilizando no era suya, y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, la mujer le preguntó sobre la ropa, a lo que él explicó que con la lluvia se había mojado entero y como el departamento del mayor quedaba cerca, decidieron pasar a cambiarse.

Gemma, por otro lado, sólo le miraba inquisidora, preguntándole mudamente qué sucedía con aquel muchacho, a lo que él sólo respondía negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, que sólo eran conocidos, con suerte, mucha suerte, amigos. 

Luego de que cada uno hiciera su pedido, la atención de la madre de Harry se enfocó sólo en Louis, logrando sacarle bastante información, probablemente más de la que él le había podido sacar al oji-azul durante aquella tarde. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el mayor contestaba cada pregunta con una sonrisa, era como si incluso disfrutara de la interrogación. 

— ¿Y tus padres, Lou? –preguntó Anne, sin saber que aquel era un tema delicado para el mayor. 

— No quiero sonar descortés, -se disculpó. - pero prefiero no tocar el tema de mis padres. –señaló con gesto neutro, mas Harry notaba la tristeza tras esas palabras. Utilizaba el mismo tono de voz cuando aquella tarde le había revelado lo del equipo de rugby. 

— Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó la mujer.- En serio, a veces soy bastante entrometida, ya que me gusta conocer a los amigos de Harry, pero lo lamento. –dijo con sinceridad. 

— No hay problema, no se preocupe. –volvió a sonreír.

Posteriormente no se volvió a tocar el tema de los padres de Lou, es más, Anne Cox ni siquiera volvió a preguntarle nada, ya que se sentía apenada por haber sido tan inoportuna. Harry lo notó e intento que las cosas no se pusieran tensas haciendo una que otra broma extremadamente aburrida, de esas de las cuales ni su madre ni su hermana se reían, pero que, sin embargo, a Louis le parecían la cosa más graciosa del mundo. 

Y eso se lo agradecía. 

Ya para el final, cerca de las once de la noche, decidieron que ya era de irse a casa. Anne nuevamente se disculpó con el oji-azul y éste nuevamente le dijo que no había nada que disculpar. Gemma y él recordaron una anécdota ocurrida entre Louis y el ex novio de su hermana, quien había sido compañero del oji-azul en el equipo de rugby.

— Espero volver a verte pronto, cariño. –dijo Anne besándole la mejilla. 

— Claro, nos vemos. 

— Adiós, Louis, que estés bien. –se despidió su hermana ingresando al auto con su madre. 

— Muchas gracias por soportar todo esto, en serio. –habló Harry mirando a su madre y a su hermana que parecían discutir sobre algo dentro del automóvil. 

— ¿De qué hablas? Fue genial, en serio. Y no hablo sólo de la cena, sino que de todo el día. Me divertí mucho contigo, Hazza. –señaló removiéndole el cabello que aún permanecía un poco húmedo con restos de lluvia. 

— Yo también me divertí bastante. Gracias, Lou. –No reprimió las ganas que le dieron de abrazarle y se lanzó a sus brazos. 

— No hay nada que agradecer. –susurró sobre su oído, logrando hacer estremecer el cuerpo del menor. Louis lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. 

— Bien, ya debo irme. Nos vemos pronto. –dijo separándose para subir al auto. 

— Sí, nos vemos. –respondió el oji-azul levantando una de sus manos en señal de despedida. 

En cuanto Louis se hubo subido a su auto, Gemma y Anne no tardaron en llenarlo de preguntas respecto a él, lo cual le hizo reír, ya que realmente entre ellos no había nada, a pesar de que su hermana dijera que la manera en que el castaño le miraba decía demasiado, que se notaba a leguas que el oji-azul se sentía atraído hacia él y que lo encontraban un buen partido. 

Harry sólo se reía ante las ocurrencias de aquellas dos mujeres. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Louis Tomlinson se sintiera atraído hacia él después de haberse visto tan sólo tres veces? Era cierto que había confesado haber tenido una especie de flechazo con él durante la secundaria, pero eso ya había sido hacía bastante tiempo.

Además, tenía como argumento el hecho de que hablaban de Louis Tomlinson, un chico demasiado genial para alguien como él. Claro que aquel argumento no sería revelado, ya que sabría lo que le dirían y sinceramente él no quería oírlo. 

— Harry, hablo en serio, conozco aquellas miraditas que te dedicaba. –habló nuevamente su hermana. 

— Gemma tiene razón, cielo. No entiendo por qué no quieres creerlo. Es un chico genial e increíblemente apuesto. –Oh, Harry lo sabía.- ¿A ti no te gusta? 

— Mamá, ¿podrían tan sólo dejar de hablar de Louis? –inquirió un tanto molesto. 

— Está bien, no te enojes. Pero sí diré una última cosa: Hacía mucho tiempo no te veía con aquella sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan distendido… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –No le dejó contestar.- Te veías feliz junto a él, Harry. Sé que es imposible que se gusten, se amen o lo que sea, pero sí hay una especie de química entre ustedes, y deberías darle una oportunidad a lo que sea que les esté ocurriendo. – expuso, haciendo que algo se le removiera en el estómago.- No deberías cerrarte, menos ahora que se nota que ese chico es bueno. 

— No porque una vez haya resultado mal, significa que ésta vez deba ser igual. Louis es diferente. – Señaló su hermana mirándole a los ojos, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para luego acurrucarse junto a él en el asiento trasero.- Sólo queremos que vuelvas a ser feliz, hermanito. 

El oji-verde sonrió ante las palabras que su madre y su hermana le habían dedicado, ya que realmente le habían reconfortado el espíritu. 

Una vez en casa, fue hasta la cochera, lugar que además de guarda el auto, albergaba su vieja batería, la cual no tocaba desde hacía tres años. ¿Sería capaz de volver a tocar como lo hacía? Las baquetas le llamaban silenciosamente, y aunque moría por ponerse a tocar en ese mismo momento, sabía que sería poco prudente considerando la hora. Ya tendría tiempo de tocar al día siguiente. 

Se despidió de su madre y su hermana dándoles las buenas noches, para luego subir a su habitación y acostarse, quitándose la ropa de Louis, y doblándola para dejarla a los pies de la cama.

Había sido un día realmente… maravilloso, se atrevería a decir que incluso perfecto. ¡Dios, sonreía tan sólo al recordar todo lo ocurrido! Se sentía avergonzado y sin saber cómo su nariz acabó entre las ropas del mayor, las cuales, conservaban su aroma a pesar de que él las hubiese ocupado. 

_“Si estás durmiendo, lo lamento, pero quería agradecerte una vez más por éste día. Que descanses. H”_ , ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si era adecuado o no que enviara aquel mensaje. Sólo presionó “enviar”, y aunque creía que Louis se encontraba durmiendo, guardaba la esperanza de que le respondiera. 

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que la respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos:  
 _“Gracias a ti, Hazz, fue un día bastante divertido. De hecho, había pensado en llevarte a un lugar que conozco y me encanta. Es algo así como mi lugar favorito en el mundo… ¿Te gustaría ir? L.”_  
  
Harry casi rueda por la cama debido a la emoción, avergonzándose una vez más por su estúpida reacción. 

_“¡Claro, sería genial!"_ , respondió con simpleza.

 _“Entonces paso por ti el próximo sábado a las diez, ¿está bien?”_. ¿El próximo sábado? Eso era mucho tiempo, pensó con tristeza. 

_“Me parece perfecto.”_ , señaló.

_“Entonces nos vemos. Espero que duermas bien y sueñes con el baile de hoy.”[/i], no pudo contener la risa al leer aquello y recordar el baile de Louis._

_“No dudes en que así será.”_ , contestó.

_“Maravilloso. Nos vemos, Hazz, que tengas una buena semana.”_

_“Igual tú. Buenas noches.”_ , un último mensaje y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. 

Al cerrar los ojos, y rememorar todo lo acontecido durante el día, sintió algo estallar en su interior, como magia, fuegos artificiales y aquellas cosas físicamente imposibles, pero que él juraba poder sentir. 

Sentía que nuevamente algo se había encendido en su interior, algo que había estado apagado durante mucho tiempo. Era como si su mecanismo de defensa hubiese fallado y las alarmas no se hubieran activado, dejando aquel fuego avanzar por su interior, ese fuego que, a todas luces, había sido comenzado por un chico de ojos azules.

No sabía qué tan bueno o qué tan malo era dejar propagar aquel fuego en su interior, pero se sentía bien hasta el momento.

Demasiado bien en realidad, y algo le decía que seguiría sintiéndose así de bien por bastante tiempo más. 

:*


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Rock & Roll

La semana se le había hecho tediosamente larga. Era como si los minutos se hubiesen alargado, como si las manillas del reloj tardaran cada vez más en avanzar sólo para molestarle, para burlarse de él, de su entusiasmo y de sus ansias.

De sus deseos de volver ver a Louis. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó fugazmente en sus labios al sentir aquel cosquilleo en su estómago de tan sólo pensar en el oji-azul. 

Qué estúpido soy, pensó.

Y es que si alguien le preguntaba, incluso si el mismo se preguntaba qué era lo que le hacía sentirse así, no sabría responder. Es decir, el castaño era demasiado diferente a él. Ni siquiera encajaría en el estereotipo que Harry tenía de “hombre ideal” o algo así.

Es decir, Louis era extrovertido, gracioso, despreocupado, desordenado, hiperactivo y podría seguir nombrando cualidades del mayor que no encajaban en nada con su personalidad o con el prototipo de chicos que le gustaban.

Pero le hacía reír, y eso era algo que Harry valoraba de sobre manera. Louis era la única persona en el mundo que había sido capaz de arrancarle más carcajadas de las que pudiera contar durante un día, lo cual le gustaba mucho. 

Durante aquella semana habían hablado bastante mediante mensajes de texto, y un par de veces se habían llamado para hablar durante largos minutos, llegando incluso a completar una hora al teléfono.

Harry no era de los chicos que intentaba razonar respecto a las cosas, sólo se dejaba guiar por las emociones del momento, por sus sentimientos, mas cuando se trataba asuntos amorosos, necesitaba saber qué era lo que tenía esa persona que le hacía sonreír estúpidamente sin que quisiera, mas alguien muy sabio hacía un tiempo le había dicho que los sentimientos no pueden ser racionalizados porque son cosas que sólo se dan, sin lógica, sin explicaciones, sólo afloraban en tu interior y únicamente debías acostumbrarte a ellos, permitir que ellos tomen parte en ti y dejarlos ser, dejarlos brotar por tus poros y… disfrutar. 

Pero en fin, el día viernes había llegado y él estaba más que nervioso, razón por la cual ya casi no le quedaban uñas. Frotaba sus brazos con sus manos cada dos segundos mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación; y es que hacía tanto que alguien no lo invitaba a salir de-esa-manera –o por lo menos él creía que era así- , que la ansiedad se apoderaba de cada pedacito de su ser, imaginando todas las maneras posibles de cómo acabaría aquella especie de cita

En primer lugar, estaba la mala manera de acabar la cita, se sentarían a dónde fuese que le llevara y de sus bocas no saldría nada aparte de frases sin sentido ni concordancia, lo cual terminaría con cualquier posibilidad de una nueva cita, situación que lo frustraría mucho, mas estaba acostumbrado a fracasar en el campo amoroso. 

“Puedo soportar un nuevo desastre, ¿verdad?”, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Luego estaba aquella cita que pasaba sin pena ni gloria, aquella en la que la conversación era amena, pero no pasaba nada más allá de eso, y terminaban con un “nos vemos por ahí”, dejando, como se dice vulgarmente, “la puerta entreabierta”, pero sin nada concreto.

“Quizás eso sea lo máximo que pueda conseguir esta noche”, pensó en un suspiro. 

Y por último estaba la buena, esa en la cual la noche se hace corta, donde abundan las sonrisas cómplices y las miradas profundas, los roces “accidentales” y los innecesarios susurros en el oído, de esos que te hacen temblar y te estremecen el cuerpo. 

“No, eso es demasiado para mí. Además, Harry, hablamos de Louis, jamás llegarías tan lejos con él”, interrumpió una vez más la voz de su cabeza, lo cual le hizo sonreír tristemente. 

— ¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó su hermana entrando a su habitación. Él asintió en silencio.- Tranquilo, Harry, todo saldrá bien. –intentó tranquilizarle mirándole con una confortante sonrisa mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, el sonido del timbre se hizo oír por toda la casa y el rostro del oji-verde se tensó bajo el tacto de su hermana, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de ésta. 

— Iré a abrir, ¿sí?–Anunció ella besando su frente - Sólo… relájate. - Abandonó la habitación. Él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sólo un par de centímetros para poder oír lo que sucedía en la planta baja. – Hey, Lou. –oyó que saludaba su hermana. 

— Hola, Gemma, ¿cómo estás? –y podía adivinar que el oji-azul estaba tomando la mano de su hermana para besarla. 

— Muy bien, gracias. –Respondió ella de manera cordial.- ¿Vienes por Harry, no es así? –El oji-verde rió ante la estúpida pregunta de Gemma. 

— Así es. –contestó él.  
— Iré a buscarlo. –En menos de un minuto, su hermana estuvo en la habitación.- ¡Hoy está especialmente guapo! –Exclamó su hermana - Harry, juro que si no fuera tu cita… -no terminó debido a la gran sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del menor.  
— Es gay.-rió él. 

— ¡No me importaría! –Inevitablemente el oji-verde soltó una sonora carcajada.- Ahora sal, diviértete y procura volverle loco, porque ese chico, es especial, pude verlo, ya sabes, instinto femenino. –sonrió ella con autosuficiencia. 

Harry salió mirando el suelo y sólo cuando supo que estaba en frente del mayor, levantó la vista, topándose con un Louis bastante… diferente. Su cabello se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, fijo con laca o algo así, dejando despejado su rostro, permitiéndole admirar mejor cada detalle de éste. Su atuendo era completamente distinto a lo que él llevaba; Lou llevaba una polera a rallas blanca con negro, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, look que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. 

— Yo… Harry, no me malinterpretes, te ves genial, pero al lugar al que te llevo…-intentaba buscar las palabras para hablar.- Necesitas cambiarte ropa.- soltó rápido y el menor estuvo seguro que en ese momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- ¡Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa! –Se disculpó.- Yo no dije que… lo que sucede es que no vamos a ningún lugar “serio”, ¿entiendes? – El menor comprendió mientras observaba a Louis morderse el labio con su rostro demostrando aflicción. 

— Está bien, comprendo, entonces… ¿qué debería usar? -inquirió. 

— Uhm… no lo sé. –se rascó la cabeza. Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación.- Bien, en realidad tus pantalones y zapatos están bien, sólo… -comenzó a buscar en el armario del oji-verde.- No sé, algo más relajado, una camisa tal vez. –Susurró.- Oh, esto y esto, es perfecto. –dijo mirando una camiseta completamente blanca junto a una chaqueta de mezclilla algo gastada. 

— ¿Eso? Pero no tiene nada de especial. –señaló él mirándole con inseguridad.

— Hazme caso. – El oji-azul le guiñó un ojo y le dejó solo para que se cambiara. 

Harry miró con desconfianza la camiseta y luego de un suspiro se quitó la chaqueta del traje, y posteriormente se deshizo de la camisa blanca junto al corbatín para ponerse la camiseta blanca que le quedaba un tanto ajustada, y encima la chaqueta de mezclilla. Se miró un par de veces al espejo para cerciorarse de verse bien, dentro de lo posible, y luego abandonó el lugar. 

— ¿Ahora sí? –preguntó mirando a Louis, quien hablaba animadamente con Gemma sobre algo que él no logró captar.

— Perfecto, ahora sí. Vamos. –dijo sonriéndole ampliamente. 

— Okay… -susurró él.- Nos vemos, Gemma, dile a mamá que llegaré tarde. –pidió intentando ocultar su nerviosísimo, mientras que su hermana, notando su estado sólo reía quedamente.

— No hay problema. –Sonrió la mayor.- ¡Diviértanse! –Harry la miró una última vez y luego cerró la puesta tras sus espaldas. 

Al salir de la casa, el oji-verde se quedó boquiabierto al ver aquel Dodge Challenger del año ’70, ya que esperaba que Louis le fuera a buscar en su encantador auto, sin embargo, había quedado embobado ante aquel modelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le fue inevitable rodear el automóvil para observarlo de todos los ángulos posibles. 

— ¿Cómo es que…? Este auto… -ni siquiera podía hablar. 

— Es de mi abuelo. Me lo prestó por hoy. –Explicó.- ¿Sabes de autos? –preguntó.

— ¡Claro! Mi padre era mecánico y… ¡Oh por dios, es fantástico! – Lou sonrió con ternura al ver el rostro del menor iluminarse de tal manera. Harry había mencionado a su padre en pasado y él no sabía nada de ese asunto, por lo que guardó aquel tema en su memoria para preguntar más adelante.

— Hey, ya es tarde, debemos irnos ahora mismo. –Styles asintió y subió al asiento del copiloto, mientras Louis encendía el motor. – Oh, Harry, siento no haber traído tu ropa, la verdad es que lo olvidé por completo.

— Yo también lo había olvidado. –señaló el menor.- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. –le sonrió y Louis tuvo que reprimir un suspiro.

Durante el trayecto, Louis le contó acerca del sin número de viajes que había realizado. Que le encantaba conocer otras culturas, otras personas, y que en resumen le aburría la rutina y el ver siempre a la misma gente. Era por eso que no tenía muchos amigos, conocía a mucha gente, sí, pero a unos pocos podría llamar “amigos”. Harry lo escuchaba atento mientras repasaba lo aburrida que era su vida. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos, pero a diferencia del mayor, él no conocía a mucha gente. Su vida se iba en el estudio y en la casa, ya que no solía salir mucho, no era de ese tipo de chicos que se iban a fiestas apenas terminaban las clases de los viernes. Él prefería encerrarse a escuchar música en su habitación y hacer reflexiones que, la mayor parte del tiempo, terminaban haciéndole sentir mal. 

— Bien, llegamos.- anunció el oji-azul mientras estacionaba el auto en un callejón. Harry miró hacia fuera, fijándose en la poca gente que pasaba por el lado y se detenía ante un gran portón negro a la espera de que alguien abriera. 

— ¿Dónde estamos? –averiguó mirando con notable curiosidad a través de la ventana.

— Ya verás, ya verás. –dijo Lou con tono misterioso al tiempo que bajaba del auto. El menor le siguió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el portón, donde un tipo alto saludó muy amistosamente a Louis, haciéndoles entrar de inmediato. 

Los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron de par en par observando todo a su alrededor: El lugar estaba espléndidamente iluminado; luces rojas, amarillas y azules danzaban por aquí y por allá. Un enorme escenario se dejaba ver a sus pies -debido a la forma de auditorio del lugar - y alrededor de éste, la gente se preparaba para cenar mientras un twist sonaba de fondo. Miró a Louis con incredulidad y notó que sonreía ampliamente. Luego de unos segundos, el mayor le devolvió la mirada y le tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hasta una mesa.

Al sentarse, una camarera en patines disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe se les acercó y les cedió la carta. Sinceramente, él no tenía hambre y cuando oyó a Lou pedir sólo un batido, decidió pedir lo mismo. 

— ¿Dónde estamos, Lou? –preguntó una vez que se encontraron solos. 

— En uno de los mejores lugar que puedan existir. –respondió el oji-azul con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – Espero te agrade. –su gesto se volvió neutro, quizás se encontraba un poco asustado considerando el hecho de que a Harry tal vez no le acomodaba el lugar. 

— No, me parece divertido. –sonrió ampliamente.

— Genial, entonces. –se alegró el mayor.

Sus batidos no tardaron en llegar y Harry podía jurar que aquel era el mejor batido que había probado en su vida y que costaba absolutamente las cinco libras que había pagado por él.

Mientras bebían y conversaban animadamente, una voz masculina se hizo oír desde el escenario, dando la bienvenida a todos. Sinceramente ellos no prestaron mucha atención hasta que se anunció un concurso de baile cuyo premio era una Harley-Davidson.

— Oh Dios, no lo puedo creer. –dijo Louis más que emocionado. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó curioso siguiendo la vista del mayor hacia el escenario. 

— ¡Una Harley-Davidson! –Gritó emocionado.- Harry, sólo una vez cada seis meses sortean una de esas y la fecha es secreta, por eso nosotros somos muy afortunados. –explicó con los ojos brillantes.

— Sí, Lou, pero… -intento objetar.

— Debemos ganarla, Harry. –le miró suplicante. 

— Lou, es que yo… -nuevamente trató de hablar.

— Por favor, Hazz. –El menor sonrió al escuchar nuevamente aquel apodo.

— Lo haría, Lou, bailaría contigo, pero… no sé bailar rock & roll, además, ¿no se supone que bailes con una chica? –sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero sabía que debía preguntar eso.

— Ninguno de tus motivos para no acompañarme es inconveniente. Aceptan a cualquier tipo de pareja y si no sabes bailar, sólo debes dejarme guiarte y todo estará bien. –le sonrió Lou. Él suspiró y asintió. 

Nuevamente la voz masculina habló, pidiendo a todas las parejas acercarse para comenzar con el concurso de baile. Sintió la mano de Louis hacerse de la suya suavemente, lo cual le hizo soltar una sonrisita nerviosa, mientras caminaban hasta un costado del escenario. A pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno, sólo había cinco parejas además de ellos. 

Harry estaba nervioso y aunque comúnmente se hubiese negado rotundamente a pasar por semejante vergüenza, si Lou se lo pedía, él lo haría, no sabía por qué, sólo… lo haría. Había algo en el oji-azul que le daba confianza, algo en él le hacía saber que todo iría bien. No sabría decir qué exactamente, ya que podía ser su cálida sonrisa, o sus intensos y penetrantes ojos. 

Miró atentamente a las parejas que había antes que ellos, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, e intentando memorizarlos para luego repetirlos. Alguna vez había visto a sus padres bailar rock & roll en las fiestas familiares, y una que otra vez, su madre le obligó a bailar con ella, mientras su padre bailaba con Gemma. 

Sintió que Lou apretaba su mano, por lo que fijó sus orbes en él. 

— Tranquilo, Hazza, es sólo un baile. –dijo tranquilamente. 

— Pero tú en serio quieres la…

— Es sólo un baile. –repitió sonriendo sinceramente, intentando transmitirle confianza, mientras le removía el cabello –Relájate. –susurró sobre su oído, logrando estremecer su cuerpo. 

Cuando al fin fue su turno, subieron al escenario, él un tanto nervioso y Louis con una sonrisa infantil que él adoró y procuró guardar en su retina.

— Oh, hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos a dos muchachos dispuestos a bailar. –Dijo el hombre- Así que agradezco su valentía, chicos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó.

— Uhm, Harry, Harry Styles. –respondió en el micrófono oyendo su voz en todo el lugar. 

— Harry Styles, que gran nombre. –volteó para dirigirse a Louis.- Oh, esperen, no puede ser. –el hombre se quitó los lentes y los limpió. – ¿Louis? ¿Louis Tomlinson? –todo el lugar aplaudió y él le miró extrañado.- Muchacho, por poco y no te reconozco. ¡Qué gran placer tenerte nuevamente aquí! –el hombre le abrazó, mientras él seguía mirándoles confundido. ¿Acaso el mayor era algo así como una estrella en el lugar? – Bien, Lou, Harry, muéstrennos lo que tienen. –sin más, les dejó la pista. 

La voz del legendario Elvis Presley se apoderó del lugar, y en pocos segundos reconoció que se trataba de Jailhouse Rock. Fijó sus orbes en Louis y fue entonces cuando descubrió por qué se le hacía tan familiar aquel atuendo. El oji-azul miró sus ropas y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con la suya, provocándole a ambos una gran sonrisa. 

Louis se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos para comenzar a bailar, moviéndose con una destreza que el menor envidió. Tal como le había dicho, lo guió, indicándole con las manos cada vez que debía girar o que debía cambiar de posición. Lo demás era medianamente fácil, ya que sólo debía imitar los movimientos del oji-azul, sentir la música y dejarse guiar por aquel apuesto chico con el que bailaba. 

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien. –le dijo fugazmente sobre el oído justo cuando daba un giro. 

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, y poco a poco, fue ganando confianza, entregándose a la música y a los aplausos que se hacían oír. 

— No los mires a ellos, sólo mírame a mí. –demandó Louis, a lo cual él respondió con una pequeña carcajada. 

Al finalizar la canción, podría decir que quedó con ganas de más. Había disfrutado del baile y de la compañía del oji-azul. Se había sentido cómodo y aunque intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo, sabía que no lo había hecho ni la mitad de bien que Louis, pero extrañamente no le importaba. Se sentía contento y no le importaba si lo había hecho bien o mal, sólo le importaba aquella exquisita sensación de satisfacción y felicidad que le invadía el pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Eso fue impresionante!- exclamó el mayor.- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! –le tomó la cabeza, besándole en la frente. 

— Gracias. –dijo tímidamente, ya que claramente el mayor exageraba.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Lo disfrutaste? –preguntó apenas bajaron del escenario. 

— Sí, bastante. –Reconoció.- Fue… genial. –sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿estás listo para la segunda vuelta? –inquirió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le observaba con picardía. 

— ¿Segunda vuelta? –preguntó confundido. 

Y en efecto, habían sido “clasificados”, mediante los aplausos del público para la siguiente vuelta. Ellos y otras dos parejas eran los semifinalistas. Sintió los nervios recorrerle el cuerpo, pero nuevamente Lou logró tranquilizarlo gracias a aquella dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba. 

Cuando subieron por segunda vez, la canción que les tocó fue Roll Over Beethoven de Chuck Berry. Ahora, con un poco más de experiencia, se atrevió a hacer nuevos movimientos, sorprendiendo un poco a Louis, quien parecía más contento que durante la primera pieza de baile. 

— Veo que tomaste confianza. –infirió Louis. 

— Así es. –le sonrió coqueto. 

— Entonces, guíame tú esta vez. –dijo girando él, en lugar de Harry. 

El oji-verde le miró incrédulo unos segundos, mas sabía que no había tiempo que perder, estaban compitiendo por una Harley-Davidson, debía hacerlo bien y si Louis le pedía que él le guiara esta vez, era porque confiaba en que lo haría bien, así que no debía fallarle. 

Al principio le costó un poco acostumbrarse a su “papel”, pero no hicieron falta más de tres movimientos para que se habituara y guiara al mayor en aquella canción. Sentía sus piernas un poco cansadas ya que no estaba acostumbrado a bailar, así que lo que Louis había conseguido aquella noche era algo histórico y digno de ser recordado por el resto de sus vidas.

En cuanto acabaron y bajaron del escenario, Louis se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, repitiendo una y otra vez que era fabuloso, lo cual logró un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro del menor. 

— En serio, Hazza, eres increíble. ¡Si tan sólo te hubieras visto allí! ¡Oh, Dios, definitivamente debemos volver! – A Harry le encantaba que Louis fuera así, tan… infantil, era tan fácil hacerlo feliz, era tan fácil impresionarlo que le fascinaba. 

— Tuve un muy buen profesor. –Sonrió y luego abrazó al mayor.- Gracias por traerme, Lou. –dijo sobre su oído.

— Gracias por haber aceptado salir conmigo. –respondió él. 

— Hey, tortolitos, han sido clasificados junto a Juliet y Markus. –dijo el animador. La palabra con la que se había referido a ellos, les hizo sonrojar y a Harry le encantó ver las mejillas del mayor teñirse de un lindo color carmín. 

Ésta vez no debían bailar rock & roll, ya que se suponía que la pareja ganadora debía ser versátil y también debía saber bailar twist, baile que comúnmente acompañaba al rock & roll. Eso sí que no le causaba problema alguno a Harry, ya que el twist siempre le había gustado y había bailado muchas veces con su hermana. 

Juliet y Markus bajaron del escenario ante la ovación de los presentes y él sintió un poco de pena, ya que aunque se sintiera seguro, sabría que Louis jamás lograría ganar con él. No era tan bueno como la pareja anterior. 

— Hazz, quiero que sepas que no me importa ganar. Sólo quería que la pasaras bien, que disfrutaras de un ambiente al cual, al parecer, no estabas para nada acostumbrado.–Le sonrió comprensivamente.- Quería mostrarte algo nuevo -señaló.- Dime, ¿te la has pasado bien? ¿Te has divertido? 

— Mucho, Louis. Me he divertido mucho. –respondió.

— Entonces me doy por pagado. Si lo pasaste bien, entonces mi misión ha sido cumplida. Toma esto como un bonustrack, y sigamos disfrutando. –Eso logró distenderlo, pero también hizo que le vinieran unas enormes ganas de besarlo. 

¿Besarlo?, Harry se paralizó ante lo fácil que había sido pensar aquello. Instantáneamente miró los labios del mayor, pero desvió sus ojos rápidamente, no queriendo ser descubierto.

Louis era demasiado especial, tal y como le había dicho su hermana al salir. 

Fueron llamados al escenario para la última pieza y ésta vez fue Chubby Checker con Let's Twist Again quien los hizo mover sus pies al ritmo de aquella alegre melodía. 

Si bien, el twist no era un baile tan “elaborado”, aun así te dejaba exhausto, sobre todo si lo bailabas luego de dos piezas de rock & roll, y Harry ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio. Y nuevamente envidió a Louis porque en él sólo veía felicidad, ni una pizca de agotamiento o algo parecido, sólo podía notar entusiasmo y vitalidad a través de aquella tan hermosa sonrisa. 

“Sólo un poco más, Harry”, se alentó mentalmente. 

Cuando al fin terminó la canción, quiso tirarse al suelo, pero tenía dignidad así que en cuanto bajó del escenario buscó una silla, logrando hacer reír a Louis. 

— No puedo creer que estés tan campante. –dijo recibiendo la botella de agua que una Marilyn Monroe que pasaba por su lado, le cedía. 

— Vengo mucho, Hazz. Me encanta bailar, así que estoy acostumbrado. –Explicó y el menor bufó.- Oh, Harry. –Le tomó de las mejillas.- Eres adorable. –y nuevamente le besó la frente, dejando a Harry con ganas de un beso totalmente distinto. 

— Bien, creo que es mejor que volvamos a nuestra mesa. –señaló levantándose de la silla. 

— ¿Qué? No, debemos esperar a que den el nombre del ganador. –le frenó el mayor.

— ¿Para qué, Lou? Puedo apostar a que no somos los ganadores. –respondió con tristeza.

— ¿Y eso qué? Debemos felicitar a Juliet y Markus, entonces. –dijo con simpleza. 

Oh, Dios, en serio Louis era un ser maravilloso. 

Tal y como supuso, los ganadores no fueron ellos, sino que Juliet y Markus, quienes obviamente se merecían el premio. Como buenos perdedores, subieron al escenario y les felicitaron, para posteriormente volver a sus mesas para pedir otra ronda de batidos y luego volver a casa. 

— Gracias por todo, Louis, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto. –dijo en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su casa. 

— Ha sido un verdadero placer, Hazza. –le removió el cabello con cariño. 

El oji-verde guardó silencio por un segundo, rogándole al cielo que Louis le pidiera una segunda cita ya que para él, había sido una noche más que fabulosa, espectacular, perfecta, digna de ser repetida. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, aquella petición no llegó nunca, por lo que soltó un suspiro y ni siquiera miró al oji-azul cuando se dispuso a bajar. 

Bueno, por lo menos lo había intentado. 

— Bien, creo que es mejor que me va… -no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos labios se apoderaron con vehemencia de los suyos. El contacto al principio fue brusco, pero conforme ambos se acostumbraban a aquellos inexplorados territorios, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más pausado, haciendo que ambos se dedicaran a disfrutar de tan exquisito momento. Cuando se separaron, observaron sus labios enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, juntos a sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. 

— Tú eliges muestro próximo destino. –susurró el mayor acariciándole muy suavemente la mejilla.

— Intentaré no decepcionarte. –señaló Harry intentando reprimir la enorme sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios. 

— Estoy casi seguro de que jamás lo harías, Hazza. –volvió a besarle, pero esta vez el contacto fue más corto. 

— Nos vemos. –Harry se mordió el labio y luego besó por última vez a Louis, queriendo guardar el sabor de sus labios hasta la segunda cita. – Buenas noches, Lou.

— Buenas noches, Hazz.-respondió él.

El oji-verde bajó del auto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y es que no podía creer nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, desde que había bailado dos piezas de rock & roll y una de twist, hasta los besos que había compartido hacía tan sólo unos segundos en el auto con Louis. 

¡Simplemente era de locos! Es decir, quizás iban demasiado rápido, pero al parecer, Louis en ese sentido era como él, sólo que un poco más decidido, ya que si bien él había sentido ganas de besarlo no lo había hecho por miedo a espantar a Louis, él, sin embargo, se había acercado, lo había besado, sin importarle nada, arriesgándose a un rechazo, acción que Harry encontró muy valiente.

Suspiró entrando a su casa, encontrándose a su madre y a su hermana con rostros expectantes, seguramente esperando lo que él tenía por contar, aunque probablemente habían estado espiando a través de la ventana.

Oh, no…

:*


	5. Chapter 5

V

**A Deal**

 

— Harry Styles, exigimos que nos cuentes qué sucedió. –demandó una vez más su hermana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos al igual que su madre. Se encontraban en el comedor, y ambas le miraban de manera inquisidora, al tiempo que él jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

— Nada –respondió tímido, mientras sentía sus mejillas tomar color al recordar lo ocurrido- No hay nada que contar. –sentenció para después suspirar con vergüenza.

— ¿En serio? Nosotras vim… -El oji-verde elevó la mirada. Sabía lo que su madre iba a decir, pero que calló gracias a la mirada asesina de Gemma. 

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que habían estado espiando! –Exclamó levantándose de la mesa y mirándolas con reprobación.- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Es decir… ¡necesito privacidad, joder! –lanzó. Estaba exagerando, eso era un hecho, pero sabía que si se iba por aquel camino de la recriminación frente al acto que su madre y su hermana habían cometido, le dejarían en paz y no tendría que contar nada de lo ocurrido, aunque técnicamente ya lo sabían. 

— Lo sentimos.- Gemma le miró tristemente. – Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que las cosas hubiesen ido bien, ya que sabíamos que no querrías contarnos nada. –justificó. Él suspiró, era imposible enojarse con ellas, ya que únicamente querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que hubiese retomado el camino correcto. 

Sólo querían estar seguras de que Harry volvería a estar bien. 

— Todo estuvo bien. Me llevó a un lugar maravilloso, bailamos, casi ganamos una moto y… eso. –Resumió lo ocurrido durante la velada de manera más que rápida obviando, claramente, lo ocurrido en el auto ya que era innecesario mencionarlo.- Gracias por preocuparse, aunque no deberían. Sinceramente, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto. Comienzo a sentirme bien nuevamente. –señaló con total transparencia ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de su madre y su hermana, quienes no esperaban que el menor de la familia les diera aquella información sin tener que insistir. Sonrieron con genuina alegría. 

— Nos alegramos mucho, cielo. –Anne le besó la frente.- Sólo queremos que estés bien, ¿sí? Queremos a nuestro antiguo Harry de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

— Tranquilas, creo… -tomó aire exageradamente. –creo que estoy en camino de recuperarlo. –sonrió tímidamente sintiendo los brazos de su hermana enredarse alrededor de su cintura, y la mirada sonriente de su madre al contemplar la imagen, le llenó de felicidad. 

Todo había cambiado tan abruptamente que temía aquella felicidad fuera efímera, mas sabía que haría todo lo posible para que ésta se mantuviera en el tiempo.

~

Brad le había llamado cerca de las diez de la mañana para informarle que pasaría a su casa a almorzar, lo cual le hizo sonreír, ya que desde hacía bastantes días que no hablaban como solían hacerlo antes de la universidad y antes del asunto de la exposición en la galería de su amigo.

Se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió, ya que sus piernas se encontraban acalambradas y dolían bastante. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a aquel malestar que le recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

Los batidos, los bailes… _los suaves y dulces labios de Louis sobre los suyos._

Se sonrojó ante ese último pensamiento y revisó su móvil para ver si el oji-azul le había enviado algún mensaje de buenos días o algo así, lo cual en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera parecido estúpido, mas en ese instante. Sinceramente deseaba alguna palabra que confirmara que lo que había vivido la noche del sábado también le había gustado al mayor.

_“Vamos, Harry, no eres una adolescente”_ , pensó.

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y en cambio fue a ducharse para esperar a Brad.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, el rubio llegó a la casa siendo recibido por Anne con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente. Aún faltaba para que la comida estuviera lista, por lo que subieron hasta la habitación del oji-verde para aprovechar el tiempo y conversar. 

— Y bien, ¿cómo han ido las cosas? –preguntó Bradley apenas se acomodaron sobre la cama uno frente al otro.

— No te mentiré –suspiró-, en un principio las cosas fueron terribles. Me sentía… no sé, vacío, herido, y todas esas cosas.-suspiró. Realmente no quería evocar nuevamente aquellos recuerdos de cómo había sido, pero sabía que debía contarle a su amigo, sabía que debía sacarlo para así poder comenzar otra vez.

Harry prosiguió su relato, intentando ser lo más transparente posible, ya que claramente había cosas que debía guardar para sí mismo. Cosas que no podía revelar respecto a sí mismo, ya que no quería oír los sermones de su amigo, porque éstos no servían de nada. Los “debes valorarte a ti mismo porque vales oro”, le tenían harto. No podía creer en aquellas palabras, y sabía que jamás lo haría. 

— En fin, tú sabes lo que significó Tyler para mí, sabes lo importante que era en mi vida, sabes…

— Espera, ¿por qué hablas en pasado? –le interrumpió su amigo mirándole con curiosidad. 

— Es que… siento que las cosas han mejorado. –bajó su vista, sabiendo que sus mejillas se teñirían en cuando mencionara que había estado viendo a alguien.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Dios, necesito darle las gracias por volverte a la vida! –rió el rubio desbordante de alegría. 

— Esto sí que te sorprenderá. –Susurró.- He estado viendo a Lou, Louis Tomlinson. –los ojos de Aldridge se abrieron de par en par mientras intentaba decir algo.

— ¿Lo juras? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho? –reclamó lanzándole uno de los tantos cojines que él ocupaba para dormir. 

— Ambos habíamos estado muy ocupados, no había tiempo para hablar de esto. –señaló y su amigo asintió.

Posteriormente continuó relatándole los hechos relevantes de todo aquel tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Le contó lo extraño que era para él sentirse de esa manera con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer. Si bien, algo había sentido por el oji-azul durante la secundaria, aquello sólo había sido cosa de niños, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ya que durante aquellos años, él no sabía lo que quería, ni lo que necesitaba, sólo era un crío. 

Ahora estaba más maduro, y aunque todo hubiese sido demasiado rápido, podía asegurar que un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de él cada vez que estaba junto a Louis. Un sentimiento que aún no se atrevía a bautizar con ningún nombre, pero que le agradaba y reconfortaba su espíritu.  
Styles sabía, aunque le costara admitirlo, que el chico le gustaba…

¿En serio le gustaba? Es decir, sólo se habían visto unas cuantas veces, habían tenido más que buenas conversaciones, las risas abundaban cuando estaban juntos, y poco a poco iban conociendo más del otro… ¿Un par de semanas era suficiente tiempo como para asegurar que le gustaba?

— Harry, Lou también es mi amigo y no me gustaría que sufriera. –Mencionó Brad atento a la mirada confusa del oji-verde.- Lo que quiero decir es que tú mismo has dicho que las cosas han ido muy rápido… tú vienes saliendo de una relación tóxica, una relación que te dejó hecho mierda, y justo ahora aparece Louis, quien es un hombre genial, si yo fuera gay no dudaría ni un segundo en coquetearle, lo juro, –aquello hizo reír a Harry.- pero tal vez sólo te fijaste en él porque fue el primero en aparecer luego de lo sucedido con Tyler. –Hizo una pausa.- Lo que intento decir es que debes estar seguro de que sí quieres a Louis por lo que es y no porque simplemente apareció, ¿entiendes? –preguntó.

— Brad, me gusta. – Se sorprendió ante aquellas palabra, ya que éstas abandonaron su boca de una manera bastante natural- Eso lo sé, y no podría dañarlo, al menos no intencionalmente. –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, confirmando las palabras salidas de sus labios.

— Se ven muy bien juntos. –sonrió el rubio.

— Oh, Brad, tampoco es como si comenzáramos una relación. Sólo nos estamos conociendo y hasta el momento todo parece ir de viento en popa. –explicó de manera tranquila.

— ¡En serio me encantaría que lo suyo resultara! Pero insisto, Harry, debes estar seguro de que no te fijaste en Lou sólo porque llegó a tu vida en un momento en el cual te encontrabas mal. 

— Puedes estar tranquilo entonces. –le sonrió amablemente. 

Luego Brad le contó acerca de una chica que había conocido hacía un par de días en la galería, y se encontraba bastante entusiasmado, ya que según él cumplía perfectamente con todas sus expectativas. Harry le sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda en señal de que le apoyaba.

Respecto a su trabajo, se encontraba orgulloso de informarle que varias de sus pinturas habían sido compradas, por lo que se sentía más que contento, lo cual obviamente Harry compartió.

Después de un rato, Anne les llamó para que almorzaran, compartiendo una agradable conversación, ya que Brad era considerado un integrante más de la familia.  
Sus orbes verdes se posaron atentos a las sonrisas de su madre, su hermana y su amigo, sintiéndose feliz.  
Sintiendo que por fin las cosas estaban mejorando. 

~ 

_“Hey, ¿cómo amaneciste? Supongo que tus piernas se encuentran un tanto cansadas. L”_ , leyó por fin en la pantalla de su móvil cerca de las seis de la tarde. Sonrió.

_“Bastante cansadas a decir verdad, pero no me importa, lo disfruté. H”_ presionó enviar y esperó un mensaje devuelta, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, su móvil comenzó a vibrar indicando una llamada entrante. 

No supo por qué, pero los nervios se apoderaron de su persona mientras miraba la el aparatito que vibraba y sonaba entre sus manos.

— ¿Hola? –contestó por fin.

— Hey-hey –la peculiar voz de Louis se dejó oír desde el otro lado de la línea. - ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber dado señales de vida hasta ahora, pero acabo de despertar. –se disculpó y por el tono, Harry sabía que el chico del otro lado se encontraba sonriendo- Hace bastante tiempo que no descansaba realmente. –Harry no entendió a qué se refería por lo que decidió preguntar. 

— ¿Cómo? –averiguó.

— Oh, eso… -una risita nerviosa brotó de los labios del oji-azul. – Sufro de insomnio hace un par de años. –explicó y por el tono utilizado, el menor supo que aquel no era una tema del cual Louis quisiera hablar. Había sido el mismo tono con el que le había dicho a Anne que no quería hablar sobre su familia. Una mezcla entre incomodidad y dolor, y aunque a Harry le gustaría saber qué sucedía allí, le daría espacio al mayor, después de todo, aún no eran lo suficientemente cercanos. 

— Ya veo… -no sabía qué más decir. – Entonces me alegro de que hayas descansado.-finalizó. 

— Ahá.-afirmó.- Bien, sólo llamaba para preguntar cómo estabas y esas cosas… Oh, y para invitarte a una fiesta, no sé si Brad te lo ha dicho. –mencionó. 

— ¿Una fiesta? –inquirió. – Brad estuvo aquí esta tarde pero no mencionó nada. –explicó. 

— Quizá porque no está realmente interesado en venir.- rió.- Verás, un amigo estará de cumpleaños y la fiesta será en mi casa… me preguntaba si querrías venir. 

— Lou, es la fiesta de tu amigo, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! –rió Harry.

— Eso no importa. Es mi casa, yo organizaré la fiesta y… -guardó silencio unos minuto, pensando si debía decir o no lo que tenía en mente- Además… realmente me gustaría que vinieras. –confesó, haciendo que el rubor subiera a las mejillas del menor, haciéndole imposible el negarse.

— Está bien, iré. –señaló sintiendo su corazón rebosante de alegría.

— ¡Genial! Entonces te espero el próximo sábado. 

— Nos vemos, Lou, cuídate. 

— Adiós, Hazza. –ambos finalizaron la llamada. 

Harry sonrió y fijó su mirada en la pantalla del móvil contemplando el nombre del chico de ojos azules que poco a poco iba despertando cosas en él que creyó dormidas y en el peor de los casos, muertas. Sinceramente no sabía, pero Louis tenía ese algo que le hacía sonreír de manera estúpida, ese algo que despertaba las mariposas de su estómago y las alborotaba de manera extraordinaria, ese algo que le hacía pensar que sí podía comenzar una vez más. 

Todo se tan sentía bien que parecía irreal. Todo parecía tan perfecto que por muy cliché que sonara, esperaba no estar soñando.

~

Habían pasado tres días, ya era martes y Louis Tomlinson se encontraba parado en el balcón de su departamento mirando la ciudad con una taza de té entre sus manos y una sonrisa danzándole en el rostro; había estado hablando con Harry durante aquellos días, repitiendo las largas llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes de texto, haciendo que se preguntara una y otra vez qué era eso que le producía el oji-verde, ¿por qué se sentía así de estúpido con tan sólo hablarle? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de saber de él, de escuchar su voz? Dios, todo iba tan rápido, que le asustaba, temía que no funcionara, es decir, incluso le había besado…

Instantáneamente posó sus dedos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos, recordando cómo se había sentido el beso de Harry, recordando cuánto le había gustado y cuántos estragos había causado en su persona. 

Louis no era alguien que se entregara fácilmente, no era alguien que creyera en el amor a primera vista y ese tipo de ridiculeces, pero no podía negar que algo extraño le había sucedido con el chico de cabello rizado y ojos verdes.

_Era algo un poco curioso…_

Sonrió y dirigió sus orbes azules hacia el interior de la casa, dando con el piano que hacía bastante tiempo no tocaba. Se acercó hasta el instrumento lentamente, mirándolo con respeto y admiración. Se sentó en el banquillo y acaricio las teclas, reconociéndolas, tanteando terreno. 

Torpemente comenzó a sonar la tonada que tenía en su cabeza, a la vez que susurraba la letra de aquella canción que tan bien le identificaba en ese momento. 

Genial, había hallado la melodía perfecta para mostrarle a Harry. 

Al terminar de tocarla por primera vez, se sintió ansioso, deseoso de que el menor fuera en ese mismísimo instante al departamento para que la escuchara, para mostrarle, para enseñarle a través de la música los sentimientos que despertaba en su interior.

Sabía que no había necesidad de dar a conocer nada, ya que eso sólo lo expondría, mas deseaba decírselo, en serio quería hacerlo…

El sonido del teléfono rebotó en las paredes y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Hey-hey –oyó desde el otro lado de la línea a su hermana menor, Audrey.

— ¡Hey! –Exclamó contento.- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

— Bien, hermanito, ¿y tú? –inquirió de vuelta. 

— Bien, todo va muy bien. –Dudó unos segundos.- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? 

— Uhm… como siempre. –respondió ella escuetamente. – Te extraño, Lou… 

— Yo también te extraño, Dree. –sonrió con nostalgia. – Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, sólo debes avisar. 

— ¿Crees que me dejen ir a verte? –en su voz se notaba el dolor que sentía.

— No, no lo creo y sabes que no soy amigo de las mentiras, pero… ¡diablos, enana! Te extraño demasiado. –soltó con frustración.

— Ya han pasado tres años, Lou, tres jodidos años y… aún no pueden entenderlo. –Audrey suspiró.

— Hey, no te enojes con ellos, debes entenderlos… incluso yo los entiendo. –sintió algo quebrarse en su interior y un nudo se formó en su garganta. 

— Iré a verte, ¿sí? Iré este mismo fin de semana. –dijo decidida. Eso era algo que le encantaba de su hermana, algo que, por lo demás, compartían: lo impulsivos que podían llegar a ser.

— ¿Qué les dirás? –preguntó divertido. 

— No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá estos días. –El tono utilizado por la menor le hizo saber que sonreía maliciosamente.- Te llamo cuando sepa la hora del vuelvo y todo eso, ¿está bien? 

— Claro, está perfecto. ¡Estaré esperando! Cuídate, ¿sí? Te quiero.

— ¡Y yo a ti! Nos vemos pronto, Lou. –dicho eso, finalizó la llamada.

Se quedó unos minutos allí, contemplando el teléfono, recordando lo que era su vida hacía tres años atrás, cuando había decidido dejar de mentir, cuando había decidido por fin hacerle frente a lo que en realidad era, creyendo ilusamente que su familia le apoyaría, que no le dejarían, que lo abrazarían y le dirían que todo iría bien si permanecían unidos.

Pero no… había ocurrido justamente lo contrario.

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas lentamente y se maldijo por seguir permitiendo que eso le dañara tanto, después de todo, él no estaba mal, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, él no estaba enfermo como sus padres le habían dicho, él no era una abominación, como le habían hecho sentir, él… él era sólo un chico que gustaba de otros chicos, ¿qué había de malo en eso? 

— Realmente necesito saber qué hay de malo en eso. –susurró tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. 

Odiaba evocar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de lo ocurrido, pero en instancias como esas, se le hacía imposible no hacerlo. 

Su móvil vibró dentro de su bolsillo, mas no le prestó atención. 

Estaba demasiado ocupado odiándose a sí mismo. 

Pero su móvil nuevamente vibró luego de aproximadamente diez minutos, y luego otra y otra y otra vez hasta que por fin lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que tenía cinco mensajes del oji-verde; no alcanzó a abrir el primero cuando el celular comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada entrante.   
Harry.

Respiró un par de veces para normalizar su agitada respiración debido al llanto y luego contestó.

— ¡Hey, Harry! ¿Cómo estás? –habló con demasiado entusiasmo, intentando esconder completamente cómo se sentía. 

— Hola, Lou…-guardó silencio unos segundos- Yo… no respondías mis mensajes y me preocupé un poco.- confesó en voz muy baja. 

— Oh, lo siento, estaba un poco ocupado –mintió.- Pero estoy bien, en serio. 

— ¿Seguro? Suenas diferente… -el oji-azul temió.- ¿Estás enfermo o algo así? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? – Diablos, sí que quería que lo fuera a ver y que lo abrazara, y lo consolara y se quedara todo el día con él, que velara sus sueños, pero no… no podía decirle todo aquello, además, no quería que lo viera en ese estado.- ¿Lou? –insistió. 

— ¿Uhm? No, no, en serio no es necesario. Probablemente debes ocuparte de sus exámenes y cosas de la Universidad. –intentó persuadirle. 

— En realidad no… estoy libre hoy. –Demonios, eso hacía las cosas un poco más difíciles.- Además aún tengo tu ropa y tú tienes la mía. –Rió.- Oh y te debo una cita… -eso hizo sonreír a Louis.

— Oh, bueno… -no hallaba qué decir. Miraba hacia todos lados como si algo o alguien le fuesen a dar alguna pista de cómo hacer que Harry olvidara la idea de visitarle. 

— Lou, si no quieres que vaya a verte, sólo dilo. –rió quedo. 

— No, no es eso… -se apresuró a decir.- Juro que no es eso, Hazz. – dijo casi inaudible.

— Entonces estaré allí en menos de veinte minutos. –cortó la llamada, dejando al mayor un poco atontado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? 

Oh claro, darse una ducha, vestirse y procurar estar lo más decente posible, para así no tener que contarle nada a Harry. No es que no le tuviera confianza, era sólo que aún tenía la esperanza de tener la suficiente fuerza algún día para poder hablar del tema abiertamente, sin sentirse mal al respecto, sin terminar derrumbándose ante otra persona. 

Buscó ropa limpia y unas toallas, para luego meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, procurando que ésta lo recompusiera y le devolviera un poco de estabilidad a su persona. 

No tardó más de cinco minutos en ello, luego se secó, se vistió, arregló un poco su cabello y tuvo que aplicarse gotas oftálmicas, ya que estos seguían un tanto irritados producto del llanto.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que el citófono sonó, y el menor desde el otro lado de la línea le hizo saber que había llegado y que necesitaba que le abriera la puerta. 

Respiró profundo un par de veces, vamos, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser engañar a Harry Styles? 

— ¡Hazza! –exclamó al verlo de pie en la puerta. El oji-verde le miró al principio con una sonrisa, pero luego de un escrutinio de su rostro, frunció el ceño, mostrando confusión. – Adelante. –indicó.

— Gracias. – Harry ingresó cuestionándose si era correcto preguntarle a Louis qué era lo que en realidad le ocurría, porque no era tonto, notaba que algo andaba mal, no sabría precisar bien el por qué, pero podría jurar que aquella mirada azulada que tanto le gustaba e intimidaba esta vez estaba llena de tristeza. Es más, al menor le dio la impresión de que el dueño de casa rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. 

— ¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Café, té? ¿Una cerveza tal vez? –ofreció yendo hacia la cocina. 

— Un té estaría bien. –Sus orbes verdes inspeccionaron el lugar, intentando dar con algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista sobre lo que ocurría con Louis. 

— Bien, aquí tienes. –señaló el mayor dejando una tacita bastante linda de color beige sobre la mesa. Él se acercó y luego se sentó junto a Louis.

Comenzaron a hablar, o más bien el oji-azul estaba haciendo un monólogo, ya que no paraba de hablar. Él en realidad no lo escuchaba, sólo lo miraba suspicaz, tratando de decirle que sabía que algo escondía, pero el mayor, al parecer, estaba demasiado ocupado hiperventilando como para darse cuenta. 

— Lou… -le llamó. 

— … entonces yo le dije que no, que no tenía aquél comic y luego, ¡se volvió loca! –exclamó.

— Louis…

— Nunca lo entendí en realidad, era sólo un comic, podía encontrarlo en cualquier otro lado. 

— Okay, Tomlinson, ahora me vas a escuchar. –dijo Harry con una determinación que ni él mismo sabía de dónde había sacado. El oji-azul le miró sorprendido. – Sé que algo te sucede, algo anda mal y comprendo que no quieras decírmelo, pero necesito hacerte saber que cuentas conmigo. Hay algo ahí dentro –con su dedo índice apuntó el pecho del mayor- que está quebrado, puedo notar el dolor en tus ojos… -prosiguió.- Me gustaría repararlo… al menos podrías dejarme intentarlo. –El estudiante de artes no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran nuevamente. Harry le había dicho las cosas más lindas que nunca nadie antes le había dicho y... sólo quería romper en llanto junto a él, sentir sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor y oír su varonil voz susurrarle al oído. 

Harry se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza, desatando así su llanto. Aún tenía tanto guardado y se sentía tan bien tener un hombro en el cual llorar, alguien en quien refugiarse…

— Déjalo ir, Lou. –Susurró el menor.- Suéltalo todo, estaré aquí para levantarte. –y aquellas palabras sólo lograron que su llanto se volviera más fuerte.  
No supo cuánto rato estuvo llorando sin descanso junto a Harry, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sólo le importaba que estuviera allí con él. 

Tampoco supo cómo terminó recostado en el sillón con su cabeza en las piernas del menor, mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello. 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? –inquirió el oji-verde luego de largos minutos de silencio. 

— Sí –susurró débilmente, para luego incorporarse y mirar al menor fijamente a los ojos.- Yo… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color escarlata- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que algún día tocaría para ti? –Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.- Sé que mi voz no está en las mejores condiciones, y no tuve mucho tiempo para practicar esta canción, por lo que sé que quizá sería un completo desastre cantar y tocar para ti en este momento, pero… quiero tomar el riesgo. –Señaló.- Necesito hacerlo… y este es el momento perfecto.- El oji-verde no entendía lo que Louis le decía, pero simplemente asintió. El oji-azul depositó un tierno beso en su frente y posteriormente se dirigió hasta el piano.  
Harry notó la torpeza con la que Louis comenzó, pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza, logrando que él reconociera la canción, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, sensación que se vio incrementada una vez que la voz del mayor se hizo oír.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live 

Una sonrisa tímida luchó y luchó por hacerse de los labios de Harry, quien sentía que su pecho explotaría de emoción en cualquier minuto.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen 

Entonces, por primera vez desde que comenzó la canción, Louis, con los nervios consumiéndole, miró a Harry al cantar aquella última línea, logrando que éste se sonrojara.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world 

La voz del oji-azul era profunda, tanto que a Harry se le erizaba la piel, mientras escuchaba atento lo que Louis quería decirle en realidad.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you 

Nuevamente sus miradas colisionaron y ambos sintieron algo explotar en su interior, como si aquella canción hubiese sido el detonante.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world 

Al finalizar, ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir, por lo que sólo se miraron, hasta que Harry supo que él era quien debía atreverse a hacer algo ésta vez, ya que Louis había hecho suficiente. Así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta el piano, sentándose a un lado del mayor y luego de tomar valor, unió sus labios en un beso cargado de ternura, de entrega, un beso con sabor a promesa, un beso que sólo quería decir “estoy aquí para ti”.

— No sé cómo pasó, no sé por qué siento lo que sea que siento por ti, pero me gusta, me gusta lo que hay entre nosotros. –Se atrevió a decir Harry.- Me haces sentir bien y quisiera hacerte sentir bien también. Quiero que dejes caer tus murallas. Quiero que me dejes verte tal cual eres…   
Louis suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar. 

— Gracias, Hazz, muchas gracias por todo… -farfulló para posteriormente refugiarse en el cuello del menor.- Prometo dejar que me ayudes, prometo dejar que me repares si tú prometes dejarme hacer lo mismo contigo, porque Harry, sé que también estás dañado, sé que también hay algo roto ahí dentro –tocó su pecho- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tenemos un trato? 

— Lo tenemos, Lou.   
:*


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_Je t’aime >_

Silencio, eso era todo lo que se podía oír en el lugar, mientras que sus miradas colisionaban y escrutaban sus rostros, detallándolos. Se sentían nerviosos, sin saber cómo comenzar, y es que la situación era bastante extraña. Se gustaban y sentían una extraña y apresurada atracción. Casi no se conocían, sólo sabían pequeñas cosas acerca del otro, pero había algo inexplicable que les hacía latir el corazón un poco más rápido al estar así, cerca, observándose, buscando las palabras en su cabeza para comenzar bien, para al fin conocerse en realidad y ver si las cosas resultarían.

Una risita nerviosa brotó de los labios del menor mientras bajaba su vista por primera vez desde que habían hecho aquel trato. Louis también rió sin saber por qué y luego aclaró su garganta para hablar. 

— Entonces… ¿Qué es eso que te atormenta, Hazz? ¿Qué sucede allí? –inquirió acercándose al sillón y tocando con su mano el fuerte pecho del menor.

— Creo que es obvio. –Los ojos verdes de Harry se refugiaron en el suelo. No sabía cómo partir su relato. Si bien era bueno con las palabras, a la hora de hablar sobre sí mismo, se quedaba en blanco y no sabía por dónde empezar, qué detalles obviar y cuáles considerar importantes, simplemente se perdía y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca de manera coherente. 

— Supongo que comenzar con un nombre está bien, ¿estás de acuerdo? –señaló Lou con voz tranquila, como sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry quien asintió lentamente.- ¿Cuál era su nombre? –se aventuró el oji-azul.

— Tyler, Tyler Farmen. Él… él era mi profesor de Redacción durante primer y segundo año de Universidad. –El menor sonrió tristemente al recordar su primer año de Universidad, donde no conocía a nadie y tal como en secundaria, era un chico retraído y silencioso. 

Exactamente eso había llamado la atención de su profesor, quien era diez años mayor que él. Tyler era alto, más que Harry, de delgados labios rosados, nariz respingada y unos ojos verdes maravillosos. Su cabello negro iba peinado hacia el lado derecho, y su rostro siempre impecable lo hacían lucir más joven, tal vez pasaba como un adolescente. 

El mayor se había fijado en él por su manera de narrar, por lo bueno que era con el lápiz y el papel, por lo bien que le iba en su asignatura, y claro, por lo guapo que era.

— Solía pedirme hacer trabajos extras, ensayos, informes, reseñas, y ese tipo de cosas de manera paralela al curso. –Señaló el menor.- Las calificaciones de aquellos trabajos no afectaban en mi promedio final, eran más bien para ejercitarme o algo así… Él decía que yo tenía mucho potencial, pero que no era capaz de sacarlo todo por mí mismo y que por eso me ayudaba. Decía que yo mismo me ponía barreras y ese tipo de cosas. –Contó.- El asunto es que luego me ofreció quedarme por las tardes para así ayudarle a revisar algunos trabajos de mis compañeros. Después comenzamos a salir… y así fue como sucedió. –Suspiró.- Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, de su madurez, de su intelecto, de su manera de ver las cosas, de lo maravillosamente culto que era. –Louis por un momento sintió envidia de ese tal Tyler, ya que podía sentir en Harry, el anhelo de volver a verlo.- Dios, simplemente me volví ciego… estaba completamente loco por él. –terminó soltando en un suspiro de frustración. 

— Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó el oji-azul.

— Al principio todo era maravilloso. Me apoyaba en las tonterías que se me ocurriera realizar. Me impulsaba a continuar con mi curso de canto…- Louis pareció sorprenderse, por lo que el estudiante de literatura añadió rápidamente-: Oh, sí, había olvidado mencionártelo antes –rió nervioso.- Incluso quiso pagar un curso para que perfeccionara mi técnica en la batería, pero le dije que no era necesario. Juro que todo era perfecto, pero de un día para otro las cosas cambiaron, él cambió, y todo se fue a la mierda. Fue cuando comenzaron las prohibiciones, ya no podía cantar porque le molestaba mi voz. Se negó a darme tarea extra y mis calificaciones en su asignatura bajaron considerablemente. –Harry tomó su cabeza entre sus manos como intentando comprender qué sucedió.- Discutíamos a menudo, cada vez con más fuerza. Comenzó a herirme verbalmente, decía que yo tenía suerte de estar con alguien como él, que sólo era un mocoso, que sin él estaría solo… y ese tipo de cosas.- suspiró.- Incluso un día… -el menor cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios intentando reprimir el llanto.- un día me golpeó. –Louis intentó respirar profundamente para que la impotencia que de pronto se había apoderado de su persona fuera apaciguada. Se acercó al oji-verde y lo abrazo, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho. – Quise terminar con él, pero lo seguía amando, Lou… sabía que era una mierda de persona, pero tenía miedo de que estuviera en lo cierto. –Sollozó.- ¿Qué sucedía si luego de él nadie fuese capaz de mirarme? Él fue el primero en mí, de quien me enamoré perdidamente, a quien le entregué todo, y… tenía mucho miedo. Le tengo pánico a la soledad, Lou. –Susurró sobre su cuello.- Sin embargo, antes de que yo pudiera dejarlo, él se fue. 

— ¿A dónde? –averiguó el mayor.

— No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. Un día sólo… se fue, desapareció, sin una nota, sin nada. Me dejó sin dar ninguna explicación. Dejé de comer, comencé a tener insomnio… mis calificaciones bajaron aún más. Lloraba todos los días y me sentía demasiado inestable y malditamente vulnerable. Era como un barco a la deriva en plena tormenta. No sabía qué dirección seguir. -el tono utilizado por el menor denotaba dolor, frustración y desilusión. - No sabía qué hacer con mi vida. 

— Y ahora… ¿cómo te sientes respecto a eso? –inquirió el mayor mirándole fijamente.

— Es algo que duele y dolerá durante mucho tiempo, pero creo que el dolor se ha ido atenuando. No me siento preparado para comenzar algo nuevo, si es eso lo que quieres saber. –dijo casi en susurro, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, sin saber cómo o por qué había soltado aquello.

— Harry, no quiero que te sientas incomodo estando conmigo. Si el otro día te molestó lo del beso, lo sien…

— ¡No, no es eso! –Se apresuró a decir.- Me gustó, en serio. Es sólo que… Dios, Lou, me gustas, pero no me siento preparado para comenzar algo. Estoy demasiado roto.-dijo con un hilo de voz. – Y lo siento.

— Hey, no digas eso. –la mano derecha del oji-azul se posó en el mentón del chico rizado para así alzar su rostro e interceptar su verde mirada.- Me gustas, Harry, y… me gustaría intentar disipar tu miedo, lavar y sanar tus heridas. –Susurró.- Creo que vamos demasiado rápido, pero es algo que no he podido controlar y tú tampoco. No voy a pedirte que seas mi novio, ni mucho menos, pero… salgamos, compartamos cosas, enséñame tu mundo y permíteme mostrarte el mío. Conozcámonos y veamos qué sucede.- El oji-verde sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que asentía levemente. 

Sus rostros estaban cerca, no lo suficiente como para insinuar un beso, pero sí lo necesario para desearlo intensamente. Casi al mismo tiempo sus ojos se desviaron y se fijaron en los labios del otro, deseando probarlos una vez más. Ninguno estaba seguro, mas fue Harry quien tomó la iniciativa acortando la distancia haciendo posible el tan anhelado contacto.

Sus labios juguetearon un rato, descubriendo la boca del otro, explorando cada rincón, dejando que sus lenguas comenzaran una danza tranquila pero hambrienta, intensa e infantil, haciendo perfecto contraste. 

La mano izquierda de Louis se posó tímidamente sobre la cintura del menor, intentando arrimarlo más hacia sí mismo, ejerciendo presión sutilmente. Harry sonrió al notarlo y se acercó, sintiendo la piel cálida del oji-azul a través de la ropa.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada. Harry se sonrojó al notarlo, mientras que Louis sólo se limitó a sonreír ante la expresión del menor. 

— Entonces, ¿dónde será nuestra cita? –preguntó el mayor. El oji-verde le miró con confusión. – Cuando hablamos por teléfono, me recordaste que me debías una cita. –señaló el oji-azul. 

— Oh, sí, sí.- El menor rió con nerviosismo.- En realidad me avergüenza un poco. –confesó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Louis. 

— Es un lugar muy aburrido en comparación a tu lugar favorito. –explicó.

— Apuesto a que no lo es. Vamos, llévame. –el oji-azul se puso de pie y tomó una chaqueta de mezclilla que descansaba sobre una silla del comedor. Harry lo miró con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. 

— Vamos. 

Salieron del apartamento entre risas y absurdas conversaciones. Louis se sorprendió cuando notó que tomaron un autobús. No quiso preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían específicamente, ya que prefería guardar la sorpresa.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar a un parque precioso, iluminado tenuemente por los débiles rayos del sol que luchaban por asomarse entre las nubes. La lluvia de la noche anterior dejaba notar todo con mayor nitidez, dándole una visión única de la belleza de los árboles, del vivo color de las flores, y el aroma de la tierra mojada era simplemente algo que le fascinaba. 

— ¿Es aquí? –inquirió el mayor. 

— Ahá. Suelo venir a leer y a pensar… a veces, incluso escribo. –murmuró. 

— Es muy tranquilo. –dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— No es nada especial, y como te dije, bastante aburrido. –rió nervioso. 

— No ocuparía esa palabra para describir este lugar. –Señaló volteándose a mirarle, haciendo que la imagen de un Harry un tanto avergonzado y nervioso le llenara el corazón de ternura.- En realidad no sabría cómo escribirlo, sólo sé que es muy… tú. –dijo con simpleza. – Y me gusta. –dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios. 

Caminaron por el lugar en un cómodo silencio que ambos disfrutaron, hasta llegar a unas banquitas que gracias al cielo se encontraban secas. Tomaron asiento y se miraron durante unos segundos. 

— Entonces escribes –afirmó el oji-azul con entusiasmo. El oji-verde se sorprendió ya que pensó que aquel comentario había pasado inadvertido.- ¿Me dejarás leer algo algún día? 

— No soy bueno, Louis. –señaló él.

— No me mientas, Hazza. Además, eso lo juzgaré yo cuando lea. ¿Me dejarás? 

— Está bien. Lo prometo. –El mayor sonrió con satisfacción. – Bien, es tu turno. –indicó luego. 

— ¿Mi turno? ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió el mayor de manera divertida.

— Yo ya te conté lo que me ocurría… lo de Tyler. Ahora es tu turno. Quiero saber qué ocurre allí. –apunto su pecho imitando el gesto de éste cuando le pidió que le contara su historia. 

— Oh… eso. –Louis desvió su mirada hacia los árboles, las plantas, cualquier cosa. – Es difícil contarlo. Es decir, no soy de aquellas personas que cuenta sus problemas a los demás, pero ya que estamos aquí… -comenzó.- Cuando tenía dieciocho años, estaba completamente decidido a contarle a mi familia acerca de mi orientación sexual. Sentía que debía hacerlo, que ellos debían saber lo que en realidad era, ya que las bromas acerca de los nietos que podría entregarles, y las preguntas de cada persona que llegaba a casa respecto a mis novias, se volvían cada vez más incomodas. Supongo que sabes de lo que hablo- El menor asintió.- Yo ya no quería fingir, ni pretender ser alguien que no era. Lo hice durante años, pero llega un momento en el que la sonrisa duele, y que lastimarte para intentar matar lo que llevas dentro sólo hace que te sientas un poco más solo y vacío. –Hizo una pausa- Cuando al fin lo acepté, y estuve bien conmigo mismo, decidí contárselo a mis padres y a mi hermana. Drew, claramente ya lo sospechaba, es que… ¡Dios, tenían que ser idiotas para no notarlo! –Bromeó.- Es decir, jamás llevé a una chica a casa, ni di señales de estar en una relación… Fue entonces cuando decidí hacerlo y resultó todo lo contrario a lo esperado. –mordió sus labios ya que si decía una palabra más, su voz se quebraría. – Yo… papá me golpeó, y mamá no hizo nada para defenderme. Sólo estaba allí llorando porque tenía un hijo maricón. –Bufó.- Mi hermana, en cambio, me abrazó y prometió que siempre estaría conmigo. Que me apoyaba. –una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.- Luego mis padres dijeron que si no cambiaba, como si se pudiera, me fuera de casa. Y entonces me vine acá, a casa de mis abuelos, quienes me aceptaron gustosos, aun sabiendo todo lo ocurrido. Aun sabiendo la verdad. –Hizo una pausa- Viví un tiempo con ellos, hasta que conseguí empleo. Entonces comencé a trabajar y a estudiar al mismo tiempo. –Informó.- Las palabras crueles que mis padres me dirigieron aún retumban en mi cabeza, y gracias a ello hace tres años sufro de insomnio. Tomo pastillas, pero  
a veces ni eso ayuda. –rió sin gracia. 

— Oh, Dios, Louis… -Harry no sabía qué decir. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, acerca de todo, sobre todo de sus abuelos, pero nada salía de su boca. Sabía que debía decirle algo, mas nada se le ocurría, y es que nada de lo que pudiera decir sanaría la herida que el oji-azul tenía en su interior, y le causaba impotencia saber que no podía hacer nada. – Lo siento tanto. Yo… oh, Dios.- repitió acercándose para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que Louis enredara los suyos en su cintura. – Me llena de impotencia saber que no puedo hacer nada por ti. –susurró sobre su oído.

— Lo maravilloso es que haces mucho sólo con estar aquí oyéndome. –le contestó en un murmuro- Gracias, Hazz. –besó su cuello, el cual olía a vainilla, causándole cosquillas al menor. 

— No es nada. Me gusta estar aquí contigo. –se separaron quedando a escasos centímetros, cediendo ante la tentación de probar nuevamente aquellos labios.

Ambos se sentían jodidamente bien. Era como si se conocieran desde siempre, como si aquel no fuera uno de sus primeros encuentro. Parecía ser que encajaban a la perfección, ya que el nerviosísimo y las dudas acababan cuando sus labios se encontraban, cuando sus pieles se rozaban. 

Todo parecía ir bien cuando sus ojos hacían contacto y sus corazones latían a la par, fusionándose en una atmósfera única, donde sólo ellos dos habitaban. 

Al separarse, Harry corrió el flequillo que caía sobre los ojos de Louis, despejando así su rostro para su completo deleite. El mayor evitó un suspiro ante aquel contacto tan inocente y en cambio sonrió. 

— Mi hermana viene este fin de semana. Estará en la fiesta, así que podrán conocerse… -Louis hizo una mueca- aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea eso. –dijo mirando el suelo. Harry rió.

— Louis, soportaste a mi madre y a mi hermana durante una cena. Dudo que tu hermana pueda superarlas. –señaló el menor. 

— Oh, es que no la conoces. –rió el oji-azul. 

— ¡Apuesto a que no es tan terrible! –exclamó Harry. 

— Bueno, de todos modos tienen la misma edad, supongo que se llevarán muy bien. 

— Lou, esos sonó como si fueras un tipo mayor. –intervino el oji-verde.

— ¡Lo soy! –reclamó el estudiante de artes.

— ¡Louis por favor, tienes un par de años más que yo! –Harry nuevamente soltó una carcajada. 

— Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. –sonrió el oji-azul acercándose un poco más, sólo un poco más para así poder volver a besarlo. 

Tenían suerte de que al ser un día de semana, muy poca gente visitara el parque. No era que alguno de los dos se avergonzara de lo que eran; ambos ya habían pasado por aquella etapa de negación y frustración, un poco rasguñados, uno más que otro, pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Sin embargo, era molesto e incómodo sentir las miradas y los susurros de algunas personas sobre ellos ante algún gesto de afecto, ante un roce de manos o un beso. 

A Louis no le importaba recibir miradas ni palabras estúpidas, ya que sabía que no vivía ni respiraba por los demás. Aquellos años viviendo solo, le habían hecho madurar, entender que era un ser independiente y que se valía por sí mismo, que nadie tenía derecho de decirle nada respecto a su manera de ser, porque simplemente no era de incumbencia del resto.

Harry, por el contrario, era un poco más recatado. A él sí le dolían las miradas de rechazo, incluso de asco que algunos dedicaban a las personas como él. Jamás había tenido que experimentarlo, pero sí muchas veces había sido testigo de éstas, y le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Y ahora que estaba con Louis, temía que les hicieran daño o les dijeran alguna estupidez. 

— Me gusta que haya poca gente. Así puedo besarte con completa libertad. –dijo Louis abiertamente, provocando que las mejillas de Harry tomaran color.

— ¿Siempre eres así de cursi? –interrumpió el menor en tono de burla. El oji-azul no esperaba que eso saliera de los labios de Harry, por lo que sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar cursi? ¡No te permitiré eso, Harry Styles! –exclamó comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, provocando que el oji-verde se retorciera sobre la banquita, pidiéndole que se detuviera. 

— ¡Detente, Lou! – Logró zafarse de las manos del mayor poniéndose de pie. – Me vengaré, Tomlinson. –amenazó el menor. 

— ¿Sí? Vamos, adelante. –el oji-azul se puso de pie y le incitó a acercarse. Harry se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mas el mayor no reaccionaba y sólo negaba con la cabeza. – Hazz, pierdes tu tiempo. –señaló. El aludido se separó y lo miró curioso.- Papá solía hacerme cosquillas para persuadirme cuando quería que lo acompañara al trabajo y cosas así. Sólo se detenía cuando juraba que sí iría, por lo que aprendí a controlarme y… ya ves. 

— ¡Eres un aburrido, Louis! –exclamó el menor.

— ¡No lo soy! Sólo soy un ser con mucho poder de autocontrol. -Sonrió con autosuficiencia. 

— Sí, lo que digas. –En ese momento, el móvil de Louis comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Harry se preocupó al ver el rostro del mayor cuando vio la pantalla del aparatito. – Lou, ¿sucede algo? –inquirió temeroso. 

— Sí. No, es que… nada malo. –Señaló.- Sólo que he olvidado por completo que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo. Tengo que irme, Harry. –lamentó.

— Si quieres… -susurró el menor.- Si quieres puedo acompañarte. Digo, si no tienes problemas o algo con eso. –se apresuró en añadir. 

— ¿De verdad quieres venir? –el rostro del castaño se iluminó. 

— Ahá. –asintió con una sonrisa. 

— Entonces volvamos a casa por mi auto. –Dijo Louis rápidamente cogiendo la mano de Harry, arrastrándolo hasta el lugar donde debían tomar el autobús de regreso su departamento. 

El oji-verde sonrió al sentir la mano del mayor hacerse de la suya. Encajaban tan bien que parecían estar hechas la una para la otra. La piel de Louis se sentía suave, bastante a decir verdad y eso le extrañó un poco, ya que era bastante poco común que los hombres, sobre todo quienes estudiaban artes y debían ocupar sus manos para esculpir, pintar y ese tipo de cosas, tuviera las manos así, por lo que le fue inevitable acariciar con su dedo pulgar el sector de la mano de Louis que le quedara disponible. El mayor notó el gesto y se volteó a mirarlo sonriendo igualmente, sin perder el ritmo de su acelerado andar. 

El bus no tardó en llegar, así como tampoco tardaron en llegar al apartamento del mayor, quien fue a buscar el regalo de su abuelo, el cual, gracias al cielo, no había olvidado comprar con anterioridad. Luego bajaron hasta el estacionamiento que quedaba en el subterráneo del edificio, abordaron el auto y Louis condujo hasta la casa de sus abuelos, haciendo sólo una parada en la pastelería que quedaba de camino. 

— ¿Sí? –Oyó el castaño a su lado.- Estoy bien, mamá. Sí, estoy con Louis. –el nombrado sonrió. – Llegaré temprano. Sí, lo prometo. Está bien, adiós.- acabó de hablar de mala gana. 

— Es normal que se preocupe, Harry. –señaló el oji-azul sabiendo que el menor estaba odiando a su madre por ser tan sobreprotectora. – Hey, así son las madres, y eso es lo que hacen: preocuparse, todo el jodido tiempo.- bromeó.

— Ya no soy un niño.- gruñó el oji-verde de manera infantil, provocando la risa de Louis. 

— Oh, claro que no. –dijo con ironía. 

— ¡Louis! –reclamó el menor.

— ¿Qué? No eres un niño, te encuentro toda la razón. –intentó fingir seriedad, mas sólo pudo lograr reír a carcajadas. Harry bufó. – Sólo te molestaba, Hazz. –señaló alejando una mano del manubrio para así remover el cabello del menor, sintiendo cómo éste se acercaba un poco más a él. – Oh y por cierto, recuérdame entregarle el regalo a mi abuelo, ¿sí? Todos los años lo olvido, y luego tengo que volver al día siguiente, así que por favor, recuérdamelo. –Harry sonrió con ternura.

— Está bien. –aceptó.

Al llegar a casa de los abuelos de Louis, estos les recibieron gustosos, llenando a Louis de besos, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras a él le daban la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa. 

La casa era muy acogedora y bastante grande, quizá demasiado para dos personas, pensó Harry. Había fotografías por todas partes y eso al menor le encantaba ya que pensaba que podía conocer mucho acerca de alguien al ver fotografías, por lo que buscó a Louis en cada cuadro, encontrando así la fotografía de su primer día de escuela, no pudiendo evitar sentir ternura ante lo adorable que se veía. 

— Oh, no. –se quejó el oji-azul al darse cuenta de lo que el menor hacía, corriendo hasta él para desviar su atención. 

— Louis, déjame ver. –quiso apartarlo.

— ¡No, claro que no! –exclamó.

— Vamos, Lou. Te ves adorable en aquella de tu primer día de escuela. –Ante su sorpresa, Louis se sonrojó. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de las fotografías, eh? –preguntó. 

— ¿Quieren algo para beber? ¿Té, café? –interrumpió Rose, la abuela de Lou. Ambos voltearon a verle.

— Té. –contestaron al unísono sorprendiéndose un poco. Los abuelos de Louis se miraron cómplices mientras sonreían, lo cual avergonzó un poco al menor. 

Pasaron al comedor y tomaron asiento mientras Rose preparaba el té. George, su abuelo, no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca de la Universidad y el trabajo, diciendo una que otra broma acerca de lo que se le ocurriese. Bromas que a Harry le parecían de lo más divertidas, cabe decir. 

— Lou, el regalo. –susurró el menor cuando notó que George se dirigía a su esposa. 

— ¡Es cierto! –El oji-azul se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta su auto, buscando el regalo en la parte trasera, volviendo en menos de un minuto. –Abuelo, te traje esto. Sé cuánto significa para ti, así que… espero te guste. –dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita alargada de color azul. – Espera, espera. –Le detuvo el castaño al notar que lo abriría.- ¡Abuela, ven aquí! –llamó Louis. Rose entró con una bandeja en la cual llevaba cuatro tacitas de té. – Está bien, ahora sí. –indicó. 

George retiró cuidadosamente la cinta que se encontraba entrelazada en los cuatro lados, para luego abrir la cajita. Cada facción de su rostro indicaba lo feliz que se encontraba, y Harry también sonrió aunque no supiera aún de qué se trataba. 

— Entonces, ¿te gustó? –inquirió Louis. 

— Muchísimas gracias, Boo Bear. – El oji-azul se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su abuelo fuertemente. Harry sonrió ante el apodo del mayor.

Luego, el oji-verde se enteró que se trataba de una pluma para escribir. George era aficionado a la escritura y el oji-verde se sorprendió al saber que había publicado unos cuantos trabajos bajo un seudónimo, y él había leído unos cuantos libros que le habían gustado bastante, lo cual le causó emoción. 

Louis le explicó que aquella pluma pertenecía a la familia, y tenía un valor sentimental incalculable, pero que luego de tantos años pasando de generación en generación, se había roto o algo así, y que ya no servía. Su abuelo había escrito su primer manuscrito con ella, por lo que significaba demasiado para él.  
Harry quería besar a Louis. Harry quería decirle que era un ser malditamente maravilloso. Harry quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. Harry lo quería sólo para él. 

— Eres increíble, Louis Tomlinson. –susurró sutilmente sobre su oído, intentando que nadie lo notara. Y entonces el oji-azul también quiso besarlo, abrazarlo, y decirle que él también era maravilloso. 

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. 

— Así que, Harry, estudias literatura, ¿verdad? –preguntó George.

— Así es. –afirmó. 

— Dos artistas, Rose, ¿qué te parece? –inquirió a su esposa con una sonrisa orgullosa. El menor sonrió contento, ya que muy pocas personas se alegraban de que sus familiares optaran por el camino de las artes. Todos siempre querían tener hijos o nietos ingenieros, arquitectos, doctores, etc. – A ver, dime quién es tu favorito, ¿Lovecraft o Poe? –Louis sonrió ante la pregunta y Harry no supo qué contestar ya que el terror no estaba dentro de sus géneros favoritos.

— No soy muy aficionado al terror, pero si debo decir objetivamente cuál me parece mejor, diría que Lovecraft. –respondió. 

George sonrió con aprobación, mirando a Louis durante una fracción de segundo, como diciendo que Harry había pasado algún tipo de prueba o algo así.  
Ya para el final, fue Rose quien le mostró las fotografías y le contó las historias de éstas de una manera muy particular y graciosa, provocando que el oji-azul protestara ante lo ridícula que hacía ver algunas situaciones que le habían ocurrido, mientras Harry se partía de la risa, y sus ganas de besar a Lou se hacían cada vez más insoportables. 

— Esta es una de mis favoritas. –Señaló la mujer mostrando una foto en la cual aparecían ellos y Louis de pequeño a un lado de la Torre Eiffel en París.- Yo era profesora de francés, y había ganado una beca para estudiar allí durante un semestre. George y Louis fueron a visitarme de sorpresa… -contó ella con nostalgia por los tiempos pasados.

— Mis padres también son profesores de francés, y cuando discutían mi hermana y yo no entendíamos nada. –Señaló Louis.- Hasta que crecimos y poco a poco aprendimos el idioma.- rió el oji-azul. 

— ¿Sabes francés? –Preguntó emocionado el menor, ya que aquel era su idioma favorito. Incluso estaba tomando un taller de francés en la Universidad. 

— _Oui._ –respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. Y Harry nuevamente quiso besarlo, pero, diablos, no podía. 

Luego de un par de historias más, finalmente se despidieron, no sin antes tener que prometerles a los abuelos de Louis que regresarían pronto. 

— Muchas gracias por venir, chicos. –dijo Rose cuando todos se encontraban en la puerta. 

— Abuela, ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? –El castaño la abrazó.- Nos vemos pronto. Adiós, abuelo. 

— Cuídense, ¿sí? –Rose besó la mejilla de Harry y susurró un débil gracias que no comprendió. 

— Sí, buenas noches. –ambos se alejaron y subieron al auto. 

Louis le comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que quería a aquellos dos seres, que se atrevía a decir que incluso eran más importantes que sus propios padres, ya que siempre habían estado allí. Y aunque Harry adoraba oírlo hablar de una manera tan devota, llevaba horas reprimiendo sus ganas de besarlo. 

— Louis, detén el auto. –pidió cuando se encontraron en un calle vacía. El oji-azul le miró sin entender, pero lo hizo. Harry bajó y el mayor lo siguió. 

— Harry, ¿qué…? –no alcanzó a terminar cuando los labios del menor atacaron su boca con hambre, con deseo, haciéndole sentir cuánto había esperado por eso, cuánto lo había necesitado. Era un contacto violento, rápido y demandante que sorprendió y encantó a Louis.  
También fue Harry quien se separó y abrazó a Louis por la cintura, refugiando su cabeza en su cuello. El oji-azul, un tanto confundido por su actuar, entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello del menor.

— _Je t'aime, Lou._ – El corazón del mayor dio un brinco. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que no esperaba eso. – _Je t’aime beaucoup, Lou. Et je crains…_ -a Louis le causó ternura que le hablara en otro idioma. 

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Harry? –preguntó en un susurro. 

— De que no resulte, de que acabe mal. –confesó. – De que me lastimes. –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

— Nunca te lastimaría, Harry. Estarás bien. Estaremos bien. Je t'aime aussi, Harry.- dijo besando su cabello, sintiendo cómo el menor se relajaba bajo sus brazos, y dejaba un beso sobre su cuello.- Je t'aime. 

:*

 

Je t'aime: Te quiero.  
beaucoup: Mucho.  
Et je crains: Y me da miedo.  
Aussi: También.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-hey! Siento la demora, pero el tiempo no siempre me alcanza y olvido actualizar aquí. Muchas gracias a quienes leen y eso... respondo cualquier duda y comentario en general en cuanto me es posible, así que... gracias nuevamente *:

Vulnerable

 

Luego de cenar junto a Gemma y contarle todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, se fue a la cama, con una sonrisa que difícilmente se borraría de su rostro. Se sentía contento, demasiado a decir verdad, y a pesar de que eso le molestara un poco, debido al entendible temor que sentía al respecto, intentaba ignorar aquello y sólo quedarse con lo bueno. 

 

Con todo lo bueno que Louis le daba. Con todo lo que Louis estaba haciendo por él.

 

Esperó un mensaje del oji-azul, mas este nunca llegó. No podía negar que se sentía triste al respecto, pero probablemente el oji-azul había tenido algo que hacer y simplemente lo había olvidado. O simplemente no le interesaba. O quizá él había hecho algo mal y Louis…

 

Deja de pensar eso, Harry, reprimió sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

Fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha y al quitarse la ropa, se quedó mirando su cuerpo más rato del debido. Jamás le había gustado su figura, y ahora sentía que se veía peor que antes. Delineó el contorno de su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, mirando con desprecio el mismo. No es que tuviera problemas de bulimia o anorexia, pero nunca se había sentido guapo o atractivo, y la relación con Tyler sólo había empeorado las cosas. 

 

Le fue inevitable pensar en Louis, en lo perfecto que era, y en lo maravilloso que debía ser su cuerpo. Sabía que si su relación proliferaba de alguna u otra manera acabarían en una cama, pero él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. No estaba seguro de poder mostrarse a otro porque se avergonzaba de sí mismo y… 

 

— Basta. –dijo en voz alta, intentando nuevamente detener sus pensamientos. 

 

Cerró sus ojos y terminó de desnudarse para luego entrar a la ducha y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara bajo el agua, al tiempo que entonaba una canción para intentar no oír la molesta voz en su cabeza.

 

Luego se fue a la cama y se durmió casi instantáneamente recordando los bellos momentos de aquel día, no pudiendo evitar que una linda sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. 

 

~ 

 

Louis iba un tanto atrasado al trabajo, por lo que sus pasos eran más que rápidos; por primera vez en años que dormía de tal manera y aunque le fuera a traer consecuencias con su jefe, estaba contento. Estaba contento por Harry, por cómo iban las cosas entre ellos, por lo bien que se sentía estando junto a él, por el tremendo bien que le hacía el menor sin siquiera saberlo. 

 

— Hey, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó una voz graciosa a su lado. Era Zayn, su mejor amigo y ex novio. Sí, extraño, pero posible.

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó besándole la mejilla. 

 

— Amigo, no hemos hablado desde hace un par de semanas, y pareces estar en las nubes. –Louis soltó una risita patética.- ¿Sucede algo, Tomlinson? –curioseó el moreno con gracia. 

 

— Uhm… puede ser. –el oji-azul retomó su camino. 

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Vamos, Lou! –el aludido rió mientras le seguía.

 

— Ahora no, voy tarde a clases y ya sabes cómo son esos niños. ¡Hablamos en el almuerzo! – exclamó alejándose del chico. 

 

Zayn Malik, un chico moreno de cautivantes ojos color pardo enmarcados en unas lindas pestañas oscuras. Eso sería lo primero que diría Louis si le hicieran describirlo, ya que fue lo primero que le llamó la atención del moreno cuando se conocieron en aquel bar gay de mala muerte en los suburbios de la ciudad cuando apenas se había mudado a la ciudad, luego de todo el conflicto con sus padres. 

 

Louis podría decir que en Zayn encontró todo lo que había necesitado en ese momento, un amigo, un soporte, un pilar y un amante que le ayudó a levantar su nueva vida desde los cimientos de lo que había sido el Louis de dieciocho años. 

 

Habían tenido una muy bonita relación, pero se dieron cuenta de que los suyo no iba por ese camino, por lo que decidieron poner fin a su romance, quedando en buenos términos. 

 

Muy buenos de hecho.

 

Se acostaban una que otra vez para liberar tensiones, pero esos furtivos encuentros se habían reducido drásticamente desde que ambos habían comenzado a trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo; Zayn, estudiaba música junto a él en la misma Universidad y había conseguido empleo de practicante en aquella escuela gracias a Louis. 

 

En fin, volviendo a las clases, Louis tenía presupuestado para aquella hora un poco de historia del arte y luego haría que los niños practicaran el período enseñado llevando a cabo sus ideas con los materiales que les había pedido. Aquella clase era de romanticismo, uno de sus periodos favoritos. 

 

Le encantaba enseñar el arte a los niños, y al parecer para ellos era igualmente agradable la clase, ya que Louis intentaba hacerlo lo más lúdico posible, haciéndolos poner en práctica lo aprendido en ese mismo instante. Al oji-azul le gustaba que los chicos experimentaran el arte, lo sintieran, lo vivieran, lo respiraran, en todas sus formas. 

 

Había un chico, Andy, quien llamaba particularmente su atención ya que siempre terminaba escribiendo algo respecto al tema tratado en la clase. Nunca se animaba a dibujar, pintar o construir algo, siempre acababa con una hoja escrita por ambos lados. Él le recordaba mucho a Harry, e incluso imaginaba que quizás el oji-verde había sido como él cuando pequeño, y entonces sonreía. 

 

“Podría pedirle a Harry que revise y califique los trabajos de Andy. Obviamente él los revisaría mejor que yo”, pensó y se sintió contento al encontrar una nueva excusa para contactarse con el menor, aunque, al parecer, ya no las necesitaba.

 

— ¿Lou? –oyó desde el otro lado de la línea. Había decidido llamar al menor en cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el receso había sonado. 

 

— ¡Hey-hey! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó. 

 

— Bien, leyendo. Descansando un poco. –Indicó.- ¿Tú qué haces? 

 

— Voy saliendo de hacer clases, y… creo que tengo un poco de trabajo para ti.- dijo entusiasmado. 

 

— ¿Trabajo para mí? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó muy intrigado. 

 

— ¿Puedes venir a casa luego? ¿A eso de las siete? –Louis rogó mentalmente para que el menor aceptara. – Luego te puedo ir a dejar a casa si se hace muy tarde, no hay problema. –agregó.

 

— Sí, está bien, estaré en tu casa a las siete. –aceptó. 

 

— Genial, entonces nos vemos. Cuídate, Hazz. 

 

— Hasta la tarde, Lou. –el mayor finalizó la llamada con una optimista sonrisa en el rostro.

 

~

 

A la hora de almuerzo, Zayn lo estaba esperando en el lugar en el cual solían comer con cara de cansancio al tiempo que miraba unas partituras que tenía en frente. 

 

Louis lo admiraba, él jamás podría aprender a leer aquellas cosas. 

 

Zayn penas le vio, sonrió y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse como siempre hacían. 

 

— ¿Y bien? –oyó luego de un rato en el que se preguntaron cómo habían ido las clases y ese tipo de cosas. 

 

— Y bien, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres saber? –averiguó dando una mordida al sándwich de atún que había llevado para el almuerzo. 

 

— Todo, obviamente. –respondió el de ojos pardos, y el castaño sabía que si no le contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, el chico se enojaría y no, no quería ver a Zayn enojado. Definitivamente no quería. 

 

Entonces le contó todo, intentando no obviar ningún detalle, por vergonzoso que éste fuera, dígase sonrojos, palabras cursis, acciones románticas, etc. Cosas que Louis no haría con cualquiera, pero que, sin embargo, con Harry le salían naturalmente. 

 

El moreno le miraba maravillado, compartiendo la alegría que el oji-azul le transmitía a través de las palabras. 

 

— Definitivamente tengo que conocerlo. –declaró el de ojos pardos. – Es decir… Lou, ¡lo llevaste a conocer a tus abuelos! ¡Yo conocí a tus abuelos luego de meses! Y… -pensó durante unos segundos la atenta y divertida mirada azul del castaño.- Sí, eso me da celos. –Louis no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

 

— Zayn, amigo, no seas ridículo. –Dijo el estudiante de artes apenas pudo hablar.- Eso de que se conozcan, me asusta en realidad. –confesó el castaño riendo. – No, en serio, supongo que lo conocerás pronto. - ¿Suponía? El cumpleaños de Zayn era el sábado y él había invitado a Harry, por lo que, sí, se conocerían pronto. 

 

— Más te vale, Tomlinson. –desafió el moreno.

 

El resto del almuerzo se la pasaron hablando sobre las nuevas conquistas de Malik. Louis no dejaba de asombrarse de que el chico pasara cada fin de semana con alguien distinto, y es que él decía “en la variedad está el gusto”, aunque para Louis estaba siendo un promiscuo y muchas veces se lo había dicho, Zayn estaba bien así. Sin compromisos ni nadie a quien tener que rendirle cuentas. 

 

Algún día te enamorarás y no sé qué será de ti, Zayn, pensaba Louis oyendo algo de un tal Evan que había conocido el fin de semana pasado. 

 

~

 

Cerca de las seis de la tarde ya estaba de vuelta en su casa luego de haber pasado por la pastelería para comprar una tarta de frambuesa. Se dio una ducha, se puso pijama y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el té. 

 

No eran siquiera las siete cuando el timbre sonó y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con un empapado oji-verde cuyo cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban. 

 

— Dios, Harry. –lamentó tomando de la mano al muchacho para meterlo a su casa. 

 

— Lo siento, pero no conté con que fuera a llover tan temprano. –dijo apenas en un susurro. – Llegué antes por lo mismo… para evitar toparme con la lluvia, pero ya ves. –señaló mirando su ropa. 

 

— Está bien, cariño. –dijo besándole la frente con afecto. – Ve a darte una ducha. No cierres la puerta, yo te llevaré toallas y ropa. –Harry le miró por fin a los ojos y luego de unos segundos de duda, se acercó finalmente a Louis, de cuyos labios brotó algo parecido a un gemido, lo cual hizo sonreír a Harry, cuando las gélidas manos del menor se posaron en su cintura y se apegó a él para besarlo con ternura, lentamente, disfrutando una vez más de aquel contacto. 

 

El cuerpo de Louis se congeló igualmente, pero la lobuna sonrisa sobre los labios del rizado al separarse, hizo que su mundo se viniera abajo, conteniendo a duras penas un suspiro que se quedó atrapado en su boca.

 

— Iré a la ducha. –anunció Harry con voz ronca. Y Louis no pudo hacer más que asentir. 

 

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué aquel simple acto le había dejado así? Oh, Dios, Harry lo estaba volviendo loco y lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera lo hacía intencionalmente. Cuando el oji-verde se hubo encerrado en el baño, inhalo aire exageradamente y luego exhaló, notando que los latidos de su corazón se habían disparado con aquel gesto. 

 

Esto está mal, pensó. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?, se preguntó a sí mismo luego de recobrar la compostura. 

 

El ruido de la intensa lluvia que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad le hizo volver a la realidad. Fue hasta su habitación por un par de toallas y un pijama para Harry. Sí, pijamas era lo que más abundaba en el armario del oji-azul. Oh, y ropa interior. Gracias al cielo que compraba mucha por lo que gran cantidad de ella se encontraba aún en sus envases originales.

 

— Permiso. –Dijo entrando al baño dejando las cosas sobre una pequeña mesita que tenía ahí.- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó. 

 

— Sí, bastante. –rió el rizado mientras él tomaba la ropa mojada.

 

— Genial, no demores. –Pidió saliendo. 

 

Encendió la secadora y metió allí la ropa del menor. Volvió a la cocina y sirvió dos tacitas de té con miel para llevarlas hasta la mesa donde igualmente puso el pastel cortándolo en trocitos. 

 

Puso un poco de música, nada especial, ya que era sólo para no oír el silencio. Y luego sólo tuvo que esperar a que Harry saliera de la ducha. 

 

— Eso... ¿es pastel de frambuesa? –inquirió el oji-verde entrando al comedor vestido de un pijama azul marino del cual se alzaba un ancla de color blanco que se extendía por todo el torso.

 

Louis pensó que se veía adorable.

 

— Así es. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó el mayor mordiendo su labio inferior. 

 

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi pastel favorito! –exclamó sentándose a un lado de la mesa, mientras el oji-azul le seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trataba ese trabajo que me habías mencionado por teléfono? –averiguó. Louis deslizó una carpeta por sobre la mesa y Harry la tomó. - ¿Qué es esto? 

 

— Son los trabajos de Andy, un chico al cual le hago clases. Ha escrito una historia por cada período del arte que hemos visto. –introdujo el mayor mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Harry se paseaban por un de los textos.- Varios de sus trabajos ya están corregidos, obviamente, pero el último decidí que lo hicieras tú, después de todo, tú sabes más respecto a esa área que yo. Yo sé más de pinturas, esculturas, y ese tipo de manifestaciones del arte. Adoro leer, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión. 

 

— ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó el menor con un dejo de emoción.

 

— Absolutamente. Es uno de sus últimos trabajos, ya sabes, la próxima semana ya serán las vacaciones de invierno. –señaló, aunque eso Harry ya lo sabía, puesto que sus vacaciones habían comenzado hacía un par de días.- Me gustaría que lo corrigieras, ortografía, puntuación, gramática, y que el tema esté bien abordado, por supuesto. 

 

— ¿En qué período están? –averiguó. 

 

— Romanticismo. –contestó el castaño. 

 

— Bien, esto será interesante. –Murmuró el menor con una sonrisa.- ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas? 

 

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás? –pregunto de vuelta. 

 

— No lo sé, un par de horas, tal vez menos. –dijo mirando la extensión del texto: dos hojas y media. 

 

— Eso es genial. –dijo levantándose y yendo hacia él para abrazarlo por la espalda y besar su mejilla. –Gracias, Hazz. –murmuró sobre su cuello dejando un pequeño beso posteriormente sobre el mismo, sintiendo cómo la piel del menor se erizaba ante el contacto. 

 

Harry se hizo hacia atrás con la silla, dejándole espacio a Louis para posicionarse por delante de él. El oji-azul le besó profundamente, atreviéndose a tomar asiento sobre las piernas del menor. Tomlinson sentía el cuerpo tenso de Harry bajo el suyo, por lo que le masajeó los hombros con sus manos, atenuando un poco la intensidad del beso, queriéndole dar a entender al menor que eso estaba bien. Incluso juntó un poco más sus cuerpos, provocando el leve roce de sus entrepiernas, colando una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama, tocando una pequeña porción de aquella tan tersa piel. Sin embargo, parecía que algo andaba mal, por lo cual decidió separarse un poco. Harry permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y entonces Louis se preocupó. 

 

— ¿Harry? –Preguntó acariciando su rostro.- Harry, ¿qué pasa? –probó nuevamente acariciando los párpados del menor con sus dedos pulgares, logrando que relajara un poco su rostro. – Hey… -susurró nuevamente y ésta vez besó los párpados del rizado. – Abre tus ojos, ¿sí? –Poco a poco el estudiante de literatura abrió sus ojos y le miró con tristeza. - ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Qué pasa? –averiguó preocupado acunando el rostro del oji-verde entre sus manos. 

 

— Yo… -dudó unos segundos y bajó la mirada, siendo incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con el mayor. –No puedo, Louis. No puedo hacer esto. –dijo levantándose bruscamente, casi tirando a Louis al suelo, viendo una serie de imágenes en su cabeza, una serie de recuerdos que se iban agolpando en su mente y que comenzaban a agobiarlo.– Lo siento, Louis, me tengo que ir. Yo… yo, no puedo estar aquí. – Harry miró hacia todos lados y de pronto comenzó a sentirse ahogado, mareado, y creía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, mientras oía la voz del oji-azul llamarlo, pero se oía lejana. Cada vez se hacía menos audible…

 

Necesitaba salir de allí.

 

Corrió hasta el balcón del departamento y se sentó en un rincón inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, intentando estabilizar su sistema. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, comenzaban a soltar lágrimas y él simplemente no sabía qué sucedía, hasta que de pronto, nuevamente la voz de Louis se hizo presente. 

 

— Harry, quédate conmigo. –Sintió que le cubría con una manta.- Necesito que respires profundo, Harry, vamos, hazlo conmigo. Inhala, exhala. –Decía el mayor.- Tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy aquí para ti, ¿recuerdas? Nada va a ocurrirte, cariño…vuelve. –Nuevamente el menor abrió sus ojos con lentitud, dejando ver un dolor tremendo, uno que Louis jamás había visto en nadie. Su estómago se contrajo y millones de cosas se pasaron por su mente, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para sonreír.- Ven, vamos adentro. – 

 

Ayudó a Harry a levantarte y lo llevó adentro, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era recostarlo en su cama y llevarle un vaso de agua. 

 

Estando fuera de la habitación, Louis se sintió afligido y angustiado. No sabía qué demonios hacer. Tenía claro que debía ayudar a Harry con lo que fuera le estuviera ocurriendo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de querer saber qué era eso exactamente. 

 

Antes de ingresar nuevamente a la habitación, tomó aire e intento fingir que se encontraba bien.

 

— Ten, bebe un poco. –le dijo cediéndole el vaso de agua. 

 

— Gracias. –susurró un tímido oji-verde. – No sé qué ha sucedido. –susurró confundido. 

 

— Tuviste una crisis de pánico. –Indicó.- Harry… yo… lo siento mucho. –lamentó el mayor. 

 

— No, Louis, yo lo siento. Dios, perdóname, actué como un estúpido, pero… no puedo. –terminó susurrando. – Si quieres que me vaya y jamás nos volvamos a ver, lo entenderé, lo juro. –señaló sintiendo su corazón romperse a cada palabra, mientras el oji-azul pensaba que había hecho todo mal. 

 

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco acaso? –preguntó con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor. – Te quiero, Harry, pensé que había quedado claro. –susurró. – Te prometí que estaríamos bien, y lo estaremos, pero para eso, necesito que me cuentes qué sucede. –Susurró.- Hay algo que aún me escondes y no sé por qué… quedamos en que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, ¿verdad? –El oji—verde asintió débilmente. – Necesito que entiendas que te quiero, a pesar de que hemos compartido muy poco tiempo, no quiero dejarte ir, menos ahora que todo parecía ir de maravilla. 

 

— Pero lo he arruinado. Soy un imbécil. – La manera en la que aquellas últimas tres palabras abandonaron su boca, sorprendieron a Louis. Había hablado con tanta rabia y dolor, que incluso él sintió una punzada en su pecho.

 

— No, no lo eres. Eres una persona maravillosa, y tienes estrictamente prohibido volver a decir eso sobre ti. –dijo tajantemente el oji-azul. – No quiero volver a oírte decir eso… -dijo juntando su frente con la del menor. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? Cuéntame. No debes cargar con este peso tu solo. Déjame ayudarte… -El menor se sentía vulnerable, terriblemente expuesto, y no quería. 

 

Él creía que todo aquello había quedado atrás, que lo había olvidado, que simplemente lo ocurrido se había borrado de su cabeza, pero no. Se había equivocado. El sentir el cuerpo de Louis sobre el suyo, su mano tocando su piel, evocó todo aquello que tanto había querido olvidar. 

 

Las manos de él recorriendo bruscamente su piel, rasgándola, dejando marcas, cardenales alrededor de sus muñecas, y dolor… sobre todo, mucho dolor.

 

Nuevamente las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, siendo inevitable que éstas rodaran por sus mejillas, trazando un camino hacia su cuello. 

 

— Desahógate. Llora, Harry, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, pero recuerda que estoy aquí, ¿sí? Ven. –El menor se refugió en el cuello de Louis. Vista desde lejos la escena era muy parecida a la de unos días atrás, cuando era el mayor quien había necesitaba consuelo. 

 

El oji-azul acarició su espalda, su cabello, besó su frente y sus mejillas todo el tiempo que Harry necesito para soltar toda esa tristeza que aún tenía dentro. Louis le susurraba que todo iría bien, pero que tenía que permitir que le ayudara, debía dejarle entrar completamente. Permitirle acceso a aquellos oscuros pasajes de su vida que aún le dañaban e interferían en su felicidad. 

 

— ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? –inquirió cuando el llanto del oji-verde había disminuido, transformándose en un quedo sollozo. Harry asintió levemente. – Ahora… necesito que me digas qué sucede. No voy a mentirte: estoy más que preocupado, y necesito ayudarte. Sé que puedo, pero debes dejarme hacerlo. 

 

— Louis, es algo… algo tremendamente complicado. Yo… -suspiró.- Dios, ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo. –mordió sus labios. – Supongo que lo primero que debes saber es que no estoy para nada conforme con… esto. –Dijo señalando su cuerpo.- No me gusta nada de mí y, déjame terminar, -frenó cuando Louis quiso objetar.- nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Llevo sintiendo esto durante un buen tiempo y nadie ha podido hacerme sentir mejor al respecto. –sonrió tristemente. – Así que… no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. No lo merezco.

 

— Ese fue Tyler, ¿verdad? – El sólo hecho de oír su nombre, desgarró un poco más el corazón de Harry. - ¿Fue él? –insistió con ira en su voz. 

 

— Sí, él hizo que me diera cuenta de… esto que soy. –dijo con la voz quebrada. Louis empuñó sus manos con tanta fuerza que dañó un poco las palmas de las mismas. Se levantó de la cama y respiró profundo, dándole la espalda a Harry, intentando calmarse. 

 

— ¿Qué más te hizo, Harry? –preguntó con temor. 

 

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía nervioso, quería escapar de allí, la situación lo estaba haciendo colapsar, y no quería tener una nueva crisis de pánico o lo que sea. Respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos y lo dijo…

 

— Tyler me forzó una vez. –soltó rápido, recostándose sobre la cama con su rostro nuevamente bañado en lágrimas. – Pero fue sólo una vez, lo juro. – Louis se indignó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Harry? ¿Aquello había sido para bajarle el perfil al asunto y… defenderlo? 

 

— ¿Te forzó? –El castaño mordió fuertemente sus labios. - ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió esto? –preguntó. 

 

— ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? No lo sé. –murmuró. El mayor no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. Se sentía absolutamente sobrepasado por la situación.- Esto me avergüenza como no te imaginas. Soy tan patético. –Louis volvió a su lado y le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

 

— Detente. No soporto oírte decir eso. –Le besó tiernamente los labios. 

 

— A veces siento asco por mí, Lou. –El oji-verde se sentía débil, incluso las cosas comenzaban a sentirse irreales, y parecía que podría decir cualquier estupidez. – No merezco nada de ti, Lou. Eres tan maravilloso. –sonrió sin fuerzas.- Siento esto, Louis, yo… no… quería.

 

Oscuridad, una oscuridad que le absorbía, que le hacía caer a un frío abismo del cual le era imposible volver.

 

~

 

Al abrir sus ojos, su cabeza dolió un poco; la blancura del lugar era tal que incluso molestaba. Miro hacia todos lados intentando identificar dónde se encontraba, y claro, no había que ser demasiado inteligentes para saber que se trataba de un hospital. 

 

Y él odiaba esos lugares. 

 

— Hey, dormilón. –escuchó la voz de su hermana. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió Gemma acercándose a la camilla. 

 

— Uhm, un poco aturdido. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mirando los tubos conectados a su cuerpo. 

 

— Sufriste una descompensación. Así que habrá que hacerte un par de exámenes. Louis nos llamó cuando ocurrió. Se oía histérico. –rió su hermana. 

 

— ¿Dónde está él? Quiero verlo. –habló con preocupación. 

 

— Está afuera. Le diré que entre. –Gemma dejó un beso sobre su frente y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas, siendo abierta unos segundos más tarde por Louis. 

 

— Gracias al cielo que estás bien. –Fue lo primero que dijo el castaño yendo hacia él para besarlo. – Porque lo estás, ¿verdad? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó con inquietud.

 

— Estoy bien. Sólo siento cansancio. Mucho. Pero estoy bien. – Louis sonrió.- Respecto a lo ocurrido… 

 

— No, ya no hay que hablar de eso. –le frenó rápidamente.

 

— Louis, en serio estoy bien. Y ya te conté lo peor. Ya lo saqué, es un peso menos. –Sonrió también.- Pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia. –sus mejillas tomaron un leve color escarlata, provocando la risa del mayor. 

 

— Te ayudaré, Harry. –besó su frente. – Saldrás de esto. –prometió.

 

El menor no estuvo allí más de un par de horas luego de despertar. El médico le recomendó reposo por lo menos durante dos días, mientras se tramitaban sus exámenes. Su madre y su hermana lo consintieron durante aquellos dos días, y Louis, claro, se unió a esto, llevándole chocolates, dulces, café de vainilla y ese tipo de cosas. 

 

Respecto a lo acontecido en el departamento de Louis, ninguno de los dos contó la verdad ni a Gemma ni a Anne, ya que el oji-verde no quería hacerlas partícipes de una situación tan terrible. Además, confiaba en que Louis le ayudaría a superarlo. 

 

Durante el sábado por la mañana llegaría Audrey, la hermana de Louis, quien le había pedido que le acompañara a buscarla al aeropuerto. Harry obviamente aceptó y ambos emprendieron camino en el automóvil del mayor. 

 

— ¿Cómo estás, Harry? –preguntó el castaño. 

 

— Bien. Me siento muy bien. –le sonrió el menor. – Gracias por estar conmigo, Lou. Gracias por soportar todo esto en lo que te he metido. –dijo besando la mejilla del mayor.

 

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Soy feliz de poder estar aquí contigo. –contestó él.

 

— Eres maravilloso, Lou. –Dijo Harry, y Louis sólo sonrió sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Definitivamente debía llevar una cuenta de cuántas veces había oído eso de los labios del menor.

 

Una vez en el aeropuerto se dedicaron a buscar la puerta por la cual arribaría la hermana menor de los Tomlinson. El rizado podía notar los nervios del mayor, ya que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro mirando el reloj cada medio segundo. 

 

— Louis, cálmate, me estás poniendo nervioso a mí. –dijo el oji-verde. 

 

— Es que está tardando demasiado, Hazz. 

 

— Debe estar por lle… 

 

— ¡Allí está! –exclamó Louis corriendo hacia una chica alta, casi de su misma estatura, de cabello liso, largo y de un color castaño igual al de Louis. Harry se acercó y encontró increíble el parecido de la chica con su hermano mayor. Tenían los mismos ojos azules, y las facciones de sus rostros eran prácticamente idénticas. 

 

— Hey, tú debes ser Harry. Es un placer. –dijo ella abrazándole y depositando un beso en su mejilla. 

 

— Es un gusto. –respondió él. 

 

— Dios, no puedo creer que estés aquí. –el mayor tomó a su hermana por la cintura y giró con ella mientras ésta reía. Harry guardó aquel recuerdo en su memoria como uno de los momentos más lindos que le había tocado presenciar.- Vamos por tus cosas. –señaló.

 

Los tres comenzaron a caminar entre risas y bromas. Harry se sentía contento, un poco más liviano y eso le hacía sentir espectacular. 

 

Sin embargo, sus ojos se toparon con alguien. Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquella persona que estaba visualizando a unos metros de distancia. 

 

Tyler, allí, tan cerca…

 

Sus piernas flaquearon, y comenzó a sentirse débil y vulnerable otra vez. Debía hacer algo, pero no podía hablar, estaba completamente en shock. Quería gritarle a Louis, pedirle que le sacara de allí, que le rodeara con sus fuertes brazos para sentirse protegido. 

 

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando los mismos brazos que anhelaba, lo sostuvieron, impidiendo el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. 

 

:*


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

 

 

Lost & Confused

Sus orbes verdes iban de un lado a otro, siguiendo los rápidos y torpes pasos del castaño delante de él. Junto a él, Gemma sonreía divertida por la actitud que su hermano había adoptado; Louis se encontraba nervioso, demasiado a decir verdad, ya que en serio deseaba que todo saliera bien en el cumpleaños que le estaba organizando a su mejor amigo.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de los sumido que se encontraba en sí mismo, notó la graciosa mirada que le dedicaban Harry y su hermana y se plantó frente a ellos de brazos cruzados, alzando una ceja, preguntando mudamente qué sucedía con ellos, a lo que los aludidos respondieron con una sonora carcajada.

 

— Lou, ya detente. –Le frenó su hermana una vez que se encontraban en la caja registradora y Louis iba a volver a buscar algo que había olvidado.- Yo pagaré, así que vete. –Ordenó ella.- Harry, llévalo fuera.

 

El oji-azul parecía indignado, aunque Harry sabía que en realidad no lo estaba. Lo arrastró hasta las afueras del local, y Louis escondiendo posteriormente su rostro en el pecho del menor.

 

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? –inquirió el oji-verde.

 

— Sólo quiero que todo salga bien. –susurró con cansancio.

 

— Todo saldrá perfecto. –le reconfortó el rizado besando su cabello. –Ya verás que todo saldrá tal como quieres.

 

— Gracias, Harry. –Louis le miró para luego besarle los labios tiernamente.

 

— ¿Mejor? –el oji-azul asintió.- Bien, entonces vayamos a ayudar a Gemma con las bolsas.- Harry iba a voltear para reingresar al local, pero el mayor se lo impidió tomando su mano. - ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

 

— ¿Cómo estás tú? – el oji-verde sabía a lo que se refería y eso le provocó un dolor en el estómago. – Si te soy sincero, lo del aeropuerto me dejó bastante preocupado, y siento no haber preguntado antes, pero ya sabes, mi cabeza ha estado en otra parte todo el día. –se justificó.

 

— Estoy bien, Lou. Sólo fue una recaída o algo así. Tal vez deba descansar más. –Intentó convencer al oji-azul quien le miraba incrédulo.- De verdad, cariño, estoy bien. –el menor le besó la frente y luego fingió una sonrisa para que el mayor no se preocupara.

 

Y en ese momento, supo que algo andaba mal. Sabía que eso de fingir no se le daba bien. Además, odiaba mentirles a las personas que quería, y ahora, odiaba mucho más mentirle a Louis. Sin embargo, no quería preocuparlo. Este era un día especial y él no quería preocuparlo con sus tonterías, de todas maneras, no estaba seguro de que aquel tipo que vio fuera realmente Tyler, tal vez sólo se confundió, vio mal, o algo así. Es decir, venía saliendo de un shock emocional, acababa de contarle a Louis todo lo que había ocurrido con su ex novio, y había sido algo terriblemente duro, incluso había terminado en el hospital gracias a ello, razón por la cual se sentía patético, cabe decir.

 

No quería que Louis cargara con su mierda, ya suficiente había hecho llevándolo al hospital cuando tuvo aquella crisis de pánico o lo que sea que le haya dado. No quería contaminar aquello que tenían con su basura, no quería viciar la relación, no quería arruinarlo todo otra vez. Él quería estar bien con el castaño, disfrutar de su relación y para eso necesitaba mantener los fantasmas del pasado lejos, muy lejos, para que estos no interfirieran en su nueva vida.

 

Louis le miraba con profundidad, queriendo indagar más sobre el asunto, pero no lo hizo, y en cambio suspiró y le besó.

 

— Si necesitas descansar, puedes irte a casa. No es necesario que vayas a la fiesta esta noche, de verdad. –susurró el castaño sobre sus labios.- Prefiero que estés bien, que te sientas bien, ¿sí? –Louis le besó rápidamente.- Vuelve a casa, duerme, llámame si necesitas algo…

 

— No, estaré contigo esta noche. –sentenció el rizado. – Sé cuán importante es esto para ti, así que estaré allí. Quiero ser parte de esto… -Louis sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo una verdadera alegría en su interior.

 

— Eres… eres el mejor, Harry. Te quiero.- nuevamente se besaron, entregándose a la confortable sensación que les invadía ante aquel tan dulce contacto.

 

Decidieron volver adentro para ayudar a Audrey con las bolsas, y luego irse a casa para comenzar a decorar el lugar, lo cual, sabían, les llevaría toda la tarde.

 

Entre risas y conversaciones estúpidas, ambientaron el lugar con globos y serpentinas de llamativos colores, pasando así una tarde agradable, ayudando a Louis a relajarse y distenderse.

 

Zayn llamó a Louis a eso de las seis de la tarde para decirle que llegaría tarde a su casa, ya que sus padres habían decidido organizar algo así como una fiesta familiar para celebrar su cumpleaños, así que tendría que estar allí toda la tarde. El oji-azul le dijo que no había ningún problema y que le esperaba para ver películas y jugar videojuegos, ya que se suponía que ese era el plan de aquella noche.

 

Louis sonreía estúpidamente ya que su amigo ni siquiera sospechaba la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

 

A eso de las ocho de la noche, los amigos de ambos, Zayn y Louis, comenzaron a llegar, y Harry se sintió un poco ansioso al principio… A él no se le daban muy bien las relaciones interpersonales, pero sabía que aquella noche debía hacer un esfuerzo por Louis, para que no hubiese momentos incómodos y ese tipo de cosas. Por lo demás, si quería formar parte de la vida del castaño, debía conocer a su círculo cercano, interactuar con sus amigos, tener por lo menos, una mínima comunicación con ellos.

 

Entonces lo intento, pero tal como siempre le sucedía en ese tipo de situaciones, comenzó a hablar demasiado, a moverse mucho y a reír tontamente. Al rato, oyó la voz de Lou acercándose, pidiéndole disculpas a sus amigos por robárselos un momento.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rizado una vez que ambos se encontraron el balcón.

 

— Me estás ignorando.- le reclamó Louis.

 

— No, no lo estoy haciendo. Es sólo que… ya sabes cómo soy en este tipo de cosas. –rascó su cabeza un tanto nervioso.

 

— No quiero que te sientas forzado a hablar con ellos. No es necesario.- le dijo el oji-azul.

 

— Quiero hacerlo. Louis, te lo dije, quiero ser parte de esto. Quiero ser parte de tu vida. –Él mismo se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir. Los ojos de Louis brillaron y luego le besó.- Si esto es importante para ti, también lo es para mí, y no quiero arruinarlo.

 

— ¿Qué dices? Jamás has arruinado nada, no digas eso. –le regañó el castaño con una dulce sonrisa. El menor sonrió.

 

— Está bien, como digas. –No tenía ganas de discutir con Louis, no ahora. No era el momento. El mayor se acercó para besarlo y entonces oyeron la voz de su hermana.

 

— Hey, tortolitos, no me molestaría que vinieran. –Ellos se sonrojaron levemente.- Zayn está por llegar. –anunció mostrando el móvil de su hermano, en cuya pantalla se dejaba leer un mensaje de texto de parte del moreno.

 

— Bien, entremos.- dijo el oji-azul, pero se quedó allí y en cambio, fue Audrey quien volvió a ingresar. Cuando se encontraron solos nuevamente, Louis estampó un rudo beso en los labios del menor, alejándose de él con una linda sonrisa lobuna.

 

De vuelta en el comedor, el oji-azul sirvió copas de champagne para que estas estuvieran listas para brindar cuando su amigo llegara.

 

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos se miraron cómplices y apagaron las luces. Louis se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, gritándole “feliz cumpleaños”. Lo siguiente que oyeron fue la risa de Zayn.

 

— Gracias, amigo.

 

— Ven, entremos.- le invitó el castaño.

 

— ¿Por qué está tan oscu…?

 

— ¡Sorpresa! –se oyó.

 

El rostro del moreno reflejaba asombro absoluto… jamás se imaginó que Louis hubiera planeado algo así para él. Todos entonaron la canción del cumpleaños y Audrey hizo aparición sosteniendo la torta con veintiún velas encendidas. Zayn pareció sorprenderse aún más cuando vio a la hermana menor del oji-azul allí.

 

Luego de la canción, los chicos le recordaron que pidiera tres deseos antes de apagar las velas, y el festejado lo hizo para luego soplar las velas y voltearse a abrazar a su amigo, agradeciéndole todo lo que había preparado para él.

 

— Hey, Zayn, no olvides el mordisco. –habló uno de los chicos.

 

El moreno pareció dudar unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió con la condición de que Louis se mantuviera lo más alejado posible, porque lo conocía y sabía lo que haría. Louis obedeció sin poner ninguna objeción, mas cuando vio a su amigo acercarse a la torta, de un salto llegó hasta él, plasmando el rostro de éste en el pastel de cumpleaños, recibiendo, en venganza, un trozo de pastel en su rostro.

 

Harry observaba todo de lejos, con una sonrisa divertida. Le gustaba ver a Louis así, contento, disfrutando. Le gustaba que el mayor sonriera porque se formaban unos pequeños pliegues bajo sus ojos, los cuales le hacían lucir adorable, además, sus labios parecían un poco más finos y eso le provocaba querer besarlo, y morderlos, y hacerlos suyos una y otra vez.

 

El oji-azul se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa, intentando quitar con una servilleta los restos de pastel en su rostro. Él sonrió al tomarle por la cintura. 

 

— ¿Ves? Hasta el momento todo va de maravilla. –le susurró el menor en el oído.

 

— Sí… gracias, cariño. –Louis le besó, dejándole sabor a crema en la boca.

 

— Hey, mira, ahí tienes crema aún. –rió el oji-verde.

 

— ¿Dónde? –El castaño ya parecía un poco fastidiado de limpiar su rostro.

 

— Aquí. –dijo Harry pasando su lengua por la nariz del mayor. El contacto le provocó cosquillas al oji-azul quien rió sonoramente para luego volver a los labios del rizado.

 

— Me encantas, Hazz. –murmuró cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca del menor.

 

— Y tú a mí, Lou. –le respondió.

 

— Ven, te presentaré a Zayn. –Tomlinson le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraban todos conversando con el festejado.- Zayn, él es Harry. Harry, este es Zayn. –el menor ofreció su mano.

 

— ¡Hey, amigo! –El moreno en cambio lo estrechó en un abrazo, lo cual sorprendió mucho al menor, pero sonrió y correspondió el gesto.- Realmente es un gusto conocerte. –dijo Zayn cuando se separaron.

 

— El gusto es mío. Feliz cumpleaños.- una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

 

— Gracias, compañero. –Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la suya, esta era amplia y cálida.

 

Louis y él se alejaron y bebieron un poco de champagne, viendo cómo los demás bailaban. Zayn le reclamó al oji-azul por las cervezas, y es que no podía creer que su amigo hubiese comprado champagne para celebrar. El castaño rió estruendosamente y fue a la nevera por las cervezas. Harry notó cómo los ojos de Zayn se iluminaban al verlas.

 

Harry nunca había sido un chico bueno para beber, pero aquella noche tuvo curiosidad y probó el vodka con jugo de naranja, lo cual le pareció francamente delicioso. Louis le acompañó, por supuesto, y luego de tres vasos, tuvo que cuidar que el menor no cayera al suelo, ya que al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de bebidas, éstas habían causado estragos.

 

— Lou, estoy bien. –repitió con una sonrisa estúpida.

 

— Sí, claro, ven a sentarte conmigo al sillón. –Harry suspiró y le obedeció, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Louis, quien le abrazaba por sobre el hombro.

 

— Te quiero, Lou. –farfulló el oji-verde refugiando su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

 

— Yo también, Harry. –dijo divertido.

 

— Lo sé. –aceptó el menor con los ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa. - ¿Quieres… bailar? –preguntó.

 

— Oh, cariño, no sé si sea una bu… -no alcanzó a terminar cuando el oji-verde se había levantado tomándole de la mano para llevarlo donde todos bailaban.

 

Louis sonrió y le siguió. Y por temor a que Harry se cayera o algo, lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, para que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad que el menor se lastimara por alguna estupidez. Harry seguía sonriendo, moviéndose casi por inercia, y al oji-azul le gustaba ver al chico así, relajado, con sus ojos cerrados, no poniendo resistencia alguna ante su sobreprotección.

 

Porque, claro, Harry lo que más necesitaba era protección.

 

El menor comenzó a besarlo con intensidad, con pasión, recorriendo el cuerpo de Louis por sobre la tela de la polera con sus grandes manos, para posteriormente, colar ambas por debajo, acariciando sus caderas, déjandole saber a Louis que era tiempo de detenerse.

 

— Cariño, ¿no quieres dormir un momento? –Preguntó respirando con dificultad.- Sólo un momento, para que te recuperes un poco, ¿sí? –con dulzura le besó la frente.

 

Harry asintió y se dejó arrastrar hasta el dormitorio del mayor, donde Louis le quitó sólo los zapatos para luego meterlo bajo las sabanas y volver al comedor.

 

Louis se sintió mal. Su cuerpo había estado a punto de reaccionar a aquellos pequeños toques y eso le hizo sentir un poco culpable. Sabía que Harry no podía entregarse a él de aquella forma aún, pero no había podido evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo al sentir sus manos.

 

Dios, lo deseaba tanto…

 

Y no sólo era un tema físico, eso el oji-azul lo tenía claro. Él de verdad quería a Harry, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus miedos e inseguridad, con todo, pero también lo necesitaba.

 

Restregó su rostro con sus manos un poco confundido y frustrado. Volvió a la mesa donde se encontraban los bebestibles y se sirvió vodka, tomando, por lo menos, cinco vasos más.

 

— ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –le preguntó Zayn tirándose junto a él en el sillón.

 

— Nada… -respondió quedo, mirando el rostro sudado de Zayn debido al baile.

 

¿Hacía cuánto no se acostaba con él?

 

En cuanto esa pregunta pasó por su cabeza, se paralizó. No podía estar pensando así respecto a Zayn, claro que no. Él ahora estaba en una especie de relación con Harry y no podía arruinarlo. No, claro que no. Y la culpa lo azotó una vez más y con más fuerza.

 

Sin embargo, le tranquilizó pensar que el alcohol el culpable de todo.

 

— Lou, gracias por esto. En serio fue muy genial. –le agradeció el chico quien estaba ebrio también. El oji-azul rió sin gracia.

 

— No fue nada, Zayn. –contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Y eso fue todo. El moreno se acercó para besarlo salvajemente, y Louis no se pudo resistir, hundiéndose en aquel contacto hambriento, cargado de lujuria y deseo.

 

Había algo dentro de Louis que le decía que eso no estaba bien, que lo que estaba haciendo podía tener muchas consecuencias, pero, al demonio, estaba ebrio, estaba caliente y quería eso.

 

Mas no contaron con que un somnoliento oji-verde hiciera aparición y los mirara atónito, no pudiendo creer que fuera Louis, su Louis, quien estuviera devorado la boca del moreno.

 

Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho y todo el alcohol de su organismo se esfumó. Durante dos segundos se quedó allí parado sin saber qué hacer, entonces tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar, respirando con dificultad, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

 

— ¿Harry? – le llamó Audrey desde la puerta cuando él ya se dirigía al ascensor. – Harry, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó la chica.

 

— Nada, Dree, yo… sólo me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos luego! –exclamó.

 

Al darse cuenta de que el elevador no llegaba nunca, decidió ir por las escaleras, prácticamente corriendo, lo cual era peligroso considerando todo lo que había bebido. Sin embargo, gracias al cielo, logró llegar bien hasta el primer piso, corriendo aún, no deteniéndose hasta que se encontró lejos del edificio.

 

Se sentó en la cuneta intentando normalizar su respiración, procesando la imagen de hacía unos minutos. Zayn y Louis en el sillón, besándose…

 

¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a hacerle algo como eso? Luego de todo lo que le había contado, el mayor le había traicionado de esa manera, y se sentía estúpido. ¿Cuándo iba a poder entender que el amor no era para él, que él no merecía aquello de lo cual todos disfrutaban?

 

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, provocándole un escalofrío. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y las calles se encontraban vacías. Debía llegar a su casa, pero no sabía cómo. No llevaba dinero suficiente para un taxi, y aunque tuviera, no había ninguno cerca.

 

Su móvil vibró por lo menos cinco veces, pero jamás lo miró, hasta la sexta vez, cuando ya se encontraba harto.

 

“Harry, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó? Necesito saber que estás bien. Te quiero”. Harry quiso gritar.

 

“Harry, por favor, contéstame. Por lo menos dime que te encuentras bien. Estoy preocupado como no te imaginas”. Decía el segundo mensaje.

 

“¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te molestó algo? Háblame, Harry…”. Al leer ese, quiso arrojar el móvil al suelo y que se rompiera en millones de pedacitos, pero debía llamar a alguien para que le fuera a buscar.

 

Pensó en llamar a Brad, pero recordó que hacía unos días, su amigo le había dicho que se irían a la playa con la chica que había conocido en la galería. Luego, de Brad, la única posibilidad era Gemma, pero, ¿cómo le explicaría el asunto a su hermana? Además, no sabía si ella estaba en el hospital… se maldijo y decidió intentar llamarle de todas maneras, ya que nadie más iría por él a esa hora de la madrugada.

 

— ¿Sí? –contestó una somnolienta voz. Harry se mordió los labios, no sabiendo cómo empezar. - ¿Harry? Harry, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

 

— Sí. –Su voz sonaban terrible.- Gemma, necesito que vengas por mí. –dijo rápidamente.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutiste con Louis? –inquirió.

 

— ¿Puedes venir por mí? –probó nuevamente.

 

— Sí, por supuesto, sólo dimes dónde estás. –El menor le dio la dirección y posteriormente le pidió que no le dijera nada a su madre, no quería preocuparla. Gemma aceptó agregando que estaría allí en quince minutos.

 

Harry cortó la llamada y cerró sus ojos, intentando calmarse. No quería que su hermana le viera de esa manera, destruido, triste, abatido, otra vez.

 

Sin embargo, se le hacía difícil no cuestionarse cómo es que había podido haber confiado en Louis, cómo se había entregado tan dócilmente a la esperanza de volver a ser amado, a la ilusión de ser feliz con alguien una vez más. Alguien que lo cuidara, que lo ayudara, que lo alentara a seguir adelante, que lo acompañara y le hiciera feliz… y había encontrado todo aquello en Louis, había creído en él, pero al parecer, él no había sido suficiente para el oji-azul.

 

Se encontraba tan sumido en sí mismo, que por poco no se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo había envuelto en una manta roja y lo había metido al auto, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad.

 

Todo le parecía irreal otra vez. No podía creer que nuevamente estuviera pasando por lo mismo. Es que en serio… ¿qué diablos andaba mal con él?

 

No pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que fue su culpa. Quizá si él ni hubiese tenido esos estúpidos complejos consigo mismo, con su cuerpo, con Tyler, todo hubiese distinto. Si tan sólo hubiese actuado como alguien normal, probablemente las cosas no hubiesen acabado de esa manera.

 

Durante el camino a casa, su hermana no habló y eso lo agradeció, ya que no quería tocar el tema, no quería tener que explicarle a Gemma lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, sabía que una vez en casa, ella le exigiría explicaciones, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a ensayar en su mente, frases coherentes.

 

Una vez en la cocina, su hermana preparó dos tazas de café y se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó ella y Harry se sorprendió ante su tono de voz. – Harry, sé que normalmente te obligaría a decirle lo que pasa, pero ya no eres un niño… -ella también parecía triste.- Ya no puedo cuidar de ti todo el tiempo. Ahora eres un hombre y sé que no puedes ni quieres contarme todo. –ella se acercó y le acarició el cabello. – Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, estaré aquí, ¿sí? –Gemma depositó un beso en su frente.

 

— Vi a Louis besando a otro chico. –Soltó luego de un suspiro.- Sé que en realidad no hay nada serio entre nosotros, pero me dolió, ¿sabes? – su voz sonaba ronca y fría. – Me costó demasiado confiar en él, y ahora me odio por haber creído en toda su mierda.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que…? –Su hermana no lo podía creer.- ¿Louis? ¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula.

 

— Sí, Louis. –Confirmó.- Soy un idiota, Gemma. –gruñó.

 

— No, no lo eres. –Ella le abrazó.- Quizá sólo fue un mal entendido, Harry, no lo sé.

 

— Tal vez es mi culpa. Tal vez ese chico sí podía darle lo que quería, y yo no… -en cuanto aquello escapó de su boca, se arrepintió. Gemma no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Tyler, él le había pedido a Louis que no dijera nada.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó su hermana claramente confundida.

 

— Nada. Iré a acostarme, estoy cansado. Gracias por ir por mí. –dijo el abrazándola para posteriormente subir a su habitación y meterse bajo las sabanas de su cama, rogándole al cielo poder dormir pronto.

 

Pero su móvil comenzó a sonar otra vez, y sin mirar la pantalla, contestó mas no habló. 

 

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? – Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

 

— ¿Tyler? –preguntó temeroso.

 

— Hola. –Saludó él en tono tímido.- Yo… sé que no es una buena hora para llamar, pero necesitaba saber si… podía hablar contigo. –inquirió.

 

— No tenemos nada que hablar. –sentenció Harry con firmeza, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

 

— Por favor, amor.- El menor sintió aquella última palabra como un cuchillo hundiéndose en su pecho. – Dame una oportunidad de explicarte, de pedirte perdón… Necesito explicarte todo, este tiempo sin ti ha sido una mierda y sé que lo arruiné, pero… por favor.

 

— Está bien. –susurró él. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué le diría, además, él también necesitaba hablar con Tyler para cerrar de una vez por todas aquella etapa de su vida.

 

Tyler lo citó en un pequeño café cerca del centro de la ciudad que se hallaba un tanto escondido. Un café que ellos dos frecuentaban cuando estaban juntos.

 

Y allí se presentó al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde. Se sentía nervioso y ansioso por saber qué ocurriría. Cuando una mano le tomó por el hombro, supo de inmediato que se trataba de él. Reconocía el contacto. Volteó lentamente, y cuando sus miradas colisionaron, sintió su estómago contraerse, y sus piernas parecieron debilitarse. Quiso hablar pero las palabras tampoco salían.

 

— No puedo creer que seas tú. Te ves… tan grande. –fue lo primero que dijo él para luego abrazarle. Harry fue incapaz de corresponder. – Ven, entremos.

 

Al ingresar, una serie de recuerdos se amontonaron en la cabeza del menor, y pensó que haber aceptado ir allí, había sido un grave error, y una jugada muy sucia por parte del mayor.

 

Se sentaron en una mesita apartada del resto junto a la ventana y esperaron a que el camarero se acercara para ordenar, todo en un incomodo silencio. Ninguno habló hasta que su cafés se encontraron sobre la mesa.

 

— Harry, sé que fui una mierda. Sé que no merezco siquiera haberte llamado anoche, pero lo necesitaba. Tenía que pedirte perdón, así, de frente, porque lo mereces. –comenzó Tyler. – Realmente no tengo cómo justificar mi actuar, fui un estúpido y no saber cómo lo siento.

 

— Eso no va a arreglar nada. –murmuró Harry.

 

— Lo sé, pero debía hablarte. –Señaló.- Como te dije, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, pero… me gustaría que retomáramos lo nuestro. –Tyler intentó acariciar su mano por sobre la mesa, pero el menor apartó la mano, como si el contacto quemara. - ¿Aún me amas, Harry?

 

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó casi sin aire.- ¿Qué retomemos lo nuestro? –Harry ignoró la última pregunta.- ¿Tienes una idea de cómo fue para mí que te marcharas sin siquiera dejar una nota? ¡No siquiera te imaginar cómo fue ese tiempo para mí! –escupió con rabia. –Dios, ni siquiera puedo creer que estés aquí pidiéndome que retomemos lo que tú dejaste. –bufó.

 

— Sé que yo fui el idiota, Harry, en serio, pero… por favor, intentémoslo otra vez.-pidió. El rizado no contestó.- ¿No quieres intentarlo porque te dañé o porque hay alguien más? –Nuevamente no contestó.- Hay alguien más. –Afirmó.- Harry, sabes que nadie podrá amarte como yo. Nadie soportará tus caprichos, tu humor, tu forma de ser, como yo lo hago –Harry elevó la vista dejando al descubierto la tristeza en sus ojos. – Sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

 

Harry quiso gritarle que se callara, que lo dejara solo, pero no podía porque nuevamente creía que nadie más podría quererle como Tyler lo hacía. Sí, lo había abandonado, pero nuevamente estaba allí, pidiéndole que volvieran.

 

Era un momento de debilidad para Harry. No amaba a Tyler, pero no quería estar solo. Nuevamente se sentía abandonado, perdido. Esta vez había sido Louis quien le había dejado a la deriva. Había aceptado creer en aquellos profundos y oceánicos ojos azules, se había hundido en ellos, se había dejado seducir con la esperanza de creer nuevamente en el amor, mas ahora se encontraba desconcertado, confundido, pero por sobre todo, herido, frente a quien había arruinado su vida, a punto de dar un sí…

 

:*

 

Siento la demora, pero e trabajo me consumió y bleeh. Además, este capítulo se me borró en dos oportunidades y quise morir, pero bueeno, aquí está (:   
Gracias por leer y comentar <3

Au revoir ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, y por dejar kudos <3

**IX**

 

**Start again**

 

Ya todos se había marchado de su casa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sólo estaban junto a él Zayn y Audrey quienes le miraban preocupados sin saber exactamente qué hacer para ayudarle.

 

El moreno sabía que ambos habían estado mal. Él por besar a Louis, y Louis por seguirle el juego, pero, dios, estaban borrachos y ese tipo de cosas entre ellos, eran normales. Sin embargo, claramente para Harry ese tipo de cosas no eran normales entre amigos. 

 

— Amigo, lo siento. –dijo Zayn sinceramente.

 

— Tranquilo, compañero. –El oji-azul forzó una sonrisa.- No eres tú quien está en una relación. O estaba. –susurró.

 

— Louis, no entiendo qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento. –Audrey sonaba molesta.

 

— ¡Yo tampoco! –Se defendió.- Sólo… pasó. Con un demonio. –maldijo restregando su rostro con sus manos. 

 

— ¿Ya intentaste llamarlo? –preguntó el moreno. 

 

— Sí, su teléfono suena apagado.

 

— ¿Qué esperabas, Louis? –habló nuevamente su hermana. Los ojos del castaño se tornaron cristalinos. – Okay, lo siento, pero… -Audrey se sentó junto a él en la cama. – Por lo que me has contado, Harry no se encuentra muy bien. Louis, venía saliendo de una relación de mierda, confió en ti y mira lo que pasó… es completamente entendible que no quiera hablarte. –explicó. 

 

— Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, gracias, Dree. –dijo irónico.

 

— No tienes que sentirte mejor. La jodiste, ambos. –señaló ella mirando a Zayn- Mereces sentirte como la mierda un rato. – Comúnmente amaba que su hermana fuese así de fría y objetiva para decir las cosas, pero en ese momento no necesitaba sentirse peor de lo que lo hacía.

 

— Dree tiene razón respecto a lo de que no quiera hablarte. Deberías darle tiempo o algo así. Quizá quiere estar solo y pensar. –señaló el moreno.

 

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada más. Zayn quería quedarse con su amigo, acompañarlo, porque sabía que Louis se sentía como la mierda por lo que había sucedido. Además, estaba seguro de que su amigo quería mucho a Harry, demasiad. De hecho, jamás había visto a Louis tan estúpido por alguien desde que se conocían.

 

Sin embargo, Audrey le dijo que lo mejor era que ambos salieran y dejaran a Louis solo un momento. Ella conocía a su hermano y lo que necesitaba era descargarse para poder ver todo objetivamente luego, aunque eso le costara bastante.

 

Después de decirle que lo mejor sería que durmiera un rato, Zayn y Audrey salieron de la habitación.

 

Louis se recostó en la cama e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Si ya de por sí tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, lo ocurrido ahora agravaba más la situación. Su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez que era una mierda por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Harry le había abierto su corazón, había confiado en él y él le había pagado de esa manera.

 

Si él estuviera en el lugar de Harry, no querría verlo nunca más, pero él se negaba a pensar en eso como una posibilidad, aunque realmente temía lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del menor en ese momento.

 

Cuando se iba a cumplir una hora desde que había comenzado a dar vueltas en la cama, logró caer inconsciente durante quince minutos, para posteriormente levantarse y darse una ducha, dispuesto a ir a la casa del menor para pedirle perdón.

 

Luego de la ducha y antes de entrar a la cocina, pudo oír a su hermana y a su amigo hablando al respecto.

 

— ¿Crees que debería hablar con Harry? –preguntó Zayn.

 

— ¿Estás loco? –Oyó la voz de su hermana –Eso sería una tontería. Además, ¿qué le dirías? ¿Que no fue tu intención besar a su novio pero que la cerveza y la calentura pudo más? Porque los conozco, fue eso lo que pasó. –aseveró ella haciendo una pausa. Louis se odió un poco más porque ella estaba en lo correcto. 

 

— Ni siquiera son novios. –dijo Malik un tanto hastiado. – Mira, sé que se gustan, pero aún no son novios, y Harry debería saber que estas cosas entre Louis y yo son prácticamente normales. –explicó.

 

— ¿Prácticamente normales? ¡No me jodas, Zayn! Ellos están saliendo, y aunque para ustedes eso sea normal, no lo es para Harry ni para ninguna persona que esté en pareja, ¡por Dios! –terminó de decir algo exasperada. Louis suspiró.

 

— Está bien. Puede que tengas razón. –ella bufó. Entonces el oji-azul dejó de perder su tiempo oyendo la discusión que mantenía su hermana con Zayn y entró.

 

— Iré a su casa. –ambos le miraron. – Necesito que me escuche. – Audrey y Zayn asintieron. - ¿Deséenme suerte? –pidió no muy convencido. 

 

— Suerte, amigo. –el moreno le dio un abrazo.

 

— Harry tomará la decisión correcta, Lou. –Audrey le besó la frente.

 

Louis suspiró y posteriormente salió del apartamento para dirigirse a casa de Harry, rogándole al cielo que quisiera recibirlo. 

 

~

 

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la casa del oji-verde sin saber si tocar o no. Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y esperaba nunca más estarlo porque, definitivamente, era una mierda.

 

Tomó fuerzas y salió del auto para caminar hasta la entrada. Tocó el timbre y rápidamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida Gemma que lo miraba dubitativa sin saber muy bien si lo correcto era hacerlo pasar o enviarlo a la mierda por lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

 

“Harry se lo dijo”, pensó Louis mordiéndose el labio inferior a punto de voltear para retirarse. 

 

— Pasa.- dijo ella con una sonrisa que luchaba por ser sincera.

 

Louis entró y caminó detrás de Gemma hasta la sala donde Anne se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Una vez que le vio, cortó la llamada rápidamente y le miró durante unos segundos. Louis se sentía pequeño ante la mirada de aquellas dos mujeres. No le miraban con enojo ni decepción, era más una mirada de pena por la situación.

 

— No sabemos dónde está. –habló Anne. Su voz sonaba forzada, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse calmada. El corazón de Louis dio un salto.

 

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó.

 

— Salió esta mañana y no nos dijo a dónde iría. No ha llamado y su móvil suena apagado. –Eso el castaño lo sabía, él también había intentado llamarlo. 

 

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido? –inquirió.

 

— No. Ya hemos llamado a Brad y a Mike, ninguno sabe dónde está. –respondió Anne.

 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y decidieron que sólo les quedaba esperar la llegada del menor. Louis agradeció que no le trataran de manera distinta, aunque técnicamente no podía comprobar fehacientemente que Harry hubiera contado algo, él sabía que sí lo había hecho. Por lo menos Gemma lo sabía, lo había notado por la manera en la que le había recibido. Se notaba en su mirada, aunque no hubiese hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

 

Louis sentía que no debía estar ahí, pero estaba preocupado y había decidido que se iría en cuanto Harry apareciera.

 

~ 

 

Harry entró a casa y le sorprendió ver a Louis sentado en el sillón junto a su hermana. Su madre se encontraba de pie con su teléfono celular en la mano. Gemma le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo, su madre se notaba furiosa y Louis… bueno, Louis ni siquiera le miraba.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas, Harry? –preguntó Anne.

 

— Yo… - suspiró. ¿Qué era lo correcto en esa situación? ¿Debía mentir y mantener en secreto que había estado junto a Tyler, o debía decir la verdad?

 

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –exclamó su hermana.

 

— Lo siento, olvidé el móvil. –respondió pobremente.

 

— Harry, aún no me contestas. –dijo su madre en tono severo.

 

— Estaba con Tyler. –soltó rápidamente, desviando su mirada hasta el suelo, no queriendo ver el rostro de quienes estaban allí.

 

Hubo un silencio en la sala y los tres fijaron sus ojos en Harry, esperando por más detalles. Gemma y Anne se encontraban atónitas, mientras que Louis no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto. Es decir, sí, quizás él era culpable de que Harry hubiese vuelto a ver a ese tipo, la había jodido y de la peor manera en la que lo podría haber hecho, pero… quería a Harry, lo quería en serio y estaba muy enojado consigo mismo al respecto. Quería pedirle perdón, hablar con él, pero sentía que todo se había ido a la mierda. 

 

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, lo que Harry sabía quería decir que esperaban que contara más sobre lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió hablar luego de soltar un suspiro.

 

— Básicamente me pidió que volviéramos. Dijo que lo sentía y… -tomó aire.- quise creerle. – Louis sintió temor.

 

— ¿Qué respondiste? –preguntó el oji-azul con un hilo de voz. Sabía que no tenía derecho si quiera a estar allí, menos a interrogar a Harry sobre lo que decidía respecto a su vida amorosa, pero necesitaba saber si lo había perdido o si aún existía la posibilidad de retomar aquella que estaban comenzando y que tan bien se veía.

 

Harry le miró y Louis pudo notar tanto dolor y desilusión en aquellos orbes verdes que no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada durante más de un par de segundos. Se sentía un poco desesperado por la situación. Necesitaba saber qué había respondido Harry a la proposición de Tyler.

 

— Dije que no. –Louis no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

 

— Gracias al cielo. –susurró su madre abrazándole. 

 

— Sí… -El oji-verde se separó y miró a Louis.

 

Anne miró a su hija y ambas asintieron, sabiendo que debían dejarles conversar en privado. 

 

Se sentía la tensión entre ellos mientras se miraban en completo silencio. Louis se levantó y caminó titubeante hasta Harry.

 

— Bien, yo me voy. –dijo evitando la mirada del menor. - Sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien. –Harry no respondió.- Que pases buena noche. –comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y antes de que abriera, Gemma se acercó hasta él.

 

— Louis, ve a decirle lo que quieres decirle. Él te va a escuchar. Te quiere. –susurró ella lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Louis oyera – Ve. –le mandó. Él asintió y sonrió débilmente volviendo a la sala.

 

— Harry, yo… -el menor volteó a verlo.- Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento mucho. –Susurró avergonzado.- Sé que lo jodí. –Asumió.- No voy a culpar al alcohol que había bebido. –Explicó.- Oh, Dios, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. –Rió nervioso.- No hay ninguna justificación para lo que hice. Si no quieres volver a verme, entenderé, pero piénsalo un poco por favor.- pidió mirándole a los ojos. 

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –inquirió el menor en un susurró.

 

— Porque soy un imbécil. Harry, no tengo una mejor explicación. Soy un imbécil, la jodí y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. –El oji-verde sabía que Louis lo lamentaba en serio, y dios, moría por besarle, pero no podía ceder tan fácilmente. A fin de cuentas, Louis le había dañado, aun sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido anteriormente, aun sabiendo lo inseguro que era de sí mismo.

 

— Está bien. –respondió el menor ante la mirada asombrada de Louis. – Sé que lo lamentas, sé que hablas en serio. Pero, Louis… no puede ser que cada vez que te emborraches beses a otra persona. –El oji-azul iba a objetar, mas Harry no le dejó.- Sé que en realidad no tenemos nada serio, pero yo de verdad me abrí a ti, te conté cosas que nadie sabe, y no me arrepiento porque yo de verdad te quiero. Y sigo confiando en ti a pesar de esto. Quizá soy el chico más imbécil del planeta, pero… -suspiró.- te quiero, Louis Tomlinson.

 

— No eres el chico más imbécil, eres el más hermoso y maravilloso ser humano en la tierra. –dijo el mayor refugiándose en el pecho del oji-verde, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo junta a él una vez más. – Gracias.-farfulló con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo…? –se atrevió a preguntar, lo cual provocó que las mejillas de Harry tomaran color.

 

—No, no puedes. –negó el menor. Louis se sintió avergonzado y se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez lo estúpido que era.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así? Esperé más de ti, Lou. –dijo Harry en tono divertido. Louis le miró extrañado.- No lo sé, podrías haber… -no terminó de hablar cuando los labios del mayor tomaron los suyos. Louis le besaba tan intensamente que parecía que hubiese necesitado ese contacto, como si hubiese estado esperando por él durante mucho tiempo. 

 

Harry sonrió dentro del beso y dentro del mismo, fue pidiéndole a Louis que se calmara, que él no se iría a ninguna parte, que quería disfrutar de eso. Louis lo tomó de la cintura, intentando arrimarlo un poco más hacia sí mismo, como si eso fuese posible.

 

El oji-verde no sabía si la decisión que había tomado respecto a lo de ellos, era la correcta hasta que los labios del mayor se hicieron de los suyos, reclamándolos, marcándolos, poseyéndolos. Los labios de Louis se sentían protectores sobre los suyos, suaves y dulces, tal como los recordaba.

 

Louis sabía tan bien y dios, le gustaba tanto besarlo. Se separaron jadeantes, ya que el contacto les había dejado sin aliento.

 

— Lo siento tanto. –repitió Louis.

 

— Shh… -Le hizo callar Harry. – Ya pasó, olvidémoslo, ¿sí? –preguntó sonriendo.

 

— Está bien. –aceptó el mayor. – Gracias. –murmuró para luego besarlo suavemente.

 

~

 

Louis volvió a casa y Zayn no estaba. Audrey le dijo que se había marchado hacía un rato, y que le había pedido que lo llamara cuando Louis volviera para saber qué tal le había ido. Y Louis así lo hizo, informándole a su amigo qué tal le había ido. Zayn se alegró por él.

 

Luego cenó junto a su herma y posteriormente se fueron a dormir. Había sido un día largo y se encontraban cansado.

 

Audrey le dio las buenas noches y se marchó al cuarto de invitados, mientras su hermano iba a su habitación y antes de dormir, le envió un mensaje a Harry.

 

“Que tengas una buena noche. Te quiero”, no hubo respuesta, por lo que supuso el menor ya se había dormido, así que él decidió hacerlo también.

 

No le fue tan difícil conciliar el sueño esta vez, pero si hubiera sabido que una pesadilla lo despertaría a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, despertando de paso también a su hermana gracias a los gritos y llantos de desesperación, probablemente hubiese preferido quedarse despierto toda la noche.

 

— Hey, hey, hey, ya cálmate. –dijo su hermana llegando a la habitación para abrazarlo. Louis se aferró fuertemente a ella mientras sollozaba. - ¿Una pesadilla? –preguntó ella. El oji-azul asintió.- No sabía que aún tenías pesadillas. –susurró la menor.

 

— Nunca se han ido. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las noches en las que he podido dormir sin sobresaltos. –señaló él. 

 

— No debes seguir torturándote con eso. No vale la pena. –dijo ella acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

 

— Probablemente no vale la pena, pero duele. – lo sollozos no cesaban.

 

— Está bien, tranquilo. Te traeré agua. –Audrey salió de la habitación y él miró la hora en su celular encontrando de paso un nuevo mensaje.

 

“Que pases una buena noche también. Te quiero, Lou”. El oji-azul pensó en la posibilidad de llamarlo. Quizás oír a Harry le haría bien, quizás eso le calmaría y podría volver a dormir, pero no quería despertarlo. Dios, eran las cuatro de la mañana, si alguien le llamara a esa hora, probablemente tiraría el teléfono lejos. 

 

Respiró profundo un par de veces logrando calmarse.

 

Su hermana volvió con un vaso de agua y una pastilla que él se negó a tomar. 

 

— Nunca tomaste las pastillas, ¿verdad? –habló su hermana.

 

— Sabes que jamás me ha gustado tomar medicamentos.

 

— Entonces ve a un sicólogo para que pueda decirte que hacer para dejar de tener pesadillas. Necesitas descansar, Louis. Ya llevas tres años así… -Audrey se veía afligida.

 

— La única manera de que esto se arregle, es que nuestros padres acepten de una jodida vez que tienen un hijo maricón. –habló con rabia.

 

— No hables así, por favor. –pidió ella acurrucándose a su lado.

 

Ambos guardaron silencio y no pasó mucho rato hasta que su hermana, sin quererlo, se quedó dormida a su lado. Él se movió y la acomodó sobre la cama, tapándola con las frazadas. Él en cambio se quedó despierto. Dormir a estas alturas, era prácticamente un sueño.

 

Ironías de la vida, pensó con una mueca de disgusto. 

 

Decidió levantarse. Él no solía fumar, pero siempre llevaba una cajetilla consigo cuando los nervios y el estrés lograban superarlo. Se puso un polerón y salió al balcón a fumar. Como su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la nicotina, se mareó a la tercera calada y lo apagó. Volvió adentro y entró al pequeño cuarto en el que solía pintar. Encendió la luz y decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo y pintar algo, sacar esa mierda que tenía dentro a través de la pintura era algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo, y no era una mala idea hacerlo en ese momento, así que tomó un pincel y comenzó a trazar líneas de pintura de manera insegura, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

 

Los colores se fueron apoderando de él y plasmó en el lienzo diferentes tonalidades que terminaron formando un cuadro abstracto que nadie más que sintiera lo mismo que él podría interpretar correctamente. Y eso era algo imposible.

 

Al terminar se sintió cansado y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido en la alfombra del cuarto. 

 

~

 

Audrey se levantó inquieta al no encontrar a su hermano en la cama, así que fue buscarlo por el apartamento. La luz que entraba desde la ventana de la sala la cegó durante los segundos que tardó a acostumbrarse a esta y miró el reloj de la sala fijándose que eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Cómo demonios había dormido tanto?

 

— ¿Louis? –llamó entrando a la cocina. – Lou, ¿dónde estás?

 

Buscó en el baño y luego en el cuarto en el cual su hermano solía pintar, encontrándolo en el suelo dormido en posición fetal frente a un lienzo recientemente hecho. Sonrió con ternura y cuando iba a despertarlo, el timbre sonó, sobresaltándola. 

 

Caminó hasta la puerta y a través del ojo de pez, pudo ver a un chico de rizos desde el otro lado: Harry.

 

— No me mires, ni siquiera me he lavado la cara. – dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras dejaba pasar al menor quien rió.

 

— ¿Estabas durmiendo? –preguntó en tono divertido.

 

— Sí, digamos que no fue una buena noche. –señaló ella caminando hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba su hermano. – Ven. –Harry la siguió y su corazón se sobrecogió al ver a Louis durmiendo en el suelo. –Despiértalo, me daré una ducha y prepararé el… desayuno, supongo –dijo ella no muy segura. Quizá por el hecho de que desayunarían a las dos de la tarde o algo así. El oji-vede asintió y se acercó a Louis.

 

El rostro dorado del mayor se encontraba manchado con pintura de diferentes colores al igual que sus manos y parte de su ropa. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, sereno, lo cual le provocó no querer despertarlo, pero hacía frío y el suelo debía estar helado, así que suavemente lo movió un poco.

 

— Lou… -susurró cerca de su oído. – Lou, despierta.-le movió un poco más fuerte. – Hey, ve a acostarte a la cama. –le regañó. – Louis… -llamó una última vez, notando cómo los ojos del mayor comenzaban a abrirse perezosamente. – Buenos días. –susurró con una sonrisa. Louis parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Harry notó que los ojos del castaño se encontraban hinchados, lo cual podía deberse que había estado llorando. Eso le preocupó.

 

— ¿Me quedé dormido aquí? –preguntó pasando sus manos por sus ojos.

 

— Eso creo. Audrey dijo que no fue una buena noche. –señaló el oji-verde.

 

— Oh no, no lo fue. –asintió él. – Pero, espera… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido. 

 

— Quería verte. –dijo simplemente. – Pero si quieres me puedo ir y volver luego.-señaló levantándose.

 

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Quédate.-Louis le tomó la mano reteniéndolo junto a él. 

 

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Veo que estuviste llorando… -dijo el menor tomando el rostro de Louis con la mano que tenía libre.

 

— Sí, tuve una pesadilla. –suspiró. – Desperté a Audrey con mis gritos. –rió amargamente. Harry le acarició la mejilla.- Y luego ella se quedó dormida en mi cama y yo no pude volver a dormirme.

 

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –preguntó el oji-verde, como si llamarlo hubiese sido la mejor opción del mundo.

 

— Harry, eran las cuatro de la mañana, no iba a molestarte a esa hora sólo porque tuve otra estúpida pesadilla. –dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Harry negó fuertemente.

 

— No, no fue sólo otra estúpida pesadilla, y tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras a la hora que quieras. –dijo con ternura dedicándole una mirada comprensiva. -¿Prometes que llamarás la próxima vez? – Los ojos de Louis brillaron. ¿Podía Harry ser más perfecto?

 

— Lo prometo. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

— Bien. –Harry se acercó para besarlo y Louis cayó en cuenta de que debía lucir y oler horrible, así que se alejó.

 

— Dios, ni siquiera me he lavado los dientes. –dijo tapando su boca y poniéndose de pie rápidamente tambaleándose un poco, para luego salir corriendo al baño.

 

Harry soltó una estruendosa carcajada. No podía creer que Louis hubiese dicho semejante estupidez. Se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la cocina donde encontró a Audrey ya vestida y su cabello envuelto en una toalla.

 

— ¿Y Louis? –preguntó ella terminando de rellenar un panqueque. 

 

— En el baño –le indicó él. - ¿Te ayudo? –ella asintió y dejó a Harry rellenando, mientras ella continuaba friendo la masa en el sartén.

 

Luego de unos minutos, Louis hizo aparición en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y sus manos en la cintura. Audrey y él le miraron extrañados por el repentino cambio de ánimo.

 

— Hey. –dijo ella saludándole. Louis caminó hasta su hermana y le besó la frente, para posteriormente caminar hasta Harry y mirarlo con la misma sonrisa.

 

— ¿Ahora sí? –preguntó el oji-verde y Louis asintió. Harry se inclinó un poco para hacerle más fácil al mayor alcanzarle, y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Fue un contacto breve, pero bastante tierno.

 

Cuando los panqueques estuvieron listos, los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Louis sirvió tres tazas con café y Audrey se encargó de repartir los panqueques de manera que cada uno comiera tres. 

 

Aquella noche, la hermana de Louis debía volver a casa, y eso tenía un poco triste al oji-azul. El fin de semana se había hecho bastante corto y ni siquiera había podido tener una conversación decente con su hermana. De todas maneras, siempre estaban llamándose y Louis dudaba que hubiera algo nuevo que debieran contarse

 

Luego de tomar desayuno a las dos de la tarde, los tres emprendieron rumbo a casa de los abuelos de Louis y Audrey, quienes les recibieron muy contentos, como siempre. Además, para ellos era una sorpresa recibir a Audrey, ya que nadie les había dicho que se encontraban en la ciudad.

 

Durante la tarde, se entretuvieron jugaron naipes, y el oji-azul no podía creer que Harry tuviera tanta suerte como para ganar todos los juegos.

 

— ¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Debes estar haciendo trama! –le había acusado en más de una oportunidad desatando la risa del menor.

 

— No seas tonto, bebé.- le respondía Harry besando su nariz, provocando una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro del castaño, logrando así que dejara de reclamar.

 

A eso de las ocho de la noche, Audrey se despidió de sus abuelos y junto a Louis y Harry, se dirigieron hasta el aeropuerto.

 

— Siento que no aprovechamos bien nuestro tiempo juntos. –susurró el oji-azul antes de despedirse. Su hermana rodó los ojos.

 

— Por lo menos pudimos vernos. –dijo ella abrazándole. – Te consolé ayer por la noche cuando lloraste como una nenita. –se burló haciendo reír a su hermano. – Además, volveré pronto. No quiero dejar que pase tanto tiempo antes de volver a verte. – Louis asintió.

 

— Entonces nos vemos pronto. –dijo el castaño. – Cuídate, ¿sí? –besó su frente. – Avísame cuando llegues a casa. –pidió el oji-azul. Audrey asintió.

 

— Adiós, Harry. –La menor le abrazó. – Disculpa a mi hermano por ser un imbécil. –dijo graciosa ganándose un pequeño empujón por parte del oji-azul – Es un imbécil, pero te quiere. ¿Puedes cuidarlo por mí? –esta vez dijo en un susurro para que su hermano no escuchara.

 

— Claro. –asintió Harry.- Fue un gusto, Audrey. Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto.

 

— ¡Por supuesto! –se separaron. – Bien, ya me debo ir. Cuídense. –sonrió una última vez para luego voltear y abordar el avión.

 

Louis y Harry comenzaron a caminar hasta el estacionamiento. El oji-azul quería tomarle la mano, pero no se atrevía. No sabía si era correcto después de lo que había pasado. Harry lo notó y sonrió tomando la mano de Louis, quien sorprendido, le sonrió de vuelta.

 

Una vez en el auto, Louis suspiró llamando la atención del menor.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió preocupado.

 

— Nada, es sólo que… -rió nervioso.- Yo… me preguntaba si querrías pasar la noche conmigo. –murmuró avergonzado. Harry no respondió.- Es sólo que temo despertarme nuevamente a causa de una pesadilla y no quiero estar solo…

 

— Sí. Si quiero. –respondió el oji-verde. Entonces Louis le miró y se acercó para besarlo.

 

— Gracias, Hazz. –susurró sobre los labios del menor.

 

— Hey, le prometí a tu hermana cuidar de ti. –confesó de la misma forma. – Y las promesas no se rompen. – Louis sonrió y volvió a besarlo, un poco más relajado, sabiendo que aquella noche no estaría solo.

 

:*


	10. Good Night

Harry le avisó a su madre que pasaría la noche en casa de Louis y ella pareció contenta al respecto.

Una vez en casa del oji-azul, decidieron pedir pizza para cenar mientras buscaban alguna película que ver.

Louis recordó que había muchos trabajos que debía revisar y suspiró con cansancio, pero decidió que no pensaría en la escuela y los trabajos aún. Es decir, todavía tenía una semana para disfrutar de las vacaciones, aunque igual debería estudiar para la Universidad, ya que últimamente le había dedicado muy poco tiempo y eso se había visto reflejado en sus mediocres calificaciones, las cuales si no repuntaban, le harían perder la beca.

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿En qué momento se había despreocupado tanto de esas cosas? Quizás desde que las constantes pesadillas habían regresado.

Cuando sus padres le echaron de casa (sólo un par de meses antes de mudarse a otra ciudad), sufría de insomnio. No podía dormir y eso le causaba irritación y muy bajas calificaciones, además, durante eso, perdió bastante peso. Cuando conoció a Zayn, las cosas mejoraron un poco. Él le había ayudado bastante respecto al tema de sus padres, y gracias al cielo había conseguido dormir, sólo que ésta vez las pesadillas le atacaban durante las noches, provocando que se despertara en más de una oportunidad. Luego hubo un tiempo, unos siete meses, en los que pudo dormir bien, y probablemente se debía a que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con alcohol o marihuana en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando sentó cabeza, volvió el insomnio, y luego de eso, cuando conoció a Harry, volvieron las pesadillas.

Miró al menor quien se mantenía pegado al ordenador en busca de algo que ver, y de un momento a otro, sintió un mareo bastante fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo como un peso muerto.

Harry llegó inmediatamente a su lado, pero él ya se había azotado el cuerpo en el suelo. Gracias al cielo que se le había ocurrido alfombrarlo hacía un tiempo.

— Lou, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el oji-verde mirándole preocupado.

— Sí, sólo fue un mareo. –iba a ponerse de pie, pero todo dio vueltas nuevamente y volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

— ¿Seguro? Estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien? –Harry le tocó la frente, probablemente para descartar fiebre o algo así.

— Sí. –cerró sus ojos y tomó aire un par de veces para intentar levantarse nuevamente. Harry lo tomó fuertemente y con su ayuda, Louis pudo ponerse de pie otra vez. 

El oji-azul insistió en que se encontraba bien, pero aun así, Harry le obligó a sentarse en el sillón y a no moverse de ahí durante el resto de la noche. Él se encargaría de llevarle lo que hiciera falta.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vaya a al baño? –preguntó estúpidamente. El oji-verde rodó los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ir al baño?

— No… pero, ¿y si me dan ganas? –Harry se acercó y le besó tiernamente.

— Entonces te cargaré hasta el baño. –susurró suavemente sobre los labios del mayor, quien sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras del rizado.

Harry sacó todos los objetos que había sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y puso el mantel que anteriormente había tomado de la mesa del comedor. Luego fue a la cocina y regresó con dos vasos, dos tenedores y dos cuchillos. Louis sólo se dedicó a mirarlo y le encantó pensar que el oji-verde se sentía como en su casa. Harry iba y venía como si lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces antes y eso le gustó bastante.

Cuando la pizza llegó, él sacó dinero de su billetera y se lo extendió a Harry para que se lo diera al chico, pero él negó con una sonrisa y caminó hasta la puerta, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos del oji-azul que exigían que tomara el dinero.

— Harry, me voy a levantar de este jodido sillón. –le amenazó infantilmente. El aludido le miró y soltó una carcajada burlona.

— Oh, no quieres saber lo que te haré si te levantas de allí, Louis Tomlinson. –El mayor tuvo que aceptar que aquello sonó un tanto macabro, así que prefirió quedarse allí mientras Harry abría la puerta y recibía la cena para luego pagarle al muchacho. – Hey, te quedaste allí. –dijo caminando hasta el para dejar la pizza sobre la mesa. Louis hizo una muestra de disgusto.

— No soy un niño. –reclamó. – Sólo fue un mareo, no es necesaria tanta deferencia.

— Déjame decirte que sí actúas como un niño. –dijo Harry abriendo la caja para comenzar a cortar la pizza. Louis le miró con fingida molestia. – Oh, Louis… -el oji-verde se acercó y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Acaso no te gusta que cuide de ti, bebé? –preguntó tan cerca de su boca, que Louis pudo sentir su aliento colisionar con sus labios. Eso había sido una jugada sucia por parte del menor. Sin poder evitarlo, devoró su boca una más.

Cundo se separaron, Harry sonreía ampliamente, clara señal de victoria, mientras él soltaba un gracioso bufido. El menor le besó la frente y volvió a la pizza. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado los platos y volvió por ellos a la cocina, mientras Louis buscaba el control remoto en el sillón para encender la televisión.

Harry sirvió un trozo para cada uno y se sentó junto a Louis a ver un programa de talentos que jamás en su vida había visto. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado, pero aun así siguieron mirando.

— Katy Perry. –susurró el oji-azul como si hubiera hecho una gran reflexión. Harry rió ante eso.

— ¿Ahora hablas solo? –se burló. Ciertamente Katy Perry era jurado en aquel programa que veían, pero el menor no sabía qué sucedía con ella como para que Louis de la nada, la hubiera mencionado.

— Hey, Harry, estás muy gracioso hoy, ¿eh? –dijo él lanzándole un cojín del sillón. El menor volvió a reír.

— ¿Qué tiene Katy Perry? –preguntó el rizado dándole un mordisco a la pizza.

— Si fuera heterosexual, mi estilo de chica sería ella. –Harry le miró con una ceja alzada. – No lo sé, es linda, canta bien y es bastante… extraña en sus presentaciones. –Explicó.- ¿Cuál sería tu estilo de chica? –preguntó curioso.

— Uhm… nunca lo había pensado. –Confesó el menor ante la incrédula mirada del castaño.- No, en serio… no tengo a nadie en mente. –dijo despreocupado dándole otra mordida a la pizza.

Continuaron mirando la televisión en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido cuando a alguno de los dos seguía la canción que algún participante interpretaba. Discutían sobre quién lo había hecho mejor y por qué debería pasar a la siguiente ronda. Tuvieron un par de estúpidas diferencias y quien siempre ganaba, era Louis, ya que Harry no podría rebatir los infundados argumentos del mayor porque se partía de la risa de todas las tonterías que podía decir el oji-azul.

— Harry, no sé por qué te ríes. Estoy hablando muy en serio. –dijo en tono enérgico.

— ¡Sólo estás diciendo cosas sin sentido! –rió Harry. Louis gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. – Cariño, ¿te enojaste? –preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No, sólo que ya no quiero ver este programa con alguien que se ríe de mi razonamiento. –Louis le miró intentando fingir indignación.- Además, tienes que admitir que eso chico era guapo. Merecía pasar a la siguiente fase. –comentó despreocupado intentando levantarse, sin embargo, no contaba con que Harry, en un rápido movimiento, lo atrapara bajo su cuerpo. Louis quedó perplejo ante aquella acción.- Harry… -soltó en un susurró.

— Así que el chico era guapo, ¿eh? –La voz del oji-verde sonaba aún más profunda de lo normal, y Louis podía jurar que había algo distinto en sus ojos.- Respóndeme, Louis. –Harry se acercó haciendo un amague de besarlo en la boca, pero desviándose hasta su cuello para dejar un par de húmedos besos que hicieron que el castaño soltara un par de suspiros.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Harry no debía hacerle eso, demonios.

— Yo pregunté primero, aún no me respondes. –susurró el menor mordiéndole suavemente su hombro. Entonces Louis soltó un pequeño quejido. - ¿No crees que fue un comentario un poco… imprudente, teniéndome aquí a tu lado?

— Harry, detente. –intentó alejarlo con sus brazos, pero el rizado era más fuerte y le tomó de las muñecas para luego subir ambos brazos y dejarlos sobre la cabeza del oji-azul que jadeaba notablemente excitado.

— ¿Por qué? Te gusta. –Louis sintió una de las rodillas de Harry presionar levemente su entrepierna y gimió sin querer.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No tienes que… -Harry le besó fieramente, comenzando a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Louis.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Necesito que te detengas ahora. –Pidió cuando se separaron.- Por favor. –Louis deseaba eso, dios, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, pero no quería lastimar a Harry. La última vez que casi había ocurrido algo entre ellos, Harry había terminado en el hospital gracias a una crisis de pánico.- Harry… -le llamó suplicante mientras el menor liberaba sus brazos solamente para poder tocar el resto de su cuerpo. – No tienes que hacer esto… de verdad. –suspiró nuevamente mientras sentía los largos y fríos dedos de Harry pasearse por su bajo vientre.- Si continúas…

— ¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez? –Gruñó el oji-verde.- Quiero hacer esto. Déjame hacerlo. –Louis solamente le miraba confundido.- Quiero sentir tu piel, quiero tocarte. –el oji-azul sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Nunca creyó que aquellas palabras pudieran salir de la boca de Harry.

Y en realidad Harry jamás se creyó capaz de hablar de esa manera, pero había funcionado, al menos Louis se había callado y parecía no querer interferir más en su labor.

El oji-verde se acomodó en el sillón de manera en que su boca quedara a la altura del abdomen de Louis. Levantó un poco la polera, notando lo nervioso que estaba Louis, su respiración era agitada y eso Harry lo notaba por la manera en que su abdomen subía y bajaba. Intentó relajarlo acariciando aquella porción de piel con la yema de sus dedos y luego con sus labios, pero eso parecía provocar el efecto contrario en el oji-azul. Harry sonrió sobre su piel y continúo subiendo, descubriendo el dorado pecho del mayor. Besó suavemente todo el sector, lamiendo tímidamente aquellos puntos sensibles en el pecho de Louis, haciéndole soltar fuertes jadeos. 

— Harry. –susurró con sus ojos cerrados.

El oji-verde terminó por quitarle la polera, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos con rostros serios. Louis se acercó y le devoró la boca, mientras sus manos se enredaban en los rizos del menor. El oji-azul se acomodó y se sentó en el sillón, acto que Harry aprovechó para ponerse de pie y tomar a Louis de la cintura, subiéndole sobre él. Louis abrió sus piernas y se acomodó en las caderas de Harry al tiempo que este le cargaba hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, el menor tendió a Louis suavemente sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre nuevamente, volvió a besarlo.

— Déjame tocarte. –pidió Louis con sus ojos cerrados a sólo centímetros de la boca del menor. Harry no respondió.- ¿Me dejas? –inquirió abriendo sus ojos temerosamente.

— No.- sentenció Harry bajando abruptamente hasta la cintura del mayor, desabrochando rápidamente sus pantalones y bajándolos junto a los boxers. Louis gimió al sentir que su miembro era liberado.

Harry besó y acarició sus muslos, haciendo que Louis se retorciera sobre la cama al sentir la respiración del menor provocándole cosquillas en aquel sector tan sensible. Harry le miró mientras le besaba las piernas, y esa definitivamente era una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en su vida, por lo que le fue imposible reprimir un gemido.

Finalmente, los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en su entrepierna propiamente tal, y Louis vio la duda en sus ojos y justo en el momento en que le iba a decir que no tenía que hacerlo, el menor comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de su miembro, haciéndole morderse el labio y apretar las sábanas bajo sus manos.

No es como si nunca le hubiese hecho eso antes, pero que fuera Harry quien lo tocaba, le hacía enloquecer.

— Oh, Dios. –gimió sintiendo nuevamente los labios de Harry sobre la piel de sus muslos.

Lo sintió morder, lamer y dejar marcas allí, todo sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Eran tantas las emociones que Louis experimentaba en ese momento, que sentía que acabaría prontamente.

— Falta poco. –anunció a lo que Harry respondió moviendo sus manos aún más rápido alrededor del sexo de Louis, quien luego de unos segundos se tensó bajo su cuerpo, acabando en las manos del oji-verde luego de gemir su nombre.

Louis se relajó sobre la cama, mientras Harry se levantaba para buscar una toalla o algo para limpiar el abdomen manchado del oji-azul, mas éste le detuvo y le pidió que se tendiera junto a él.

— ¿Puedo? –preguntó Louis en un susurro, bajando suavemente sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del menor. Harry se mordió los labios y negó débilmente. Louis sonrió con ternura y luego le besó la frente.

No hicieron nada más que mirarse durante un buen rato. Al principio los ojos verdes de Harry se paseaban por el rostro del mayor, fijándose en cada detalle de este, llegando incluso a notar una pequeña cicatriz redonda que Louis tenía sobre la ceja izquierda, probablemente una marca de la peste, pensó.

A su vez, Louis también le observaba, pero por algún motivo se había sentido avergonzado por la mirada del menor tan atenta sobre él y había comenzado a reírse de manera nerviosa mientras mordía su labio inferior e intentaba esconder el rostro en la almohada. Harry le sonrió devuelta y pensó que eso era adorable, que Louis era adorable, y dios, le encantaba.

Aun así no dijeron nada. Louis logró controlar sus nervios y estiró una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el rostro del oji-verde y acariciarlo suavemente con sus pequeños y finos dedos. Harry suspiró ante el contacto y sin quererlo, sus ojos se cerraron, pudiendo disfrutar un poco más las caricias que el mayor le brindaba. 

Los dedos del castaño se paseaban por sus labios suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas, subiendo luego por su nariz, perfilándola, deteniéndose un poco allí para posteriormente continuar hasta su frente, despejándola de algunos rizos que caían rebeldes sobre esta. También le acarició el cabello y Harry sentía que se dormiría en cualquier momento, porque las manos de Louis se sentían tan suaves y tiernas, que le brindaban tranquilidad.

— No te duermas. –farfulló el oji-azul, a lo cual Harry soltó un gruñido, acercándose al pequeño cuerpo de Louis, tomándole por la cintura, sin importarle lo sucio que se podía encontrar. El mayor rió por lo bajo. – Iré a darme una ducha.- los ojos del rizado se abrieron de par en par y negó con la cabeza. – Cariño, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Louis acariciándole el cabello.

— No quiero soltarte, se siente bien aquí. –murmuró sobre el cuello del castaño, provocándole cosquillas.

— Cielo, no me puedo dormir así. –Argumentó.- Vamos, sólo serán diez minutos, lo prometo. –aseguró en tono dulce.

— Me dará frío.- El oji-azul le besó el cabello.

— Si… si quieres puedes venir conmigo.- ofreció Louis en un tono aún más bajo, casi inaudible. –Harry sonrió sobre su cuello nuevamente y dejó un pequeño beso allí.

— Ve, pero no tardes, ¿sí? –Levantó su mirada y encontró los ojos de Louis que le miraban comprensivos.

— Está bien. –asintió depositando un beso en los labios del menor para luego levantarse de la cama y meterse al baño.

En el momento en el que Louis dejó su lugar en la cama, Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, por lo que decidió quitarse el suéter, los zapatos y los pantalones para posteriormente meterse bajo las sábanas. Encendió la televisión, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, sino que pensaba en lo que había hecho, en lo que acababa de pasar entre él y el mayor.

No sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para atreverse a ello, pero se sentía contento al haber hecho eso por Louis. Se había sentido bien, no había sido forzado, era algo que se había dado solo y él estaba bien con eso. Había dado un gran paso.

Respecto a él, se sentía bien por haber mantenido el autocontrol de su cuerpo. No se había dejado llevar por todo lo que había podido sentir ante la imagen de Louis entregándose completamente a él, sino que se preocupó de consentir y mimar al mayor.

Aún no estaba listo para entregarse a Louis, ni al hecho de que él le viera desnudo. Era verdad que las manos del castaño se sentían bien, suaves, delicadas sobre su piel, pero no podía. No aún. Todo estaba muy reciente y él no podía creer todas las cosas por las cuales había tenido que pasar en menos de seis meses.

Harry quería, de verdad deseaba estar con Louis, entregarse a él, pero no estaba preparado aún. Tenía demasiados conflictos consigo mismo como para exponerse de esa manera ante otra persona. Primero tenía que arreglar sus problemas y así estar bien para Louis.

La voz del castaño entonando una canción le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras le veía reingresar a la habitación sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello soltaba una que otra gota, las cuales recorrían su delgada figura; algunas por su espalda, otras por su pecho.

— Te gustó el programa, ¿eh? –preguntó buscando su pijama debajo de la almohada. Harry pestañeó un par de veces volviendo en sí mismo, notando que lo que estaba “viendo”, era la repetición del programa que habían visto mientras cenaban.

— Zooey Deschanel. –dijo. Louis le miró gracioso mientras se ponía la parte de arriba de su pijama. Harry lo reconoció, era aquel azul marino con un ancla alzándose en todo el torso que le había prestado hacía un tiempo. – Si fuera heterosexual, ella sería mi tipo de chica. –Aseguró con una sonrisa. Louis soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba para buscar unos boxers.

— Físicamente, ella y Katy Perry se parecen bastante. –comentó el oji-azul mientras se ponía ropa interior por debajo de la toalla.

— Uhm, un poco, sí. –admitió Harry removiéndose hasta quedar de costado en la cama, mirando a Louis quitarse la toalla, permitiéndole ver sus piernas delgadas y bastante torneadas. - Me gustan tus piernas. –susurró sintiendo cómo sus mejillas tomaban color. No había querido decirlo en voz alta, definitivamente.

— Gracias, a mí me gustas tú. – respondió Louis volviendo a la cama para buscar esta vez sus pantalones, inclinándose sobre Harry para besarle los labios. - ¿Por qué Zooey? –preguntó metiéndose en la cama.

— Ella es muy divertida. –señaló. El oji-azul le miró esperando por más. - ¿Qué? –preguntó él con una sonrisa confundida.

— ¿Porque es divertida? ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Qué fácil eres, Harry Styles! –exclamó el oji-azul en tono gracioso. Harry rió.

— Me gusta la gente divertida, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? –el castaño rodó los ojos. – Me gusta la gente que me hace reír. Demasiado, de hecho, creo que podría casarme con cualquier persona que me hiciera reír. – reflexionó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso en mi presencia? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –chilló el oji-azul lanzándose sobre Harry para besarle el cuello, sabiendo que eso era algo que el menor no soportaba porque se echaba a reír como un pequeño.

— ¡Louis, detente! –pedía entre carcajadas, pero el mayor no se detenía, en cambio le mordisqueaba el hombro y la clavícula.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Harry Styles? ¡Esas cosas no se dicen! –decía rápidamente para no descuidar su territorio.

— ¡Louis por favor! –demandó sintiendo que ya no podía más. Entonces Louis se detuvo, pero no bajó de su cuerpo.

— ¿Prometes no volver a hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando yo esté cerca? –Harry iba a hablar, pero él continuó.- No, ni siquiera cuando no esté. Nunca. ¡Esas cosas no se dicen! –finalizó cruzándose de brazos, aún sobre él.

— Lo prometo. –jadeó el menor aún cansado intentando normalizar su respiración. 

— ¡Así me gusta! –exclamó Louis poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del menor, para acercarse a sus labios y besarlo dulcemente mientras ambos sonreían ante lo infantil del momento y aquellos estúpidos ataques de celos que ambos habían tenido aquella noche.

Louis se recostó en la cama, soltando un suspiro; aquella también le había cansado un poco. Harry se acercó a su cuerpo, volviendo a la posición que tenían antes de que Louis fuera a la ducha.

Louis con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, mientras la otra encontraba la mano de Harry que se encontraba sobre el cubrecama, entrelazando sus dedos, jugueteando entre ellas posteriormente. Ambos sonreían mientras sobre la frazada, ambas danzaban un baile irreconocible, soltando risitas de vez en cuando.

La televisión seguía encendida, pero ninguno de ellos estaba pendiente de ella. Estaban inmersos en su propio mundo, un mundo aún en construcción, pero que ya comenzaba a gustarles bastante.

— ¿Quieres dormir? –preguntó Harry oyendo un bostezo por parte del castaño.

— Realmente me gustaría. –El menor sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que levantó la cabeza y le besó el mentón.

— Hoy podrás dormir bien, estoy seguro. –Louis sonrió.

— No tengo dudas al respecto, amor. –Los labios del castaño se sellaron al instante. ¿Amor? ¿Había llamado “amor” a Harry? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Para eso sí que era demasiado pronto. Cerró sus ojos avergonzado, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Sin embargo, unos labios haciéndose de los suyos, le dieron a entender que, al parecer, no había dicho nada malo.

— Dilo de nuevo. –susurró el menor sobre sus labios. Louis abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que, esta vez, era Harry quien no le permitía ver sus orbes verdes. – Me gusta como suena. Dilo de nuevo.- pidió otra vez.

— Hey, amor. –dijo de manera muy dulce y graciosa a la vez. Harry abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

Luego decidieron que era hora de dormir, así que una vez Harry se hubo acomodado en la cama, Louis se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, notando cómo se acoplaban de manera casi perfecta. La mano del menor le acariciaba suavemente el brazo que había dejado sobre su abdomen, acto que de alguna manera, lo relajó, logrando que cayera dormido en menos de lo que había pensado.

~

Despertó al estirar su cuerpo y sentir frío. Harry no estaba en la cama, por lo cual abrió sus ojos rápidamente, se sentó en la cama y ahí lo pudo ver parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con una taza entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días. –le saludó caminando hasta él para besarle la frente. - ¿Qué tal dormiste? –inquirió sentándose a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Bien? –Se talló los ojos cayendo en cuenta de que realmente había dormido bien.- Oh Dios, dormí toda la noche. ¿Me moví demasiado? ¿Balbuceé algo mientras estaba dormido? ¿Maldiciones, insultos? –inquirió preocupado. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— No, o al menos no lo noté. –Señaló bebiendo de la taza.- Dormiste tranquilo.

— Es increíble. –susurró el oji-azul como para sí mismo. – No tuve pesadillas. –le dijo a Harry. – Y dormí toda la noche… -añadió.

— Eso está muy bien. Me alegro mucho.

— No, no entiendes. Nunca había pasado. Es decir, sí, pero… Harry nunca había podido dormir bien sin beber o fumar algo de hierba. Nunca. –dijo confundido.

— Oh. –fue lo único que el menor pudo decir.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más. Louis no estaba seguro si tomar a bien o a mal lo que había ocurrido. Es decir, genial, había dormido bien toda la noche, pero quería saber por qué y definitivamente no quería pensar que era sólo por el hecho de que Harry había dormido con él. No, eso era entregarse a un sentimiento mucho más grande y no sabía si estaba listo. Quería a Harry, mucho, más de lo que siquiera pensó podría querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero ahí estaba. Dios, incluso la noche anterior le había llamado amor.

Harry le preparó el desayuno y él intentaba prestar atención a lo que le decía, pero no podía. Se sentía un poco asustado y… no era para menos.

— Uhm, ¿Lou? –le llamó mientras seguían en la mesa del comedor. El oji-azul le miró.- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Siento que estoy incomodándote y no sé exactamente por qué. ¿Hice algo? –inquirió de manera inocente. Louis se sintió la peor mierda del mundo por actuar como un imbécil, así que se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el oji-verde para besarle.

— Jamás pienses ese tipo de estupideces, ¿sí? –le sonrió tiernamente. – Estoy bien. Estamos bien. –le besó la frente. El móvil del menor comenzó a sonar y Louis se separó para retirar todas las cosas de la mesa y llevarlas hasta la cocina.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry le hizo compañía, mientras él lavaba las tazas. Louis le miró preocupado al notar la palidez de su rostro y su mirada perdida. Cerró la llave del agua, se secó las manos y caminó hasta él.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió tomándole del rostro. El menor abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, intentando, quizás, encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

— Era Mike. –indició elevando su móvil. – Un compañero de la Universidad. Su padre es amigo del rector y… -suspiró.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es, Harry? Me preocupas. –dijo el castaño sintiéndose ansioso.

— Tyler volverá a hacer clases. Volverá a ser mi profesor.-soltó al fin. Louis no sabía qué decir. Sólo tenía claro que ese tipo jamás volvería a tocar a Harry de ninguna manera. Es más, si tan sólo llegaba a enterarse de que se había atrevido a mirarlo de manera indebida, él iría y le golpearía. No le importaba nada más que no fuera la seguridad de Harry.

En ese momento en su vida, no había nada más importante que Harry. Y eso, le asustaba en cierta medida.

:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar <3 En serio son lo máximo <3


	11. Trust

Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, y sus ojos verdes pegados al techo de la habitación. Estaba nervioso, demasiado a decir verdad y se odiaba un poco por eso, pero, ¿cómo no estarlo si a la mañana siguiente, su primera clase la tendría con su ex pareja, un idiota que sería su profesor por lo menos hasta finalizar el año? 

Suspiró con pesadez volteando para tomar el móvil de su mesita de noche y mirar la pantalla: No había hablado con Louis ese día y tampoco se habían enviado ningún mensaje de texto. El oji-azul ya le había dicho la noche anterior que le disculpara si no tenía señales de él en todo el día, ya que tenía que preparar sus clases y un par de trabajos para la Universidad, los cuales había postergado para poder pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con él.

Y habían tenido una semana excelente. Harry se había quedado en el departamento del mayor prácticamente todos los días, y Louis había bromeado diciendo que eso era un ensayo para cuando vivieran juntos, así que había comenzado a delegar tareas para ambos, como hacer la cama, cocinar, lavar los platos y ese tipo de cosas. El oji-verde se encontraba tan maravillado con el oji-azul y con la simpleza con las que tomaba todo, que acataba sumisamente cada “orden”.

Además, se habían dado cuenta que cada noche que el menor se quedaba y dormían juntos, el castaño no tenía ningún problema para dormir, ni insomnio ni pesadillas. En cambio, cuando Harry se iba, Louis le enviaba textos a eso de las cuatro de la mañana diciéndole un montón de cosas sin sentido y otras tantas de índole amorosa, como _“tengo más de una docena de contactos en el móvil y siempre eres tú al que recurro durante noches como estas… Harry, quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado, quiero acurrucarme junto a ti y sentir el latido de tu corazón y tu tranquila respiración.”_

Harry sonrió estúpidamente. Louis le hacía tan bien, le hacía sentir tan bien, que era inevitable no sentir una infinidad de sentimientos agolparse en su pecho al pensar en él, era imposible ocultar la sonrisa que sus labios esbozaban cada vez que revivía alguno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, o el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cuando recordaba los susurros nocturnos de Louis sobre su oído o cuando sentía la yema de sus dedos paseándose por sus brazos desnudos dibujando imaginarias figuras sobre su piel.

Cerró sus ojos intentando visualizar esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar que tanto le gustaban. Dios, ¿acaso había algo que no le gustara de Louis? Y es que el castaño era tan perfecto para él, le encantaba, y era feliz a su lado, pero en aquellos momentos en los que se ponía a meditar sobre su relación, sus inseguridades afloraban y le carcomían por dentro.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y lo cogió rápidamente, sonriendo al ver el nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

— Hola. –saludó el oji-verde.

— Hey, bebé. –oyó desde el otro lado. La voz cantarina y melodiosa de Louis, estaba vez sonaba totalmente cansada. – Siento no haber llamado hoy, pero ya sabes…

— Lo sé, cariño, me lo dijiste ayer. –Respondió en tono comprensivo.- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? ¿Pudiste hacer todo lo que tenías que hacer? –inquirió acomodándose en la cama.

— Algo así. Zayn vino a ayudarme un poco. –soltó sin pensarlo demasiado al parecer, ya que se quedó callado de pronto.

El tema de Zayn estaba casi superado. Es decir, lo habían hablado y Louis le había explicado cómo era la relación de ellos antes de que él apareciera, y aunque nada justificaba lo que el oji-azul había hecho, Harry lo entendió hasta cierto punto. Además, Zayn era el mejor amigo de Louis y él no se iba a poner en medio de ellos. Confiaba en Louis y si éste le había dicho que había sido sólo una tontería y que jamás, pero jamás volvería a pasar algo siquiera parecido, estaba bien.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó sin demasiado interés, pero quería que el mayor supiera que eso no lo afectaba.

— Bien. - Respondió en un suspiro.- Igual aún me falta terminar un ensayo, pero… sé que te dormirás pronto, por lo de las clases. –hizo una pausa, Harry esperó a que continuara.- Y… demonios, quería escucharte. –confesó y por el tono utilizado, el oji-verde podía adivinar a que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas.

— Yo también quería oírte. –susurró.- Pero no quería interrumpirte. –se excusó.

— Lo sé. –Harry lo oyó bostezar.

— ¿Te falta mucho con ese ensayo? Necesitas descansar.

— No importa. De todas maneras sé que no podré dormir. –Bufó.- No sin ti aquí… -aquello fue tan suave que, por poco, Harry no alcanza a oírlo.

— Podemos vernos mañana. O cuando quieras dentro de esta semana. Tengo que aprovechar antes de que la Universidad comience a absorberme también. –suspiró.

— Mañana… -Louis pareció dudar. - ¿Lo verás? –inquirió. Harry suspiró.

— Sí. A eso de las ocho de la mañana. Será la mejor manera de comenzar mi día. –sonrió irónicamente.

— Harry, mantente lo más lejos posible de él y si intenta acercarte, procura estar con alguien más. No quiero que estén solos, no quiero que te meta mierda en la cabeza. –parecía molesto.

— Está bien, tranquilo. –A Harry le pareció adorable aquella preocupación que demostraba el mayor.

— No puedo pasar por ti porque tengo clases, pero, ¿qué tal si vienes a cenar? –ofreció.

— Suena bien. –aceptó.

— Genial, entonces te espero a eso de las nueve. Cuídate, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa me llamas, si no contesto es porque estoy en clases, pero apenas pueda te devolveré el llamado. –se apresuró a decir el oji-azul.

— Okay, gracias. –sonrió aunque Louis no pudiera verlo.

— Te quiero, no lo olvides, ¿sí? –farfulló el castaño.

— Yo también te quiero. Tampoco lo olvides. –le correspondió.

— Buenas noches, bebé. –se despidió el mayor.

— Buenas noches, Lou. –cortó la llamada y dejó su móvil nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche.

Tenía miedo. Miedo a que Louis se aburriera de él, después de todo, Harry no tenía nada que ofrecerle aparte de un puño de inseguridades y odio hacia sí mismo. No es como si se proyectara con el oji-azul, sabía que aquella relación que tenían, venía con fecha de vencimiento, y él nuevamente quedaría a la deriva, pero sorprendentemente, esta vez no tenía miedo de embarcarse en una aventura en la cual probablemente saldría dañado nuevamente.

Estaba seguro de que Louis valía cada una de las cicatrices.

~

Harry revisó su móvil aquella mañana y no tenía ningún mensaje de Louis, lo cual le preocupó, pero se había levantado tarde, así que no tenía ni un segundo que perder. Lo llamaría cuando saliera de su primera y tortuosa clase.

Apenas pisó la facultad, su estómago se contrajo y sus pasos comenzaron a ser torpes. Mordía sus labios frenéticamente mientras sus dedos se enterraban en las cubiertas de los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

— Hey, Harry, -oyó a su lado la alegre voz de Mike.- ¿Cómo estás, amigo? –le preguntó el muchacho abrazándolo.

— Uhm, bien. –intentó sonreír.

— Tranquilo, todo irá bien. –le palmeó el hombro.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula que les correspondía, mientras Mike le conversaba sobre cómo lo había pasado durante aquellas vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos, sólo para que Harry se distrajera y relajara un poco.

— Mike. –le frenó antes de que ingresaran al salón. El chico le miró expectante. – No me dejes solo, en ningún momento, ¿sí? –pidió un tanto angustiado.

— No te preocupes por eso, compañero. –le sonrió el chico amistosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El oji-verde le agradeció con una media sonrisa para posteriormente suspirar y entrar por fin.

El salón era grande, de esos que parecen más un auditorio. Harry subió la escalera y buscó el lugar más alejado posible, pero asegurándose de que podría oír la clase, después de todo, lo necesitaba, de no ser así, se hubiera saltado por lo menos aquella primera clase.

Tomó asiento y Mike lo hizo a su lado. Ambos sacaron sus cuadernos y un par de lápices. Mike quería decir algo, hacerle saber a su amigo que estaba ahí, que no había de qué preocuparse, que no lo dejaría solo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo decirlo. Esos temas no eran su fuerte, por lo que sólo optó por palmear el hombro del oji-verde y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera que Harry agradeció correspondiéndole el gesto.

“Que tengas un buen día. No olvides venir a cenar. L”, leyó el rizado en su móvil, lo cual le hizo soltar un suspiro, provocando que su compañero riera y le molestara al respecto.

— Te tiene loco, ¿eh? Me gustaría conocerlo. Quizá deberíamos salir a beber algo algún día. –comentó el chico.

— Sí, me parece buena idea. –aceptó escribiendo en su celular la respuesta para el oji-azul.

“Espero que tengas un buen día también. ¡Ánimo! Y, ¿cómo podría olvidar ir a cenar contigo esta noche? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Nos vemos. H”

En cuanto presionó “enviar”, una voz bastante conocida saludó a los estudiantes, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente debido a los nervios. Levantó su vista y ahí estaba él, lejos, pero aún así podía visualizarlo bien. Tyler parecía buscar algo, y ese algo, era él, ya que cuando su mirada dio con él, sonrió casi amistosamente, lo cual le provocó querer golpearlo, cerrando inconcientemente sus puños. Quizá Tyler lo notó ya que rápidamente desvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar sobre cómo sería aquel semestre.

Harry procuró mantener sus ojos sobre su cuaderno, mientras anotaba cosas que le parecían relevantes de lo que oía. No quería estar allí. Movía su pierna insistentemente y balanceaba el lápiz entre sus largos dedos, intentando así liberar sus nervios. De hecho, a mitad de la clase estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento e irse a cualquier lugar, pero no podía ser así de cobarde, tenía que afrontar la situación. Ya estaba bastante grande como para seguir huyendo, además, ya no estaba solo.

Cuando la clase finalizó, prácticamente saltó de su lugar tomando rápidamente todas sus cosas, susurrándole a Mike que se diera prisa, que necesitaba salir de allí, y el chico hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, y como Harry lo debía haber presupuestado, Tyler le llamó.

— ¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? –pidió el hombre. El oji-verde lo dudó unos segundos.

— En realidad no puede. Tenemos que terminar un trabajo. –intervino Mike tomando el brazo de Harry para arrastrarlo hasta la salida. Harry sonrió tímidamente.

— Será sólo un segundo. –Tyler parecía realmente interesado en hablarle. Harry suspiró.

— Mike, puedes esperarme afuera. –El chico iba a protestar. – Sólo será un minuto. –dijo. Su compañero asintió y salió.

Harry se quedó allí parado mirando el suelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había accedido? Louis le había dicho que no hiciera eso, que no se quedara a solas con él, pero ahí estaban ambos.

— ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

— Bastante bien, a decir verdad. –respondió sinceramente.

— Oh, me alegro. – Mentía, Harry sabía que él no estaba contento de que él estuviera bien. De hecho, el oji-verde estaba seguro que de ser por Tyler, ojala él se estuviera muriendo de deseos de volver a retomar su relación. Estaba seguro que Tyler lo único que quería, era que él le rogara volver.

— Bien, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó con firmeza, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

— Sólo saber cómo estabas. –contestó.- Y ver si… me aceptarías un café luego de clases.

— No puedo, tengo planes. –dijo rápidamente. Tyler se sorprendió.

— ¿Con el otro chico? –inquirió despectivamente. –Harry, sabes que él se aburrirá de…

— ¿Ya terminamos? –Le frenó.- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

— Pero…

— Nada. Ya hiciste mierda mi vida una vez y no lo harás otra vez. No te lo permitiré. –Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Ahora sólo eres, por desgracia, mi profesor. Te veo en la próxima clase. –dijo saliendo de ahí, dejando a Tyler atónito.

Apenas dio un paso fuera de la sala, soltó un gran suspiro, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Lo había enfrentado como jamás nunca se hubiera imaginado y se sentía bien, se sentía jodidamente bien. Sentía sus manos temblar y no sabía muy bien a qué se debía, pero no le tomó mayor importancia.

Mike a su lado le abrazó y le felicitó por lo que había hecho ya que había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde ahí.

Le sonrió a su amigo, sintiendo una cosa extraña en su pecho. Algo así como satisfacción y orgullo. Se sentía bien consigo mismo de una manera en la que hace bastante tiempo no lo hacía.

~

Para Louis había sido un día agotador. La alarma de su móvil sonó a las seis de la mañana, obligándole a salir de la comodidad de su cama para comenzar nuevamente con la rutina que había dejado hacía un par de semanas atrás.

No había dormido nada, tal como lo había presupuestado al hablar con Harry la noche anterior. No había hecho más que rodar por la cama en busca de una posición cómoda, pero nunca logró encontrar una. Aunque probablemente, el problema no haya sido el no encontrar una posición en la cama, sino que algo o alguien faltaba en ella.

Sí, Louis tenía que reconocer que había extrañado aquellos brazos suaves, delgados y firmes alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndolo, dándole el confort que necesitaba. Había extrañado ese fuerte pecho al cual se había acostumbrado a aferrarse cada noche.

Había extrañado a Harry y eso comenzaba a preocuparle un poco, ya que no le gustaba depender de otras personas para nada, pero con el oji-verde las cosas eran distintas… Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que tuvo que darse una ducha, tomar desayuno y partir rumbo a la escuela, donde tuvo una jornada extenuante. Los niños estaban hiperactivos y no dejaban de hablar, probablemente presumiendo de las aventuras que habían tenido durante sus cortas vacaciones. Él intentó dar lo mejor de sí para lograr una buena clase, pero su dolor de cabeza sólo empeoró las cosas.

Luego de las clases, se fue junto a Zayn hasta la Universidad, haciendo una parada en un local de comida rápida para comprar unas hamburguesas y una porción de papas fritas para llevar.

— Luces horrible. No dormiste, ¿verdad? –le había dicho el moreno mientras conducía su automóvil, ya que él no se sentía en condiciones de ir al volante. Louis negó débilmente. – Amigo, eso está mal. Debes buscar ayuda.

— No quiero hablar sobre ello. –susurró acurrucándose sobre sí mismo intentando no caer dormido para así poder alimentarse, ya que aún le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer.

— Tendré que hablarlo con Harry entonces. –sentenció Zayn. El oji-azul le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué vas a hablar con él? –preguntó preocupado.

— De esta mierda que está consumiéndote hace años. –dijo rudamente. – No puedes seguir así. Está mal, hermano. –Louis suspiró. No tenía fuerzas para discutir en ese momento.

En la Universidad, Louis durmió durante dos de las tres clases que tuvo, lo cual no era para nada bueno. No podía seguir así. Debía concentrarse en sus estudios, de otro modo, todo se iría a la mierda y eso era lo que menos quería.

Finalmente llegó a su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche cargando las bolsas del supermercado donde había pasado a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena que esa noche compartiría con Harry.

Puso algo de música y fue hasta la cocina. Nunca había sido muy bueno con esas cosas, pero esta vez haría su mejor esfuerzo, después de todo, Harry lo merecía, ya que Louis siempre lo obligaba a cocinar, así que esta vez le daría una sorpresa.

A las nueve en punto, el timbre sonó y sintió un malestar en su estómago. Algo que pensó podrían ser las molestas e inquietas mariposas esas que todo el mundo dice sentir cuando están junto a esa persona especial.

— Hey. –le saludó Harry con una tímida sonrisa. Louis en cambio, sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

— Te extrañé. –susurró sobre el cuello del menor depositando un pequeño beso en el mismo lugar.

— Yo también. –Harry le besó el cabello. El oji-azul se separó y le besó los labios para luego ingresar al apartamento.

— Ven, vayamos a la cocina. –señaló Louis tomándole de la mano. - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? –preguntó con normalidad volviendo al pollo que se cocinaba en el horno. Había olvidado completamente que aquel no había sido un día completamente normal para el menor.

— Uhm, estuvo bien. –respondió con simpleza. – Lo de Tyler estuvo bien. –El castaño entonces volteó su mirada hacia él.

— Lo había olvidado. –aceptó. - ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó seriamente.

— Nada. En pocas palabras, lo mandé a la mierda. –farfulló.

— ¿Hablas en serio? –inquirió con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

— Síp. Eso definitivamente se acabó, Louis. –indicó. El mayor fue hasta él y lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo nuevamente.- Terminé con esa mierda.

— Eso me pone muy feliz. –murmuró sobre sus labios. Harry le sonrió. – En serio, Harry. Mereces algo mucho mejor que eso, y no me refiero a mí. Es decir… -su rostro cambió.- Ni siquiera sé si te merezco, pero tampoco podría dejarte. Y sé que es egoísta, pero… -no pudo seguir hablando porque el menor atacó sus labios, besándole con fiereza.

— Te quiero, Louis. Mucho. –los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban intensamente, haciendo que Louis sintiera cómo su corazón de aceleraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no lo miraba de esa manera. Probablemente nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera y se sentía tan bien que definitivamente quería esa mirada sobre él el resto de su vida.

— Yo también te quiero, Harry. –dijo acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos, mientras el menor hacía lo mismo, pero en sus caderas.

Louis volvió a lo de la cena y le pidió al oji-verde que pusiera el mantel y los cubiertos sobre la mesa mientras él preparaba los platos.

Una vez en la mesa, hablaron sobre cómo había estado su día, y Harry le contó con más detalles todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, y Louis le hizo comprender el gran avance que eso significaba, mientras le sonreía ampliamente, desbordante de felicidad.

Por otro lado, el menor no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable al no poder haber estado con Louis la noche anterior, ya que si él hubiese estado, según las propias palabras del oji-azul, hubiera tenido una buena noche.

Louis bostezó y a Harry se le antojó una de las imágenes más adorable que jamás había visto.

— Lo siento. –susurró el oji-verde tomando la mano del mayor por sobre la mesa, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

— Oh, cariño, está bien. –le sonrió Louis.

— ¿Quieres dormir? –inquirió en un susurro.

— No, quiero estar contigo. –respondió en el mismo tono, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas tomaban un leve color escarlata.

Harry hacía que aflorara su lado más romántico, que dijera cosas que jamás en la vida pensó que le diría a alguien. Louis quería a Harry, mucho, pero de pronto habían un montón de sentimientos arremolinándose en su pecho, haciéndole sentir un poco desesperado, con ganas de besar al oji-verde hasta desgastar sus labios, de tocarlo hasta que ya no existieran lugares en su cuerpo que él pudiera descubrir, y se le estaba haciendo un poco imposible controlarse.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? Puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas. –Señaló.- Vine en el auto de mamá, que por cierto te envió saludos.

Louis le sonrió, se levantó de la silla entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry y se acercó para besarlo tiernamente, invitándolo a la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras. El menor pensó que el oji-azul se iba a recostar, aceptando su propuesta, sin embargo el castaño tenía otros planes.

Louis se paró frente al espejo que tenía en una esquina, de esos grandes que te permiten verte de cuerpo completo. El menor sólo le miró confundido, mientras el castaño le indicaba que se pusiera delante de él, a lo que Harry obedeció, dejando sólo a la vista, la cabeza del mayor que se alzaba sobre su hombro.

— Harry… -murmuró Louis sobre su oído.- Confías en mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó con ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor, masajeándolo suavemente. El oji-verde asintió. – Bien, entonces… -las pequeñas manos de Louis se movieron ágilmente, abrazando al menor por la cintura para posteriormente comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó frenando las manos de Louis, quien sonrió nervioso.

— Tranquilo, sólo permíteme hacer esto. –El mayor podía ver el temor y la confusión mezclados en esos lindos ojos verdes.- ¿Por favor? –probó nuevamente. Harry suspiró y quitó sus manos. – Gracias.

Louis continuó con su tarea hasta por fin terminar con la camisa, pero cuando iba a abrirla para dejar el pecho descubierto de Harry, éste aferró sus manos a su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. El oji-azul acarició las manos empuñadas del menor y besó su hombro nuevamente.

— Relájate, bebé. –pidió mirándolo a través del espejo. – Harry, sólo quiero mostrarte algo.

— Pero… no, no quiero. –se rehusó.

— Harry… -insistió.- Si esto no te gusta, me detengo, pero primero déjame mostrarte. Sólo confía en mí, bebé.

Los orbes del rizado se abrieron y sus puños se aflojaron lentamente hasta que sus brazos hubieron caído a cada lado de su cuerpo nuevamente. Louis le sonrió sinceramente y poco a poco fue abriendo la camisa, dejando al descubierto el torso largo y pálido del menor. El oji-azul le terminó por quitar la prenda para dejarla caer suavemente sobre el piso alfombrado de la habitación. Se encontraba tan maravillado con la imagen que recién se le era permitida observar, tan absorto en la belleza del menor que ni siquiera había notado que éste había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente.

El oji-azul acarició con la yema de sus dedos casi imperceptiblemente el torso de Harry, delineando sus pectorales, descendiendo por el centro hasta llegar a sus costillas, las cuales se notaban bajo la piel, alzándose levemente.

— Abre tus ojos, bebé. –Susurró sobre su cuello, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío el menor. Harry obedeció, sintiendo cómo las manos del castaño no dejaban de moverse inquietas sobre su cuerpo. - ¿Lo puedes ver? ¿Puedes ver lo hermoso que eres? –inquirió sin poder despegar sus ojos azules de la imagen de Harry que tenía en frente. – Tan suave, tan hermoso… -farfulló sin dejar de acariciarlo y besar su espalda y brazos.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esto? –preguntó el rizado intentando no mirar su imagen en el espejo.

— Mostrarte lo perfecto que eres ante mis ojos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Louis al notar que Harry ya no ponía resistencia ante su tacto, se atrevió a ir por el pantalón, desbrochando su cinturón primeramente, para luego bajar la prenda, dejando sus esbeltas piernas desnudas. El mayor las acarició y besó sus muslos antes de volver a erguirse detrás del cuerpo del oji-verde.

El momento que estaban compartiendo era tan íntimo, que Harry podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y en cada lugar de su cuerpo que era tocado por las cálidas manos del oji-azul. Su tacto era tan inocente y delicado, que el menor, lejos de sentirse incomodo al mostrarse así a alguien por primera vez luego de meses, se sentía protegido y querido. Sobre todo esto último, Louis lo estaba haciendo sentir tan querido y especial, que sentía las endorfinas haciéndose de su cuerpo, provocándole una ola de felicidad y satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido.

Harry sonrió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar la boca de Louis y así poder besarlo, intentando darle las gracias por aquel maravilloso momento que estaban compartiendo.

— Eres hermoso. –repitió Louis. – Necesitaba que lo vieras. Me encantas, Harry, y no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Debes dejar tus inseguridades de lado. –el menor se volteó para poder mirarlo directamente.

— Gracias, Lou. –le tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, mientras las manos del mayor se enredaban en su cintura.

— ¿Lograste ver lo que yo veo? ¿Lograste ver a ese chico hermoso de ojos verdes que tengo enfrente en este momento? –inquirió.

— Uhm… un poco. Aún está borroso. –aceptó. Louis soltó un suspiro. Al menos había logrado que comenzara a vislumbrarse correctamente a sí mismo. Harry le besó la frente. – Ahora… ¿quieres dormir?

— Sólo si prometes quedarte hasta que me duerma. –dijo infantilmente, logrando que el menor soltara una pequeña carcajada.

— Lo prometo.

Louis se puso su pijama y ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas. El oji-azul por fin pudo tener contacto directo con la piel cálida de Harry, no pudiendo evitar dejar un sonoro beso justo en medio de los dos botones que se alzaban sobre su pecho, para luego caer dormido profundamente con el suave sonido del corazón de Harry.

:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey-hey! Siento la tardanza, procuraré no demorar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por leer <3
> 
> You guys are the best! <3
> 
> Au revoir ~


	12. Photographs

Aquella mañana Louis despertó un par de minutos antes de que el despertador de su móvil sonara. Sus ojos pesaban y sentía su cuerpo muy flojo, lo cual claramente se debía a lo bien que había dormido. Se giró sobre la cama y escondió su nariz en la almohada, pudiendo notar el olor del cabello de Harry, lo cual le hizo sonreír involuntariamente. 

Entonces pensó en la noche anterior y en lo que le había hecho al menor. Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había atrevido a exponerlo de esa forma, a tocarlo cómo lo había hecho, teniendo plena conciencia de que Harry podría haberlo mandado a la mierda por eso. Sin embargo, lo que más le había sorprendido, era el hecho de que el oji-verde no opusiera resistencia y se entregara dócilmente a las delicadas caricias que él le había brindado. 

_“Gracias por quedarte. ¡Espero que tengas un buen día! L”_ , escribió en un mensaje para enviárselo al menor. Y en cuanto lo hizo, la alarma sonó, asustándolo, haciendo que soltara el aparatito y este impactara de lleno contra su rostro. 

_Imbécil._

Se levantó, se dio una ducha, desayunó y condujo hasta la escuela. Durante el trayecto sintonizó una emisora radial y de pronto se encontró cantando. Estaba de muy buen humor, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se encontraba, hasta que Zayn comenzó a molestarlo por esa enorme sonrisa que había llevado durante todo el día. 

— Hey, amigo, en serio, se te va a acalambrar la cara. –se burló el moreno mientras fumaba un cigarrillo fuera del recinto escolar. Louis le golpeó el hombro.- Me alegra verte así, Louis.

— Oye, eso sonó como si fuera un amargado. –se quejó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, pateando una pequeña piedra fingiendo que esta era una pelota de fútbol. 

— No, no es eso. Siempre has sido un chico muy alegre, pero ahora… es otro tipo de felicidad, ¿entiendes? –Los ojos azules de su amigo le miraron incrédulo.- Sólo es distinto, ¿está bien? –dijo frustrado con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

— Okay, está bien. –concedió.

— Yo… uhm… -se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

— Conocí a alguien. –dijo inseguro. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ouh! ¿Quién es el afortunado? –curioseó el castaño. 

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando entramos a la escuela, conocimos a un chico que también hacía su práctica? –Louis intentó recordar.

— ¿El chico de acondicionamiento físico? ¿El de los ojos cafés lindos? –preguntó, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco.- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó conmocionado.- ¿Cuál era su nombre? 

— Liam. –señaló Zayn.- Liam Payne. – dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, haciendo que Louis lo mirara enternecido, ya que estaba seguro de que lo había hecho para ocultar una sonrisa. 

— Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir, él sólo estuvo una semana más que nosotros. –preguntó. 

— Uhm… lo perseguí un poco. –confesó con un dejo de vergüenza. Louis le sonrió. – Y desde entonces hemos estado hablando, salimos, y ayer por la noche fuimos a cenar…

— ¿Qué? ¿Fueron a cenar? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? ¡Zayn Malik jamás ha salido a cenar con nadie! Tú no eres de ese tipo de personas. Oh, Dios, ¿qué está sucediendo? –dijo en tono dramático.

— Idiota. Él es… distinto. –Contestó simplemente.- Y le gustan esas cosas. Es más formal que yo.

— No me digas que…

— No, no somos novios. –El oji-azul rió. – Ni siquiera ha tocado ese tema. De hecho, lo más probable es que yo desee eso más que él. –Confesó.

— Tal vez podríamos salir todos. Harry, Liam, tú y yo. –ofreció. Zayn le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Cita doble? –se burló.

— Algo así. Sería entretenido. Nunca he tenido una de esas. –bromeó. El moreno rodó los ojos.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? –Louis negó.- Que encuentro que es una muy buena idea. –sonrió tirando la colilla del cigarrillo para pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su amigo y depositar un beso en su sien. 

Luego volvieron a clases y durante el resto de la tarde, Louis no dejó de hablar mediante mensajes de texto con Harry, sabiendo que no se podrían ver ese día ya que sus horarios no coincidían en ningún momento. El menor se desocuparía cerca de las nueve de la noche, ya que tenía un taller extraordinario luego de sus clases, mientras que Louis tendría toda la tarde libre, ya que no tenía clases los martes. 

Louis aprovechó ese tiempo libre para estudiar y poder adelantar un poco las materias que le quedaban pendientes. No podía creer que ese fuera su último año en la Universidad. ¿Qué haría después? Le estaba yendo bastante bien en la escuela en la cual hacía su práctica, de hecho el director varias veces le había felicitado, así que si tenía suerte, podría seguir allí. 

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensarían sus padres de la vida que llevaba. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si ellos jamás se hubiesen enterado sobre su condición sexual? ¿Estarían orgullosos de él? ¿Lo alentarían a ir por más? Era triste pensar en ello. Era triste pensar en cómo serían las cosas si él no hubiese dicho nada.  
Quizá serían mejor… 

No, no habría conocido a Harry y eso sí que hubiese estado mal. Su relación con Harry iba de viento en popa. En muy corto tiempo habían pasado prácticamente por todas las situaciones incomodas, difíciles y memorables que una pareja podía pasar a lo largo de su relación. Eran jóvenes aún, tenían todo una vida por delante, y aunque quizás ellos fueron muy rápido, no se arrepentía de nada. Había conocido a una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo y se sentía muy afortunado. Harry lo hacía sentir feliz, y él esperaba poder retribuirle eso. Quería merecerlo, en serio deseaba poder merecer a una persona como el oji-verde, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía cómo mejorar y eso lo frustraba un poco, pero evitaba pensar demasiado en ello, y en cambio sólo se quedaba con que debía dar lo mejor de sí siempre y disfrutar lo que tenían. 

A veces le asustaba un poco pensar de esa manera. Había ocasiones en las que se descubría a sí mismo pensando en el rostro del menor, en aquel rostro aún con tintes infantiles, de gesto puro e inocente. Louis constantemente olvidaba que Harry era sólo un niño de diecinueve años que había pasado por cosas terribles a muy corta edad. El oji-azul podía decir que Harry era mucho más maduro y centrado que él. Harry era como su cable a tierra, y comenzaba a necesitarlo con mayor frecuencia… Louis jamás se había sentido de aquella manera con nadie, y debía aceptar que tenía miedo de enamorarse. 

Jamás se había preocupado por ello. Jamás había pensado en llegar a enamorarse de alguien, pero estaba cerca, eso era seguro, y le asustaba. Bueno, es normal temerle a lo desconocido. 

— Hey, Lou. –habló Harry desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, bebé. –le saludó contento. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó levantándose para ir al balcón y tomar un poco de aire. Había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso. 

— Un poco agotador. Primer momento que tengo libre y son sólo un par de minutos para llegar al otro salón, al del taller, pero dentro de todo, bien. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? –inquirió.

— Bien, fue un buen día. ¿Sabes? Zayn me contó que está saliendo con un chico, y sugerí una salida. –informó con una sonrisa. – Algo así como una cita doble. No sé si te gusta la idea. 

— Claro, sería genial. ¿Qué haremos? –Louis suspiró aliviado ante el entusiasmo del oji-verde. 

— No lo sé. Pensaba en ir a cenar. –señaló apoyándose en el barandal.

— Me parece bien. Mañana tengo sólo dos clases, así que…

— Se lo diré a Zayn. –dijo rápidamente, totalmente entusiasmado con la idea.

— Okay. Amor, tengo que entrar a clases. –El corazón de Louis latió deprisa. Harry nunca lo había llamado de esa manera.

— Está bien. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa. Te quiero. 

— Yo también te quiero. Adiós. –cortó. 

Louis se quedó mirando el móvil un momento. Quizás ya era tarde para sentir miedo. 

_Quizá ya estaba enamorado._

 

~ 

 

El día siguiente, se le había hecho malditamente eterno. Lo único que quería era poder ver a Harry, salir con él, tomarle la mano, besarlo, acariciarle el cabello y pasar un buen rato. ¡Dios, sentía que no lo veía hacía años! Y era tan malditamente estúpido, que le daba vergüenza asumir todas esas cosas aunque nadie más las supiera.  
Zayn había aceptado ir con Liam aquella noche y ambos decidieron que irían a comer tacos. Quizá no era algo muy romántico, pero no era como si lo que tuvieran planeado para la noche fuera algo muy íntimo. En realidad era para que todos se conocieran un poco más y tener una amena noche.

Louis pasó a la casa de Harry, donde Gemma y Anne insistieron en que pasara a tomar un té mientras esperaba a que el menor estuviera listo, ya que cuando él llegó, su hermana le había informado que hacía muy poco se había metido a la ducha. 

— Gracias, Louis. –le había dicho Anne con una sonrisa completamente sincera. El oji-azul le miró sin entender.- Le has hecho muy bien. 

— Muy muy bien.- afirmó Gemma. – La jodiste un poco, pero al parecer te has reivindicado. Buen trabajo. –Louis sonrió tímidamente. 

— Pensé que nunca más tendría a mi hijo de vuelta. –dijo la mujer con tono sombrío. – Pero me equivoqué. Y le doy gracias al cielo por eso. –añadió.

— En realidad yo debería darle gracias al cielo por haberlo puesto en mi camino. –aquellas palabras salieron prácticamente solas de sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente ante la tierna mirada de ambas mujeres sobre él. 

Mientras esperaba al oji-verde, Anne hizo lo que toda madre hace para dejar en vergüenza a su hijo, es decir, mostrar fotografías de momentos vergonzosos en la vida del chico cuando este era menor. Como por ejemplo, la primera vez que había ido al baño solo, o cuando Harry había tenido que vestirse de reno para una presentación navideña. Cada fotografía era acompañada de una pequeña historia que le permitía conocer un poco más sobre el oji-verde y eso le encantaba. 

Louis miraba maravillado a ese pequeño por el cual estaba volviéndose loco. Harry aún conservaba esa mirada transparente, dulce, tierna y apacible, esa sonrisa sincera y reconfortante que el oji-azul adoraba tanto.

— ¿Puedo tomar esta? –preguntó alzando una fotografía en la que se podía ver a Harry abrazando de manera muy posesiva un osito de peluche. Anne sonrió y asintió.

— Siento la demo… ¡Mamá! –gruñó el oji-verde al notar la cantidad de fotos repartidas sobre la mesa de la cocina. – Por favor dime que no… -Gemma rió, su hermano suspiró y se acercó hasta ellos. 

— Hola. –le susurró Louis con una enrome sonrisa en sus labios alzando su rostro para encontrarse con el del oji-verde, quien le besó la frente tiernamente. No lo besaría en la boca en frente de su madre y su hermana. – Mira, tu madre me dio esta. –le mostró. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada. 

— Me alegro que no haya sido una de esas en las que salgo llorando. –dijo paseando sus ojos por las demás fotografías. 

— También me gusta esta. –dijo alzando una en la que salía sentado en el portal de la casa vestido con un delantal de color amarillo junto a un hombre mayor. Probablemente en aquel momento, había llegado recientemente del jardín infantil. 

— Ese es mi padre, el abuelo de Harry. –señaló Anne.

— ¿Por qué te reías? –inquirió Louis. Ambas mujeres rieron. 

— Louis, estaba llorando. Gritando más bien. –señaló con una sonrisa. 

— Haciendo un escándalo, en realidad. –corrigió Gemma. 

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Puedo tomarla? –le preguntó. Harry asintió.

— Pero ya no veas más. Terminarás llevándolas todas y quedaremos sin recuerdos por aquí. –señaló Gemma en tono gracioso mientras comenzaba a recopilar las fotografías. 

Louis se despidió de Anne y Gemma agradeciéndoles por el té y por las fotografías que le había permitido llevarse, así como también tuvo que prometer que cuidaría con su vida al menor. 

Harry le contó que había hablado con Brad y que éste aún se encontraba de viaje con la chica que había conocido en la galería, pero que volvería la próxima semana y que le había obligado a aceptar una salida sólo para ellos tres para que le contaran todo lo que había ocurrido y de lo cual él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. 

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Louis había acordado con Zayn, notaron cómo éste último agitaba su mano en el aire indicándole el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— Harry. –saludó Zayn ofreciéndole su mano al menor. – Él es Liam, Liam, él es Harry. –presentó el moreno.

— Es un gusto. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy linda que a Harry se le antojó adorable. 

— Igualmente. –dijo cortésmente. 

— Y éste es Louis. –indicó el moreno.

— Oh, tú eres Louis. He oído bastante sobre ti. –Harry sintió una pizca de celos en su estómago. Idiota, era totalmente normal que Zayn le hable a ese chico sobre Louis, después de todo, eran mejores amigos. 

— No creas nada de lo que Zayn dijo de mí.- fue lo primero que Louis dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Liam, a lo que él respondió con una pequeña risita. 

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y rápidamente hicieron su pedido. Louis, con la curiosidad que le caracterizaba, comenzó con una suave interrogación hacia Liam, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos y él sólo sonriera. Entonces se enteraron de que Liam vivía en la ciudad, no muy lejos de la casa de Harry de hecho, y que había estado a punto de entrar a estudiar derecho a la Universidad de Oxford, lo cual les dejaba claro que era un chico muy aplicado, pero que él había decidido estudiar acondicionamiento físico. También mencionó las múltiples críticas que tuvo por parte de su familia, pero que él no escuchó y siguió adelante con lo que quería.

Durante su relato, Harry no despegó su vista de Zayn, quien miraba a su acompañante con una estúpida y encantadora sonrisa que le convenció de que el moreno no tenía ningún interés amoroso con Louis, sino que quien le traía loco, era Liam. 

Harry se sentía un tanto ajeno a la conversación. Él sólo se había limitado a observar cómo los tres chicos reían sobre alguna muy aburrida broma de Zayn o algún comentario muy exagerado por parte del oji-azul, quien aquella noche, se veía especialmente lindo. 

El oji-verde sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta del adjetivo que había utilizado para describir a Louis aquella noche. Siempre había encontrado guapo al castaño, pero esta vez lucía un tanto infantil, más pequeño y, “guapo” no le quedaba bien. Al menos no en ese momento. 

Louis notó que Harry se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos y lo miró sonriéndole ampliamente mientras acariciaba una de sus manos para luego entrelazarla con la suya por sobre la mesa. 

— ¿Y ustedes cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? –preguntó Liam con ese peculiar tono de voz risueño. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué contestar, ya que la pregunta les había tomado de sorpresa. Ellos no eran novios.

— Uhm, llevamos saliendo un tiempo. –contestó Louis. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo y, al parecer, Louis tampoco, lo cual lejos de molestarle, le pareció gracioso. 

— Oh, siento si fui inoportuno. –se disculpó Liam. 

— No, está bien. –La voz del oji-verde salió más profunda de lo que quiso, lo cual probablemente se debía a que llevaba un rato sin hablar.- Jamás hemos pensado en ello realmente. Y no es demasiado relevante tampoco, ¿no, cariño? –preguntó sonriéndole. Louis asintió. 

— Pareciera que llevaran años juntos. –indicio el chico. Louis y Harry se sonrojaron.

— Y se siente como si fuera así. –aseguró el castaño.

Cuando los cuatro hubieron terminado su cena, decidieron salir para acompañar al moreno a fumar, lo cual le extrañó a Harry, ya que estando con un chico como Liam, quien adoraba el deporte y la vida sana, quizá podría haber cambiado ese mal hábito. Probablemente a Liam no le gustaba para nada. 

Cuando el moreno terminó su cigarrillo, se despidieron cortésmente, diciendo que tenían que verse pronto otra vez porque había sido una buena noche. 

— ¿Pasa algo, bebé? –le preguntó Louis cuando estuvieron el auto. – Estuviste demasiado callado. ¿Te sientes bien? 

— Sí, estoy bien. –Le sonrió.- Lo siento. –Se disculpó.- No era mi intención preocuparte.

— Está bien, cariño. Sólo… ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Hay algo que te haya molestado? –inquirió encendiendo el motor.

— No, nada, lo juro. Lo pasé muy bien. Sólo me distraje pensando y… eso. Pero no me pasó nada. –dijo acercándose al mayor para depositar un beso en su cuello. 

— Genial, yo también la pasé muy bien. Liam es un buen chico. 

— Es muy distinto a Zayn. –comentó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Lo es, ¿verdad?! Esa es la mejor parte, así se complementarán muy bien. Liam es muy centrado y Zayn necesita un cable a tierra. –comentó sintiéndose un poco identificado con eso. Quizá por lo mismo nunca podría haber resultado una relación con el moreno: eran demasiado parecidos. 

— Sí, se ven bien juntos. –concedió el rizado.

— Ahá. Vamos a tu casa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó sobre la misma.

— Las diez con treinta. –respondió.

— Oh, ya es tarde. 

— ¿A qué hora tienes clases mañana? –preguntó el menor. 

— Debo trabajar a las doce. Genial, me puedo levantar relativamente temprano. –celebró. 

— Tengo clase de dos a seis de la tarde. –Señaló.- Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche.

— ¿No tienes tarea que hacer? No me malinterpretes, quiero que estés conmigo, pero ya comenzaste las clases y lo que menos quiero es que bajes tus calificaciones. –se explicó dedicándole una mirada fugaz para volver la vista al frente. 

— Podemos pasar a mi casa por mis cuadernos. Mañana tengo un control, no es la gran cosa. Puedo estudiar mañana antes de la clase. –indicó. Louis sonrió con satisfacción.

— Tu madre va a odiarme. Pasas más tiempo conmigo que en tu casa. –dijo el mayor a lo cual Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— No, mi madre está bien con esto. Le agradas. –respondió simplemente. 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry, eran cerca de las once de la noche. Las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas, así que ambos supusieron que Anne y Gemma estaban dormidas, aunque el oji-verde no podría estar seguro de ello, ya que podrían estar en el hospital, es decir, ni siquiera sabía sus horarios y… definitivamente tenía que pasar más tiempo en su casa. 

Louis le esperó afuera en el automóvil matando el tiempo enviándole mensajes a Zayn quien estaba muy agradecido y contento por la velada de aquella noche. 

_“Liam es un buen chico. No lo arruines, amigo.”_ , le envió el oji-azul.

 _“¡Ya lo sé! Demonios, lo sé. No podría arruinarlo. En serio me gusta.”_ , Louis sonrió ampliamente. Le gustaba que su amigo estuviera con alguien, que “sentara cabeza” y que se entregara a una relación que, si bien recién comenzaba, prometía bastante. 

— Listo. –dijo el menor una vez que se hubo acomodado en el asiento del copiloto con una mochila entre sus piernas. – Mamá estaba viendo televisión y Gemma tenía turno en el hospital, lo cual no sabía. –dijo más para sí mismo, como una reflexión.

— Quizá deberías pasar más tiempo aquí. -indicó el mayor mordiéndose el labio. Louis quería a Harry en su casa, claro que sí, pero el oji-verde tenía una vida aparte de él, tenía una familia y lo que menos quería era que su relación con su madre y su hermana se viera afectada por él. Se mordió el labio un tanto nervioso, aún sin encender el motor. 

— Eso creo… ¿Quieres venir a almorzar el sábado? –preguntó rápidamente. 

— ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó.- ¿Aún quieres que vayamos a casa? En serio, cariño, podemos vernos mañana si quieres…

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿No me quieres en tu casa? Porque si es así, puedes decírmelo. –reclamó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

— No es eso. –Louis se liberó del cinturón de seguridad y se acercó para besarlo.- Pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Ni aquí ni en la Universidad. Quizá te estoy exigiendo demasiado. No, estoy disponiendo demasiado de tu tiempo y… -se separó y soltó un suspiro mirando el volante.- Yo no tengo esto que tú tienes. Esto maravilloso que tú tienes y que se llama familia. Sólo tengo a Dree y ella está lejos. Creo que desde fuera puedo valorar un poco más la relación que tienes con tu madre y tu hermana. No digo que tú no lo hagas, es que… -se encontró complicado por un par de segundos y soltó un suspiro nuevamente. Una de las manos de Harry se acercó para tomarle del mentón y así obligarlo a que le mirara.

— Lou, está bien, lo entiendo completamente. –señaló con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pasaré más tiempo con ellas. Administraré de mejor manera mi tiempo, lo juro. –terminó besando los labios del castaño.

— Eres el hombre de la casa, después de todo. –bromeó el mayor al separarse, haciendo que el menor soltara una carcajada.

Finalmente Louis condujo camino al departamento, deleitándose con el sonido de la voz de Harry cantando cualquier canción que pasaran por la radio. El oji-azul quedó un poco impresionado por eso, ya que el menor conocía cada una de las canciones.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Louis antes de bajar, sacó de la guantera del automóvil las fotografías que había tomado de la casa de Harry y de reojo pudo ver una tímida sonrisa tirar de los labios del menor. 

— ¿Estás cansado? –le preguntó el oji-azul al ver que el rizado se recostaba sobre el sillón. 

— No. –respondió acomodándose.

— ¿Quieres un café o un té? –ofreció el chico desde la puerta de la cocina.

— No, quiero que vengas a sentar aquí conmigo. –indicó dando un par de golpecitos en el sillón. Louis sonrió y se sentó a su lado, besándolo tiernamente mientras buscaba a tientas sus manos para entrelazarlas. Al separarse, Harry escrutó su rostro, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.- Eres tan lindo. –soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. Y entonces Louis se sonrojó. Muchas veces le habían dicho lo guapo que era, pero salido de los labios del menor, con esa voz profunda y sincera, lo había dejado sin aliento. – Eres hermoso, Lou. –lo besó nuevamente. 

— No digas esas cosas. Es vergonzoso. –pidió separándose. Harry le besó la nariz. 

— ¿Tienes fotos tuyas de cuando eras pequeño? –inquirió cambiando totalmente de tema. 

— ¿Fotos? –repitió un poco desconcertado. 

— Tú tienes mías. Dos. Yo no tengo ninguna tuya. –reclamó. Louis le sonrió.

— Tengo algunas. Estaban pegadas en mi habitación antes de que me mudara. –Señaló.- Iré por ellas. –dijo levantándose del sillón.  
Harry bostezó. Estaba realmente cansado, pero quería pasar ese corto tiempo con el oji-azul. Quería hablar con él, saber más sobre su vida. De pronto se sentía muy curioso.  
Louis volvió y se acomodó nuevamente a su lado.

— Esta es de mi primer día de clases. –Dijo mostrando una fotografía en la que salía con un uniforme color azul.- Todos fueron a dejarme, mi hermana, mamá, papá y los abuelos ya que creían que sería difícil, ya sabes, todos lloran en su primer día de clases, pero extrañamente en cuanto me dejaron allí, yo me despedí y comencé a jugar con unos chicos. –señaló.

— Siempre fuiste bastante sociable. –aseguró Harry. El oji-azul asintió y pasó a la siguiente fotografía en la que estaba un poco más grande y con el traje verde de Peter Pan.

— La maestra me había pedido que interpretara el papel en la obra de la escuela y acepté. Era bastante histriónico. 

— Lo sigues siendo. –añadió el oji-verde. 

— Sí, es cierto. –Le cedió la fotografía al menor.- Esta la tomó mi abuela. –dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Era una fotografía en la que salían él y Audrey con el rostro lleno de chocolate mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa totalmente exagerada. – Mamá solía hacer alfajores y con Dree sacábamos cucharadas de chocolate derretido desde la olla. Lo teníamos prohibido, claro, pero bueno… -rió.

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta? –Inquirió.- Me gustó mucho. 

— Ahá. –se la pasó. 

El resto de la fotografías era de cuando ya estaba en secundaria. Tenía fotos de fiestas con sus amigos y Louis se le antojó como uno de los chicos de esa serie de televisión llamada _Skins_ o algo por el estilo. Había una de su graduación, otra de sus vacaciones en Irlanda y otra con un chico, el cual llamó profundamente la atención de Harry, así que preguntó. Y debió haber adivinado la respuesta: el primer novio de Louis, Zack, un chico bastante atractivo en realidad.

Mientras el menor repasaba las fotografías, vio que el castaño se quedó con una entre sus manos. Era una cena de navidad, y celebración del cumpleaños de Louis, claramente, ya que había una torta en medio de la mesa. Louis ni siquiera pestañaba, estaba totalmente perdido en la fotografía. 

— ¿Lou? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del mayor. 

— Sí, es sólo que… -tragó saliva. –los extraño. –Confesó en un susurro.- A pesar de toda la mierda, de cómo me trataron, los amo y los extraño tanto. - mordió su labio, probablemente para no romper en llanto. 

— Tranquilo. –dijo él acercándose para besar su cuello y masajear sus hombros. - ¿Cómo crees que podrías sentirte mejor al respecto?

— La única manera de que esto se arregle es que ellos lo acepten, pero eso no va a pasar nunca. –rió con amargura.

— ¿Hace cuánto no hablan?

— Tres años. 

— ¿Por qué no les llamas? –inquirió el menor y Louis se giró mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Acaso no había oído nada de lo que él le había contado? - Sé que suena un poco descabellado, pero, ¿qué podrías perder? Son tres años, probablemente su mentalidad haya cambiado. Eres su hijo. Ellos te extrañan, te aman, Louis y si eso no es así, entonces tienes que seguir adelante sí o sí. Estás atascado en esto y eso no te permite ser cien por ciento feliz. Ellos no están aquí para ti, pero yo sí lo estoy, y si las cosas salen mal, prometo ser fuerte por ambos. Prometo cuidar de ti, Louis. 

El castaño entonces le besó desesperadamente, deseando obtener más de esos labios, más de Harry. Necesitaba más de él. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera? ¿Por qué Harry se estaba haciendo responsable de él y toda su mierda? 

— Te quiero, ¿sí? Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me permitas. –murmuró el menor sobre sus labios.

El oji-verde había aceptado el paquete completo de Louis Tomlinson, así como el oji-azul había aceptado el paquete completo de Harry Styles.  
Y se sentía bien. Se sentía jodidamente bien tener a alguien a quien recurrir, alguien a quien no había necesidad de ocultar nada. Alguien que estaba incondicionalmente y sin esperar nada más que amor a cambio. 

— Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. –decía Louis entre cortos besos, sintiendo cómo Harry sonreía. 

— ¿Lo intentarás? –preguntó el menor. Louis lo dudó.- Por lo menos piénsalo, amor. –dijo besando la mano del oji-azul, quien asintió y le besó la nariz.  
Harry tenía razón. Ya no había nada que perder y las cosas no podían salir peor, pero necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba pensarlo, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que aquella llamada significaría. 

Miró la fotografía una vez más.

¿Valía la pena realmente?  
*:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dije que procuraría subir lo antes posible y he aquí un nuevo capítulo (: Además, tengo el agrado de contarles que tengo dos capítulos más terminados así que no tardaré más de dos semanas en actualizar (: Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen y nos vemos pronto *:
> 
> Saludos especiales a Julieta por ser un Sol <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Au revoir ~**


	13. Deserve it

No sabían cómo había sucedido. No sabían cómo habían terminado recostados en el sillón, Louis sobre Harry. El mayor se encontraba con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones a medio desabrochar, mientras que el oji-verde aún se encontraba completamente vestido. 

Las manos traviesas del oji-azul viajaron por sobre la tela de la camiseta del menor, hasta alcanzar el borde y levantarla un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para colar sus manos y acariciar suavemente la piel de sus caderas y abdomen. Harry era tan suave y cálido, y él lo necesitaba tanto. _Necesitaba sentirlo._

Louis quería que Harry disfrutara de esto, se lo merecía. Él quería concederle ese placer, pero no estaba seguro aún. Habían dado un gran paso con el menor hacía un par de días, pero no sabía si Harry estaba preparado y él no quería asustarlo ni forzarlo. 

 

En tanto él debatía consigo mismo mentalmente, una de las manos del rizado le tomaba fuertemente por la cintura, arrimándolo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras la otra lo tomaba de la nuca para así poder besarlo profundamente. 

 

Louis se separó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, queriendo preguntar algo, pero sin atreverse a decirlo, o quizá buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué ocurría y el mayor entonces soltó un suspiro.

 

— ¿Hasta dónde puedo llegar? –inquirió en un susurro, escondiendo su mirada. 

 

No quería que Harry viera a través de sus ojos azules la ígnea lujuria que sentía. Lo deseaba tanto, Dios, tanto, que no sabía si podría resistirse a un momento así, por lo que exigía saber sus límites antes de comenzar el asunto. Al no encontrar respuesta, elevó la mirada topándose con una sonrisa que el menor luchaba por hacer parecer sincera, sin embargo, en su mirada se dejaba ver el nerviosismo.

 

Louis quiso decir algo, mas las palabras se negaban a abandonar su boca. Quería decirle a Harry que no era necesario si él no se sentía preparado, que no quería forzar las cosas, que él lo esperaría, pero no pudo. 

 

— Puedes tocarme si así lo deseas. –respondió el oji-verde sintiendo sus mejillas arder, ya que eso, probablemente, había sonado mil veces menos _sucio_ en su cabeza.

 

Por un momento, el oji-azul se quedó sin aliento. ¿Harry era real? Es decir, ¿en serio ese chico que estaba bajo su cuerpo con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de un adorable color carmesí, era real? ¿Siquiera era humano? Porque le estaba provocando cosas que deberían estar prohibidas. 

 

Si bien Louis había estado en situaciones parecidas a esa en varias oportunidades, jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos involucrados, y eso lo ponía igualmente nervioso. De hecho, no había notado que sus manos temblaban ligeramente hasta que Harry entrelazó una de sus manos con la de él, con gesto de confusión en su rostro. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en un susurro.

 

— No lo sé. –Dijo sinceramente.- Esto es nuevo para mí. –Harry le miró incrédulo.- No… esto. –Soltó la mano que entrelazaba con el menor para luego tomarla y colocarla sobre su pecho.- Estoy jodidamente nervioso, Harry. –incluso su voz tembló al decirlo y soltó una risita tonta. El oji-verde no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios.

 

El castaño le miró un par de segundos y acarició su rostro y su cabello suavemente, haciendo que Harry cerrara sus ojos gracias al contacto. Louis jamás había podido entender cómo una persona podía hacerle daño a alguien por simple placer. En este caso, ese alguien, era Harry, y él no entendía cómo Tyler había podido lastimarlo. No entendía cómo Tyler había podido dañar tanto el corazón del chico que él estaba procurando recomponer. 

 

Los orbes color verde se abrieron nuevamente, y Louis se acercó para besarle los labios con ternura, bajando nuevamente sus manos hasta el borde de la polera del menor para subirla y quitársela completamente, dejando su torso desnudo. El oji-azul comenzó a descender por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos. En más de una oportunidad, hundió su nariz en el torso de Harry, aspirando su delicioso aroma tanto como sus pulmones le permitieran.

 

El pecho del menor subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba en la medida en la que Louis se acercaba hasta el borde de su pantalón. 

 

Cuando Louis llegó a su pantalón, los nervios le invadieron por completo. Era todo tan nuevo para él, que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Levantó la vista dando con Harry quien le miraba expectante y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Entonces sonrió y desabrochó el pantalón del oji-verde, bajándolo sólo lo suficiente como para dejar libre su erección. 

 

Louis sintió su cuerpo arder de deseo y necesidad, sentía el fuego haciéndose de su interior, agudizando todos sus sentidos.   
Descendió un poco más para quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines y finalmente los pantalones junto con los boxers, tirándolos al suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo. 

 

— Eres hermoso. –Dijo subiendo para besar su pecho.- Dios, en serio eres tan perfecto. –susurró, causándole cosquillas. 

 

Louis volvió a su boca y ambos se fundieron en un beso hambriento. El sexo de Louis pedía atención, por lo que le fue inevitable empujar contra la cadera del menor, provocando un jadeo por parte de éste.

 

Harry se abrió paso entre ambos cuerpos para dirigir sus manos hasta el pantalón del mayor, intentado terminar de desabrocharlo finalmente. Louis sonrió en medio del beso y se levantó para poder quedar en igualdad de condiciones, ya que la situación era bastante injusta. 

 

El menor rió por lo bajo al notar la premura con la que el mayor se despojó de su ropa para volver rápidamente al sillón, donde se acomodó entre las piernas del rizado, provocando la fricción de sus sexos, arrancándoles a ambos un gemido. 

 

Louis comenzó un suave y tortuoso vaivén mientras las manos de Harry volvían a posicionarse posesivamente sobre su cintura. 

 

El oji-azul se acercó para besarle, sintiendo cómo sus propios gemidos hallaban su muerte en la boca del menor, o sobre sus labios, en tanto otros, simplemente eran reprimidos con una mordida en el labio inferior del menor. 

 

El oji-azul se alejó otra vez, notando que Harry tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, queriendo inhalar todo el aire que se le fuera permitido. Con una mano despejó su frente, lugar donde un par de rizos rebeldes habían caído sin permiso. Entonces el menor abrió sus ojos y besó la mano de Louis con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Louis no aguantaba más, lo deseaba. 

 

— Quiero… -se calló, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber si era correcto pedirlo o no.- Te quiero, Harry, te necesito. –al acabar la frase, se sintió estúpidamente avergonzado y se acercó a besarlo con sus ojos cerrados. 

 

Quizá la había jodido. Quizá eso había sido demasiado rápido. El menor ya le había dado demasiado, no podía exigirle más. 

 

Demonios, se lamentó mentalmente. 

 

Harry se separó y se incorporó en el sillón, tomando a Louis de la cintura, asegurándose de mantenerlo cerca. 

 

— Yo… -su voz sonaba ronca. – No puedo, Louis. –Susurró.- No aún. Esto es lo más lejos que podemos llegar por esta noche. – el mayor asintió y sonrió tristemente para luego volver a besarlo. 

 

Harry quería, en serio quería, pero no podía. No estaba listo aún. Tenía miedo, pero esta vez no era por la inseguridad que sentía consigo mismo y su cuerpo, de hecho, aquella barrera, ya había sido totalmente derribada por el oji-azul. Ahora el problema era otro… Harry sabía que entregarse completamente a Louis, era afirmarse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado, y eso, hasta el momento, se lo seguía negando. Era como volver a saltar al vacío, y no se encontraba totalmente bien como para volver a intentarlo. No por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que el oji-azul sentía lo mismo que él.

 

Y Louis sí sentía lo mismo, o quizás algo mucho más intenso, pero eso Harry no lo sabía. Aún era incapaz de verlo a través de aquella transparente mirada color océano.

 

Louis le besó la frente y se las arregló para que ambos volvieran a la posición inicial, para así bajar una vez más por el cuerpo del menor, deteniéndose un par de segundos para observarlo, para admirarlo, no pudiendo retener un suspiro. Subió por sus piernas, acariciándolas, besando húmedamente el interior de sus muslos, provocando fuertes jadeos por parte del menor. Al llegar a su entrepierna, sintió el cuerpo de Harry tensarse un poco, probablemente debido al nerviosismo. Y cómo no, si él mismo se sentía nervioso aún. 

 

Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el sexo del menor y luego lo metió a su boca, haciendo que Harry profiriera uno de los más audibles gemidos hasta ese momento, lo cual causó estragos en su cuerpo. Harry enredó sus dedos en el cabello del castaño, tirando de él en ocasiones. 

 

La erección de Louis dolía, pero no le importaba, aquella noche quería que el menor sintiera, que Harry experimentara y disfrutara nuevamente. 

 

— Lou… Louis. –llamó entre jadeos. Entonces el aludido se separó y le miró, sabiendo que al menor le quedaba poco. Y él no sabía que también estaba a punto de llegar, hasta que las manos del menor lo tocaron. 

 

Y como en el principio: Louis sobre Harry, ambos con las manos en el miembro del otro.

 

— Bebé, yo… -suspiró el mayor conteniéndose un poco tragando saliva.

 

— Bésame, amor. –exigió con voz ronca y Louis sin dudarlo se acercó devorando su boca. Ambos comenzaron a ir más rápido, acabando casi al mismo tiempo entre sus cuerpos.

 

Louis se desplomó completamente exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sin importarle lo sucios que se encontraban. Se sentía cansado, pero aun así luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos y enfocar el rostro sonrosado del menor quien seguía batallando por normalizar su respiración.

 

— ¿Estuvo bien? –inquirió el oji-azul con un hilo de voz.

 

— Bromeas, ¿cierto? –dijo él con una sonrisa. Louis negó.- Fue increíble. Fue hermoso. Nunca me había sentido así. –confesó. El mayor sonrió ampliamente para luego besarle, notando que los labios de Harry se encontraban más rojos e hinchados, provocando querer morderlos. – Gracias, Louis. -murmuró, el oji-azul lo miró con una sonrisa inquisidora.- Por esto. Ha sido… maravilloso. –la frase terminó en una patética carcajada nerviosa. 

 

— Tú eres maravilloso, bebé.- le besó tiernamente la nariz. Sin querer, aquello se había vuelto una extraña costumbre, pero a ambos les gustaba. -Estoy cansado. –susurró levantándose. – ¿Una ducha y a la cama? ¿Qué dices? –preguntó estirando su mano hasta el menor.

 

Harry sonrió. ¿En serio era necesario preguntar? 

 

~

 

Harry se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana y por más que intentó buscar una posición para volver a dormir, no lo consiguió, por lo que decidió levantarse sigilosamente para no despertar a Louis e ir al comedor para aprovechar de estudiar hasta que le diera sueño nuevamente. Por ahí había leído que estudiar antes de dormir, te ayudaba a retener con mayor facilidad las cosas, así que era una buena oportunidad para intentarlo. 

 

Tenía un control de gramática al día siguiente y aunque le había dicho a Louis que no era la gran cosa, él sabía que no era cierto, pero no quería preocupar al oji-azul. Es decir, si fuese cualquier otra asignatura, probablemente ni siquiera hubiera estudiado, pero lamentablemente, Tyler era su profesor y él sentía que tenía que esforzarse el doble con él, ya que conocía a ese tipo y sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa para joderle la vida. 

 

— ¿Harry? –oyó una voz somnolienta a sus espaldas. Louis estaba parado tallándose los ojos. - ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –preguntó en un bostezo. 

 

— No pude seguir durmiendo, así que vine a estudiar un poco. –El mayor se acercó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry para luego abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el cuello del menor, quien sonrió.

 

— La cama es demasiado grande para mí solo. –se quejó en tono infantil.- Y me dio frío.

 

— Bien, entonces vayamos a la cama. Necesitas descansar. –Louis le miró con gesto reprobatorio.- Sí, yo también. –le concedió depositando un dulce beso en la nariz del castaño. 

 

Ambos volvieron a la cama y lo primero que hizo Louis fue aferrarse al cuerpo de Harry para así retenerlo allí y que no se levantara nuevamente. Era un acto más que infantil, pero que encantó completamente al menor quien envolvió en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del oji-azul.

 

Era gracioso cómo al parecer el mayor era quien necesitaba en ese momento la protección del otro. Harry pensó que tal vez se debía a lo que le había dicho sobre llamar a sus padres. Conocía lo suficiente a Louis, y estaba seguro de que había estado pensando al respecto, probablemente debatiendo en su interior si era lo correcto o no, y le preocupaba que el castaño se torturara con eso, pero sabía que de todas maneras, era inevitable.

 

Con ese último pensamiento, lo abrazó más fuerte, intentando transmitir ese deseo de protección hacia el oji-azul, aunque probablemente este ya se había dormido.

 

Harry no tardó en volver a dormirse otra vez.

 

~ 

 

Sintió que su rostro era atacado por unos labios que dejaban cortos besos en sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y su mentón, en todos lados, menos en su boca. Se removió un poco y abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con un sonriente oji-azul.

 

— Despierta, dormilón. –bromeó removiéndole el cabello. – Te traje el desayuno. –indicó sentándose en la cama. Harry se incorporó notando cómo una bandeja descansaba a su lado con una taza de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Louis se encontraba vestido y por su cabello resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua, señal de que se había duchado.

 

— Gracias. –sonrió acomodando la bandeja entre sus piernas. - ¿Qué hora es? –inquirió. 

 

— Las once y media. Yo ya debo ir saliendo. –señaló con tristeza. 

 

— ¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó tomando un sorbo de café. Louis asintió.- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –reclamó.

 

— Porque ayer te encontré a las cuatro de la mañana en el comedor. Debías descansar. –indicó con voz dulce. – Dejé llaves en la mesa del comedor para que cierres cuando te vayas. –indicó levantándose. – Llámame para ver qué tal te fue en el control ese, ¿sí? –Louis se inclinó para besar fugazmente los labios de Harry, depositando luego un beso en su frente. 

 

— Okay. Que tengas buen día. –le deseó el menor mientras veía al castaño tomar su bolso desde una de las esquinas de la habitación.

 

— Tú igual, bebé. Avísame si necesitas algo. ¡Te quiero! –le gritó mientras salía.

 

— ¡Y yo a ti! –le respondió en el mismo tono, oyendo una carcajada por parte de Louis antes de salir del apartamento. 

 

Cuando se hubo encontrado solo en la habitación, el silencio le perturbó un poco por lo que decidió encender la televisión aunque ni siquiera la miró, sino que se dedicó a disfrutar del delicioso desayuno que Louis le había preparado.

 

Sonrió ampliamente deseando tener muchas más mañanas como aquella. 

 

Al rato le llamó Brad y al saber que no podrían verse los tres por lo menos hasta el viernes en la noche, le obligó a que le contara los detalles más importantes de su relación con Louis. Quería saber cómo se habían dado las cosas y cómo les estaba yendo hasta ahora. 

 

— Demonios, Harry, desaparezco un par de semanas y me encuentro con esto. Es decir, me alegro, y hasta lo vi venir en algún minuto, pero ya son novios.

 

— No somos novios. –susurró Harry.

 

— Bueno, eso a quién le importa. –dijo Brad riendo.- El asunto es que están juntos y al parecer las cosas van de maravilla. Me alegro por ustedes, ambos se merecían algo así en sus vidas.-señaló con total sinceridad. El menor sonrió agradecido.- En fin, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el viernes en la noche entonces. Dale mis saludos a Louis. ¡Cuídense! 

 

— Cuídate también, Brad. Adiós. –cortó la llamada. 

 

El oji-verde se acostó nuevamente, negándose a salir de la cama que tenía el aroma de Louis impregnado en las almohadas. Entonces quiso llamarlo, pero creyó que eso sería de muy mal gusto, es decir, se habían visto hacía un par horas, Louis también necesitaba su espacio, ¿verdad?

 

Sin embargo Louis estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Ya había tenido su primera clase y ahora se encontraba con Zayn hablando en el salón de profesores, mirando la pantalla de su móvil cada dos segundos, revisando que el menor no le hubiera enviado algún mensaje. 

 

El moreno lo notó, pero no quiso hacer bromas al respecto, ya que Louis sabía que él comenzaba a sentirse igual de desesperado por tener algún tipo de contacto con Liam, así que si él se burlaba del oji-azul, éste último haría su contraataque de manera mil veces más ruda que él, y ese era un riesgo que no quería tomar. Iba a proteger su dignidad. 

 

— ¿Qué tal si los cuatro vamos por una cervezas el viernes? –preguntó Zayn.

 

— Creo que no podré. Cosas que hacer. ¿Qué tal el sábado? –probó el oji-azul sin soltar el móvil de sus mano.

 

— Buena idea. Será el sábado entonces. –afirmó su amigo. 

 

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso, sonó, por lo que ellos tuvieron que volver a las aulas por dos horas más, las cuales no se hicieron tan largas, por lo menos no para el castaño, quien había cedido ante el deseo de enviarle mensajes a Harry. Así que una vez que hubo dejado una tarea práctica para los pequeños, se sentó tras el enorme escritorio y estuvo conversando con el menor hasta que éste tuvo que entrar a clases.

 

Aquella tarde, Louis debía irse solo a la Universidad, ya que Zayn iba a saltarse la primera clase para ir con Liam a follar por ahí. No era eso lo que el moreno le había dicho, pero Louis sabía que a eso irían, era obvio. Así que caminó el par de cuadras que le separaban del lugar en el cual estacionaba su automóvil con el celular aún en las manos, escribiendo un mensaje más, el último, sólo para desearle ánimo a Harry. 

 

— ¿Louis? –escuchó una voz que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Era un hombre alto y bastante intimidante que el oji-azul no reconoció.

 

— Uhm, sí. –respondió frenando su andar. - ¿Nos conocemos? –inquirió intentando hacer memoria, pero su rostro no se le hacía conocido. El hombre sonrió y se acercó ofreciéndole su mano.

 

— No. No hemos tenido el placer hasta ahora.- Louis aceptó su mano con gesto confundido.- Tyler, Tyler Farmen en ese momento el oji-azul quitó su mano rápidamente y retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo cómo su sangre se congelaba. – Hey, tranquilo. Sólo quiero hablarte. –dijo sin dejar esa sonrisa cínica de su rostro.

 

— No tengo una mierda que hablar contigo. –Escupió con rabia.- Ahora déjame en paz. –intentó pasar para abrir la puerta de su auto. 

 

— Vamos, no puedes ser tan descortés. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirándole desafiante. - Traes loco a Harry, dime, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendes con él? –le preguntó. Los ojos de Louis le miraron con odio. – No, en serio, tengo mucha curiosidad.- Tyler se apoyó sobre la puerta del automóvil del menor impidiéndole el paso. 

 

— Escucha. –Respiró intentando calmarse.- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo y no quiero que Harry lo haga tampoco. ¿Por qué jodidos volviste? Ayúdame, necesito entender. –Louis imitó su gesto, cruzándose de brazos también. 

 

— Porque lo amo. –respondió con simpleza. Louis le miró con la boca abierta. ¿Qué mierda andaba mal con ese tipo? – Y porque me pertenece. Sólo que eso aún no lo entiende. – Tyler estaba colmando su paciencia y en serio se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil controlarse. – No lo sé, Harry tiene un algo especial. Puede llegar a ser tan sumiso… Oh, hablando de eso, ¿ya han tenido sexo? –El oji-azul empuñó sus manos, temblando ligeramente debido a la rabia contenida. – Oh… no, aún no ha podido, ¿verdad? –negó con su cabeza.

 

Y eso fue todo para Louis, eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar. Tiró rápidamente su bolso y su móvil al suelo sin importarle si lo rompía, y puso su antebrazo en el cuello del hombre, intentando ahogarlo, mientras éste intentaba zafarse empujándolo. Sin embargo, era muy poco efectivo, ya que cuando Louis se enojaba, era realmente un monstruo y vaya que Tyler lo había hecho enojar. 

 

— Óyeme, hijo de puta –le susurró.- Nunca, pero nunca, vuelvas a hablar así de él, ¿entiendes? –apretó un poco más. – Juro que la próxima vez te mato, Tyler. Lo juro por Dios. La próxima vez te mato. –amenazó viendo cómo el tipo ya ni siquiera luchaba y su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo. Louis le soltó y este cayó al suelo tosiendo y balbuceando cosas que el oji-azul no logró entender.

 

Pero Louis cometió un error y ese fue darle la espalda al hombre, ya que así Tyler, como el cobarde que era, lo atacó por detrás, intentando ahogarlo también. Louis le golpeó el estómago con un codo, pero el maldito era fuerte, así que tuvo que ejercer mayor fuerza y resistencia, separándose al fin. 

 

El puño de Tyler le impactó de lleno en uno de sus ojos, provocándole un horrible dolor. Rápidamente se reincorporó y le devolvió el golpe procurando que este fuera lo suficientemente certero como para dejar un gran moretón.

 

Tyler lo lanzó al suelo y le golpeó el estómago y el rostro un par de veces hasta que él pudo quitárselo de encima para lanzarlo sobre uno de los autos provocando que comenzara a sonar la alarma de este. Louis lo golpeó con ambos puños, lo cual le dolía, pero en ese momento la ira podía más. 

 

Un grupo de gente se quedó mirándolos, y cuatro hombres terminaron por separarlos mientras ambos pataleaban en los brazos de aquellos desconocidos pidiéndoles que les soltaran. 

 

— Aléjate de él. –Dijo Tyler apuntándole con un dedo.

 

— ¿O qué? ¿Ah? ¿Vas a golpearme otra vez? Cariño, feliz de volver a ponerte las manos encima. –se burló Louis escupiendo al suelo la sangre que sentía en su boca. El oji-azul forcejeó un poco más prometiéndoles a los hombres que les tomaban que no haría nada. – No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a Harry. No quieres saber de lo que soy capaz, Tyler. No quieres saber. 

 

— Hablas demasiado, Tomlinson. –dijo el otro, liberándose de las manos que lo retenían, limpiando su labio ensangrentado. 

 

Louis gruñó y recogió su mochila y su celular que se había desarmado al estrellarlo contra el suelo. Entró a su auto y condujo hasta su casa ardiendo en cólera aún. ¿Cómo ese tipo había tenido el descaro de aparecerse así? ¿De hablar de Harry en la manera en la que lo había hecho? Louis estaba seguro de que si nos los hubiera separado, probablemente hubieran intentado matarse realmente. 

 

El conserje de su edificio le miró extrañado al verlo entrar con el rostro ensangrentado, pero él le evitó la mirada y caminó rápidamente hasta el ascensor. Una vez en su apartamento, fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha, viendo cómo el agua se teñía de un tono rojizo. Le dolían las costillas, de hecho, se le hacía un poco dificultoso el respirar, pero era soportable. Sus nudillos estaban rotos y le ardían al contacto con el agua caliente. 

 

Al salir, revisó su rostro y lucía terrible. Su ojo estaba totalmente hinchado y dolía como los mil demonios. Su labio tenía un pequeño corte y estaba seguro que también tenía heridas al interior de su boca, ya que tuvo que enjugarse varias veces hasta dejar de botar sangre. Desinfectó sus nudillos y los envolvió en gasa que tenía en el botiquín. 

 

Luego fue a la cocina, y en un paño envolvió hielo, el cual puso sobre su ojo, no pudiendo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando este hizo contacto con el lugar afectado. 

 

Armó su móvil, notando que milagrosamente aún funcionaba. Le llegaron mensajes de texto de Harry diciendo que Tyler no había ido a clases, pero lamentablemente él lo había visto muy tarde. Tenía otros tantos preguntando qué sucedía y por qué no contestaba. Louis quiso responderle, pero primero debía hablar con otra persona.

 

— Zayn, hey… -había decidido llamar al moreno ya que no se sentía bien y no quería preocupar a Harry. - ¿Estás ocupado? Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí, amigo. –dijo con dificultad. Él no era de aquellos que pedía ayuda ante cualquier dificultad, pero en ese momento, en serio necesitaba a su amigo.

 

— ¿Estás bien, Louis? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado. 

 

— ¿Puedes venir? Estoy en casa. –le costaba hablar, no era capaz de decir más. 

 

— Claro, estoy en camino. Llego allá en quince minutos. –informó.

 

— Okay, te espero. –dejó su móvil y se recostó sobre el sillón. 

 

Louis se sentía impotente que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Deseaba haberle reventado el cuerpo a ese tipo, hacerle mierda el rostro y dejarlo tirado en la calle. Dios, tendría que haberlo hecho, había tenido la oportunidad y no la había aprovechado. 

 

Su móvil nuevamente comenzó a sonar indicando llamadas del menor, pero él no le contestaría. Su voz estaba quebrada debido al llanto y no le mentiría al menor.

 

Sabía que tomar venganza por lo que Tyler le había hecho a Harry, no estaba bien, pero su parte racional se encontraba apagada en ese momento y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo débil que había sido. Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, sólo un poco, quizás ahora ese tipo estaría en el hospital y jamás podría olvidar la paliza que él le había dado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que de los dos, él había recibido la peor parte, es decir, estaba tirado en el sillón de su casa teniendo problemas para respirar. 

 

El timbre sonó y se levantó sintiendo un dolor más agudo. Quizás ahora sentía más dolor porque la adrenalina había bajado y estaba agotado. 

 

Al abrir la puerta, dos pares de ojos le miraron asombrados: Zayn y Liam.

 

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? –preguntó el moreno tomándolo de la cintura para llevarlo hasta el sillón. – Louis, ¿qué te pasó? –Zayn estaba angustiado. 

 

— Tyler fue a encontrarme hoy. –Indicó.- Empezó a decir mierdas sobre Harry y… -suspiró.- no pude controlarme y miren lo que pasó. –rió amargamente. Su amigo le tomó las manos viendo cómo la sangre había manchado levemente la gasa. 

 

— Probablemente él esté como tú en este momento. –dijo Liam fijándose en sus manos también.

 

— Podría haber matado al hijo de perra.- soltó entre dientes. – Si tan sólo lo hubieran escuchado… -mordió su labio inferior. 

 

— Ya, vamos, cálmate, ya pasó. Le diste lo que se merecía. Descargaste tu ira, está bien. –intentó el moreno. – Ahora deberíamos ir al hospital. 

 

— ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera. Estaré bien. –intentó sonreír. 

 

— No, no lo estarás. Te llevaré al hospital así tenga que arrastrarte, y lamento informarte que en este momento soy mil veces más fuerte que tú, así que si forcejeas conmigo, terminarás peor. Además, tengo a Liam. –sonrió con autosuficiencia. Louis bufó. 

 

— Bien, vamos. –Liam le ayudó a levantarse.- Yo lo tengo. – le dijo a Zayn. El móvil del oji-azul sonó nuevamente. Liam y Zayn le miraron preguntándose si contestaría o no.

 

— Es Harry. Estoy hablando como la mierda, no quiero que me escuche así. –Explicó.- Y tampoco quiero mentirle al respecto. –los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta, la cual Zayn abrió, encontrándose con un oji-verde a punto de golpear. Louis entonces se tensó en los brazos de Liam mientras bajaba su vista al suelo.

 

— ¿Louis? –Harry estaba atónito ante la imagen que tenía del oji-azul.- ¿Qué pasó? –le exigió a Zayn.- Louis, ¿qué…? –se acercó y estuvo a punto de tomarlo del rostro, pero el moreno le frenó, quizá el gesto podía causarle más dolor a su amigo. 

 

— Tranquilo, compañero. –Suspiró.- Vamos camino al hospital. Louis no está bien. 

 

Harry simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirar al castaño quien en ningún momento le respondió la mirada ni habló. Los cuatro bajaron en silencio por el ascensor y luego hasta el auto de Liam. Acomodaron a Louis en el asiento del copiloto y le ajustaron el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que Harry y Zayn se acomodaban en el asiento trasero.

 

El oji-verde necesitaba una explicación en ese mismo momento. La duda lo estaba matando y el ver a Louis en esas condiciones lo tenía un poco en shock. Veía a Zayn morderse los labios nervioso mientras miraba por la ventana.

 

Algo pasaba y al parecer nadie quería decírselo. 

 

— ¿Alguien va a decir algo? –Preguntó.- Louis, ¿qué pasó? 

 

— No puede hablar. Le duelen las… costillas. –explicó Zayn.

 

— ¡Pues entonces dime tú qué es lo que pasó! ¡Joder, esto me está matando! –exclamó.

 

— Hey, amigo, cálmate. –Habló Liam mirándole a través del espejo retrovisor.- Esperemos a llegar al hospital. Veremos que sucede con Louis y luego podrán hablar. 

 

El menor bufó y se enterró en su asiento. Estaba asustado y preocupado. Dios, ¿qué tan difícil era darle una explicación? 

 

Al llegar al hospital, no fue necesario esperar demasiado, ya que un tío de Liam trabajaba allí. Louis no quiso que nadie le acompañara mientras le revisaban, por lo que ellos tres tuvieron que esperar sentados en el pasillo. Zayn caminaba de un lado a otro, deseando que el dolor de costillas que estaba sintiendo su amigo no fuera nada grave. Liam cada cierto rato le susurraba que se calmara, que no debía ser algo tan terrible.

 

— Zayn, por favor… necesito saber qué sucedió.- pidió otra vez.

 

— Harry, no puedo. Es decir… no es un tema de mi incumbencia, deben hablarlo ustedes dos solos. –explicó.

 

Y aunque el moreno no dijo nada realmente, Harry comprendió que si había algo de lo que ellos tenían que hablar, ese algo debía ser grave. Ese algo debía ser Tyler. Su estómago se contrajo. Si ese imbécil se había atrevido a tocar a Louis… él no se controlaría. No esta vez. 

 

Cuando el oji-azul salió, les informó que no era nada grave, que el dolor se debía sólo a los golpes que había recibido. Harry ante eso empuñó sus manos con rabia. Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Louis miró al menor y se aferró a él con fuerza. El oji-verde sintió enormes deseos de llorar, pero resistió.

 

— Lo siento tanto. –Se disculpó sobre su hombro.- No tenía idea de que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.- se separó para observar el amoratado rostro de Louis.

 

— Está bien, cariño. Él también se llevó bastantes regalos de mi parte. –intentó bromear.

 

— Chicos, mejor vayamos a casa para que puedan conversar. –dijo Liam.

 

Louis obtuvo una licencia hasta el día lunes de la próxima semana, ya que no estaba en condiciones de salir solo ni menos de hacer clases. Además, le habían dado un par de calmantes para el dolor.

 

Liam fue el encargado de llevarlos devuelta al departamento del oji-azul, donde se despidieron, y Zayn le pidió que por favor cuidara de Louis, a lo que el menor asintió. 

 

Cuando estuvieron ambos solos en el departamento, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. 

 

— ¿Por qué no me contestaste? –preguntó Harry en un suspiro. 

 

— No quería preocuparte. –Suspiró.- Fue sólo una tonta pelea y…

 

— ¡¿Una tonta pelea?! ¡¿Te has mirado al espejo, Louis?! –gritó exasperado.

 

— Yo… lo siento.- Louis no sabía exactamente por qué lo había dicho, pero suponía que eso haría sentir mejor a Harry o algo así. 

 

— Voy a matarlo, Louis. –Farfulló el menor.- Juro que voy a matarlo.

 

— No, cariño. No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con él. –Tomó aire.- Mejor ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. –Harry se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo cómo Louis se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

 

— ¿Te amenazó? –averiguó el menor.

 

— ¿Eso qué importa? –intentó evadir. 

 

— Respóndeme, Louis. –exigió.

 

— Sí, pero yo también él.- se apresuró a decir.

 

Harry conocía a Tyler, sabía qué podía hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería, y eso estaba haciendo que su interior ardiera debido a la ira. 

 

Louis no merecía esto. No merecía estar de esa manera por su culpa, y eso lo hacía odiarse un poco. 

 

Sabía que Tyler no se quedaría tranquilo, él siempre volvía por más, y temía por la seguridad de Louis. No le importaba que Tyler lo dañara a él, estaba seguro de que ya ni siquiera dolería, pero se aseguraría de que no tocara a Louis nuevamente. 

 

Y había sólo una manera de evitar que el oji-azul saliera de esta situación en la que él sin querer lo había metido. Le dolía el corazón de sólo pensarlo, pero era lo mejor para Louis.

 

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era acabar con esa relación y así ya no habría razones para que Tyler lo lastimara. Quizá Louis podría tener una relación _normal_ con alguien que lo mereciera de verdad.

 

Si separarse salvaría a Louis de futuras represalias, entonces así sería. 

 

Y no lo pensaría dos veces. 

:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, no tardé demasiado y drama is coming ~  
> Cuando estoy aburrida cofsiemprecof y no tengo nada que hacer cofsiemprecof, hago estupideces, like this http://ask.fm/pecesluminosos idk, if you wanna ask me something or whatev...  
> Gracias por leer *:
> 
> See you soon.


	14. Storm

Harry sentía la errática respiración de Louis mientras ambos se encontraban en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, abrazados sobre el sillón. 

 

Louis sabía que eso estaba mal. El asunto estaba jodido y lo peor, era que Harry se había enterado y no de la mejor manera. Si el menor no hubiese llegado a su casa, él probablemente se hubiese quedado callado y lo hubiera evitado hasta estar totalmente recuperado, para contarle cuando estuviera seguro de que ahí había acabado todo y no había nada que temer. Pero no, Harry había llegado a su casa y lo había visto en aquella deplorable condición y eso era algo que le molestaba. 

 

Se suponía que él tenía que proteger al oji-verde de toda esta mierda, y no podía verlo así de débil. Además, sabía que Harry estaba pensando demasiado al respecto, ya que llevaban un buen rato en silencio.

 

— Deja de pensar en eso, ¿sí? –Pidió en un susurro.- Estoy bien. Pudo haber sido peor.- Y… probablemente eso no debió haber salido de su boca, ya que el rostro del menor se endureció. 

 

— ¿Querías que te matara? –Preguntó con indignación.- ¿Eso querías, Louis? Porque le faltó muy poco para dejarte en una camilla de hospital. 

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? Esa actitud tuya no ayuda mucho. –dijo separándose con frustración. 

 

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté, Louis? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Así como tú? Pues no puedo. - Harry se levantó y tomó su cabeza.

 

— Ya pasó, Harry. Supéralo. –farfulló. El oji-verde se volteó a mirarlo.

 

— ¿Estás jodiendo? 

 

— ¡No entiendo por qué estás enojado conmigo! –Exclamó ganándose una puntada en las costillas.- Estaba hablando mierdas de ti, lo enfrenté y resulta que ahora adoptaste esa actitud de mierda que no puedo entender. –soltó enojado. Estaba harto que desde la llegada del menor, todo el ambiente se haya tensado y lo único que Harry hacía era enojarse con él. 

 

— No debiste haberlo enfrentado. –suspiró el menor. Entonces Louis sí que se enojó. Rápidamente se levantó y lo empujó levemente. 

 

— ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre decir una cosa así? ¡Enfrentaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de ti o a lastimarte! –Harry mordía sus labios, nervioso. – Te quiero, ¿entiendes? Mucho, quizá más de lo que te imaginas. –Los ojos verdes del menor se escondieron en el piso. – Dime qué es lo que pasa. –El menor no soportaba más esa situación, tenía que huir en ese mismo minuto.

 

— Tengo que irme, Louis. –Dijo separándose notando el rostro confundido del mayor.- Lo siento. –dejó un beso un frente y posteriormente salió del apartamento a toda prisa, dejando al castaño más que desconcertado.

 

Harry ni siquiera tomó el ascensor, sino que fue por las escaleras. De un momento a otro se había sentido ahogado, y comenzaba a asustarse ya que era la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando había tenido aquellas crisis de pánico en casa de Louis hacía un tiempo. 

 

Cuando por fin llegó a la calle, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeante. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse, pero sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte y estaba comenzando a sudar demasiado. 

 

Como pudo hizo para un taxi y le indicó la dirección de su casa. Luego cerró sus ojos y continuó con los ejercicios de respiración. El conductor le preguntó en un par de oportunidades si se encontraba bien y él sólo le había respondido con un casi inaudible “sí”, deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa. 

 

Louis le llamó dos veces, pero él no contestó.

 

Una vez en su casa, prácticamente corrió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, ignorando las miradas de su madre y su hermana, y se encerró. 

 

Obviamente, los golpes en su puerta no tardaron en hacer oír.

 

— ¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo? –escuchó a su hermana desde el otro lado. – Harry, contéstame. –pidió.

 

— Necesito estar solo. –Fue lo único que pudo decir.- Denme un tiempo. Bajaré en un rato. –Gemma lo dudó un momento, ya que el hecho de que su hermano necesitara estar solo, no era una buena señal. Pero nada podía hacer, así que lo dejaría, ya habría tiempo para saber qué había sucedido.  
En tanto, el oji-verde miraba el techo de su habitación que se encontraba en completa penumbra. Estaba tan confundido, había tanto en su mente, tantos asuntos que debía resolver, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. El centro de toda la mierda de su vida, era Tyler, y no sabía cómo combatirlo, no sabía cómo demonios sacarlo de su vida porque, al parecer, cada vez que lo hacía, ese imbécil se las arreglaría para volver y romper todo lo que había construido. Lo que más le dolía era que había destruido aquello en lo que él y Louis habían estado trabajando y eso lo tenía desecho por dentro.

 

¿Cómo podía ser que por un error que había cometido no pudiera ser feliz? Tyler había sido el peor error de su vida, sin duda alguna, pero, ¿por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo en paz y permitirle ser feliz? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer miserable su vida? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con lo que le había hecho durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos? 

 

¿Por qué? 

 

Eso era todo lo que había en su cabeza, un montón de preguntas que sabía jamás obtendría respuesta, lo cual le frustraba.

 

Sin embargo, él no importaba demasiado en este momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo cuestionándose por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él, pero ahora había alguien más en su vida, alguien importante y del cual debía cuidar: Louis. 

 

No sabía qué era lo correcto. No sabía si dejarlo era la solución, pero era lo único que había en su cabeza en ese momento. Debía alejarlo de su vida lo antes posible, debía terminar con lo que tenían para que así Louis pudiera huir de toda su mierda, porque no lo merecía. Louis no merecía ninguno de los golpes que había recibido por su culpa, ningún maltrato, ninguna mala palabra. 

 

Definitivamente Louis merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que él le podía ofrecer, y él no lo detendría. 

 

Con ese último pensamiento, salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la cocina donde su madre y su hermana se encontraban preparando la cena. Ambas le miraron preocupadas, pero siguieron en lo suyo. Probablemente las preguntas vendrían cuando estuvieran sentados cenando.

 

Silenciosamente puso el mantel, los cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa. 

 

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. No era necesario revisar la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlo de su bolsillo y simplemente lo dejó vibrar. No contestaría, no le hablaría y no lo buscaría, lo evitaría la mayor cantidad de tiempo que fuese posible porque sabía que eso era enojar a Louis, haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ambos. Además, él también necesitaba tiempo para preparase mentalmente. Después de todo, iba a enviar a la mierda lo mejor que le había pasado en un buen tiempo.

 

— Cariño… -le llamo su madre. Pestañeó un par de veces, fijándose en que los platos ya estaban listos sobre la mesa. Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

 

— Yo… -tomó aire.- No les voy a decir lo que está sucediendo, y sé que pedirles que no se preocupen, es inútil, pero por favor inténtelo. –Habló sin mirarlas.- Estoy en medio de un asunto y lo debo resolver lo antes posible. Debo hacerlo solo, así que les voy a pedir que por favor se mantengan alejadas de esto. No intenten preguntarme qué pasa porque no les voy a responder. –su tono de voz era bajo, pero sus palabras sonaban firmes. Realmente estaba decidido a dejar al mayor, y al parecer, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. 

 

— Está bien, pero sabes que estamos aquí, ¿verdad? Puedes recurrir a nosotras cuando lo necesites. –Anne le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa y la apretó suavemente. 

 

Su hermana en cambio sólo se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera lo miró y no pronunció palabra por el resto de la cena, lo cual le pareció extraño. Es decir, lo normal, o por lo menos lo que él esperaba por parte de su hermana, era un gran sermón sobre la estúpida posición que estaba tomando al mantenerlas alejada del asunto, pero eso no pasó. 

 

Lo que Harry definitivamente no vio venir, es que Gemma se coló en su habitación luego de la cena y lo miró enojada.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él bastante intrigado.

 

— ¿Qué pasó? –Harry suspiró. ¿No había sido lo suficientemente claro? No iba a decir anda.- No me salgas con la mierda que dijiste abajo, Harry. Eso se lo puedes decir a mamá, pero no a mí. ¿Por qué? - El tono de su hermana al formular aquella última pregunta era como de angustia.- ¿Por qué vas a terminar con Louis? –El corazón del oji-verde latió con fuerza.

 

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? –inquirió en un jadeo. 

 

— ¡Se te nota! Te conozco desde antes de que nacieras, Harry, puedo leerte como pocas personas pueden hacerlo y sé que vas a acabar con él. Tus ojos están tristes y confusos. –Ella se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a él.- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Te dañó?

 

— No. Él no sería capaz de eso. –Suspiró.- Gemma, realmente no quiero hablar de esto. –Farfulló.- Es complicado esta vez. Es serio. –Levantó su mirada.- Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo hago porque lo quiero, porque lo que siento por él es fuerte, sincero y puro. Es lo mejor para él, Gemma. Sé que no comprenderás y entiendo que me quieras retar, golpear y ese tipo de cosas. ¡Yo también! ¡Me estoy odiando como no te imaginas en este momento! –Se detuvo para tomar aire – Pero necesito… esto va a ser lo mejor para los dos. 

 

— Estás completamente enamorado de él. –El menor abrió sus ojos a más no poder.- Estás tan enamorado que no te das cuenta del error que vas a cometer. –Dijo en tono suave.- Te comprendo totalmente, pero tienes que saber que uno tiende a equivocarse cuando está enamorado, pensando que está tomando la decisión correcta, y al final lo único que ocurre es que ambos terminan dañados. –La mayor guardó silencio, esperando a que el oji-verde dijera algo, pero al parecer, estaba decidido. –Por lo menos ten en cuenta lo que te acabo de decir, ¿sí? 

 

— Está bien. –asintió él.

 

—Okay. Buenas noches. –le besó la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Lo que su hermana había dicho, tenía sentido y él le creía absolutamente. Quizá la decisión que había tomado, no era la mejor, ambos saldrían dañados, de eso estaba seguro, pero finalmente, él sabía que las cosas serían para mejor. 

 

Nuevamente su móvil sonó, y obviamente él no contestó. Su móvil sonó una vez más, anunciando un mensaje de texto, el cual borró sin siquiera leer. Llegaron dos más, ambos ignorados y borrados casi al instante.

 

Finalmente acabó por apagar el aparatito e intentar dormir.

 

Aunque claramente, eso se volvió una tarea bastante difícil.

 

 

~ 

 

 

Louis aquella noche había dormido más de doce horas, gracias a los calmantes que le habían dado para aliviar el dolor que sentía debido a los golpes. De ser por él, no se hubiese levantado de la cama, pero debía ir a la escuela a dejar su licencia médica, por lo que lánguidamente se puso de pie y fue a darse una ducha para luego vestirse y partir rumbo al establecimiento. Ni siquiera desayunó, no tenía hambre.

 

Revisó su móvil en un par ocasiones para ver si había alguna señal de Harry, pero no. Parecía que el menor hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. La noche anterior se había ido dejándolo completamente confundido, razón por la cual lo llamó y envió mensajes de texto que jamás fueron respondidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

 

Zayn lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela por si necesitaba ayuda, después de todo, seguía con el cuerpo jodido. 

 

— ¿Irás a clases? –le preguntó el moreno.

 

— No puedo faltar. Necesito las clases. –suspiró. 

 

— ¿Pasa algo? –inquirió sabiendo que algo andaba mal. Louis estaba fastidiado.

 

— Anoche se fue de casa. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y se fue. No ha respondido mis llamadas… estoy preocupado. –confesó.

 

— ¿Discutió contigo anoche aún sabiendo en el estado en que te encontrabas? ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de ese niño? –el tono utilizado molestó a Louis, ya que había sonado demasiado despectivo. 

 

— No hables así. –le pidió en un susurro. Zayn bufó.- Quizás está demasiado conmocionado con esto. –intentó justificar.

 

— Es un imbécil. Te golpearon por defenderlo y resulta que se enoja y te deja. ¡¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza?! –Su amigo estaba muy enojado con la estúpida actitud que Harry había adoptado, y no era para menos. 

 

Louis no iba a discutir con Zayn. No en ese momento, en que tenía todas las de perder. Sólo dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Tal vez Harry necesitaba un tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado. Se veía preocupado por él la noche anterior, y era la tranquilidad que él mismo tenía respecto a la situación, la que había exasperado al menor, así que quizá todo era su culpa. 

 

Luego de hablar con el director y contarle lo ocurrido –obviando algunos detalles, claro-, condujo nuevamente a casa, quedando de acuerdo con Zayn para que él le fuera a buscar a la tarde para ir a la Universidad. El moreno estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, y temía que anduviera solo, por lo que intentaría estar con él la mayor parte de tiempo posible. 

 

Cuando estuvo devuelta en su departamento, se acostó sobre la cama e intentó comunicarse con Harry nuevamente, pero éste no contestó, y eso ya estaba siendo demasiado, así que optó por llamar a su casa, donde fue Anne quien le contestó. 

 

— Harry no está en casa, cariño. –fue lo que dijo la mujer. Mentía, Louis lo sabía.- Yo le diré que te llame cuando llegue, ¿sí? 

 

— Sí, está bien. Gracias. –dijo cortando la llamada.

 

Lanzó el móvil a un lado de su cama y suspiró con cansancio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry? ¿Por qué parecía estar evitándolo? En serio lo necesitaba, sobre todo ahora con todo lo que había pasado, lo quería a su lado, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y dormirse a su lado. 

 

Louis sinceramente esperaba que aquel episodio del día anterior, fortaleciera su relación, la afianzara, mas al parecer, se había perdido de algún detalle, ya que las cosas no iban como él pensaba. Es más, comenzaba a temer que Harry cometiera alguna estupidez, que ensuciara sus manos con Tyler…

 

No, Harry era inteligente. No cometería ninguna tontería que pudiera afectarlo en el futuro, sobre todo si hablamos de Tyler, quien era su profesor en la Universidad y quien podría tomar represalias en su contra.

 

Pasó sus manos por su rostro en reiteras ocasiones. Estaba pensando demasiado al respecto, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica al extraño comportamiento del oji-verde y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero necesitaba entender, necesitaba saber qué ocurría.

 

Eso era lo único que pedía. 

 

 

~

 

 

El oji-verde estaba destruido. Había estado llorando aquellos tres días en que no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con Louis y se había saltado las clases que había tenido con Tyler porque sabía, estaba seguro, de que si lo veía, lo molería a golpes por lo que había hecho, y eso significaba arriesgar su estadía en la Universidad, ya que allí nadie, aparte de Mike, sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Que un profesor esté con un alumno no era muy bien mirado. 

 

Eso. Eso era. Quizá si le probaba al decano que había tenido una relación con él, lo despedirían, pero luego de lo que había hecho con Louis, estaba seguro de que Tyler se vengaría. 

 

De todas maneras valía la pena intentarlo. Así que ese lunes en la mañana, fue a la clase, ante la mirada preocupada de Mike.

 

Tyler se sorprendió de verlo allí, mas no dijo nada, y le evitó la mirada durante toda la clase. Sin embargo, le fue imposible seguir evitándolo cuando ambos se encontraron solos en el aula. 

 

— ¿Cómo está tu novio? –inquirió con una sonrisa irónica mientras ordenaba sus libros. 

 

— ¿Cómo está tu ojo? Al parecer te devolvió varios golpes. –dijo desafiante. Tyler le miró. – Es una lástima decirte que te equivocaste de chico. –Se encogió de hombros.- Louis no es nadie. Sólo salimos un par de veces y eso fue todo. No debiste haberle hecho eso. –habló duramente. 

 

— ¿En serio esperas que crea eso? ¿Qué no fueron nada más que un par de salidas? Él parecía bastante enamorado cuando te defendió. –Le sonrió.- Era adorable en realidad. ¿Ves lo estúpido que pone el amor a las personas? A veces es patético. –tomó su bolso dispuesto a salir, pero Harry lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y azotó su espalda contra la pizarra. 

 

— Vuelve a tocar a Louis y juro por Dios que te mataré con mis propias manos. –dijo a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro. - Todos se enterarán de lo que tuvimos. Perderás tu empleo aquí y nadie querrá recibir a un tipo que se ha acostado con sus alumnos, porque cariño, sé que no fui el único. –amenazó. 

 

— Suéltame, Harry, ¿qué mierda te has creído? –Tyler lo empujó y Harry lo soltó. – Tú no te atreverás a hacer nada de eso. –Bufó.- No eres más que un cobarde, Styles. Siempre lo has sido. 

 

— Entonces, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz? –preguntó.

 

— Porque me perteneces. –Soltó entre dientes.- Y aún no eres capaz de entenderlo. 

 

— ¿Todo bien por aquí? –oyeron a un tercero. Era David, el profesor de Morfosintáxis. 

 

— Sí, por supuesto. El joven Styles y yo teníamos un pequeño desacuerdo respecto a un libro, pero ya está solucionado. –Dijo cínicamente.- Bien, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos la próxima clase, Harry. –Tyler salió. 

 

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó David. 

 

— Sí. –intentó fingir una sonrisa.

 

— Hey, yo… sé lo que pasó entre ustedes. Tyler y yo solíamos ser amigos antes de que se fuera sin decirle una palabra a nadie, antes de saber lo idiota que era. –El oji-verde se sorprendió ante sus palabras. –En fin, si necesitas algo, sólo pídemelo, ¿está bien? –Harry asintió un tanto confundido. –Okay, nos vemos en un par de horas. –le sonrió para luego salir. 

 

¿Qué había sido eso? 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Louis no sabía nada de Harry. Llamarlo era inútil, y ya estaba aburrido de enviarle mensajes que no eran respondidos. Intentar llamar a su casa era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su madre y su hermana siempre le decían que el menor no se encontraba y eso ya lo tenía harto. Le dolía que el oji-verde lo estuviera evitando así. ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿A qué se debía todo esto? 

 

Louis comenzaba a sentirse diferente, débil, vacío. Extrañaba ver a Harry ir y venir de un lado a otro en la casa. Extrañaba su cuerpo, dormir abrazado a él, aspirar su aroma, sentir su respiración, el latir de su corazón, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, su voz… ¡Dios, lo extrañaba como nunca antes había extrañado a nadie!

 

Y era por eso que se encontraba camino a casa del menor. Estaba harto de esta situación. Necesitaba explicaciones y ahora. 

 

— Louis.- Gemma parecía sorprendida. 

 

— Hey. ¿Está Harry? –la chica pareció dudarlo unos minutos. - ¿Qué pasa, Gemma? –inquirió.

 

— Pasa. –Louis entró.- Harry está arriba.-informó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras mordía su labio inferior. 

 

— ¿Puedo? –ella asintió.

 

Louis se lo agradeció y posteriormente subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del menor. Una vez en la puerta, tomó aire, estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Golpeó un par de veces y luego de oír un “adelante”, abrió.

 

— Hey. –dijo tímidamente. Harry al oírlo levantó rápidamente la mirada, como asustado.- Veo que no me querías acá. -sonrió nervioso. El menor no dijo nada.- Di algo, lo que sea. –pidió con su vista escondida en sus zapatos. Sentía un malestar en el estómago y sus manos sudaban. Estaba nervioso y esa última petición se había llevado un poco de su dignidad.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el oji-azul. En serio, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se trataba de alguna muy mala broma? 

 

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Me estás evitando. Necesito saber por qué. –fue directo al grano.

 

— No te estoy evitando. –mintió descaradamente. 

 

— ¡Oh, Harry, por favor! –Exclamó.- Sí lo estás haciendo. Me estás ignorando y me he estado partiendo la cabeza pensando en el porqué. No puedo entender qué sucede contigo. No entiendo qué pasa entre nosotros. –le miré angustiado.

 

—Ya no hay un nosotros, Louis. Eso pasa. –dijo sin mirarle. Los ojos del mayor se abrieron a más no poder.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –de un momento a otro, los pulmones del oji-azul se quedaron sin aire.

 

— Lo que oíste. Ya no hay un nosotros. Se acabó. No te quiero en mi vida. –aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente el corazón de Louis. 

 

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? 

 

— Volví con Tyler. –mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Sabía que después de esto, no habría vuelta atrás. Sabía que perdería a Louis y para siempre, pero era lo mejor para él. 

 

— No, estás mintiendo. –una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en los finos labios del castaño.

 

— ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? Volví con él. –su voz sonaba firme aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo. – Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada, Louis. 

 

— No pudiste haber vuelto con él después de lo que pasó. ¡No puedes! –gritó el mayor. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Él te obligó? 

 

— ¡No! Sólo me di cuenta de que realmente lo amo. Lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue un error. Una ilusión. Él… él es el único. Lo amo.- El oji-azul no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, eso no podía estar pasando. – Es mejor que te vayas, Louis. No quiero volver a verte. Lo nuestro se acabó. Supéralo. –susurró. 

 

Louis quiso golpearlo. En serio quiso hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, salió dando un portazo para correr escaleras abajo y salir de la casa lo antes posible. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado. 

 

Claramente Harry no había vuelto con Tyler, era mentira, estaba seguro de aquello, pero, ¿por qué Harry le mentiría con algo así? ¿Por qué acabar con la relación cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla? 

 

Golpeó el volante con rabia antes de encender el auto. Ni siquiera estaba triste porque sabía que nada de lo que Harry había dicho era cierto, pero sí estaba enojado, y mucho. 

 

Estaba solo en medio de una tormenta y no podía lanzarse del barco en el que se encontraba porque ya era muy tarde para nadar a la orilla.

 

Dios, ¿en qué momento se había permitido arrastrar tanto por sus sentimientos?

 

Al llegar a su casa se sentó en el sillón y en su intento por tranquilizarse, terminó rompiendo en llanto. Eso que Harry se estaba haciendo a sí mismo, a él y a lo que tenían estaba mal, muy mal, y lo peor es que él no podía entender por qué lo estaba haciendo.

 

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Zayn, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, su móvil comenzó a vibrar indicando una llamada entrante de su hermana.

 

— Hey, Dree, ¿cómo va todo? –preguntó intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando oyó sollozos del otro lado.

 

— Louis… -gimió ella.

 

— Cariño, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó sintiendo su estómago contraerse. – Audrey, háblame. –pidió.

 

— Papá y mamá… ellos –suspiró- tuvieron un accidente, Lou. –su llanto se hizo más fuerte. 

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Están… bien? 

 

— ¿Puedes venir? Te necesito aquí, Lou, en serio. Papá te necesita también… -entonces el oji-azul comenzó a llorar nuevamente al recordar lo ocurrido años atrás: Sus padres, los gritos, los insultos… - Te necesitamos acá. Mamá… ella… está muy mal, Louis. 

 

—Dree, necesitas calmarte, ¿sí? Tomaré un vuelo tan pronto me sea posible. Estaré en contacto. Te quiero. Sé fuerte. –pidió cortando la llamada, siendo incapaz de oír más.

 

Dios, eso no podía estar pasando, era demasiado para un solo día. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo a la mierda? 

 

Su vida era un mal chiste, definitivamente.


	15. Brave

Louis cortó la llamada y caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación para guardar ropa dentro de un bolso, tomar dinero y salir a tomar un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto, buscó desde su móvil, vuelos a Doncaster, encontrando uno dentro de tan sólo una hora. Decidió que tomaría ese, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a casa.

 

Llamó a Zayn luego de comprar su pasaje y le contó todo mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Estaba desesperado, todo se había ido a la mierda y él aún no entendía cómo. Estaba nervioso y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su amigo se ofreció a ir con él mientras esperaba su vuelo, pero él se negó rotundamente. Era cierto que estar solo en ese momento, no era buena idea, pero necesitaba calmarse, detenerse y mirar dese fuera la situación para poder tener una perspectiva medianamente objetiva de todo.

 

Tomo tres tazas de café y comió una barra de chocolate. Eso le ayudó a enfriar su cabeza y calmarse.

 

Lo siguiente pasó de una manera extraña. Se sentía abstraído de su cuerpo, como si éste se moviera por inercia y él fuera algo así como sólo un mero espectador de su propia vida que ahora era un completo desastre.

 

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, llamó a su hermana para pedirle la dirección del hospital, la cual dio al taxista.

 

El viaje se le hizo extremadamente lento y no había notado el momento en que sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y su corazón se había acelerado de tal manera que podía oírlo zumbar en sus oídos. No sabía si se debía al nerviosismo de volver a ver a su familia, o al hecho de que no sabía exactamente el estado de su madre. No sabía cuán grave era su situación y saber que existía la posibilidad de perderla, le hacía estremecer el cuerpo y querer llorar como un niño.

 

Si perdía a su madre ahora de manera irreversible, no sabría qué hacer con su vida. Sabía que ahí acabaría por tocar fondo, toda su vida se iría a la mierda definitivamente, y dudaba mucho poder recuperarse de aquel posible golpe.

 

Por otro lado estaba su padre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Lo abrazaría o le diría que se fuera y que no quería a un maricón como él ahí? No tuvo tiempo para seguir formulando preguntas en su cabeza, ya que había llegado a su destino.

 

Llamó a su hermana nuevamente y ella le indicó el camino. Caminó por los pasillos que se le hacían jodidamente interminables y desagradables, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, hasta que por fin visualizó a su padre y a su hermana fuera de una de las habitaciones.

 

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, fue exactamente el segundo en que su padre lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro estaba demacrado, como si de pronto hubiera envejecido diez años y su mirada no expresaba emoción alguna. Tampoco se movió de su lugar, fue su hermana en cambio quien se lanzó a sus brazos mientas lloraba desconsoladamente.

 

— Gracias al cielo que estás aquí. –decía entrecortadamente.

 

— Tranquila, Dree. –susurró acariciando su cabello, intentando no ceder ante el nudo que se había formado en su garganta una vez más. Debía ser fuerte por ambos.

 

— Te necesitaba tanto.

 

Louis no supo cuánto tiempo su hermana estuvo llorando en su hombro, pero sintió su estómago contraerse cuando oyó la voz de su padre llamar a Audrey, quien se separó y limpió sus lágrimas. Nuevamente sus miradas se enfrentaron y no supo si prepararse para un golpe o insulto, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando los fuertes brazos de su padre le envolvieron en un abrazo, mientras rompía en llanto, provocando que él también volviera a quebrarse.

 

— Lo siento tanto, Louis. –Decía Mark con voz rota.- No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado, hijo. –eso sólo hacía que el llanto del oji-azul se incrementara. – Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos.

 

— Está bien, papá. No es el momento para hablar de eso. –susurraba.

 

— No habrá un mejor momento, hijo. Perdónanos por favor. –su padre se separó y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos para depositar en su frente tal como solía hacer para darle las buenas noches cuando él y su hermana eran niños.

 

— Está todo perdonado, papá. –dijo sintiendo cómo una parte de él volvía a unirse, cómo los pedacitos que aún se encontraban regados en el suelo, se volvían a ser parte de una unidad. Una de las partes más importantes de su vida, aquella que le había sido arrebatada estaba volviendo a él, pero no en la mejor situación. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento y comenzaba a sentirse abrumado.

 

Cuando los tres lograron calmarse, su padre le explicó la situación: Johannah y él venían en un taxi luego de hacer unos trámites en el banco, cuando un automóvil de la policía se pasó una luz roja, impactando de lleno el taxi justo del lado en que venía su madre, quien había sido la única afectada. Su padre no había tenido ni la más mínima lesión al igual que el conductor, lo cual había sido un verdadero milagro, considerando la magnitud del accidente.

 

Su madre tenía una fractura de cráneo y cadera, por lo cual la mantenían dopada con morfina y nadie podía pasar a verla más de cinco minutos. Mark y Audrey ya habían entrado a verla, pero la hora de visitas ya había acabado y él sólo podría entrar hasta el otro día durante la mañana.

 

— ¿Por qué no van a casa? Yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche. –señaló su padre.

 

— No te dejaremos solo. –habló Audrey.

 

— Cariño, ve a casa con tu hermano y vuelvan mañana en la mañana. Luego yo iré a casa a darme un baño y descansar un poco. Seremos algo así como relevos. –sonrió sin ganas.

 

— Dree, papá tiene razón. –dijo abrazando a su hermana.

 

— Okay. –la chica se colgó del cuello de su padre en un apretado abrazo.- Llámanos si sucede cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Te quiero, papá.

 

— Ven acá, campeón. –Louis no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apodo.- Cuida de tu hermana. –susurró sobre su oído para que la chica no escuchara. Él asintió.

 

— Cuídate, papá. Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió Louis pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

 

— ¡Louis! – le llamó su padre. – Pon hielo ahí. –señaló su ojo. El oji-azul sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas. Y es que había olvidado por completo las heridas de su rostro. – Luego hablaremos, descansen. –Asintió rápidamente y reanudó el camino con su hermana.

 

La casa no quedaba lejos, de hecho, no tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar. Dree le dio un paseo por las instalaciones, ya que él nunca había estado allí. Era un lugar realmente acogedor y la decoración se parecía mucho a la casa que habían tenido en la ciudad.

 

Louis cocinó algo para ambos aunque ninguno tuviera apetito, sin embargo, debían alimentarse, y por sobre todo, debían mantenerse fuertes. No sólo por ellos, sino que también por sus padres. Ellos los necesitarían más que nunca y era hora de devolverles la mano luego de todo el tiempo que Johannah y Mark cuidaron de ellos cuando niños.

 

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro? –preguntó su hermana mientras envolvía hielo en un paño.

 

— No es momento para hablar de eso. –intentó sonar amable, pero no lo logró. Dree se acercó y le puso el hielo sobre el pómulo.

 

— Oush. – se quejó el mayor.

 

— No seas exagerado. –le retó ella. - ¿Te metiste en alguna pelea? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Harry? –estuvo seguro que su rostro se tensó.- Dios, ¿él te hizo eso? –Dree se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –negó con la cabeza.

 

— Entonces dime qué fue lo que ocurrió, porque al parecer fue grave. –insistió la menor.

 

— Prometo contarte cuando todo esto pase. Repito: no es el momento para enfocarnos en otro asunto que no sea el de mamá.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –inquirió preocupada.

 

— Trabajo en eso. –Aceptó con una media sonrisa bastante débil.- Ahora basta de preguntas, no quiero seguir con el tema.

 

— Okay, como quieras. Me voy a dormir. –anunció su hermana quitándole el hielo.

 

— Está bien. –le sonrió.

 

— Uhm, Lou… ¿podrías dormir conmigo? No quiero estar sola. –dijo ella un tanto apenada. El oji-azul conocía a su hermana, era una chica que aparentaba ser fuerte y jamás lloraba frente a su familia, pero esta era una situación completamente distinta a cualquiera que hubieran vivido antes.

 

Bueno, no cualquiera.

 

— ¿Como cuando eras pequeña y te asustaban las tormentas y te colabas en mi cama al borde del llanto? –Su hermana rodó los ojos.

 

— Nunca olvidarás eso, ¿verdad?

 

— Nunca. –Sonrió ampliamente.- Estaré contigo en un minuto. –anunció. Ella asintió y despareció por la puerta de su habitación.

 

Louis revisó su móvil donde tenía dos mensajes de Zayn preguntando si ya había llegado, cómo estaban sus padres y pidiendo que por favor contestara para poder ir a dormir tranquilo. El oji-azul sonrió a la pantalla dándole gracias al cielo por tener un amigo como el moreno.

 

Intentó ser lo más breve posible, explicando superficialmente el tema, terminando con la promesa de llamarlo al día siguiente. Quiso llamarlo en ese mismo momento y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el nombre de Harry como el primer número frecuente, fue algo que, no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que definitivamente no esperaba encontrar en ese momento. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para él, lo importante ahora era su familia y la recuperación de su madre. No podía negarse a sí mismo que lo extrañaba y que necesitaba oírlo, sentirlo cerca, sobre todo en ese momento en que todo se veía jodido. Necesitaba sus brazos, su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo…

 

Quiso arrojar el móvil contra el suelo cuando la mezcla de ira y desilusión se instauró nuevamente en su interior, pero se calmó, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía dejar eso para después. Ahora en su lista de prioridades, Harry había pasado a segundo lugar.

 

— ¡Louis, ya pasó más de un minuto! –oyó a su hermana desde la habitación. Guardó su móvil y fue a hacerle compañía.

 

 

~

 

 

Harry tenía un plan. Era un plan de esos que en lo general hacen en las películas, pero que podía resultar en la vida real: había decido grabar una conversación con Tyler en la cual él admitiría haber dormido con otros estudiantes de la clase, además de haber mantenido una relación abusiva con él. Luego lo amenazaría diciéndole que si no renunciaba y se iba a otra ciudad para no volver a irrumpir en su vida nunca más, le mostraría la grabación al decano, lo cual marcaría su carrera pedagógica para siempre. Además, también tenía al maestro David Smith como testigo, él se había ofrecido a ayudarle y, claro, Mike también sabía al respecto, después de todo, él había sido el de la idea.

 

Estaba optimista al respecto, pero por otro lado, se sentía un pedazo de mierda por lo que había hecho con Louis. Había sido un completo imbécil por no haber pensando mejor las cosas, por no haber oído a Gemma. Sin embargo, luego de llevar a cabo su plan, y si todo salía bien, volvería de rodillas a pedirle perdón a Louis, y lo cierto es que le rogaba a todos los dioses que por favor el oji-azul lo aceptara.

 

— Bien, ¿estás listo? –le preguntó Mike una vez que la clase de Tyler había acabado y todos hacían abandono del salón. Él asintió y caminó lentamente, abriendo la aplicación de “grabadora de voz”, de su móvil.

 

— ¡Harry! –exclamó. – Por fin solos otra vez. –sonrió con malicia mientras guardaba sus cosas.

 

— Sí, por fin. –le devolvió una sonrisa irónica acercándose al escritorio. – Estaba pensando, Tyler… en nosotros. –Señaló.- He considerado la idea de volver contigo. –le costó que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, porque no había dicho nunca una mentira más grande.

 

— ¿Esperas que te crea? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿A qué se debe este cambio? ¿Louis te dejó? ¿Se aburrió de tu mierda? Odio decirlo, pero te lo advertí, Harry. Nadie más que yo estaría con alguien como tú. – Aquellas mordaces palabras, lejos de dolerle, sólo incrementaron su ira y rencor.

 

— Ya lo sé, es por eso que decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a lo nuestro. –se mordió el labio inferior.- Pero quiero que comencemos de cero, ¿está bien? –Tyler asintió.- Entonces ya no quiero ver a más chicos de mi clase contigo. – bien, punto para él, había sido una buena forma de sacar el tema a colación.

 

— Harry, no voy a necesitar acostarme con ninguno más de tus compañeros si tú vuelves conmigo. –se acercó al menor y lo tomó de la cintura.

 

— ¿Con cuántos de ellos te acostaste? –rehuyó cuando los labios de Tyler se acercaron a los suyos.

 

— Amor, ¿es necesario hablar de eso ahora? Mejor disfrutemos de una buena reconciliación. –El rizado se sentía sucio dentro de las brazos de ese imbécil, pero debía sacar una cifra, quizá nombres, aunque él no quería perjudicar a sus compañeros.

 

— Necesito saberlo. –dijo en tono suave.

 

— Cinco. –soltó. – Me acosté con cinco de tus compañeros. ¿Estás contento ahora, cariño? –nuevamente su boca se encontró demasiado cerca y entonces Harry le dio un empujón. –Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – Tyler levantó su mano para abofetearlo, pero justo en ese momento, Mike y el maestro Smith entraron al salón.

 

— Le pones un dedo encima a Harry y te juro, Tyler, te juro que voy a mostrarle la grabación al decano sin que tengas la oportunidad de conservar tu ya casi inexistente dignidad. –amenazó David.

 

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó descolocado.

 

— Una advertencia. –dijo el oji-verde sacando su móvil para comprobar que la grabación haya sido guardada. – O te vas de la Universidad y de la ciudad y no vuelves nunca más a mi vida, o esta grabación irá directo a la oficina del decano para que se dé cuenta del pedazo de mierda que tiene como profesor. Tú eliges. –Cualquier persona que hubiese visto a Harry en ese momento, creería que estaba poseído por alguna fuerza maligna, porque la sonrisa de su rostro era realmente siniestra.

 

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!

 

— Claro que puedo. Tengo pruebas, tengo esta grabación. Tú eliges, Tyler. Tienes dos horas para renunciar e irte. No quiero verte aquí mañana. –dicho eso último, los tres abandonaron el salón.

 

Una vez se encontraron lejos, Harry se desplomó contra una pared soltando un gran suspiro. Dios, ¿cómo había logrado hablar de esa manera? ¿De dónde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo? Probablemente de Louis, sin él como motor, Harry jamás en su vida se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo como eso. Lo había amenazado hacía un par de días, pero esta vez prácticamente lo estaba exiliando de la ciudad, lo cual sobrepasaba todos los límites anteriores.

 

Estaba siendo valiente por Louis, por recuperar lo que había dejado, por volver a ese lugar de conforte y seguridad que había estado construyendo con el oji-azul, esta vez sin ninguna atadura, sin ningún pasado que lo atormentase. Si todo salía bien, sería un nuevo Harry, uno que realmente estaba volviendo a tomar las riendas de su vida, uno que por fin tenía casi el absoluto control sobre sí mismo, uno sin temores ni inseguridades, listo para entregarse completamente al amor y así amar y ser amado sin los límites que se él mismo se había impuesto.

 

Sería una nueva persona por y para Louis.

 

Aquel día se le hizo eterno. No podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Necesitaba saber si su plan tendría resultado, necesitaba saber si sería libre al fin.

 

Sin embargo, había algo que aún debía resolver y era el asunto con su madre y su hermana. Ellas no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido con Tyler, porque tenía miedo de que fueran a cometer alguna estupidez, sobre todo su hermana, la conocía, sabía cuáles serían sus posibles reacciones y ninguna era buena.

 

Así que aquella misma tarde habló con ellas. Tuvo miedo de que sus nervios lo traicionaran y acabara llorando, pero había algo nuevo en su interior, estaba sereno, ya no le dolía y parecía que toda señal del pasado se hubiera esfumado con lo que había hecho esa mañana con Tyler. Su madre lloró y se culpó por no haber notado nada durante el tiempo que duró aquella enfermiza relación, mientras que el rostro de su hermana dejaba ver un odio y rencor que muy pocas veces había dejado expresar, razón por la cual, Harry tuvo que ser enfático en el hecho de que todo había quedado atrás y que estaba más que seguro que su plan daría resultado. Por primera vez en su vida, había sido testigo del temor que su ex pareja había sentido y eso había sido algo así como una inyección de energía.

 

— Nunca vuelvas a ocultarnos algo así, Harry. –pidió Anne. Él asintió tomando su mano para apretarla con fuerza.

 

— ¿Y dónde está Louis en toda esta historia? –preguntó Gemma. Harry soltó un suspiro.

 

— Digamos que no tomé la mejor decisión respecto a ese tema, pero espero poder arreglar las cosas. –susurró. – Fui un idiota, lo sé, pero tenía miedo y abrumado y… -hizo una pausa.- simplemente no sabía qué hacer y la opción de dejarlo parecía la mejor. No quería que saliera perjudicado por mi culpa. No quería que lo lastimaran y lo que Tyler le hizo, fue… -apretó sus puños.- Dios, ya no le guardo rencor por lo que me hizo a mí, pero cuando supe lo de Louis… quise matarlo.

 

— Louis te defendió, y si lo hizo es porque en serio le interesas. Lo ustedes no era sólo algo más para él. Lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi. –dijo su madre con una sonrisa triste en el rostro por la opción que había tomado el oji-verde.

 

— Ya lo sé, por él estoy haciendo todo esto. Por él decidí que todo esto no podía continuar así, Tyler no podía seguía controlando mi vida de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. No podía seguir ostentando aquel derecho que yo le había dado y no había sido capaz de quitarle aun luego de todo el tiempo en que estuvimos separados. –finalizó.

 

— En serio espero que te perdone, aunque yo en su lugar no lo haría. –dijo Gemma. Ella era ese golpe de realidad que Harry odiaba, pero que era necesario. – La jodiste, Harry. –él asintió, su hermana tenía razón.- Y si él no te perdona, entonces sigue adelante. No quiero que te eches a morir por él. –habló con firmeza. – Harry, tienes que prometernos a mamá, a mí, y más importante, a ti mismo que nunca nadie va a volver a tomar la felicidad de tu vida.

 

— Lo prometo. Me lo prometo. –asintió con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Luego de mucho tiempo, veía con optimismo su futuro y tenía esperanza de que todo iría bien.

 

 

~

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró despierto una hora antes de que la alarma de su móvil sonara, tiempo que aprovechó para darse una larga ducha y así relajar su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba tenso debido a todas las emociones que había estado experimentando últimamente.

 

Desayunó rápidamente y salió rumbo a la Universidad. En la puerta le esperaba un ansioso Mike, que apenas le vio, saltó a sus brazos.

 

— ¡Se fue, Harry! –exclamó el chico. – ¡Se acabó, amigo!

 

— Oh, Dios, ¿hablas en serio?

 

— Sí, oí los rumores apenas llegué y fui a la oficina del decano a preguntar. Él me lo confirmó, dijo que Tyler había presentado su renuncia ayer luego de su última clase. –decía Mike con notable emoción.

 

El resto del día, no hubo nada ni nadie que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Luego de la primera clase, durante el receso, buscó al profesor Smith para agradecerle por su apoyo, ya que sin él, probablemente las cosas no hubiesen salido tan bien.

 

Estaba feliz, pero las clases se le hacían eternas. Estuvo tentado a enviarle un mensaje al oji-azul, pero sabía que lo de ellos merecía una conversación frente a frente, así que había decidido ir luego de clases al departamento del mayor con chocolates o algo parecido para pedirle perdón y ver si podían volver.

 

Tal como había dicho Gemma, las probabilidades de que Louis lo enviara al demonio, eran muchas, pero él tenía fe en que las cosas saldrían bien, algo se lo decía.

 

Iba a llamarlo para saber si se encontraba en el departamento o la escuela, pero Louis no contestó y él debió haber previsto aquella situación. Recordó entonces que la paliza que le había dado Tyler, le había obligado a tomar una licencia, por lo que claramente debía encontrarse en su casa. El hecho de recordar el estado en que había encontrado al mayor luego de aquella pelea, le hizo doler el estómago.

 

Dios, había sido un hijo de puta al dejarlo así como así, las cosas horribles que le dijo cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa… en realidad Harry no merecía ser perdonado, pero había aprendido a ser un tanto egoísta y él quería a Louis, él necesitaba a Louis y lo buscaría, y haría todo lo posible por que le perdonara. 

 

Así que allí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento del castaño sin atreverse a tocar todavía, ya que aún no había pensado en qué diría para comenzar a explicarse.

 

— Hey, Louis, yo… lo siento mucho. No sabes… No, así no. –se encontró susurrando. – Lou, debes saber que todo lo que dije, fue mentira, sólo quiero estar contigo y… no, así tampoco. –soltó un gruñido y decidió, finalmente, tocar la puerta. Seguramente, al ver al oji-azul, todo se aclararía en su cabeza y sabría qué decir. - ¿Lou? –llamó luego de golpear tres veces. – Louis, sé que estás ahí, por favor abre. –pidió. Harry comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar respuesta alguna y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

 

— ¿Harry? –oyó a sus espaldas. Volteó encontrándose con Zayn y Liam. - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el moreno con voz molesta. Y con justa razón, después de todo, era obvio que Louis le había contado, era su mejor amigo, claro que sabía lo que había ocurrido y debía estar odiándolo en ese momento. Él mismo se aborrecía por la estupidez que había hecho, así que no lo culparía si intentara asesinarlo.

 

— Zayn… -le frenó Liam tomando su mano. El moreno respiró profundo un par de veces para volver a hablar.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –repitió.

 

— Vine a hablar con Louis.- contestó en un susurro, sintiéndose disminuido ante la mirada de Zayn.

 

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo imbécil que fuiste? –Liam parecía apenado al lado de su novio, y Harry quería romper en llanto en ese momento. – Vete de aquí, Harry, pierdes tu tiempo, Louis ni siquiera está en la ciudad. –dijo el chico acercándose a la puerta para abrir. ¿Por qué él tenía las llaves del apartamento de Louis? – Ni siquiera estuviste ahí para él cuando más te necesitó.- soltó entre dientes ante el confundido rostro del menor.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? –Zayn sólo soltó un bufido entrando y permitiéndole a Liam hacerlo para luego cerrarle la puerta a Harry.

 

— Liam. –le llamó al ver que su novio le impedía cerrar la puerta.

 

— Deja de comportarte como un crío. Esto ni siquiera es asunto tuyo. –dijo con voz dura ante el rostro sorprendido del moreno. – Entra, Harry. –el menor entró.

 

Zayn rodó los ojos y entró a la cocina. Liam le indicó que se sentara en el sillón, él le explicaría todo lo que había pasado.

 

Entonces lo supo: Louis estaba en Doncaster, con su familia porque sus padres habían tenido un accidente. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo y quiso golpear su cabeza contra una pared porque recién se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su decisión. No había estado junto a Louis cuando éste más lo había necesitado, no había estado con él cuando tuvo que enfrentar una de las situaciones más difíciles en las que se podía encontrar. Louis había tenido que reencontrarse con sus padres luego de tres años gracias a un accidente, y él no había estado allí para apoyarlo, para darle las fuerzas que estaba seguro, necesitaba.

 

Bien hecho, Styles.

 

— ¿Cuándo vuelve? –preguntó al borde del llanto.

 

— No te lo diré. –dijo Zayn apareciendo con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

 

— No lo sabemos. –señaló el castaño.

 

— ¡Liam! –reclamó.

 

— Necesito hablar con él. –su voz tembló y elevó su vista hacia el moreno. Liam y Zayn supieron que el oji-azul no contestaba las llamadas del menor, por lo que sabían que la única opción de comunicación entre ambos, era que Harry llamara desde el móvil del moreno.

 

— De ninguna jodida manera. –negó rotundamente.

 

— Okay, eso es todo. Zayn, ven conmigo. –Liam se levantó del sillón y caminó en dirección a la habitación de Louis. Zayn lo siguió.

 

Hablaban en susurros, pero aún así, Harry logró captar frases como “no lo merece”, “Liam, ¿acaso no te conté lo que hizo?”, “Dudo que Louis quiera oírlo”, y un sensato Liam intentando calmarlo repitiendo una y otra vez que no era asunto suyo y que si en realidad quería ayudar a su amigo, tenía que dejar que Harry hablara con él.

 

— Esto no lo hago por ti. –dijo Zayn llegando a su lado con el móvil en la mano.

 

— Lo sé. –Harry tomó el aparatito y lo miró un momento.

 

— Nosotros estaremos en la cocina. –informó Liam apoyando su mano en el hombro del oji-verde en señal de apoyo.

 

— Muchas gracias, Liam. –el chico asintió con una sonrisa.

 

Harry marcó el número de Louis mientras caminaba hasta su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Respiraba profundo mientras oía que la llamada marcaba su tercer tono. Seguramente no contestaría.

 

— Zayn, hey. –oyó desde el otro la voz cansada del oji-azul. Sus latidos se aceleraron y se congeló mientras oía la respiración de Louis desde el otro lado, esperando a oír la voz de su amigo.

 

— Louis, soy yo. –su voz sonó más profunda de lo que hubiera querido. Hubo una larga pausa en la que no supo si se había perdido la señal o simplemente Louis no sabía qué decir.

 

— Harry… -oyó luego de un suspiro. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Cómo empezar?

 

:*


	16. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por leer <3

Louis se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras su corazón de un momento a otro se había acelerado, logrando que se sintiera un tanto mareado. No sabía, no había tenido ni la más mínima sospecha de que el tan sólo hecho de oír la voz de Harry, causara tales estragos en su persona. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto lo necesitaba y cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ese momento.

Estaban en el hospital, en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de su madre. Aún no podían entrar a verla, ya que se encontraban aseándola. Su padre se había ido a casa para descansar y comer e informar a sus abuelos lo ocurrido, ya que no habían querido decir nada hasta saber que Johannah se encontraba estable.

Audrey, quien estaba a su lado, notó el cambio en su rostro e inmediatamente preguntó en un susurro si se trataba de Harry, a lo que él asintió.

— Yo… quería empezar por pedirte disculpas. –Escuchó desde el otro lado.- Nada de lo que dije fue cierto.

— Lo sé. –Susurró.- ¿En serio creíste que me tragaría lo de Tyler y tú? –preguntó.

— Esperaba que lo hicieras. Sonará cliché, pero era por tu bien. Yo… luego de lo que te hizo… -Harry respiró profundamente. Aún estaba enojado, aún sentía rabia por lo que le había ocurrido a Louis por defenderlo.- Eso fue demasiado y yo no quería que te lastimara más. Creí que alejarte de mí, te mantendría a salvo.

— Podríamos haber combatido esto juntos, ¿sabías? –Habló el castaño con un nudo en su garganta.- Podrías haberme dicho todo desde el principio, algo se nos hubiese ocurrido para sortear esta situación. Eso se supone que hacen las parejas, estar juntos en los momentos difíciles, fortaleciendo su relación, pero tú no lo hiciste. –Louis estaba dolido. Sí, necesitaba a Harry. Sí, lo quería, pero el menor tenía que entender que no podía huir ante la primera dificultad por la que les tocara pasar.

— ¡Lo sé, demonios! Lo sé. –Suspiró.- Sé que fui un cobarde, sé que lo he sido todo este tiempo, pero, ¿podrías ponerte en mi lugar un momento? No quiero victimizarme, sé que jodí todo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy consciente de que lo que hice no estuvo nada bien, pero tenía miedo.

— No puedes pretender mantener una relación cuando el miedo te consume, Harry. –El corazón del menor crujió. ¿Lo que Louis estaba queriendo decir era que lo suyo había terminado? ¿No había vuelta atrás ni siquiera con el montón de explicaciones que podría dar? Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se sintió desesperado.- Escucha, no es un buen momento. Estaré devuelta en Londres en unos días, una semana tal vez. ¿Por qué no esperas a que regrese y así hablamos esto como se debe?

— Está bien.- aceptó. Una semana era demasiado, pero tendría que esperar, después de todo, él había desatado esta situación. Él era el culpable y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.- Lo lamento, Louis. En serio. – Por el tono utilizado por el rizado, Louis supo que éste estaba al borde del llanto.

— Nos vemos ponto, Harry. Adiós. –cortó la llamada.

El castaño soltó un fuerte suspiro y se recargó contra la pared, sintiéndose un poco agobiado. Quizá no había sido la mejor manera de hablarle a Harry, pero se encontraba herido. Todo lo que le había dicho al menor, era cierto. ¿Cómo iban a pretender tener una relación cuando el oji-verde estaba lleno de miedos e inseguridades? Louis había tratado, Dios sabe que Louis había tratado de protegerlo, de hacer que las cosas fueran mejor para él, de mantenerlo a salvo, de alejar los fantasmas del pasado y acabar con los demonios internos de Harry, pero al parecer, no había resultado, y en ese punto de su vida, no sabía si podría continuar procurando seguridad a otra persona.

Su hermana le abrazó y acarició su espalda sin decir una sola palabra, lo cual le pareció correcto. No quería hablar ni seguir pensando sobre el tema, ya que sólo conseguiría angustiarse más.

Luego de aproximadamente diez minutos, la enfermera que estaba en el cuarto con su madre, salió y les indicó que sólo uno podía ingresar. Audrey miró a su hermano y asintió, indicándole que entrara. Louis sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento debido a todas las emociones acumuladas en su pecho. Sinceramente era abrumador sentir tantas cosas de una sola vez.

— Fuerza. –la menor le tomó de la mano y la apretó fuertemente para luego ponerse de puntitas y besar la frente de su hermano, quien sonrió agradecido.

Louis entró y… definitivamente él no estaba preparado para el escenario que encontró allí. Su madre estaba tendida en la camilla con la cabeza vendada y llena de cables conectados a sus brazos. Su ojo izquierdo estaba morado e hinchado producto de un corte en su párpado, el cual ya había sido suturado.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la camilla, y tomó la mano de su madre, quien al momento de sentirlo, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

— ¿Louis? –preguntó. Su voz se oía rota y eso quebró un poco más al oji-azul.

— Hola, mamá. –susurró inseguro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había llamado así, pero la palabra seguía dejando un gusto dulce en la punta de su lengua y sus labios.

— Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto. –un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Johannah. – No sabes cuánto lo lamento, cielo. Te he extrañado como te imaginas. – Louis tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba profundamente dolido por lo ocurrido con sus padres y ver a su madre en esas condiciones le destrozaba el alma, pero ahora estaba con ellos. Por fin, luego de años, nuevamente estaba con sus padres y su hermana, y aunque no fuera una situación para nada agradable, debía rescatar lo bueno, que era estar todos unidos de nuevo. – Te amo, Louis, espero puedas perdonarnos. –su voz era débil y estaba tan dopada para no sentir el dolor de sus lesiones, que ni siquiera podía fijar la mirada en su hijo.

— Ya lo hice, mamá… ya lo hice. –se acercó a su progenitora y besó suavemente su frente. – Saldremos de esto, te repondrás y comenzaremos de nuevo. –aseguró y una fugaz sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Johannah.

Saldrían de esto, claro que sí, y volverían, al fin, a ser una familia.

 

~

 

Era poco decir que los días parecían interminables para Harry y todo se sentía tan extraño sin la presencia del oji-azul. Ya se había acostumbrado a pasar al apartamento de Louis luego de las clases, cenar juntos, incuso quedarse a dormir con él y velar sus sueños. Se sentía solo y lo necesitaba, pero nada podía hacer desde la distancia.

Eran incontables las veces en las que había estado tentado a llamarlo para preguntar cómo se encontraba su madre, incluso había llegado a pensar en faltar un par de días a clases para poder viajar y acompañar a Louis. Tenía el número de Dree y si ella no estaba lo suficientemente enojada con él, como Zayn, quizá podría considerar ayudarle.

No, era estúpido, ni siquiera sabía qué podía esperar del castaño, ya que después de la última conversación telefónica, prácticamente habían terminado lo que fuera que tuvieran.

Así que… lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Brad había llamado y prácticamente le había obligado que se juntaran para que le contara qué demonios había estado ocurriendo durante su ausencia.

— No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en tan poco tiempo. –dijo Brad tomando de su cerveza apenas él finalizó el relato. – Es decir… demasiadas emociones juntas para su historia de amor. –el término hizo sonreír con tristeza al oji-verde.

— Ya no sé si exista una historia de amor. – farfulló.

— Es difícil decirlo. –Brad se mordió el labio.- Yo no sé cuánto siente Louis por ti, pero, por muy cliché que suene, tus ojos brillan de una manera excepcional cuando hablas de él, pareciera que incluso tu voz cambia. ¡Jesús! Estás enamorado de Louis y, perdóname, pero no sé cómo no estás cayéndote a pedazos sin él aquí.

— He cambiado, las cosas han cambiado. De alguna manera, lo ocurrido con Tyler, me hizo más fuerte y he aprendido a controlarme emocionalmente. Además, merezco lo que está pasando. –bebió un sorbo de su cerveza. – De todas formar, tengo fe en… esto, en Louis y yo. –Dios, sonaba tan lindo.

— Yo también tengo fe en ustedes, Harry. Los dos se equivocaron, los dos arruinaron el asunto, pero tú perdonaste a Louis cuando él fue culpable de que las cosas entre ustedes fueran mal, no veo por qué él no pueda hacer lo mismo. – Las cosas son distintas esta vez, pensó Harry, pero Brad podía tener razón. Quizá él también merecía una segunda oportunidad.- Hablaré con Louis para ver qué tal van las cosas por allá. –Harry asintió.- Y te diré lo que estime conveniente, ya sabes. – Brad le guiñó un ojo y el oji-verde sonrió.

— Gracias, Brad. –dijo sinceramente.

— De nada, rulos. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarles, entonces lo haré. - ¿Harry podía pedir mejores amigos de los que ya tenía? Lo dudaba.

Como era de esperarse, Anne y Gemma también estaban al pendiente de la situación, aunque lo hacían con sutileza, preguntando por su estado de ánimo y qué tal iban las cosas en general, pero intentado no inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos del oji-verde. Ambas querían que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran y también estaban ansiosas y nerviosas al respecto.

Su hermana no dejaba de decirle que no tuviera altas expectativas, ya que las cosas podían no resultar como él quería y él entendía, aunque ella fuera dura y expresara lo que pensaba con palabras crudas, que lo único que Gemma quería era que él siguiera fortaleciéndose para que lo que había ocurrido con Tyler, jamás se volviera a repetir. Y él se lo agradecía. Gemma era como su pepito grillo y era genial la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque también debía reconocer que en ocasiones era un fastidio.

Por otro lado, estaban Liam y Zayn. No sabía cómo Liam, tal vez del móvil de su novio, había conseguido su número telefónico para indicarle que Louis volvería dentro de dos días, lo cual le había puesto ansioso. La sola idea de pensar en volver a ver el castaño, le aceleraba el corazón. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero para él, sinceramente, había parecido eterno.

— Zayn no puede ir por él porque debe presentar un trabajo en la Universidad al día siguiente y no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Si él se entera que te dije esto, es capaz de matarme. –señaló Liam con dramatismo.

— No lo creo, te ama demasiado. –Esa frase salió de los labios de Harry sin que siquiera lo pensara, dejando sin habla a Liam.

— ¿En serio lo crees? –preguntó en un susurro que al oji-verde le pareció adorable.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? –inquirió casi con indignación. Si Liam no se había dado cuenta de la manera en que Zayn lo miraba, entonces estaba totalmente ciego.

— No. –dijo con el mismo tono de voz.- Al menos jamás me ha dicho que...

— Estoy seguro de que te lo demuestra, Liam. Zayn no parece de esos chicos que digan lo que sienten, pero sé que él te lo demuestra siempre, o por lo menos lo debe intentar. Quizá tú deberías prestarle más atención a los detalles.- No sabía de dónde estaba sacando eso, pero Liam sonaba un poco afligido y él sentía la necesidad de “devolverle mano”, por todo lo que le había ayudado con Louis.

— Supongo que tienes razón. –Le oyó reír con nerviosismo.- Ya me tengo que ir. Recuerda, Louis viaja en tren esta vez. Estará aquí pasado mañana a eso de las siete de la tarde en la estación. –repitió la información.

— Muchísimas gracias, Liam. - ¿A cuántas personas más tendría que agradecerles por ayudarle?

— De nada. Mucha suerte, Harry. Adiós.

— Adiós. –cortó la llamada.

Harry se quedó con la vista pegada en el techo raso de su habitación. Tenía que estar tranquilo para poder explicar bien la situación, para enfrentar a Louis, para decirle y demostrarle que el estúpido chiquillo miedoso que había conocido hacía unos meses, se había ido para siempre.

 

~

 

Johannah tendría que quedarse en el hospital por lo menos durante un mes para tener todos los cuidados que una paciente en su condición necesitara, ya que ninguno de ellos podría estar 24/7 con ella. Mark debía volver al trabajo, ya que aún tenían un hogar que mantener. Audrey debía volver a clases; era su último año de escuela y faltar más tiempo, la perjudicaría, lo mismo para él, a quien sólo le quedaban unos meses para acabar su carrera y la práctica en la escuela.

Sin embargo, pese a lo terrible que fue el accidente, su madre se encontraba estable y mejor dentro de su situación. Le suministraban una serie de medicamentos todos los días, cada cierta hora, pero al menos ya no estaba dopada y podían hablar tranquilamente.

— ¿Podrían dejarme sola con Louis un momento? –pidió cuando su hijo estaba a punto de irse, ya que el tren salía en poco menos de una hora. Mark y Audrey les dieron privacidad.- Hijo, yo… -le tomó la mano.

— Mamá, no es necesario, ya hablamos de esto. –pidió en un susurro.

— No sabes lo que voy a decir. –Rió suavemente.- Además de pedirte disculpas una vez más, me gustaría que supieras que ahora tienes todo nuestro apoyo y que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. La vida me dio esta segunda oportunidad para que aprendiera a valorar lo que tenía y extrañar lo que yo misma me había encargado de alejar. No sé cómo fui capaz de hacer lo que hice. ¿Qué tan mal, qué tan ciega puedo haber estado como para no ver que tenía un hijo maravilloso y especial? –su voz amenazaba con quebrarse. – Cielo, si tienes algún tipo de problema, algo que te acongoje, no dudes en llamarnos o en venir, las puertas de la casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti. –al finalizar, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

— Gracias, mamá. Ustedes también pueden ir a visitarme. Mi apartamento no es muy grande, pero alcanzaríamos todos. –sonrió.

— Espero poder conocer tu hogar algún día, _Boo_.

— Mamá, me tengo que ir ahora. El tren sale en menos de una hora. –lamentó mordiéndose el labio inferior. No tenía ganas de irse, no quería dejar a su familia, pero tenía una vida que atender.

— Oh, está bien. –Susurró.- Louis, antes de que te vayas… uhm… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Él la miró extrañado y asintió.- ¿Tienes…? ¿Estás…? ¿Tú…? –El oji-azul sintió sus mejillas tomar color.

— ¿Si estoy con alguien? ¿Si estoy con _un chico_? –hizo las preguntas que su madre no podía formular. Ella sonrió tímidamente.- No lo sé. –Suspiró.- Es decir… estaba con alguien, pero las cosas se pusieron feas y ocurrió esto… tuve que viajar y ahora no sé qué sucede. Es complicado la verdad. –resopló.

— Uhm, entiendo. Espero que las cosas mejoren y… no lo sé, si es serio y en realidad lo quieres, podrías, uhm… traerlo un fin de semana o algo así. Lo siento, cielo, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.- La palabra felicidad, no alcanzaba para describir como se sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Dios, no puedo creerlo. –Lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas.- Gracias por esto, mamá, yo también me muero por recuperar el tiempo perdido. –un par de golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron.

— Hijo, estás un poco retrasado. –informó Mark.

— Okay.-se volteó hacia Johannah.- ¿Prometes que intentarás mejorarte pronto para que puedas irte a casa? –ella asintió.- Genial, yo prometo estar en contacto. Te llamaré cada vez que pueda, ¿sí? –se acercó para besarle la frente.- Te quiero, mamá, cuídate mucho.- le dolía en el alma despedirse, pero debía irse ya.

— Nos vemos pronto, cielo. Cuídate mucho, ya verás que las cosas mejorarán. –él le sonrió y salió de la habitación junto a Mark.

Se despidió de Audrey también y ella lloró en su hombro repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que le extrañaría, mientras él le decía que ahora las cosas serían distintas y podrían verse prácticamente cuando quisieran. La abrazó con fuerza y luego la dejó entrar a la habitación de Johannah, mientras su padre le iba a dejar a la estación.

Mark le contó que aparte de su trabajo formal, también ejercía como entrenador del equipo del lugar donde vivían. Le dijo que eran sólo chicos de entre nueve y doce años, pero que ninguno se comparaba con lo bueno que era él para ese deporte. Louis le sonrió y agradeció sus palabras. Ahora que comenzaría a viajar para visitarles, quizá podría acompañar a su padre a algunos entrenamientos y divertirse con los chicos. Pensar en ello, le hacía sentir un gozo en el pecho y casi no podía dejar de sonreír.

— No sé si tu madre ya te lo haya dicho, aunque supongo que fue para eso que nos pidió a tu hermana y a mí que saliéramos, pero… -Louis supo hacia donde iba el asunto y notó lo complejo que era para su padre. Lo entendía. – Tienes nuestro apoyo y si tienes pareja… -lo dudó un momento.- _él_ será bienvenido a la casa. Queremos que te sientas cómodo con nosotros, así como queremos volver a ser parte de tu vida. –Mark tosió para que no se notara el leve quiebre en su voz. Pasó sus manos por sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas y miró a su hijo en busca de una respuesta, la cual no fue dicha verbalmente, sino que en lugar de hablar, Louis le abrazó fuerte.

— Yo los quiero en mi vida, papá. –farfulló. – Los extrañaba como no te imaginas. – Una voz femenina en el altoparlante les informó que el tren de Louis ya estaba próximo a salir, por lo que se separaron.

— Es mejor que te vayas. Éxito en todo, campeón. Nos vemos pronto. –le alborotó el cabello y depositó un beso en la frente.

— Cuida a mamá y a Audrey. Nos volveremos a ver pronto. –aseguró para luego voltearse y subir al tren que le correspondía.

Habían pasado tantas cosas durante aquella semana, que se encontraba cansado tanto física como mentalmente y pensar todo lo que le esperaba en la ciudad, sólo le hizo sentir más agotado por lo que apenas tomó asiento, cayó dormido.

 

~

 

Recogió su bolso e intentó caminar hasta la salida para poder tomar un taxi, pero ese día, la estación se encontraba extrañamente llena, por lo que tuvo que pedir permiso un montón de veces y disculpas otro montón más, por golpear a alguien accidentalmente. Levantó la cabeza para ver por dónde podía salir y fue cuando dio con un chico de cabellos rizados que se encontraba parado en medio de una multitud mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de alguien, en busca de él.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con sus ojos azules y entonces comenzó a avanzar rápido para poder llegar hasta él, pero Harry siempre había sido algo torpe, por lo que tropezó un par de veces y provocó que alguien cayera al suelo. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras le veía acercarse.

Una vez que se encontraron frente a frente, Louis sintió sus piernas flaquear. Preguntarse si estaba enamorado, no valía la pena.

— Hola. –saludó Harry.

— Hola. –contestó él casi por inercia. Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, hasta que un anciano chocó contra el bolso de Louis.

— Muchacho, este no es lugar para ponerse a conversar. –le regañó. El castaño pestañeó varias veces.

— Vine en auto, te llevo al apartamento. –habló el oji-verde.

Louis asintió y siguió a Harry, quien estiró su mano hacia atrás para que él la tomara y así no se perdieran, pensó Louis, pero él en lugar de tomar su mano, lo tomó por la manga del abrigo. No le tomaría de la mano, porque sabía que haría efecto directo en su estómago, despertando a las molestas mariposas.

Llegaron al estacionamiento en completo silencio, el cual Louis no se atrevía a romper. No fue hasta que hubieron emprendido rumbo al apartamento, que Harry habló.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas? ¿Cómo está tu madre? –preguntó inseguro. Louis quiso brincar y gritarle lo feliz que estaba porque dentro de todo, había sido una buena semana, se habían reconciliado y sus padres habían aceptado al fin al hijo que tenían. Sin embargo, hizo uso de su poco autocontrol e intentó hablar tranquilamente.

— Ella debe estar un mes más en el hospital porque necesita cuidados especiales, pero está estable y consiente. –informó.

— Me alegro mucho. –Louis asintió.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Zayn te lo dijo? ¿Has hablado con él? –inquirió curioso.

— Uhm, sí, el otro día cuando te llamé. Agradezco que no me haya asesinado ese día. –dijo con seriedad, en cambio Louis, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El resto de camino estuvo marcado nuevamente por el silencio. Harry sacó su bolso desde la parte de atrás del auto y él no protestó. Suponía que era algo así como una excusa para subir y así poder hablar.

— Te ofrecería algo para beber, pero no he estado aquí en una semana y no debe haber nada en buen estado. –indicó el castaño sentándose en el sillón mientras Harry permanecía de pie a un lado de la puerta aún con su bolso. – Puedes dejar el bolso allí, toda la ropa está sucia, así que debo llevarla a la lavandería de todas maneras. –El oji-verde dejó el bolso en el suelo y lentamente caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Louis en el sillón.

— Lo siento mucho, Louis. –fue lo primero que dijo.- Espero puedas perdonarme por haber hecho lo que hice, por no haber estado cuando me necesitaste, por haber enviado esto a la mierda. –El castaño no le miraba, pero sí podía sentir los orbes de Harry clavados en él.- Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte y simplemente pensé que era lo mejor que nos alejáramos. Luego pensé las cosas, Mike y David, el profesor, me ayudaron y logramos que Tyler se fuera de la Universidad e incluso que se mudara. –Louis se volteó a verlo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? –preguntó alarmado.

— Tranquilo. Sólo grabé una especie de confesión donde él admitía haber tenido una relación conmigo y haber dormido con otros chicos de mi clase. Lo amenacé con mostrárselo al decano si él no hacía lo que yo le indicaba y bueno… se fue. –una sonrisa se asomó en sus rosados labios.

— ¿Lo amenazaste? ¿En serio? –Louis estaba francamente sorprendido.

— Así es. Lo enfrenté porque decidí que él no podía seguir limitando mi vida. Sé que, tal como dijiste, no podía pretender tener una relación contigo, cuando todo lo que tenía que ofrecerte era un montón de inseguridades. Debía enfrentar mis miedos para superarme a mí mismo y… ser alguien distinto para ti.–El mayor vio como las mejillas del rizado se teñían de carmesí.

— Harry… -susurró acercando sus manos para acunar su rostro.

— Tú has sido quien me ha mantenido a flote todo este tiempo, quien me ha llevado en la dirección correcta, quien me ha hecho sentir amado nuevamente y es por eso que me convertí en un hombre por ti, Louis y lucharé para hacer de este hombre, uno digno de merecerte. – El castaño casi se quedó sin aire. Se sintió morir por un segundo y volver a la vida solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que le esperaban expectantes. – Si tú no quieres que retomemos las cosas, está bien, lo entenderé. Asumiré las conse… -Louis no lo dejó terminar ya que sus labios quemaban, sentía sed, sentía necesidad de los labios de Harry, por Harry. Así que lo besó fuerte, apoderándose de sus labios, permitiéndose saborear su boca nuevamente.

— Quiero estar contigo. –Susurró tras separarse sólo un par de centímetros.- Claro que lo quiero. –le besó suavemente.

— Gracias. –Louis se alejó para poder ver su rostro, pero sin soltarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por la segunda oportunidad, por hacerme feliz. –dijo bajito besándolo suavemente.- Esta semana me sirvió para darme cuenta de que eres todo lo que quiero.

Louis no podía creer que alguien pudiese hacerle sentir en la manera en la que Harry le hacía sentir. No había palabras para describirlo, sólo quien había estado enamorado alguna vez, podría entenderlo.

No pudo seguir controlando las inconvenientes y molestas mariposas en su estómago al oír palabras de tal envergadura salidas de los labios de Harry, y quería dar gracias a quien fuera que estuviera allí arriba, por poner a ese chico de ojos verdes en su camino.

 

*:


	17. Right Place, Right Time

Harry estaba nervioso. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que él y Louis habían tenido aquella especie de ruptura, en la cual el mayor le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y todo había ido de maravilla para ellos. Su relación se había visto tremendamente fortalecida luego de todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar, lo que les tenía más que contentos.

Había terminado su año universitario hacía una semana, no como hubiese querido, sus calificaciones no habían sido las mejores, pero había sido un año bastante extraño y agitado, en resumen, una montaña de emociones.

“Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones con Louis. ¡Nos vemos en dos meses!”, le había enviado Mike aquella mañana. No podrían verse durante las vacaciones porque el chico se había ido con su familia a Nueva York. Harry le había respondido deseándole un buen descanso, añadiendo que esperaba un regalo americano, cuando volviera.

Estaba en el apartamento de Louis junto a Zayn, Liam y Brad, quien no había podido llevar a su novia, porque ésta se encontraba exponiendo en una galería, de hecho, él no podría quedarse demasiado tiempo, ya que debía acompañarla. Aquella tarde le darían al oji-azul la calificación de su último examen, y si aprobaba, se podría recibir sin ningún tipo de problemas. Así que estaba jodidamente nervioso, y lo único que quería era que su novio hiciera aparición y les diera una buena noticia. Habían comprado suficiente cerveza y comida chatarra, para celebrar u olvidar el mal rato.

Obviamente el menor prefería que utilizaran lo comprado para celebrar.

— Tranquilo, Harry. –Brad le tomó del hombro y le sonrió.- Deben ser buenas noticias.

— ¿No te ha llamado? –preguntó Zayn, quien estaba igual o incluso más nervioso que él.

Durante ese tiempo, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Zayn Malik, encontrándose con un chico increíble. El moreno era uno de aquellos amigos que no se encuentran en todas partes, y Harry había sentido la necesidad de agradecerle una y otra vez todo el tiempo que había estado al lado de Louis, acompañándolo cuando no tenía a nadie más a quien aferrarse, y por supuesto, agradeciendo también por seguir ahí para él cuando lo necesitara. En una de aquellas conversaciones, Zayn le había dicho “Ambos me tienen, no sólo Louis”, y eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— Noup. No ha llamado y es por eso que estoy con el corazón en la mano. –respondió en un suspiro.

— ¿Y si…? -Liam iba a hablar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, les hizo girar su atención hacia ella. Louis les miró por un segundo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y luego volteó para cerrar. Se quedó de espaldas a ellos y suspiró diciendo algo en un susurro que ninguno logró oír con claridad. Harry estaba por lanzarse desde el balcón del apartamento de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

— ¿Louis? –se atrevió a llamar. El mayor se volteó, sin despegar su espalda de la puerta.

Louis tardó sólo dos segundos en voltear, pero para Harry fueron años. El oji-verde había sido testigo del esfuerzo que Louis había hecho para mantener un buen promedio de calificaciones y cumplir adecuadamente también en el trabajo. Muchas veces se había quedado a dormir en el apartamento y casi no habían tenido tiempo para ellos, porque Louis no dejaba de estudiar y planificar sus clases, por lo que en realidad, Harry iba a la cama solo. Pero apenas sentía aquel calor conocido a su lado, se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndole escapar. Entonces Louis reía suavecito y le acariciaba la espalda, trazando figuras imaginarias con sus manos, o en su cabello, deleitándose con la suavidad de los rizos del menor, hasta que caía rendido.

Durante esos dos meses, su relación había avanzado considerablemente. Louis había llevado a Harry a conocer a sus padres hacía un par de semanas y todo había salido de maravilla, incluso habían dejado Doncaster siendo novios oficialmente. Su padre le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio al oji-verde, quedando bastante satisfecho respecto al chico que acompañaba a su hijo, mientras que Johannah había quedado simplemente maravillada. Harry había sabido ganársela haciendo gala de sus habilidades culinarias, además de jugar a las cartas con ella para que no se aburriera, ya que si bien había dejado el hospital, el médico le había ordenado hacer reposo absoluto, por lo que no podía salir de la cama.

Y Audrey… ella había estado un poco reticente a acercarse al rizado, pero éste había logrado convencerla para que conversaran y aclararan las cosas. Le pidió perdón un millón de veces por lo que le había hecho a su hermano mayor, y ella había acabado cediendo, no sin antes advertirle que si lastimaba a su hermano una vez más, lo mataría.

Era lo justo.

— Lo logré. –dijo Louis y sonrió.

— ¿En serio? –Harry estuvo seguro de que todo su rostro se iluminó ante la noticia. Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar a los brazos de su novio y llenarlo de besos por lo que había logrado.

— ¡Lo logré! –entonces Louis reaccionó y avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban del rizado para entrelazar sus brazos en su cuello, mientras sentía las manos de Harry hacerse de su cintura.

— Te felicito, bebé. –le susurró el menor en medio de un beso.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabías? Muy, muy orgulloso. –le volvió a besar.

— ¡Soy el mejor amigo y también estoy orgulloso! –Reclamó Zayn, ganándose un codazo por parte de Liam. Louis rió y se separó de Harry no sin antes besarlo superficialmente.

— Idiota. –dijo Louis antes de abrazar a su amigo.

— No eras tan tonto como parecías. –se burló Zayn.- No, en serio… siempre supe que lo lograrías, amigo. Siempre.- Louis estaba conteniéndose para no llorar. No podía creer que gente tan maravillosa estuviera allí con él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a estas personas?

— Creo que merezco un abrazo también.- se quejó Liam.- Porque… sólo porque sí. –todos rieron y Louis se separó de los brazos de su mejor amigo, para pasar a los brazos del novio de éste. – Te felicito, Louis. Estamos más que felices por ti. Te merecías esto, amigo. –finalizó con un par de palmaditas en su espalda.

— Muchas gracias, Liam.

— ¡Venga, campeón! – Brad lo abrazó con fuerza.- Serás el mejor maestro que la humanidad tenga el placer de conocer. –todos rieron. El oji-azul se separó y miró a los cuatro chicos frente a él con los ojos cristalizados, aún luchando con las lágrimas.

— Muchas gracias por haber estado siempre conmigo, y bueno… por seguir aquí. –dijo emocionado, pero no fue hasta que Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente, que dejó escapar el llanto.

Estaba tan jodidamente feliz que era imposible encontrar las palabras que alcanzaran a describir de manera justa lo que sentía. Harry, Zayn, Liam y Brad, sus abuelos, sus padres, su hermana y la familia de su novio, era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que necesitaba. No sabía cómo es que su cuerpo no había colapsado debido al exceso de endorfinas.

Brad se disculpó por tener que retirarse, no sin antes felicitar a Louis una vez más por lo que había logrado y por lo que había estado construyendo junto a Harry.

— Disfrútalo, Lou. Te lo ganaste. –fueron las últimas palabras de Brad antes de retirarse.

Y sí, su amigo tenía razón. Se lo había ganado.

Liam propuso un brindis por el hecho de que ya todos podrían dormir tranquilos sin preocuparse del estudio o el trabajo, y claro, por qué no, por el amor. Después de todo, los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en el apartamento de Louis porque a Cupido se le había ocurrido hacer de las suyas flechando sus corazones.

— Dios, Liam, siempre tan romántico. –habló Zayn acercándose para besarle los labios.

— Es por eso que me amas. –le susurró alejándose tan sólo un par de centímetros.

— ¡Tiene razón! –exclamó Harry.

— Absolutamente. –confirmó el oji-azul, sintiendo cómo el oji-verde le besaba la sien y luego bajaba un poco hasta su oído.

— Y tú sabes que yo te amo a ti, ¿verdad?

— Uhm… a veces tengo mis dudas. –Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Prometo disipar todas tus dudas, amor. –susurró.

— Uhm, chicos… -llamó el moreno.- seguimos aquí. Sólo para que lo tengan en cuenta. –Louis rió un tanto avergonzado.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos FIFA, eh? –preguntó el castaño separándose de Harry, ya que si seguía a su lado, difícilmente podría controlarse de besarlo o hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Bueno, tal vez esto último no. Harry seguía teniendo complejos consigo mismo y si bien habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentirse frustrados, Louis sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar sin tener a Harry completamente. No es que su relación estuviera basada en sexo, claramente no era así, pero el castaño lo quería tanto, lo amaba tanto, que le era inevitable no desearlo de esa manera.

De cualquier forma, lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Se turnaron para jugar, y aunque Louis siempre ganaba, decidió dejar jugar a los demás y salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire. Zayn no tardó en seguirle, dejando a Liam y a Harry jugando.

— Es increíble, ¿verdad? –inquirió el moreno encendiendo un cigarrillo casi a escondidas, ya que a Liam no le gustaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué cosa? –le miró confundido.

— Esto. Tú, yo y nuestros novios jugando FIFA en la sala de tu apartamento. –señaló con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

— Sí… increíble. ¿Quién diría que acabarías enamorado de esta manera, eh, Malik? –dijo en tono gracioso.

— Oh, por favor, Louis, no eres el más indicado para burlarte.

— Ciertamente no lo soy. –respondió mirando hacia dentro, viendo cómo Harry luchaba por igualar el marcador. Claramente iba perdiendo, Harry era pésimo, bien lo sabía él que le había enseñado a jugar.- Es genial, ¿verdad?

— Definitivamente. No podría pedir algo mejor.- Louis asintió. Él tampoco podría pedir algo mejor. No necesitaba nada más que esto.

Luego de una hora, Liam anunció que debían retirarse, recordándoles que pasarían por ellos a las nueve de la mañana al día siguiente. Zayn y Liam habían planeado pasar el fin de semana en la casa en la playa que tenía la familia de Liam en Brighton, y les habían invitado, ya que les serviría para despejarse y descansar luego de todo el estrés acumulado durante el año, del cual, gracias al cielo, se habían liberado.

Cuando Louis y Harry se encontraron solos, ordenaron un poco y luego el rizado ayudó al mayor a preparar su bolso. Harry ya tenía el suyo listo a un lado del sillón.

Anne llamó para preguntar cómo le había ido a Louis, ya que Harry se había olvidado por completo enviarle un mensaje dándole la buena noticia. Anne y Gemma se encontraban en casa, por lo que se turnaron para felicitar a Louis, quien sonreía agradecido. También les desearon un buen viaje y por último, le recordaron a Harry que en cuanto volvieran, debían pasar por casa para continuar celebrando a Louis.

Apenas Harry cortó la llamada, el castaño se le acercó.

— No sabes las ganas que tengo de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. –susurró Louis besando al oji-verde y tironeando de su labio inferior suavemente.

— Y yo también, amor, pero debemos levantarnos temprano. Además debes estar exhausto. –Justo en el momento en que Harry terminó de hablar, Louis bostezó.- ¿Ves lo que digo?

— Okay.- aceptó. - Está bien. Vayamos a la cama.- la sonrisa y la mirada que le dedicó Louis, no eran para nada inocentes. Harry alzó una ceja.- Vamos. Sé que lo quieres tanto como yo.- susurró bajando su mano hasta el borde el pantalón del menor.- No puedes decirme que no. –con facilidad logró desabrocharlo y coló su mano sobre el bóxer, arrancándole un pequeño gemido al oji-verde.

— Demonios, Louis, siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles.

— Tan fáciles, diría yo. –y eso fue todo. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y Louis se impulsó en sus brazos, logrando que el menor lo alzara del suelo, y así enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Harry.- Sé cómo hacerte ceder, ¿lo ves? –murmuró en su oído para luego bajar hasta su cuello y succionarlo, marcando una vez más aquel lugar sensible.

— Vas a pagar por eso, Tomlinson. –Louis cayó de espaldas a la cama y Harry no tardó ni un segundo en sentarse sobre su abdomen con una pierna a cada lado del mayor.- Juro que lo vas a pagar. –Oh sí, Louis sabía que pagaría, no sólo por aquel profundo tono de voz, sino que porque las manos de Harry ya se paseaban por su cuerpo, y su boca comenzaba a recorrer su cuello, llegando a sus clavículas…

Oh, Harry.

 

~

 

La alarma del móvil de Louis les despertó a las 7:45, pero ambos siguieron durmiendo hasta que la alarma del móvil de Harry sonó a las 7:50. El oji-azul se encontraba recostado boca abajo, cuando sintió un brazo posarse sobre su espalda baja, mientras el cuerpo a su lado, se acercaba un poco más, hasta que unos rizos le acariciaron el cuello.

— Ya es hora, Lou. –dijo con aquella voz imposiblemente más profunda. Louis gruñó y escondió su rostro en la almohada. Harry rió.- Vamos, dormilón. Tenemos que darnos una ducha y tomar desayuno.- el menor depositó un beso en el hombro desnudo y dorado de Louis para luego levantarse.

— No. –susurró el castaño tomándole de la mano para impedirle salir de la cama. El oji-verde rió.

— Sí, ya te dije…

— Tengo una idea mejor. –Louis aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su voz sonaba tan dulce por la mañana, que Harry tuvo que quedarse para oír el plan de su novio. - ¿Qué tal si… nos quedamos en la cama un ratito más y luego para ahorrar tiempo, nos bañamos juntos, sólo para ahorrar tiempo, y luego desayunamos? –al no oír respuesta por parte del oji-verde, Louis abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con un Harry sonriente.

— Te amo. –le susurró acercándose para besarlo, pero el oji-azul volteó el rostro.

— ¡Ocho de la mañana, mal aliento! – se quejó.

— Jodida mierda, Louis, he pasado toda la noche sin poder besarte. –Louis rió, pero no volteó.- Vamos, amor… -nuevamente abrazó al mayor y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— Sabes perfectamente que las cosquillas no funcionan conmigo. –dijo seriamente.

— Eres tan aburrido. Sinceramente no sé por qué sigo contigo.-Louis le miró ofendido.

— Bien, lo mismo puedo decir yo. No sé por qué estoy con un chico con manos tan exagerada y ridículamente grandes. –Harry rió con ganas y volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos.

— Te encantan mis manos, admítelo.

— Jamás. –El menor le miró un momento y luego depositó un besó en su frente.

— Vamos a la ducha. –le guiñó un ojo y Louis se levantó rápidamente.

Podían decir que les gustaba más la ducha que su propia cama –o bueno, la cama de Louis, ya que Harry todavía no se mudaba oficialmente, aunque más de la mitad de su ropa estuviera en el armario de Louis-. Ambos creían que era más íntimo y más fácil toquetear donde quisieran sin ningún tipo de restricción, además tenían un no sé qué con el agua recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, por lo que tomar una ducha juntos, jamás era sólo una ducha.

Al salir, Harry había adquirido la costumbre de secar el cabello de Louis con una toalla pequeña, mientras éste se lavaba los dientes y hablaba sobre cualquier tontería con la boca llena de dentífrico. Ese era definitivamente uno de sus mejores momentos del día. Sólo ellos dos, Harry&Louis. Nada más

— Me encanta cómo te queda el cabello largo. –susurró el menor dejando la toalla a un lado.

— Me gusta si a ti te gusta. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, enjuagándose la boca.- Listo. Ahora sí puedes besarme todo lo que quieras. –se volteó sonriendo ampliamente. Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, provocando el roce de sus pechos. Lentamente se acercó a su boca y le besó suavemente.

— Buenos días. –sonrió luego de separarse.

Salieron del baño y se vistieron. Louis siempre tardaba más en ello, así que Harry optó por salir e ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. A veces el menor creía que Louis tardaba sólo para no tener que ir a la cocina, ya que la odiaba. De hecho, Harry no sabía cómo había sobrevivido todo el tiempo en que había estado viviendo solo.

“Comidas para microondas, esas cosas me salvaron la vida”, le había dicho el castaño en más de una oportunidad.

A las 8:40 am, ya estaban desayunando tostadas con huevos revueltos y tocino, té para Louis y café para Harry.

Louis jamás había sido bueno levantándose temprano, en realidad las mañanas eran su peor momento del día, pero cada vez que el oji-verde dormía con él y le preparaba el desayuno, a Louis le gustaban un poco más las mañanas.

— Debemos irnos. –Anunció Louis bebiendo el último sorbo de su té.- Los chicos están llegando. –señaló mostrando la pantalla de su móvil en donde un mensaje de Zayn les indicaba que debían salir.

Rápidamente se levantaron, tomaron sus bolsos y salieron. En menos de dos minutos estuvieron abajo y vieron el auto de Liam doblar en la esquina.

El cielo estaba despejado y si bien no hacía demasiado calor, estaba agradable, aunque el clima de Inglaterra era bastante impredecible.

El viaje fue bastante entretenido. Liam les dijo que también estaría su prima, Cloe, con su novio, un irlandés que hacía dos años se había mudado para estudiar música en Londres. Niall era su nombre.

Durante el trayecto, descubrieron que sus voces hacían una perfecta armonía, cuando Return to Sender, de Elvis Presley comenzó a sonar en la radio. Los cuatro recordaron aquella vez hacía un mes atrás, cuando Louis los había arrastrado al lugar donde había llevado a bailar a Harry para su primera cita. Liam era muy buen bailarín, pero Zayn dejaba bastante que desear.

— Siempre pensé que Liam y yo hubiésemos sido la pareja de baile perfecta. –señaló Louis.

— ¡Toda la razón! –exclamó Liam.

Ambos, Louis y Liam, se llevaron leves golpes por parte de sus chicos al mencionar semejante tontería.

Siguieron cantando cualquier canción que sonara y les gustara. Harry saltó de su asiento cuando comenzó “Hey you beautiful”, de Olly Murs. Louis cantó junto a él porque se la sabía de todas las veces en que el oji-verde se la había cantado cuando se encontraban ebrios en el apartamento. Liam también se entusiasmó y Zayn le siguió.

— Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes. –era la parte que más se oía entre risas cómplices.

Dos horas de viaje se pasaron volando, y un poco antes del mediodía, estaban aparcando a las afueras de la casa que quedaba a tan sólo un par de calles de la playa. De hecho, se podía ver el mar desde el segundo piso.

Conocieron a Niall, y Harry fue con quien mejor se llevó. El chico era gracioso y espontáneo y eso le gustaba mucho a Louis, así que congeniaron muy bien.

A la hora de almuerzo, fueron a la playa, estiraron un mantel y se sentaron sobre él, compartiendo la carne asada que había preparado Cloe, y las ensaladas que Liam había hecho.

— Supongo que Liam les habrá dicho que estudio música. –dijo el rubio con su acento irlandés bien marcado. Todos asintieron.- Así que… -se acomodó la guitarra en el regazo.- ¿Qué tal si cantamos algo?

Al parecer, el último álbum de Olly Murs sería el soundtrack de aquel fin de semana, ya que Niall comenzó a tocar Right Place, Right Time. Todos se entusiasmaron rápidamente y comenzaron a cantar.

Harry miró a su alrededor mientras cantaba, pensando que no podría haber una canción más acertada para el momento. Estaba con el chico que amaba, con dos amigos y, bueno… gente desconocida que parecía muy amable y simpática. Louis se acercó más a su cuerpo, apoyándose en él, quizá buscando refugio del frío viento que comenzaba a correr. Él lo abrazó y las finas hebras del cabello de Louis le hicieron cosquillas en los labios.

— Loud explosions only you and I can hear, doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears.- cantó en el oído de su novio, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos para luego alzar el rostro, encontrándose con aquellos lindos ojos azules brillando excepcionalmente.

— Te amo. –susurró para luego besar sus labios superficialmente. Harry sonrió.

Definitivamente este era el lugar y el momento preciso donde debía estar, al lado de Louis con aquella tan agradable compañía.

 

~

 

A eso de las seis de la tarde, a Louis le dieron ganas de arrendar un yate para ir a dar una vuelta. Harry se rehusó, diciéndole que ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar una de esas cosas –casi pasando por alto el elevado costo del arriendo-, pero vamos, estaba discutiendo con Louis Tomlinson, no había manera de que ganara, además “no debe ser tan difícil”, era lo único que decía el oji-azul.

Así que allí estaban ellos dos mirando la puesta de sol, Louis había detenido el yate en medio del océano para que ambos pudieran observar aquel momento.

— ¿Estás consciente de lo jodidamente cursi que es esto? –preguntó Harry. Louis le dio un leve empujón.

— Nunca había visto una y, no lo sé…

— Hey, bebé, sólo bromeaba. –dijo besándole.

— Tonto. –se quejó mordiéndole el labio inferior, provocándole un gemido al menor.

Louis iba a separarse, pero Harry se lo impidió, arrimándolo más a él. El mayor sonrió en medio del beso cuando las manos de su novio se colaron bajo el sweater para acariciar sus caderas y cintura. Louis quiso arrancarse el sweater porque de un momento a otro, había sentido una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero se contuvo y continuó el juego que Harry había iniciado, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. La respiración de ambos cada vez se fue haciendo más pesada, y el lento vaivén que Louis había comenzado, los tenía a ambos vueltos locos.

Harry se separó y miró a Louis directo a los ojos. No eran necesarias las palabras, era obvio que lo que querían era meterse dentro del yate y utilizar la cama.

Dios bendiga al creador de aquellas habitaciones de hotel flotantes.

Fue el oji-azul quien se levantó y dirigió a Harry hasta el interior sin soltarle la mano. Una vez a los pies de la cama, el castaño se volteó y besó al menor con rudeza, dándole a entender lo que quería. El oji-verde poco a poco logró que ambos quedaran recostados sobre la cama, él sobre Louis. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó su cuello sin sutileza alguna, porque sabía que eso ponía a su novio al límite. Lo oyó gemir y maldecir mientras tironeaba suavemente de sus rizos, lo cual sólo aumentó el deseo. 

El sweater se interpuso con su camino, así que rápidamente bajó sus manos hasta el borde de este para quitarlo, encontrándose esta vez con una camiseta. El oji-azul rió cuando Harry gruñó por encontrar otra prenda que le separaba de la piel caliente y dorada de Louis, mas cuando al fin pudo tener contacto directamente con ella, parecía que sus manos no eran suficientes para abarcar toda la porción de piel deseada. El cuerpo de Louis temblaba ante su tacto demandante y delicado a la vez, gimiendo fuerte cuando la boca de Harry le dedicaba tiempo a aquellos dos puntos sensibles en su pecho y continuaba bajando hasta su bajo vientre, deteniéndose más del tiempo realmente necesario para un momento así. Su lengua húmeda y tibia recorriendo su cuerpo, hacía que Louis casi tocara el cielo.

— Harry, por favor. –se vio obligado a hablar cuando sentía que su erección comenzaba a doler.

— Lo siento, es sólo que esta parte me encanta. –se disculpó. Louis gruñó.

Harry rió bajito y se dispuso a desabrochar los pantalones del castaño. No iba a hacer esperar a Louis, ya lo había torturado demasiado, por lo que bajó los pantalones junto a los bóxers, dejando el miembro de su novio totalmente expuesto. Sintió que su propia entrepierna daba un tirón ante la imagen, así que cerró sus ojos dos segundos para intentar disminuir la ansiedad de su propio cuerpo. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, Louis le miraba preocupado, pero él le sonrió, devolviéndole la tranquilidad, para luego inclinarse y pasar su lengua por el pene de Louis, probándolo, reconociendo el sabor del castaño, deleitándose con los suspiros y maldiciones que lanzaba el oji-azul, antes de acogerlo por completo en su boca.

— Oh, Dios. –El cuerpo de Louis se tensó una vez que su sexo estuvo atrapado en la boca del rizado y contuvo la respiración, hasta que Harry lo liberó nuevamente, sólo para atraparlo una vez más.

El oji-verde acarició con la yema de sus dedos las piernas torneadas de Louis, de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, deteniéndose en los muslos, donde hundió sus dedos, provocándole más excitación al mayor. Harry había descubierto que Louis era un tanto masoquista en momentos como esos, y él no tenía ningún problema en dejarse llevar, así que ambos ganaban.

Louis tiró con premura el cabello de Harry, haciéndole doler un poco el cuero cabelludo, pero no podía hablar, las palabras se negaban a abandonar su boca debido al placer que sentía, por lo que esa era la única forma que tenía para avisarle al oji-verde que estaba a punto de acabar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –preguntó sólo por maldad besando el miembro de Louis, masturbándolo con su mano derecha.

— Bebé, yo voy a… -Harry dejó de tocarlo y Louis abrió sus ojos de par en par sin poder creer que el menor se hubiese atrevido a dejarle así. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para protestar, ya que Harry llegó rápidamente hasta sus labios, besándolo con lujuria.

— Lo siento, por eso, amor… -susurró apoyando su frente en la de Louis, aún con los ojos cerrados.- Es que yo quiero… -suspiró.- yo quiero sentirte dentro, Louis. –El mayor sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Había oído bien? – Quiero que me hagas el amor, Louis. Quiero ser tuyo completamente. Quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma, amor.

— Mírame, Harry. –demandó. El menor obedeció.- ¿Estás seguro sobre esto? No quiero lastimarte, yo no…

— No vas a lastimarme. –susurró. – Estoy seguro, muy seguro. –una sonrisa lobuna se posó en sus labios.- ¿Quieres que te lo diga de otra manera para que estés seguro de que oíste bien lo que quiero? –Louis le miró inquisidor.- Quiero que me folles, Louis, te quiero dentro mí, ahora. –El mayor sintió que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Aunque con el tiempo, el oji-verde se había soltado bastante y era quien más palabras sucias decía, Louis jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que Harry le pidiera que le hiciera suyo utilizando justamente esas palabras.

Louis cambió de posiciones rápidamente, despojando a Harry de su camiseta sin cuidado alguno, para arrojarla al suelo y así recorrer con sus manos y su boca, el cuerpo bien marcado de Harry. Sus brazos eran exquisitos y no pudo dejar de masajear sus bíceps mientras lamía y mordía sus pectorales, descendiendo con besos mojados hasta su abdomen, succionando aquella piel sensible justo en el borde de sus pantalones, dejando una marca que demoraría varios días en desaparecer, haciendo que la respiración de Harry se acelerara y gimiera despacio.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la marca que había hecho en la piel tostada del menor, desabrochó sus pantalones y los quitó junto a sus bóxers, deslizándolos por las esbeltas y largas piernas que tanto le encantaban. Las recorrió con sus manos y su boca, de regreso a aquel punto sensible, dejando cortos besos en ellas. Separó sus piernas y pasó su lengua por el interior del muslo derecho, para luego besarlo. A Louis le fascinaban los muslos de Harry, eran tan suaves y cálidos, que le era imposible no detenerse a prestarles atención.

— Louis… -suspiró el menor relamiéndose los labios.

El oji-azul sonrió y dejó un último beso allí, para luego acomodarse de manera que pudiera darle atención a la erección de Harry, y tuviera también acceso a su entrada para poder prepararlo. Cogió una almohada y le indicó al rizado que se levantara un poco, para que pudiera acomodarla en la parte baja de su espalda, dándole perfecta accesibilidad. Louis llevó su mano derecha a la boca de su novio, y éste lamió sus dedos, mientras la mano izquierda del castaño se hacía cargo del miembro del menor.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Louis introdujo un dedo en Harry, sintiendo cómo este se contraía ante el elemento ajeno. El oji-verde gimió fuerte, pero la intromisión no fue realmente tan dolorosa, por lo que no hicieron falta más de unos cuantos movimientos para que Louis pudiera continuar añadiendo otro dedo, sin dejar de masturbarlo, para así disminuir el dolor que pudiera sentir. El segundo dedo sí le dolió, lo pudo ver en su rostro, por lo que el castaño no quiso moverse.

— Estoy bien. –Le susurró forzando una sonrisa.- Continúa por favor. Estoy bien.- repitió. Louis se inclinó para besarle, como disculpándose por haberle causado dolor.

Louis introdujo un tercer dedo y esta vez alcanzó el punto sensible en el interior de su novio, haciéndole estremecer y gemir fuertemente. Harry se relajó, haciéndole fácil mover sus dedos. Cuando Louis creyó que ya estaba listo, retiró sus dedos, reemplazándolos con su miembro. No pudo ahogar el sonoro gemido que profirió al entrar completamente en el menor. Era simplemente alucinante, jamás había sentido algo como eso, nada se le parecía, ni siquiera se acercaba, a la sensación de volverte uno con la persona que amas. Nada se comparaba con lo que Louis experimentaba en ese momento, y se prometió a sí mismo, hacer que esa experiencia fuera inolvidable para ambos. Él quería encargarse de borrar cualquier mal recuerdo que pudiera tener Harry de alguna situación parecida.

— Mierda, Harry… -maldijo inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del rizado, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, tatuando gemidos en aquel refugio. Enganchó sus manos bajo los brazos de su novio, alcanzando sus hombros, para así poder impulsarse fácilmente.

— Dios, Louis, no sé cuánto tiempo podré resistir. –gimió el menor moviendo sus manos por la espalda de Louis sin dirección ni objetivo alguno.

— Sólo… -suspiró.- sólo avísame. Quiero que acabemos juntos. –dicho eso último, mordió el hombro del menor.

No hizo falta demasiado para que Louis sintiera su cuerpo colapsar, por lo que se separó y comenzó a masturbar rápidamente el cuerpo de Harry sin dejar de embestir una y otra vez con más velocidad.

— Eres hermoso, Harry. Tan hermoso.- dijo entre gemidos, viendo cómo el menor retorcía las sabanas bajo sus manos y sus ojos cerrados le permitían apreciar cómo sus párpados temblaban.

— Tan cerca, Louis, estoy tan cerca. –susurró.

Louis continuó masturbándolo, y sin poder aguantar más, acabó dentro de Harry, quien al sentirlo, acabó en la mano del oji-azul. El castaño se movió lentamente dentro de su novio al igual que movió su mano alrededor del pene de Harry, permitiéndoles liberar completamente la oleada de calor de sus cuerpos.

Louis se desplomó sobre el oji-verde, sin importarle lo sucios que se encontraran. Había sido tan intenso que ambos cayeron dormidos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

 

~

 

Louis se despertó en la cama vacía y se sobresaltó. La ropa de Harry no estaba en el suelo y eso le preocupó. Se vistió y salió a buscar a su novio para pedirle una explicación de por qué había despertado solo.

Bien sabía Harry que a Louis no le gustaba para nada despertar solo.

— Antes de que digas nada, lo siento, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. –fue lo primero que dijo Harry al sentir la puerta tras de él. Louis se acercó y se sentó a su lado, notando la expresión seria en el rostro del menor.

— ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó temeroso.

— Todo está perfecto, amor. –Harry elevó un brazo y lo pasó por los hombros del castaño.- Lo que pasó fue perfecto, tú eres perfecto, no puedo pedir nada más. Soy el chico más afortunado de la tierra.- señaló con una ancha sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Louis se acelerara.

— Te amo. Te amo tanto, bebé, apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuanto. –Louis buscó sus labios y depositó un pequeño beso.

El oji-azul se había convertido en su brújula, sin Louis guiando su camino, Harry no quería siquiera imaginar qué podría haber sido de él. Había logrado tomar el timón de su vida y se había atrevido a volver a embarcarse en una aventura amorosa junto a la persona indicada. Louis era todo lo que quería a su lado, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

— Yo también te amo, amor. Mucho, más de lo que las palabras me permiten expresar. –El mayor sonrió sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

La luna se alzaba imponente, majestuosamente blanca se reflejaba en el ahora oscuro océano, al igual como se reflejaba en los azules ojos de Louis, lo cual le hacía pensar que los orbes de su novio, eran una especie de continuación del mar. Hermosos, calmos, azules y profundos.

Tan profundos como el amor que profesaba por él.

_Tan profundos como el mismísimo mar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia y espero no haber decepcionado con el final. Muchísimas gracias también por los comentarios y kudos.  
> Nos vemos por ahí *:


End file.
